


Competing for You

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha Yang Xiao Long, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Arranged Meeting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Beta Ghira Belladonna, Beta Kali Belladonna, Beta Taiyang Xiao Long, Blood and Injury, Cat Puns, Courtship, Cute, Dating, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fights, First Time, Fist Fights, Fluff, Graffiti, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Injury Recovery, Knotting, Life-Threatening Job, Love, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Making Love, Marking, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meeting the Parents, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Blake Belladonna, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Racism, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Spanking, Teasing, Threats, Tournaments, Vacation, Yang Xiao Long Angst, Yangst, bad texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang visits Menagerie because of her father. He believes his young alpha may be a possible mate to one of his close friends. Both parties see this this as a waste of time before meeting each other. When Yang is ambushed in an alley, she doesn't need to be rescued. Instead, she sulks down the alley refusing to acknowledge her hero that saved her.As soon as they give each other a chance, life becomes a competition with each other as their prize.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long (Mentioned Past), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee (background), Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long (Mentioned Past)
Comments: 170
Kudos: 548





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited! After working on this for several months now, I can finally post it! This is one of my favorite stories. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> This took longer than expected because of editing. I am my hardest critic. The chapter was supposed to be twice as long but then I broke it down in half to make sure I covered everything in the complete chapter. I hope to have the second half out soon as there is much for our favorite bees to discuss.

Yang stood outside the door with her beta father. She was of age, the day she dreaded. As an alpha, it'd be better to be married off to some wealthy family than spending life homeless in the storm drains. This particular family, the Belladonna's, are known for their wealth and power. If Yang had it her way, she'd be a free spirit. The young alpha would rather think about her future of freedom. Instead, she was forced to courtship some poor omega, knock them up with their child, and live happily ever after. It's not that Yang didn't mind children, but she was still young and free. She's seen pictures of her supposed future mate, but they'd yet to interact. 

"Remind me again why we're here?" She turned to her father, mostly annoyed. Tai breaks a lot of promises. Yang hoped this would be one of them. She's even surprised he made the boat trip. That's when Yang knew her father would follow through. The would-be no use fighting him. 

"Mr. Belladonna is a good friend of mine. We go way back." He smiled, reminiscing. "He has an omega daughter around your age. She seems like your type. We hope you two are compatible with one another. She's been...resistant to other suitors. Worse case, we hope you two can be friends like your dads." He smiled toward his alpha daughter. 

"Pff. What type's that?" The female huffed, crossing her arms to show her disinterest. What wasn't unnerving about the whole thing? They're forced to meet one another with the hopes of mating, if not compatibility. What isn't unsettling?

"Now, Yang, give her a chance. You'll be married off sooner or later. Why not make a good impression?" He tried being optimistic for his daughter. Unfortunately, like her mother, she's stubborn. Yang fought for what she believed in. She didn't believe in marrying a stranger for the sake of it or living the best life possible. 

"Right." The blonde-haired woman rolled her eyes. 

Currently, her father had chosen Menagerie. It was known as a paradise to Faunus, free from the subjugation. No Faunus was completely safe outside the continent. Omega Faunus were known to be more well off than alphas, known for their motherly instincts. They keep family together, the stable foundation. Their undying love and devotion to family are what makes them desirable. It's why they're placed number one in the hierarchy. 

Any alpha can make sperm, not just any omega will accept them. Yes, omegas go into heat, but only once they've lost their virginity. The omegas worth any salt won't choose just any alpha. They want the best of the best, going through many alphas before choosing one. Sometimes it's something as familiar as brute competitions. Sometimes, it's showing a gentler side. Any alpha can make sperm, but it takes an omega to accept it, turns it into a child if the alpha has proven themselves worthy of such a task. 

Omegas can live their lives alone, minding their own business. They don't need anyone; that's not to say they don't enjoy companionship. The alphas, they can live without a mate, but not independently or entirely happy. They need a mate to enrich their lives. 

This is why Yang was standing in front of the Belladonna house. She was to see if she's compatible with the chieftain's daughter. The alpha thought it a waste of time, but her father couldn't shelter her forever. Life could be cruel to alphas if they couldn't prove themselves worthy of a mate. Her sister managed to warm the cold heart of Weiss Schnee, heiress to the only significant dust mining operations.

Yang let out a sigh as her father knocked on the door. The sooner this charade ended, the better. The young alpha would prefer to be tossed into the world and forced to fight her way to the top. It's what her mother did in their tribe of bandits. Yang could survive.

When the door opened, Yang didn't spare a glance at the greeter. Ghira Belladonna slid the door open. The grown men exchanged greetings along with a few laughs. "You must be Yang." The giant Faunus held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Yang firmly gripped his hand with a smile. She stared at his forehead to perceive looking into his eyes, to be polite. Immediately lilac eyes trained on the ground after their greeting, as was customary. Simply because she didn't want this, didn't mean the alpha wouldn't be pleasant. A bad rep from the Belladonna's or any respectable family would ensure her awful future.

A Faunus woman, a little more than a head shorter than Yang, came to greet them. "You must be the Xiao Long's." She shook her father's hand in excitement then turned to the other blonde. "You must be Yang." She embraced the alpha.

Yang felt awkward but hugged her back. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Belladonna." It sounded too forced as she smiled.

"Oh, please." She waved her wrist with a laugh. "Mrs. Belladonna makes me sound old." She giggled. "Call me, Kali."

"Yes, ma'am-Mrs. Kali." Why was she nervous? She had no reason to be. She wasn't here to impress anyone. Yang had one goal in mind, leave. She wasn't trying to woo the omega. Yang just wanted to get gone. 

Ghira led them inside, where Kali showed later with tea. "Where is the young Belladonna?" Taiyang asked politely. His nerves were starting to show. She hadn't appeared yet, he _needed_ this to work between them. His daughter wasn't making this easy. He knew Yang would fall for her the moment she saw her. She was too beautiful and Yang's type to pass up. Though he knew Ghira, this was more of a business arrangement than old friends catching up. 

Yang internally groaned. Count on her father to continue making her life miserable. 

"I'll go see what's keeping her." Kali forced a smile leaving the room. 

Ghira and Tai conversed like old times. Occasionally, the Faunus sent questions Yang's way. If she were to be his daughter-in-law, he wanted to know more about her. Yang answered in as few words as possible, asking a question back to be polite. She replied for the sake of saving face. Her father excels in that aspect. Then again, alphas didn't speak unless they were spoken to. The Belladonna name is no exception. Yang didn't usually mind the spotlight. Why was she shying away from it? This was her chance at fortune and fame. Why was she turning down her one shot?

"No way! I don't want this! I refuse! This isn't going to happen! It's just another alpha filled with lust to marry, breed while seeking our family fortune! Don't you see me for more than that? You're my mother, you of all people should understand. I want to be known for more than someone married off, never heard from again! I won't go through with this. You don't even like humans!" The young omega snapped. 

The alpha coughed what tea was in her mouth, as she heard yelling several rooms away. She felt validated in knowing she didn't want to go through with this either. The omega must've had her fair share of wicked alphas, not that Yang could blame her. She could hear Kali trying to argue that Yang and her father are friendly people. They wouldn't be here otherwise.

Her daughter argued that all the other alphas that were supposedly 'not like that' had her parents fooled. Yang snored in her throat when she heard the unkind, rebuttal of curses from the young Belladonna. Ghira gave her a raised eyebrow. He didn't approve of her unladylike manner. 

She wasn't winning this introduction she never wanted. "It's clear I am not wanted here." She stated blatantly with a hint of irritation. "May I be excused?" Even if she wanted to leave, she still had to be given permission.

"Yang." Her father nearly growled, clearly annoyed by her outburst in front of their possible future family. A family he wanted.

Ghira held up his ginormous hand. "No, it's quite alright, Tai. My daughter has been a bit unsavory after her last several meetings with possible mates. It would reach a boiling point eventually. The last one left her cooped up in her room for several days from exhaustion." He turned his attention to Yang. "You may be excused."

"Thank you." Yang bowed as customary before exiting as not to seem rude. 

She stood from her seat on the floor, dawning her shoes as she walked out the door. Yang took a deep breath as she sauntered along the beach. She hated this. Being forced to marry then mate with someone because she's an alpha. It was a waste. She could have impregnated at least half a dozen omegas by now. She knew she had some damn good genes to spread. Why be stuck with one mate for the rest of her life? Why be forced to have a kid when she could have an adventure?

As she was meandering, Yang didn't realize where she was going. "Where ya going, blondie?" A voice sneered behind her.

Crap! She was in an alley. That explains the sun's disappearance. "Nowhere." She shot back on the defense, fist ready to humble whoever she needed to.

"What's a human like you doing here?" Multiple eyes focused on her. 

"I ask myself the same thing."

"Get her!" The leader of the group called. 

Yang could see his physical features, a rodent Faunus of some-kind. It was fitting, considering where they were. The two surrounded her on either side. Yang refused to run. Her mother never did, why should she? Two of them went to punch at the same time. Yang grabbed their wrists, maneuvering them, so they hit each other. 

"Why you little..." The leader grumbled under his breath, going for an attack. 

Yang swept out his leg out from under him. She punched him in the gut sending him several feet back. The other two got up, one threw a fist after the other, not to repeat their mistake. Yang ducked, frog-leaped into the air kicking their stomachs.

"We're not finished here yet." The leader stood to his feet, wiping his chin.

When it seemed to end, no one was getting up. Blood stuck her to knuckles, unsure of whose it was. They weren't able to get a decent hit. "Just give up." The blonde spit with annoyance. 

"No way." He spits out his tooth. "You're a human, an alpha at that. You won't leave Menagerie alive." He pulled out a gun, cocking it. The bullet would kill her. Somehow he managed to obtain a weapon powerful enough to pierce through aura.

Yang let out a humorless chuckle. "Well, my dad always said never bring a bat to a gunfight, so I didn't." She activated her gauntlets from bracelets, Ember Celica. She pointed one at the leader. "You shoot, I shoot. I'm forced to be married to someone I don't even know, if not now, in the future. So, win or lose, I win." 

The leader grit his teeth. A person with nothing to lose proved the most dangerous. He waited, thinking over his options. He still had life in him. The moment he pulls the trigger, the moment it abruptly ends. It was clear the other alpha wasn't going to make the first move. They were at a stalemate. A bead of sweat fell to the ground. 

"Stop!" A voice shouted from above. A black ribbon tied both of Yang's hands together while a bullet shot the gun out of the leader's hands. A female a few inches shorter than Yang with black hair appeared. She stood in between the two parties. It was enough to send the leader running. "You okay?" The voice wasn't gentle. It sounded like a watch where you're going. 

Yang didn't bother struggling against the binds. They weren't tight enough to properly restrain her as she rubbed her hands out. "Yeah. Thanks for the assistance. I could've handled it." She said nonchalant, sulking away. Why didn't he shoot? Why couldn't she fire? Yang didn't see the end of the battle as she wanted. Why did this woman have to interfere?

"I saved your life, and this is the thanks I get." The voice declared rather than questioned. 

"Look, I didn't need your help. I appreciate it. Thank you." She turned and bowed her head slightly to show respect. She didn't glance at the woman while doing so. She turned to continue deeper down the alley. 

"What is an alpha human like you doing in Menagerie anyway?" Her question curious, softer than the one before. 

Yang huffed hot air. Why did this woman insist on following her? "Because my dad insisted on it. He wants to marry me off to an omega who won't even give me a chance. All alphas are the same or some bull spit like that. I can't blame her. We're all the same." 

"Her?" She didn't refer to the fact who she was meeting is a Faunus. Most humans don't consider them equal. This one considered her a person, not a second-class citizen. 

"Yeah. From the photos I've seen, she's beautiful, gorgeous even. Deep down, she's probably ugly." Yang convinced herself that as not to feel the loss. She was hoping for a chance greeting, at least, not a flat out rejection. "She's not interested in me, I'm not interested in her, why bother? I'm not even sure why I'm telling you this." The Faunus saved her life, but she didn't owe her any explanations or some sob story. 

"You shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them." Her voice gentle. The more she talked, the more she realized this alpha was different. She wanted to know more. The alpha hadn't looked her in the eye; hasn't even spared her a glance. Everyone she met desired her for lust alone. Some were able to hide the bulge in their pants. The blonde's scent is warm, welcoming like a chimney fire.

"That's rich." Yang laughed hollowly. "I'll keep that in mind and save it for someone who might give a spit." They walked further in, some things didn't make sense. "Why are you following me, anyway?" 

"I was curious. I wanted to meet you under our conditions. Not because we're forced by our families."

_Our families? Meeting under their conditions? Why would she?_ "What are you, part cat or something?" 

"...Yes, actually-."

"Crap." Yang whispered under her breath. She slowly turned around. Her gaze went to the ground automatically, drifting upward. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded." Her voice dropped as she stared into two amber eyes. "You." She huffed, throwing her head back. "Best introduction ever." She whispered to herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in the way it sounded, in a curiosity killed the cat sorta way. I didn't mean to sound offensive. I was just, um... I'm going to shut up before I say something stupid."

The other woman chuckled, confusing the alpha. Yang looked her in the eye, drawing her hand. "Yang Branwen." It was her first genuine smile since landing. There was something about Yang the Faunus couldn't place. She wanted to know more. 

A skilled shot, masterly of controlling a sophisticated weapon, maybe she was Yang's type. Dark hair and amber eyes seemed on par so far. "Hi, Yang." She suddenly felt shy. "Blake Belladonna. I thought you were Xiao Long?"

"I am, but I prefer Branwen, like my birth-mother. She's the leader of a bandit tribe." Blake was taken back by her statement. Yang certainly knew how to introduce herself. She was only able to express her feelings by blinking. "Let me start by apologizing about the alphas you met. Not all of us are like that, only the majority. Now that we met, you can tell your parents what a disgrace I am for comparing you to a curious cat. You can freely bash the next suitor that comes to your door." She started to walk away again with no destination in mind. Yang smiled to herself now that they had met. It was a win, but she embarrassed herself.

She's human. Her mom had a strict no criminals policy, well any household did. Bandits were the worst. What was it about the Xiao Long-Branwen's that allowed exception to policy? No less, why was Blake curious about this human alpha? She wasn't like the others. They wanted to please Blake with whatever cliche romantic gesture they could think of. This one was truthful, apologized before even knowing she was a cat Faunus, defended herself, waiting until the other Faunus attacked first each time. Was the possibility of engagement so terrible she wouldn't mind the chance of dying? "Why don't we go back? Your knuckles need to be cleaned before infection sets in." She did have a lovely scent, though. Blake felt drawn to it, even over the smell of sweat, her body glistens in the sun.

Yang heavily sighed. Why did this girl have to try? Why did her beauty have to be captivating? She smelled fantastic too. Yang could only imagine her physique in the light. "You know this place better than I do, lead the way." She tried not to smile, tried to pretend to be upset, but there was something she was drawn to. She didn’t want to leave Blake’s side.

As Yang followed close behind, she noticed all the stares from passerby's. Not only was she close to a desirable omega, but she was also with the 'princess' of Kuo Kuana. It was only natural Faunus would gawk at a human who didn't belong. The blonde also tried to keep her eyes distracted from the juicy butt in front of her. She had no idea if Blake was doing it on purpose or not. She was relieved when they finally made it, although the tension was there.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Blake announced. "Yang's here too. I found her in an alley."

"Oh, good..." Ghira's voice lingered when he saw her knuckles. 

"Yang..." Tai sighed in disappointment. 

"It wasn't her fault." Blake reasoned. "Three Faunus jumped her in an alley-."

Tai glared at his daughter. "Yang. You know walking alone is strictly forbidden for this reason-."

"Mr. Xiao Long, she defended herself. She only attacked after they attempted to. One of them nearly shot her."

"Geez." Both males face-palmed. One was worried, while the other acted as if it happened too often.

The blonde beta continued. "I should've known coming here was a bad idea." 

Ghira placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now Tai, don't be that way. It's my fault for not warning you. I forgot how unkind Faunus can be toward humans."

"We deserve it." Yang mumbled under her breath. It was only quiet enough for Blake to hear as she guided her to the kitchen sink. Humans feel entitled to owning everything that didn't belong to them. 

"This might sting." She ran lukewarm water over the opening of the skin, washing away the blood that wasn't stuck. She'd have to scrub a little bit to get more out of it. 

Yang couldn't understand why this beautiful woman was fascinated with her. When she walked in, Blake didn't want anything to do with her. They didn't want anything to do with each other. Now, Blake didn't leave her side. Here's the woman Yang's to court with, cleaning her injury, bringing out her caring and nurturing side. Blake would be a good mother if she wanted. It frustrated the young alpha to no end why Yang had double-sided thoughts. One side of not wanting Blake because she's perfect. While at the same time, a possibility of what they could have. Yang felt drawn to her. Yang kept her emotions in check; she could hardly look the Faunus in the eye. Yang had no idea why; anyone else wasn't a problem. She did it for the sake of society. "Thanks."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for saving me-Agh, patching me up." Blake had chosen that moment to turn the water pressure higher, scrubbing the blood out roughly. It wasn't intentional, but alphas could be so stubborn. They'd pretend to be invincible when they're not. She needed to bring them down a notch, if not several. This one was no exception, though in a different way than the others.

"You're welcome. Don't do anything reckless." She warned, taking the first aid kit under the sink to wrap her knuckles. 

"No promises." Yang smiled. Crap! Why did she smile? Why did Blake cover her mouth to laugh? Blake has a cute laugh. Yang didn't know why, but she wanted to hear it again. She chanced a look at the woman as she concentrated, focusing on the wound with intent. It was meticulous as if one wrong move would mess everything up. "Blake, it's not that serious." _Did her ear twitch when I spoke her name?_

"You say that now, but next thing you know, you'll have an infection. Your hand will have to be amputated." 

Yang rolled her eyes. "That's really dramatic of you. If anything, I'll get sick. Now for the fun part. What are the doctor's orders?" 

Blake smirked. Yang wanted to slam her head back against the wall. She's gorgeous. "To start, no getting into fights-."

Yang sighed. "Guess I'll need someone around to make sure that doesn't happen. Such a shame too." 

"No strenuous activity. No boxing, no fight, use silverware with caution-."

"Geez, doc! I used to get injuries like this all the time. It's not that serious." 

"Do you want your wounds to open again?" Blake raised an eyebrow. 

"Would it get you to smile?" Yang beamed. 

The Faunus gave her a deadpan expression. "No." The Faunus smirked to show she didn't mean it, entirely. 

"Fine." Yang sighed like a child. "Thanks, Blake." She smiled softly. 

"You already said that." Blake decided to walk back to her room with Yang in tow. 

"Thanks again." The corners of her mouth turned up. "So, what do you like to do for fun?' 

Blake froze. She was afraid of this. It was going to come out eventually. "I like reading." 

"Why's that?" Yang asked curiously. Most people she met wouldn't choose reading as a hobby. It was rare for omegas to increase their education when they could stay comfortably at home. Their hobbies varied, they could learn an instrument, cook exotic meals, they had time for anything, why reading? No matter how much time you spent reading, there are too many books on the shelf.

"I can lose myself into stories. Far away lands, endless forests, purified mountains, endless adventures." Yang noticed how Blake's eyes sparkled when talking about something more than a hobby. 

"Escaping from reality. Pretending your father isn't trying to set you up in a marriage contract for life."

"Exactly!" Blake covered her mouth as soon as she said it.

"I get it." Yang smiled. Nothing more needed to be said. "I used to read to Ruby all the time to help her fall asleep." 

"You're just going to continue taunting me, aren't you?" She had her back to Yang so she wouldn't see her smirk. 

"Yeah." She blatantly admitted. "If it bothers you I'll stop." 

"It's fine." The Faunus shrugged, secretly enjoying it. 

Yang froze as she was a step away from entering Blake's room. She was one step closer to her courtship. Blake's room is her sacred place, her nesting ground, her safe haven upon which the blonde was about to enter. Everything that was implied was to take place in this room, if not a home of their own. 

"Yang, it's okay." Blake took her wrist, leading her inside. She closed the door behind them. She had no idea why, but she trusted the blonde. Blake knew the alpha wouldn't senselessly attack her. Certainly not with her parents so close. Her intentions are innocent. They wanted to meet one another.

Yang's breath quickened as the door shut behind her. Her eyes darted for a chair that might be in the room. Why was she so nervous about being in Blake's space? No, she knew why. Every implication that would happen could happen in this very room. Blake is a caring omega. Yang knew she didn't deserve her. Blake… Blake's perfect. 

Blake had no idea why Yang was so stiff all of the sudden. It wasn't the blonde she met in the alley. Blake sat Yang on her bed, sitting next to her with their fingers intertwined. As she suspected, they fit together perfectly, like they were molded for one another. Yang is her mate. There was no doubt in her mind. It was even better than her reading described. Her parents kept telling her she would know. Yang was the one, her one. 

She wanted to take things slow. She wanted to give this a real chance, give them a real shot at being happy. She didn't see Yang forcing the issue of marriage. A few alphas pressed the issue of mating the first time she met them. Yang stiffened upon entering her room. An Alpha is only in power if they have an omega behind them. Yes, omegas had influence, but it could all be stripped once they were married. Blake saw the other alphas that way, but not Yang. She also didn't see herself taking care of whatever kids they might have alone. Yang would offer to help in any way she could. Blake would never be alone. She felt like Yang would be more involved in their future children's lives than just success stories or toys. Some alphas saw them as something to interact with from time to time. 

Yang swallowed hard as she stared into the most gorgeous eyes she's ever seen. "Are you doing anything tonight?" She said slowly as not to stutter. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" 

Blake gave her a smile. "I'd like to." She gave Yang her famous smirk before forcing her out of the room, closing the door in her face. As if seeing Yang's dumbfounded expression through the door, she answered the unspoken question. "Come back at eight. It'll give me time to get ready." 

With stiff legs, Yang sat back at the table in utter amazement. "How'd it go, kiddo?" Her father asked. 

"W-well... "Her heart hammering in her chest. "It went really well. I-I um..." She stuttered. "I have a date tonight." 

Taiyang beamed. "That's great!" 

Yang glanced to see Kali smiling. Yang wasn't like the other alphas she met or tried to introduce to Blake. She's approved of Yang already. The way her bias father talks about her makes her seem like the perfect daughter. More so, she's impressed by her actions. She doesn't force anything on Blake as the other alphas did. They always asked to go to her room. Yang was given the key to enter. 

Her mate felt differently, as she feared. "You should probably get ready." He growled. 

"Right-right. Yes, sir. Please excuse me." She got up from the table, nearly bursting outside. She could swear she felt eyes on her. When she turned, all she could see was the blue windows. As upset as she was at her father for making her come here, she would have to thank him later and apologize. It seems the outfit they brought for this occasion was perfect. 

Deciding Blake was worth it, she decided to straighten her hair, after a long self debate. Her father entered the hotel they were staying at a few hours later. "Hey, kiddo, how's it going?"

"Horrible." She stepped out, looking like she was ready. 

"What do you mean? You look great, you look like you're ready."

"Tell that to my never-ending jitters." She took off her bandages. "You know one of the first things I said to her? I compared her to a curious cat, dad. You don't come back from that."

He smiled as he went through something similar with Summer. She was a pure omega, a rare breed. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. She seems to like you. Just be you. Be the person you naturally are. Don't hide from her. The moment you do, you lose her." He sat next to her. "If you want this, all you have to do is try. Give her one hundred percent. She'll understand when you can't and close in that gap. You want her, fight for her, defend her, don't overwhelm or overpower but support her."

She collapsed her hands in her face, careful not to smudge her eyeliner or mascara. "That sounds so hard."

"Yang, sweetie, just be you. That's all you have to do."

"Okay." She sighed.

Yang had thirty minutes left. She meandered around the beach near the tourist areas as not to be attacked. She picked a few flowers that were orange but reminded her of bluebells. A couple of herbs that described her of a dandelion with seeds and petals surrounding it. To finish, she added a pink tulips. She did so carefully so no one would claim them from their front lawn. She didn't want the traditional route of some boutique, she wanted non-tradition. It was tough to find flowers other than the few stems along the walkway.

She found herself at the doorstep ten minutes prior. As she was about to knock, a sound caught her attention. "Pst." She turned with a furrowed brows. "Pst." The voice called again. She slightly shook her head, deciding she was crazy following the source. It leads her to the side of the house. She was pushed against the wall with a knife held to her throat. Yang held her hands up in a surrender position, the flowers swinging to the ground. A chameleon Faunus dropped the black layer of camouflage to reveal herself. "State your name and business, _human_."

Usually, Yang would stomp on her foot. The Faunus didn't rob her or show any intent of harm. It was just an idle threat, for now. "Yang Branwen-."

"Blake's date." The Faunus narrowed her gray eyes. 

"Yeah, that alpha." 

"What do you want with her?"

She sighed, having been through this before. "I'm Yang, you mind lowering the knife?"

"Ilia." She slowly removed the knife from her throat, tucking it away in her belt. She wasn't like the others; they peed and embarrassed themselves right before their date with Blake, if they made it that far. 

"I can honestly say, I want to meet her properly. Invite her on a date, see if we connect. Find out if there's chemistry between us." Ilia gazed hard into her lilac eyes as if looking for a lie. It sounded too good to be true. It wasn't rehearsed. Most lose their lines in nervousness. "Since you know her, are the flowers a little much?" Ilia stumbled back in shock. The bizarre look on her face said it all. "I knew it!" The blonde stomped a foot on the ground. She was about to march to the door when the Faunus stopped her. 

Ilia grabbed her arm. "Hey, wait." She picked up a single orange flower. She knew Blake would like it because the orange would remind her of the alpha. "Just one." Then when things didn't go well, she burns it. 

Yang sighed. "Thanks, Ilia." She stepped up to the door. Why did the knocker have to be so intimidating? She pulled the piece of iron up and slammed it down, hoping to hide her nervousness. Confidence is quiet, she is not. The sound reverberated, stimulating her nerves further. 

A gruff man answered the door with a growl. Yang swallowed the lump in her throat. "Good evening, Mr. Belladonna." She tried, goddess, she attempted not to show how nervous she really was. She just had a knife to her throat a few minutes ago. This brute scared her more. Why was she so nervous? Maybe because her father could use her spine as a toothpick? He could kill her, and no one would ever find her corpse. 

He let her enter reluctantly. "Sit down, Miss. Xiao Long." 

First Ilia, now him. The man pulled a shotgun from a cabinet, opening the star chamber. He brought out a professional weapon's cleaning kit. It was apparent he had no idea what he was doing. The package was too professional, all the swaps came out clean. He's hardly used it. Yang smiled, seeing something she could use to bond. Any opening is great. "That's a shiny Remington Eight-Seventy, sir." 

He eyed her like she did something wrong. If Yang had an extra set of ears, they would've folded on themselves. Her eyes trained to the ground as if they weren't already there the entire time since she glanced at the weapon. "Thank you." He smiled. "I inherited it from my father, in-law."

"I thought they stopped making those a hundred years ago."

"They have." He agreed. "This one has been passed down in the family for a long while. I have to get the bullets specially ordered."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir. Other than a family heirloom, why do you have it?"

"Self-defense. I want the best for my family."

"No offense, sir, but a Mossberg Five-hundred would be better."

"How would you know that?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"It has a shorter barrel, better for enemies trying to hide behind corners. It works the same as the Remington, acting like a pump-action shotgun. Ember Celica, my weapon, uses shotgun shells." Yang showed off her bracelets through the sleeves of her jacket, activating it. "It works similarly." 

Ghira eyed it as if considering her idea. "It's also meant to scare alphas with the wrong intent of hurting my little girl." Yang swallowed hard, it works, used or not. 

"Dad!" 

Yang smiled, hearing her protest from the other room. "If you wanted to do that separately, might I suggest a forty-five caliber. I like the nineteen-eleven Taurus myself. Yes, nine mils are nice, but if you want to put someone down, might as well put a hole in 'em." 

"You know you're not helping your case." He gave her a stern expression.

"Then I better make sure I'm good, and I quote 'little girl.' Who might I say has developed into a beautiful young woman." 

"Yang!" It is a good thing neither one could see her, she felt the heat in her cheeks, cascading to her neck. 

_She's alright._ "Next casing question, what is your intention when it comes to my daughter?" His face freezing in a serious expression. 

"Take her out to dinner, ensure she has a good time, bring her back here within the limits of curfew. Stargaze thinking about what the future might have for us. If after tonight she decides I'm a complete jerk, waste of life and never wants anything to do with me. I will be on the first boat off Menagerie. My dad can figure his way back since this trip was his idea."

"And mine." Ghira added. 

"That might be true, sir, but you didn't drag me half-way across Remnant."

"Are we free to leave now?" A voice impatiently asked. 

"Yes." He made a deep jolt with his voice. The clicking of the star chamber back into place echoed.

Blake immediately left the confines of her room enter to where her father was interrogating Yang, talking about putting holes in her. Whereas alphas were frightened of it, backed off. Adam didn't get that far when they first met. He was full of himself. Yang surprised everyone, as Blake knew she would. She'd have her father approve of Yang one way or another. 

Yang stood up and let her gaze linger on the woman before her. A long, mulberry purple dress, with a soft-looking black jacket, short white gloves, and black Chunky Heels. She inhaled sharply, breathing the light scent of flowers. 

"Hi." Her hands were folded out in front of her, as if bashful of her appearance. 

"Wow..." She whispered to herself, then felt a nudge to her side. "I mean, hi. You look...breathtaking." 

"Thanks. You don't look bad yourself." 

"Alright, you two, go have fun. Yang, have her back before ten."

"Yes, sir." Yang opened the door. Following Blake as she stepped out. "Sorry I took so long. I took a walk, thinking I had enough time. I found this flower and thought you'd like to have it."

"It's pretty, but you're also killing it." Yang bowed her head in shame. She thought about all the flowers are hidden at the side of the house, only a few feet away, rotting. "I still like it." Yang smiled. Given a silent nod trapped the stem between her human ear and head. The blonde took a minute to ogle the omega before her. "So, tell me, what'd you have in mind for our evening together." 

"Well, I figured maybe I could surprise you-if that's alright." She added quickly. 

"Sure." Blake rolled her eyes. 

The blonde took her date to a place a little off the water. It felt secluded. Yang pulled her chair out and scooted it in once she settled. Blake simply smiled at her when she took her seat. It was one of her favorite places but didn't come as much, mostly due to the pricing. "You didn't have to take me here to impress me." 

"Oh, I just thought you'd enjoy the menu here more than any other place. Impressing a Belladonna is a difficult feat to accomplish." 

"You seemed to please my father." 

"Yes, but usually someone with a family heirloom like that doesn't know what to do with it. He looked like he actually had no idea what he was doing. His weapon cleaning kit looked unused except once or twice. Even the q-tips came out clean. I'd like to see him fumble with it." 

"You're perceptive." The waiter arrived with their drinks and appetizers. Yang wanted the night to slow. "He's only pulled it out twice. None of the other suitors made it to the date. Most ended showing thirty-minutes later than planned. One of the alphas was so terrified, he was scared of me the rest of the night. He said he somehow managed to convince my father to hire him as one of the guards." 

"You're actually quite terrifying yourself. Your personal guard slash friend didn't make any empty threats either. She cares about you. Your mom is intimidating too. Your dad scares me the least."

Blake had to cover her mouth from doing a spit take. "My guard threatened you?" 

"Ilia, actually." Yang seemed excited to tell the story. "She slammed me into the side of the house, holding a hunting knife to my neck." She said it like it was a regular occurrence. "That's why I was almost late. I was not going to tell your dad that his gun show didn't scare me that much after my life flashed before my eyes a few minutes earlier. That's probably why your dates were late. Maybe they needed a change of clothes."

"I'm sorry that happened. I'll talk to Ilia about it." 

"Blake, it's fine." She reached out her hand, Blake met her halfway. "She helped me pick out which one to give you. It's good to have friends that care."

The gesture of Yang's thumb rubbing the back of her hand, she felt fluttering in her chest. She had no idea how she knows. Yang is somehow the alpha to her omega, she just does. She's sweet, caring, defensive, slightly awkward, but that makes it all better. Call it her sixth sense, but she knew she was meeting the real Yang. No lies, no half-truths, pure, honest Yang who wore her heart on her sleeve. The best part, Yang didn't expect anything from her. They didn't talk about money, a dowry, loyalty, servants, or anything remotely similar. She felt relaxed. 

Yang indulged Blake about her sister Ruby. She hardly touched the subject of her mother. The alpha attempted to talk about her rarely seen drunk Uncle Qrow in the best light. She barely spoke on her father. Blake noted she didn't talk about herself, a rarity considering those she's met. The Faunus desired to say those three magical words about her declaration of love. They just officially meet. It was their first date. She wanted to take Yang to bed. However, faulty it would be to their relationship. Not to mention what her father would do. Her heat cycle would start, and she'd be labeled as a disgrace to her family, labeled as a whore or much worse. Yang didn't seem like the type to trust, sleep, and leave without a word. 

Yang listened intently, trying to memorize every detail of the stunning omega before her. She asked as many questions Blake was willing to answer before forcing the questionnaire to switch. Blake didn't hate her life of luxury, but the omega wanted to be more intimate. She wanted to travel and see the world, like her books. If allowed, Yang knew precisely where to take her for a future date, possibly anywhere. 

They reluctantly let go of each other's hands to eat. The couple missed that little bit of contact they had with each other. Yang thought about teasing her with her leg under the table, but though very much against it. Maybe a later date, if allowed. Typically, Yang is cocky and arrogant, but for whatever reason, Blake made her nervous, always second-guessing herself. She wanted to at least be somewhat decent for someone as perfect as Blake. Gorgeous amber eyes, silky black hair, two adorable cat ears, a warm heart that is frequently guarded. If her friends caring about her mean that much, Blake is worth more than rare jewels. Where did Tai find this woman? 

All too soon, their date came to an end, well the dinner portion anyway. Yang had fun serving spoon scoops into the woman's mouth as they teased each other with dessert. Yang found it harmless as Blake had initiated it, desiring to try her chocolate cake. From there, they started swapping bites. 

The blonde alpha felt like she's known Blake all her life. Only recently they met. A quarter to nine, they had finished eating, Yang paid the bill leaving a tip. She pulled Blake's chair out for her, took her hand, and decided for a walk along the beach. 

As much fun as it was watching her struggle in her heels, Yang offered to set their shoes aside. As beautiful as Blake appeared in the sunlight, the moonlight was her element. The light shimmering across the water, reflecting off her pale skin. 

"Wait a second. I wanna take a selfie if that's okay."

"A selfie?" The brunette's asked, confused, swiping a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Only if that's okay. A picture of you and I can break your walls down." She guaranteed. 

Blake smiled. "Sure, how confident of you to assume." She rolled her eyes. It was the first date, and Yang wanted a memory of her. 

Yang readied the camera, getting the best angle of Blake she could. Suddenly, lips met cheek. During the surprise attack, another picture was taken. Blake broke apart as quickly and looked at the scroll. She held her sides from laughter. Yang glanced at it and started laughing. 

"Oh, come on. Can I have a payback?"

"What'd you have in mind?'

"May I have at least one picture of you walking along the water?" 

"One." She held up a finger to convey her seriousness. 

Yang was able to capture the natural moment, her beauty, the moon, and the shining water. She promised one but took three. "Let me see." Blake moved next to her. Yang already had the best one pulled up after some debate. "It's alright." 

"You're modest." The alpha chuckled. 

They decided to walk back, letting the comfortable silence hangover. Their hand intertwined strolled back to the Belladonna house. Like a gentlewoman, Yang walked all the way to the doorstep. "I had fun this entire day." Yang admitted hating to see her go. 

"Me too." She slipped her hand into Yang's jacket pocket without notice. "Yang, I hope I see you again."

"Maybe, you will." Yang kissed the back of her hand. "Good night Blake." 

Blake wanted so badly to invite her in, to truly belong to the alpha. Yang would be the only person she'd consider giving herself to. She couldn't let her go like this. "Yang."

Yang automatically spun, hearing her voice. "Yes, Blake?" 

"Kiss me." She breathes. 

"All you have to do is ask." Yang's breath hot against her skin. Slowly, their lips met. After a few seconds, Yang broke away. She refused to give in to her natural urges, no matter how much the omega led her on. Blake was a princess. She deserved to be treated right. If not by Yang herself, then someone who was worthy of her. "Good night, princess." 

"Good night Yang." Blake shut the door behind her.

As scheduled, Yang dropped her off ten minutes before ten. She sighed contently watching Yang from the window. Her fingers were longing against the glass for a chance next to Yang's warm hand. Calloused hands that promised gentle caresses and ultimate protection.

"I take it, it went well." Her mother smiled. 

"It did." Blake didn't say anymore as she headed to her room. She knew tonight she wouldn't be sleeping much. Her bed would be too empty, too cold. She could already hear her parents arguing. For comfort, she took the flower from her ear, giving it a light sniff. It smelled slightly of Yang. She missed her already. 

Blake threw her head back against the pillow and sighed. She wanted Yang to cuddle her. Whisper in her ear that everything was going to be alight. Seventeen years of being as far as an independent omega is suddenly smashed in the face of a youthful, optimistic, spirited, young alpha. She didn't even believe in binding mates like her books led her to believe. Seeing Yang, watching her fight, there was no one else she wanted to be with. Even in the moment of their first meeting, Yang didn't know who she was, she treated her like she did everyone else. She hated how much she wanted to be under Yang at this very moment with the air full of their panting. Hearing her parents argue determined her mindset. 

Yang laid on the bed in her hotel room. Her dad was probably with the Belladonna's, or at some bar getting wasted. The alpha couldn't blame him. Taking Yang to meet his possible soulmate while he lost both of his, it's take a toll. His drinking would increase more than usual. 

Her mind wandered as she stared into the ceiling with her hands behind her head. Yang didn't know what love was. She'd only seen it between her omega stepmother and her beta father. She was too young to remember a whole lot before she disappeared. 

Being there with Blake, watching her smile, the sound of her laugh as she tried to cover it up, walking along the beach, sitting across from her at the table, walking alongside her, Yang knew she wanted to protect her from the atrocities of this world. She'd be willing to fight, protect, and die if necessary if it meant she could see Blake's smile. There was no sight like her eyes lighting up. The camera couldn't capture what she saw. Her amber eyes shone in the moonlight; she's absolutely breathtaking. The way she composed herself, how she naturally posed for the camera without meaning to. Yang wanted to remember her, even if things didn't work out between them. She knew she didn't desire anyone the way she looked at Blake. If she couldn't have something even close to that, she didn't want it. 

On her walk home, her hands went to her pockets. She discovered Blake had written her scroll number on a napkin. The kitten is clever. Her mind is positively brilliant. Yang wanted to unlock every cell of knowledge she kept from the world. 

Yang knew one thing, though. Blake was courting her, the omega wanted her. At the door, she released whatever pheromones omegas have that attract an alpha and press them to mate. Only an alpha would succumb to the tantalizing scent. She had so badly wanted to give in to that urge and attack Blake right then and there. A simple peck on the lips and a touch on the back of her hand was enough to deter her from possibly hurting the omega while also showing affection. 

Yang slammed her head back against the pillow. She wanted to have Blake under her, kissing her passionately. Her hand was traveling her body, wanting to memorize her physique. Her mouth marking her in places that could be hidden by clothing, except for one claiming bruise on her neck. Listening to the sounds, she would make of pleasure mixed with some pain to add to the euphoria of their deeds. Thrusting deeply into her. Yang would force her knot passed-.

"Gah!" She threw an extra pillow angrily against the wall in frustration. Her hands went down her face as if it would somehow clear the dirty thoughts from her mind. Yang panted heavily through her nose, Blake's pheromones did more for the frustrated alpha than the omega would ever know, more than Yang would ever disclose. She knew of one way to rid herself of these thoughts, for now. 

Yangarang: I had fun tonight. I hope I see you again soon -Yang.'

Fiest K!tty: 'You will ;) 

"Gah!" The young alpha exclaimed. She grabbed her growing erection at the thought of Blake's smug face before construing into pain. Yang would hilt inside her mixed with the breathy moans released as Yang dominated her. She stroked harder with slight nails to add the strain and imagined Blake screaming in ecstasy as she came from Yang's knot being forced past the barrier of her womb. The alpha pounding away at her as she was now stuck inside the young Belladonna, and there was only one thing that could be done to release the knot. 

"No!" Yang stopped herself from cumming. Her body demanding that she finish. Her sensitive prick is pulsing on the edge of release. _Blake deserves better. She can't have sex until we're married unless she wants to disgrace her proud family name. I refuse to give in. Therefore I'm abstaining._ She decided. 

Sometimes dangerous, there are consequences for an alpha to not release themselves. They tend to become more aggressive, demanding exactly what they want or getting it themselves. Yang was determined to keep her bodily functions in check. She didn't think she could live with herself if she ever hurt Blake.


	2. Decorative Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their dance of courtship starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After only having this fic on here a day, I was surprised by the overwhelming responses. I was going to post this chapter sometime on Wednesday as a surprise since I update _bi_ -weekly to monthly (roughly). I realized how busy I am going to bee this week. (Puns intended). This is an early surprise for you all! Hope you enjoy!

Less than a week passed since their date. Yang considered her goal of finding the best viewpoints in Menagerie successful. Blake often talked about exploring. More than likely, she thought her island had her trapped by the sea. In Yang's mind, she'd never seen brighter colors or such peace. Everyone passed each other with smiles when they weren't scowling at her.

Yang knew Blake deserved the best; Yang wanted to give her the world but didn't have the wealth the heiress did. She figured the next best thing is to take her around the island. Maybe, she'd see the beauty of the island in a new light. It helped Yang had a motorcycle to travel, especially since Mr. Belladonna had a strict curfew. Yang couldn't blame him for being protective of his only daughter.

Yang had been texting Blake all week. Her palms were sweating at the idea of calling her. Hearing her voice to know if she was free tomorrow wracked her nerves. She was all sparks and confidence until one thought of Blake comes crashing down. _Inhale. Exhale._ Blake had liked her courage in the alley. Dust be damned if she ever spoke to a prosperous omega like that again without expecting repercussions.

She swallowed her nerves, hitting the green call button. Two rings. "Hello?"

She swallowed, hearing her voice. All the woman said was hi, and Yang's left speechless. "Hey Blake, it's Yang."

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you. Glad to know it's really you." 

Yang could hear the smile in her voice. The alpha held back her nervous laugh. "It's really me, the one and only." She imagined amber eyes-rolling. "Are you free tomorrow night? Say around..."

"Eight. I'm free at eight." Blake found it hard to compose herself. Yang finally asking her on a date. 

"Great. I'll pick you up. Also, w-what size helmet do you wear?" Asking what size your head is, wouldn't go over well.

Blake raised an eyebrow at the question. Yang swallowed nervously at the silence. "Medium, a little smaller than the average. I don't wear helmets because they bother my ears." 

"Oooh. Okay then. Tomorrow night, eight o'clock."

Blake dangled a lock of hair around her finger. "You shouldn't have trouble from Ilia this time." 

Yang snorted. "If I didn't, I'd be concerned how much your bodyguard cares about you."

"She's not _my_ bodyguard. We're just friends." 

"She's a very protective _friend_."

"You don't know the half of it."

"You can tell me all about it now or tomorrow night if you want."

"I doubt you wanna hear about how possessive one omega can be towards another, especially when they've grown up together."

"Actually-."

"No." Blake shot the story down immediately. 

"It sounds interesting. I didn't think omegas had a hierarchy or some type of claiming possessive thing toward one another. Then again, that does sound like a natural thing that's not mentioned or talked about. Either way, it sounds interesting. If you're willing to share, I'm all ears, no offense." Why is it every time she talks to Blake, it's always ears?

The Faunus chuckled. She knew Yang didn't mean anything by it. "Another time Yang. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow-Oh Blake before I forget, wear something nice while at the same time not too formal where you'll be afraid of a few stains. Maybe dress casual or something like that."

"Noted. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night. Bye, Blake."

"Bye, Yang." 

"Yes!" Yang felt her heart fluttering in her chest as she tossed her scroll aside. She had a date with Blake tomorrow night. The plus side, she got to hear her sententious voice. That alone made her day. Yang got on her bike and traveled to a sports store. The clerk wasn't happy seeing her. She made her displeasure known but didn't turn the human away. 

Yang took a look at the helmets. She's glad Blake admitted helmets bothered her ears, though Yang could have probably guessed that. She found one in purple which she might like.

Yang put the helmet and purple saddle bag on the counter. "That'll be three hundred lien." The cashier reminded her of the slug from a movie about monsters.

Yang was taken back by the price. _Geez! A helmet like that would be around seventy lien considering the extra detail of ears, seventy being on the high end. The saddlebag i one fifty at most. This lady is way overpriced. Maybe try somewhere else._ "I'll just get the bag." The blonde nervously smiled.

The woman rolled her eyes, annoyed as the human paid for only the bag. Yang removed the second yellow bag to replace it with the purple one. Blake could now have a bag for her stuff if she wanted it. Thinking about it, did she just let Blake claim her? This was Bumblebee, her beloved bike. She added a piece of Blake to her. It was as if Blake was her girlfriend. They just started dating. Yang thought about removing it, but she already spent too much. She kept it to keep their belongings from mixing up.

Yang traveled to the next store some distance away. She got the helmet for one hundred lien. It was cheaper, still a rip-off. Unfortunately, the only color she saw Blake would like was black. She wanted to get purple, but the ridiculous prices proved challenging.

"I can never win." She sighed with discouragement, placing the helmet into Blake's bag. She stood and turned hearing a voice that boiled her anger.

"Hey, blondie." 

Yang sighed, knowing these guys were looking for a fight. They always lost, why would they antagonize? _I've just grown annoyed at this point._ "Yeah." She stood facing them. 

"Heard you've been hanging around the Belladonna girl-." News travels fast.

"Her name is Blake." The blonde bared her teeth. They would not talk about Blake like that.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you leave alone, and we won't bruise you. We've been given a message by the Queen."

_The Queen? Seems she's an actual person trying to keep me away from Blake._ "You gonna fight me? 'Cause I'm not leaving her be." 

"We'll be taking your bike too." 

She got tired of asking 'what army'. They always had an army, ranging from five to ten assailants, most lesser alphas, few obedient omegas. She readied her gauntlets, not trusting these guys around sunset, nothing good happens after dark.

The ring leader attempted to strike first. Yang challenged the alpha of the group by roaring. He roared back but weaker. The blonde female felt testosterone hormones raging within her. The alpha inside shook its cage, begging to be set free. She quickly knocked the douche to the ground while fighting five others at once. The leader fired a shot, narrowly missing Yang. Instead, it hit a group member.

Yang growled, narrowing her eyes. She used her shotguns blasts to launch herself forward; the leader struck with his fist. Yang met his fist, shattering the bones in his hand and wrist. Her other hand reached his face, knocking a tooth out. "How dare you call yourself an alpha and hurt one of your own. I might be human, but you're a disgrace to all decent alphas." The blonde turned her attention to the last three remaining members. They trembled where they stood. "You going to attack or what?" She shouted.

"Do you always have to spark up trouble where you go?" A voice chimed in from a distance.

Yang smiled, immediately recognizing it. "Only if it's Menagerie where I am one of two humans. My dad doesn't go anywhere without an escort. I like traveling alone, especially if I'm trying to surprise a princess I might have a chance with."

"A princess, huh? She must be one lucky girl to make you go through all this trouble." 

Yang smirked. "Nah. I'm the lucky one. She's worth it, chance, or no chance. I'm just setting the bar. A chance glance in my general direction is the most I could ask for."

"I know you won't attack unless they move first." The Faunus leaped into action using her ribbon to tie the assailants. They were on the ground in seconds. 

Yang clenched her fists in calm anger. She felt like they were her problem. Blake didn't-shouldn't have stepped in. An alpha is meant to protect an omega, not the other way around. Then again, her experience wasn't exactly the best when it came to omegas. They usually just wanted a fun time, not precisely wife material. Blake wasn't like anyone else she met, except maybe Summer. Even in her family with her father, she had to figure it out on her own. Not exactly the best way to learn when omegas throw themselves at you. Instead, she tosses Blake a smile. "I could've handled that." 

"Doesn't mean I was going to let you." She turned her attention to the blonde. "So, you have something for me?" 

"I do, but that can wait 'til tomorrow. I don't want to ruin it. How'd you get so far from Kuo Kuana so quickly?" 

"What are you talking about? You were too busy gawking at other motorcycles. Shame on you for cheating on your bike." Blake liked exercise. She wasn't following Yang around. The omega walked in her same general direction when she shopped.

"I was not gawking, just observation." Blake rolled her eyes. "I was looking at some of the new models, engine parts, see if there's any turbo parts or tune-ups I wanted to use to make my baby purr." She faces palmed. "I mean to make the engine louder without sounding like a high pitched squeal." She tried not to be inconsiderate but failed. "Why is it every time I get into a brawl, we talk after where I say something insincere and offensive? I'm sorry if I offended you, Blake. That wasn't what I meant to imply."

"Yang, it's okay." She lightly chuckled. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. How long have you had your bike?" 

"She's going on..." Yang counted on her fingers. "Almost six years now. Speaking off." She turned toward her baby. "Blake, Bumblebee. Bumblebee, Blake Belladonna." 

"You named your bike?" She stated, mostly impressed.

"Of course. Bumblebee has been a big part of my life. Not as much as Ember Celica, but we've been everywhere together." 

"Ember Celica?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, my gauntlets!" She held them out for Blake to see. Yang smiled in excitement when talking about her shotguns. "Because I'm right-handed, Ember is my right hand, and Celica is my left. Ember Celica, Blake. " 

"Yang, Gambol Shroud. Gambol Shroud, Yang Branwen-Xiao Long."

"Xiao Long is fine." Yang smiled. "Would it be alright if I took you back?" 

"Not yet. I want to stay out a little longer." Her head rolled up to stare at where the stars would be. 

"May I take you away from here?" Yang whispered in her ear. 

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. "Yes." 

"I was going to save this for tomorrow." 

"Yang... It's... Thank you." She stared at the bike helmet with two shapes designed for her ears. She never expected someone, especially a human, to show how much they cared. Yang spent money on a helmet for a motorcycle that's her baby. Bumblebee is a part of Yang's life. She's allowing Blake to ride her. 

Yang admired her smile. There was no way she’d fall for anyone else. "Well go on, try it out." There was a soft look in her lilac eyes while she watched Blake put on the helmet designed for her.

Blake dawned the helmet, fluttering her ears a couple of times. It gave her breathing room while providing protection. She knew Yang even felt the material as it was soft, not the hard plastic it was made of like most helmets. "It's perfect." 

Yang felt her heart soar. Blake is adorable. She reminded her of a cat, someone willing to give her a chance while also giving way to a hidden predator ready to pounce. Yang took her hand. "This way." She helped Blake on Bumblebee. "Hang on tight. Bumblebee likes to go fast. Lean with me in the turns." 

Yang sped off with Blake cheering behind her. The alpha wore a simple blonde helmet with her emblem in white, the highway was empty. It was perfect for a night drive. Yang slowed down when they went off-road toward one of the mountains. Blake's grip around her waist was firm, but relaxed. Yang parked at the bottom.

"We're here." Yang removed her helmet and shook out her hair. She helped Blake out of her seat. 

Blake noticed her staring. "Do I have something on my face?" 

The blonde chuckled, thinking Blake's too pretty. "No. I'm just wondering how you don't have helmet hair." 

"Oh. Well, I do feel like it's going to be knotted."

Knotted. Why did Blake have to use that word? Yang took her hand, leading her to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the horizon. 

"Wow..." Amber eyes sparkled like the stars. "They're beautiful."

_Yes, you are._ Yang kissed the back of her hand before letting it go. 

Blake smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's hard to believe I'm still in Menagerie. I don't think I've been on the mountainside like this." 

"Better than your books?" 

"Better than my books." She agreed. Yang felt her heart swell, knowing she pleased the princess. "They describe the details, but it doesn't match up to the feeling of freedom, the fresh breeze right from the atmosphere. It's..." She inhaled a breath. "Refreshing." Yang saw her shiver slightly. Blake moved close to her side. Instinctively, Yang draped an arm around her pressing her closer. "You're so warm." 

"I've been told that. Some people compared me to a personal heater."

Blake closed her eyes, feeling relaxed. She felt safe and warm, it's not supposed to be like this. She's supposed to be able to live by herself without needing anyone. She was supposed to be a beta, like her parents. To be an omega, have Yang as her bond mate, she wouldn't give that up. It was weird that Yang felt right. The two barely knew each other but acted like best friends who've known each other for years.

Yang stared at the horizon with somewhat of a glare. Her instincts were kicking in. Instead of relaxing, she felt she needed to be on guard. She felt the need to protect the omega beside her, even if there was no apparent danger. Her relaxed arm became more possessive as it snaked around Blake to hold her closer. She wanted to bite her, mark her, bond with her. She wanted Blake to be hers. 

She growled inside herself, fighting the urge. The couple weren't supposed to hang out today. Still, Yang wouldn't complain about the extra time they spent together. The alpha let the breeze calm her with a few deep breaths. She knew one thing, Yang wanted all of Blake. Yang would fight whatever necessary to keep her princess, even if the Faunus was already hers. She'd prove herself worthy of a rare gem. Yang would become the fearsome dragon if it meant protecting Blake. She'd defend Blake as a fearsome dragon. She was already depicted as a dragon, all she needed was a gem to protect. 

Yang's nine-thirty alarm went off, indicating Blake needed to return home before Ghira called for her head. Any dowry Tai might've paid the Belladonna's could be reward money to anyone who slew her. 

"Blake." Yang whispered in her ear. 

"Hm." She hummed in her throat, bleary eyes waking. 

"It's time to go." 

"Five more minutes." Her voice was deep with sleep. "You're really comfortable." 

Yang chuckled. "I've been told that too. Come on, princess. Up, up." 

She bridal carried Blake in her arms. The omega wrapped her arms around her neck, head resting above her chest. Yang walked down the path where her bike rested. The black helmet gently placed on Blake's head, careful of her ears. Arms snaked around her waist as soon as she sat down. Yang felt the helmet against her back. "Hang on." She warned, slowly bringing Bumblebee to life. 

The ride to the Belladonna house was short, with hardly any vehicles around. The trip gave Blake enough time to wake up, though slowly. She felt calm enough to sleep on the back of what should be a metal deathtrap.

"Yang..." Blake grumbled, hugging the blonde into her half tired form. "Why don't you come inside?" 

_I'd love to **come** inside._ "Blake, we both know it's a bad idea and why I shouldn't." Her eyes deflected from Blake, unable to look to her.

"Please." She gave her kitten eyes. "We'll keep my door open."

Yang sighed. She was so cute when she's sleepy; the alpha had an idea. "Alright, but once you're asleep, I'm going to go." 

"No." The Faunus whined. "Stay with me. Keep me warm." 

Why did she have to fall for an adorable cat Faunus? "Blake, I can't stay for too long."

"Fine." She pouted. 

The Faunus reminded her of a sleepy Ruby who wanted nothing but to warm up and sleep. Blake led Yang inside to her room, knowing the rules that alpha cannot let themselves in, no less go where they want by themselves. The only exception is if they live in the house. 

Ghira eyed Yang carefully. He saw his daughter half tired, dragging the blonde around. He didn't see anything that would put him off a need for too much concern. "No, Blake, we agreed to leave the door open." He chuckled to himself at Yang's hushed comment. He had no reason to be concerned, as of yet. 

"Yang..." The blonde nuzzled Blake in her bed, doubtful she'll remember much of anything; she loved it when Blake said her name, sounding like an angel. Yang tucked her hair behind her human ear, admiring amber sleepy eyes. She didn't think Blake could be so adorable. She had her arms outstretched like a child. "Cuddle."

"I can't."

"But you want to." Blake sang-song. 

Yang smiled. "You're not wrong. I gotta go, Blake." Even with her eyes closed, the Faunus frowned. "But, how about one chapter?" 

Blake tried to think of the longest novel she had. It proved difficult with her tired mind. "Toby Nick by Herman Delvil." It was the first one she could thing of. 

"Alright." She rose to her feet, body shifting toward the shelf. Blake snatched her hand as not to let her go too far; Yang shook her head. She didn't have night-vision like Blake. She couldn't see the title in the dark. Yang pressed a button to activate the lowest setting of her scroll's flashlight. She rested on her knees again, using her scroll light to read. "My name is Isiah..."

Several pages in, Blake was asleep. Yang could tell with light, rhythmical breathing. She placed the book back on the shelf. There was nothing she desired more than laying on top of her, sucking on her neck and body. As she was leaving, it seemed the Faunus was stirring again. Yang shook her head, taking off her leather jacket to place it over her. "Goodnight, Blake." She kissed her forehead, closing the door silently behind her. She kept her eyes trained to the ground, focusing on the exit. That was until someone cleared his throat.

Yang jumped in her skin. "G-Good evening, sir." She bowed her head respectfully, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Good evening, Miss. Xiao Long. Where was Blake this evening?" Yang felt a sense of relief. He wasn’t accusing her of anything.

"Your daughter... I don't know if she followed me or found me, but we met up near a bike shop as I was looking at helmets. I was ambushed by ten Faunus, I think. Three of them didn't attack me directly. I chose not to engage in the one-sided fight. Your daughter didn't hesitate to lower the scum into the ground with the ribbon of Gambol Shroud."

His eyebrows raised. "Ah, tell you her weapon name, did she?"

Her eyes lingered on the ground, terrified. Blake was coming around to trusting her. "Yes, sir. I surprised her with a helmet I bought for her. She told me she didn't have to be back until ten. We sat on a mountainside and stargazed. She’s been in a sleepy state since falling asleep on the mountain.”

He smiled, ensuring she didn't see it. "Please sit. Indulge me for a minute." Yang fell to her knees on the other side of the table. "What do you think?" 

Yang's lilac snapped open with a smile. He was cleaning a pump-action shotgun, a Mossberg Five Hundred. "It's a brand spanking new!" She refused to use the word beautiful when not talking about a person or Faunus. Yang could practically see it’s shine. She was surprised he took the advice of a human alpha, someone still considered a child none-the-less. 

"I'm still working my way around the gears, but I think it's nice. It’s more practical."

"Also, you know it’ll fire without exploding gunpowder in your face. It’ll also put a hole in me should I mess up." She tried to make light of a situation with a joke. In truth, she was more terrified, knowing this weapon worked perfectly. 

He shook his head. "Leave the jokes to us dads. Try not to get into any more brawls. Thank you for taking care of her. I've only seen her like that when she was younger. She used to curl into me a lot." He hated to admit that she wasn't his little girl anymore. Seeing her in someone else’s arm wasn’t pleasant, but the young alpha seemed innocent enough. He didn't let his voice waver, even as he felt strong emotions lettering her go. "She feels safe and comfortable around you. Don't take that away from her.” He leaned closer with a grim expression. “Don't break that trust." 

"I'd never dream of such a thing, sir." 

He smirked. _I know._ "You're free to go. Tell your father, I said hello." 

"Yes, sir." She rose to her feet, slightly awkward as they fell asleep between reading to Blake and the conversation with her father. Yang closed the door behind her, making her way back to the hotel. 

Instead of going directly to the room, she stopped at the bar and ordered a drink. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked. 

"Whiskey on the rocks." 

He didn't even ask to see ID when he saw the blood on her knuckles. He knew Menagerie wasn't kind to humans, especially an alpha. Omegas usually lived but held scars. As long as humans had a Faunus escort, they had no issues. "Rough day, huh?"

"Not really. The first week here and the second fight. Not too bad could be worse. I'm drinking this to help me sleep."

He turned his head a little. "Help you sleep?"

"Yeah, whiskey helps me pass out soon as I hit the bed." The last thing she needed was to be thinking about a sleepy Blake. 

He leaned in close, noticing her eyes always trained on the surface of the bar. He didn't much care for the rules, either. A bar was a place to relax. "There's a couple guys behind you at the pool table looking like they're itching for a fight with you." 

"How many and how intimidating do they look?" Yang whispered back. 

"Three of them, look like muscled up biker guys." 

Yang laid the money down for a tip, downing her shot. The burn just what she needed to feel like a dragon. The alpha started making her way to the exit outside. Sure enough, she felt all the eyes of the guys behind her. She wasn't going to break the friendly bartender's tables or glasses. The alpha turned to face them.

"What's it going to take for you to leave me alone?" She asked, eyes on the verge of burning. 

"We got a message for you from the Queen; leave Menagerie."

Yang chuckled in her throat. "I don't care what you want. I want to end this and go to bed." Her alpha instincts sprang to life.They weren't willing to measure whose cock was more prominent as the mightier alphas challenged each other first. Their fists would do the talking. 

Yang knew, based on their size, they would swing hard but slow. It would take quite a bit of momentum for them to launch their fists, enough time to dodge. However, one good punch would put her down, hard. Two, she might not get back up. Her eyes snapped red as she thought of Blake and how she never wanted to be away from her.

"I'm not leaving Menagerie until I no longer have a reason to stay." 

"Alright." The leader cracked his knuckles as if to prove a point. It was cliché at this point.

They attacked quickly, at first. Punches predictable as Yang weaved through them, counter-attacking. She took her time as not to get over-excited. She needed to play it smart. After a few minutes, two of the lesser alphas had shoe prints on their faces, while the leader struggled to stand with a visible black eye.

So far, Yang had been able to dodge their attacks, but the leader was the hardest to take down. He went for a straight shot, and Yang met his punch. She growled, knowing what was going through his mind, sending an uppercut to his chin. He struggled to his feet using the wall to steady himself. He threw two fake jabs, one hitting her arm; it'd leave a bruise later. She kicked him in the gut. 

"Why don't you just stay down!?" She yelled. 

He faked out again this time they struck each other. Yang got his cheek while he hit her solid abs, sending both of them several feet away. Yang burned as she forced herself to her feet. Her opponent stayed down, this time for good. She was glad her semblance activated, expending it otherwise would be a pain. 

Yang went back up to her room and slammed the door behind her. She looked herself over in the mirror, seeing nothing but the mark on her arm and the gut-wrenching bruise on her abdomen. That forced her to spit up what alcohol was in her system on the asphalt. She was lucky Blake wouldn't be able to see any of the bruises. The alpha could already feel her aura healing her injuries, scrapes, and cuts healing instantly. Yang thought she'd have to visit a gym here to stay in shape. All she had to do was keep beating minions for her to tussle.

Even if the whiskey didn't stick, her fight would. Her thoughts drifted to a sleepy Blake. She just imagined holding the sleepy Faunus next to her.


	3. Time Spent with You is TIme Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees spending time with one another
> 
> I don't know, I'm bad at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long awaited chapter many folk were asking for. As usual, I hope you enjoy

Yang started getting ready for her date. She scrubbed off anything that would indicate her fight from the night before. The bruises on her knuckles were turning yellow-green. For tonight, she’d wear a flattering red shirt that rumpled at the sleeves. The shirt compliments her muscles, black slacks bringing out the red, with black flats. Since Blake had her favorite jacket, she'd wear her second-favorite, a black leather jacket.

With a few hours left, Yang tried researching any beautiful scenery in Menagerie. She wanted to have choices on where to bring Blake. Yes, there were mountains, the sky, the ocean, but it would all just blend and seem boring after a while. Yang tried coming up with other ideas to spice it up, maybe decorations.

During her time in Kuo Kuana, she hardly saw her father. When he did decide to show up, he was drunk, slightly beaten up, or reeking of sex. He'd shower when he felt like waking up, disappear to do it all again. Yang couldn't say she's surprised, disappointed if anything. He was supposed to be there for her if things turned south. Being the difficult man, he's hardly there for her.

It amazed her how Ruby managed to snag herself a Schnee, the heiress, no less. Yang liked to think she played some part. She knew Summer passed her good genes to Ruby. Yang helped raise her sister, maybe she played an important role, mostly Summer.

She kept checking the time that felt like every minute when she would finally meet up with Blake. She didn't want to arrive too early and seem desperate. With a growl, she made up her mind and left. She took her bike a short trip to the Belladonna house.

She sighed and used the knocker. She heard shuffling inside when the door opened. "Yang? I didn't think you'd be here so soon. Blake is still getting ready." Kali regarded her with a friendly smile. 

Yang stood slightly sheepish at the door. She hadn't had as many interactions with the lady of the house. The young alpha didn't want to mess this up. "I was hoping to talk to Mr. Belladonna, if possible, Mrs-."

"Kali, dear. Come in." Yang smiled, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. "Yang, don't believe those stupid rules. You're welcome here. Let me see your face." Reluctantly, she raised her head to stare at Kali’s forehead, giving the impression she was staring into her golden eyes.

To Yang, she looked troubled, searching for something. "Is something wrong, Mrs.-Kali?" 

"It's nothing, dear. I've heard the Faunus here have been giving you trouble. I'm glad none of them hurt you." The mother smiled. Yang was thankful she didn’t examine her closer. "Have a seat." The alpha followed. "So, Yang, you had something to ask my husband?" Kali sipped on her tea. She had a cup ready for when Yang's arrival.

"Yes, ma'am. I don't..." She wasn't sure she wanted to mention this to the woman of the house. They weren't known to be diplomatic about certain issues. Still, any insight might help. She also didn't want Kali to one-up Ghira.

Kali saw her reluctance, placing a calming hand over hers. "Yang, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll try to help. Ghira is in a meeting regarding the White Fang. He could be there all night." 

_Did she just wink? Must be my imagination. All night? No! Blake has a curfew. I won't abuse trust like that._ She remembered the wise words of the Faunus from the night before. "I've been looking at pictures of Menagerie, trying to find beautiful locations that aren't repetitive. I was wondering if you might have any ideas of places your daughter might like. If ah.. If she gives me a second date.” She beamed a smile, but it had to look as fake as it felt.

“Oh, I see.” Her eyes sparkled with amusement. The alpha is trying too hard to please her daughter. “Well, if you think you'll stay in Kuo Kuana, she'll continue to accept date requests from you." 

Yang paused a moment in thought. If she stays, she will continue to court Blake, and Blake would accept it? The Faunus wouldn't fight her on this dance. Would Blake continue to be hers? How much longer would they last, though? Yang desires her, but she was uncertain how long Blake would want her. All the what-if questions were coming to her mind. Thankfully, Kali spoke before she could continue down the endless rabbit holes. 

"I won't tell you all my ideas, but one might be deep-sea fishing. She loves to eat fish. The captain will let you keep what you catch. They'll fillet it for you when you dock. However, I would suggest that later when you know each other properly, an all-day trip on the water can be awkward. There's parasailing, which she might not like, fly fishing, jet-ski, historical museums, among other things. Just because she likes peace, doesn't mean she's not for a little chaos. See what's around. It'll help her appreciate the peace that much more.”

Yang internally face-palmed at her stupidity. Of course, Blake would like all those things. “Thank you, Kali. I needed a mother’s insight.”

Blake stepped out of her room, hearing a familiar voice. "Yang? You're here already?" She was relieved as Blake prepared earlier than usual. Seems they both had the same idea. 

"Sorry Blake, I actually came early to talk to your father, but your mom helped." The blonde smiled at her kitten. Blake appeared stunning, more so than usual. Yang didn't freeze this time. There was nothing the alpha wanted more in that moment than to hold Blake and keep her there until they had to separate.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed, ears flattening. The blonde hated seeing that look. She’d do anything to wash it away. "Everything okay?"

"It is now." Yang smiled, her eyes trained on the floor out of respect. Blake shuffled over, lifting her chin to stare in her eyes. She hated those stupid rules. The omega wanted to see beautiful lilacs staring back. Yang didn't think she could ever get over how gorgeous Blake is. She just had to say it. "You’re breathtaking.”

She smirked to hide her blush. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Alright, you kids have fun." Kali waved them out of the house.

Yang pulled out her black helmet. "Last night wasn't a dream." The Faunus held the helmet in her hands, stunned. 

"Thankfully, not." Yang kissed her cheek. Blake felt her heart flutter. Just as she was about to put her helmet on, Yang stopped her. "Hang on. Yesterday I got you something else. This one I could hide better." She took Blake's hand and led her to the side. "Ta-da! Your very own saddlebag."

"Yang." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her very own saddlebag on Yang's bike. Her saddlebag on Yang's bike. It was a sense of ownership. She could keep her helmet in her bag. All Yang needed to do was bring her bike. It saved her a trip from going back to the house to retrieve it. "I love it." She wrapped her arms around her, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

Yang tried not to be flustered. "L-let's ride." She dawned her helmet. 

She helped Blake on or pretended to before she hopped in the driver seat. She drove through the mostly empty roads, arriving at a forest clearing. It was similar to a woodsy park. Earlier that day, she knocked down a tree taking out her frustration. It made the perfect seat. Yang attached a trailer to hold an ice chest and grill. The sky was clear without the trees blocking too much of the distance. 

"I swear you travel this wasteland of an island looking for the best spots." She joked. 

Yang chuckled nervously for how true it was, except the island wasn't a wasteland. "One moment." She went to her bag, pulling out slabs of steak, venison, chicken breasts, thighs, pork chops, tuna fish, shrimp, sausages, and assorted vegetables with rice on the side. She covered the grill with tinfoil as not to lose flavoring or food. She flavored each meat, cautious of not to use too much. It was a known stereotype that rich people are known to use less flavoring. She didn't want to burn her date's mouth. She'd kissed it to help heal her. All the times Blake patched her up, it was the least she could do.

"Yang, you..." She was speechless. "You did all of this?" Blake turned in wonder. She could tell what was natural and what Yang prepared. 

Yang tossed her head like a bobble-head when thinking about her answer. "...Yeah..."

It was simple, yet it felt like a getaway vacation. Blake felt like she was somewhere else in the world. There was no way anyone else would put this much thought into a date, lavish yet straightforward. And here, Blake thought all alphas were going to impress her by throwing money her way, yet Yang created the perfect evening. 

The alpha sat next to her waiting while the food cooked. Even with Yang's arm wrapped around her, she couldn't help but feel a lingering hesitance. "Why'd you want to talk to my father?" 

"He may..." Might as well. "I was hoping he'd give me date ideas you might enjoy. I have a few in mind, but not enough to continue, if we pursued one another. I wanted his insight as a father."

"Yang, you don't-." 

Yang gently interrupted. "I want to. It's just. You're worth it. I want tonight to go well without forcing it. I want this to work because I think you're amazing. I want you to be happy."

"Yang, I want this to work too, but you don't have to try so hard." 

"I know." _No secrets._ "I was attacked by three bikers last night. I fought them off easily. 

"But what if you can't?" Yang stared at her, confused. "What if these goons keep coming after you until you stay on the ground?"

"I won't let it get to that point." She whispered, swiping hair behind her ear.

"You're strong, Yang, but everyone has a breaking point. What if it becomes too much? Did they even say what they wanted?"

"...For me to leave Menagerie, as stated by 'The Queen' every time." She stated regretfully. Amber eyes widened, filled with sadness. As if knowing what she was going to say, Yang beat her to it. "Blake, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I will fight everyone on this island, except your father to..." _To be with you._ "To stay here, with you as long as you'll have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yang, promise me. If by the off chance you have to leave Menagerie, you'll take me with you." Blake couldn't risk losing the closest to love she found. 

Was she serious? "Blake... Your home, your family, you can't leave it all behind on a whim-."

"You're worth it, Yang. I don't care that we just met. I feel like I've known you for years. If I have to walk with you everywhere, so be it."

Yang kissed the back of her hand. "Blake, if I ever have to leave Menagerie for any reason, I promise I will tell you." She admired Blake's determination. 

"And take me with you." The Faunus added. 

Yang went over to flip the food over, lightly spicing the other side. "I can't promise that, Blake."

Blake stepped behind her, wrapping arms around her. "Then I guess I'll just have to follow you." 

Yang tried not to wince from the bruise on her stomach." You just might." The blonde turned around. Slowly, their lips met for a simple peck. 

"Yang!" Blake laughed as the alpha carried her back to the log. The blonde could help but let a kiss linger on her lips for a few seconds. "So, I overheard my mom saying that my dad will be gone all night." She smirked.

Yang refused to entertain this. Of everything she heard, that was what she got out of her talking to Kali? "Blake, no. I refuse you lose his trust like that. I'm dropping you off at your house before ten." 

"Yang, it's just one night. We don't even have to do anything." 

"Famous last words." She grinned.

"I know you'll take care of me. I hardly remember what happened last night. I was comfy one minute, riding down the highway the next, laying in my bed with you reading, then I wake up with your jacket is covering me." 

_That's not exactly what happened, you snuggled into my jacket. Maybe her body ready for the nesting phase, but as a couple, we aren't._ "Blake, I'm dropping you off before ten, no exceptions."

The Faunus pouted. "You're no fun." She wore her jacket as a reminder to give it back when Yang would drop her off later that night. She wanted the jacket to continue the smell of citrus and slight gunpowder. She had a peculiarity for the powder, not that she'd admit it. 

Yang prepared what food was ready. Slices of steak, venison, vegetables, shrimp on a stick to make a kabob. She served chicken and fish on a plate with rice. She brought the dish to her date, along with her favorite drink, serving herself after.

They sat in comfortable silence, trading food with one another, feeding each other. The two swapped steak and fish or shrimp and chicken. The Faunus would give Yang the steak and shrimp in exchange for delicious fish and chicken. Yang never joked about her love for tuna, though it had something to do with her being a cat Faunus.

When they finished eating, Yang burned everything she could to keep the fire going. The longer she sat with Blake, the better. She'd do whatever it took to drag out the time. Thankfully, they still had a few hours left. Blake pulled out her favorite book. Yang requested her to bring something to read to pass the time. It was a quiet evening made for relaxing. Blake used a branch to lean on while Yang rested her head in Blake's lap.

Yang loved listening to her voice as she subconsciously changed octaves to match characters. Yang closed her eyes and imagined the scene Blake was describing. The omega knew the alpha wasn't asleep by how on guard she was. She was always listening, keeping an eye out as if trouble would find them. In Yang's case, it often did. Blake wished she could relax her alpha. Her ears could listen to the environment around them far better than any human. She understood the reason why, but that didn't mean she had to like it. 

"Ugh." The Faunus groaned as all too soon the timer when off. "Do you have to take me home? Can't we stay out here a little longer?" The dark-haired woman whined.

"Nope." Yang kissed her cheek. "I have to take you home _on time_. Otherwise, your father is going to have my head." 

"Not if I tell him I'm okay. He's in a meeting. He'll be gone all night. He won't even notice I'm gone. I can bribe my mom so she tells him I was home on time." Her hands massaged her shoulders. Anything for Yang to change her mind.

"I know, Blake." Yang left to set up the trailer, letting the now cooled coals decompose on the forest ground.

"Do you need help?"

"Ouch." Yang placed a hand over her heart as if wounded. "Asking a stubborn alpha if they need help, you wound me." Though she was earnest, Yang couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. "I can handle this. You relax a little longer."

"How can I relax, knowing we have to leave soon?" _I'd rather stay out here with you._

"I don't know Blake. Maybe, try?"

They both chuckled at the feeble rebuttal. Yang finished all too quickly. She assisted the omega on her bike, carrying her. Blake didn't want to leave the comfy seat of the tree. "How'd tree fall anyway?" 

"Um... There's this stubborn alpha who was driving her bike along-."

"Yang." She groaned. "What did you do?" She scolded. 

"I wanted you to have a seat that felt like the environment around you. That tree was perfect." 

"You are a murderer to nature. First, the bushel of flowers at the side of my house, now you killed a tree." Blake smiled to show her words held no bite.

The blonde became sheepish. "Ilia told you about that, huh?"

"Yeah. I thought it was sweet. I don't mind the bushel." 

Yang started up Bumblebee, taking Blake back home with ten minutes to spare. She escorted her off the bike and up the stairs to the doorway. They both hated this part, wanting the night to last longer. 

The alpha kissed the back of her hand. "Goodnight, Blake." She kissed both her cheeks, forehead, then lips.

"Goodnight, Yang." Blake's lips met hers. "Don't cause any fights. If it becomes too much, run. Live to fight another day. I want..." _Need._ "You alive." 

"Blake, I'm too stubborn and hot-headed to run. Running means losing."

Blake's voice remained soft but firm. "But it'll keep you alive." 

"Blake, I don't know if anyone's ever told you, but you're worth dying for."

She held a fist over her heart. No one had said that to her before. "As sweet as that is, don't. I don't want to think about it."

Yang cupped her cheek. "I'll be alright. I promise I'll be safe." She kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Blake, sleep well."

"Goodnight, Yang." She whispered, watching her walk away as she headed inside.

Yang rode her bike to the complex, ignoring everyone who might have been observing her. She pulled out her scroll when she arrived in her room.

Kitty Kat: Did you make it back safe?

Yangerang: Yes Dear, don't worry. 

Kitty Kat: Maybe you don't know, but it's part of my job description. 

Yang always spelled it out goodnight when talking to the Faunus. Blake deserved the best.

Yangerang: I no. Goodnight Blake, sleep well. I had fun 2nite. See u next week at 8. Tell Ilia I say hi

Blake smiled at the text. Yang asked her for another date. Kitty Kat: Goodnight, Yang. I had fun tonight too. Ilia says hi. Next week, my turn }>:D. Dress admirable but nothing fancy ;)

"I love you." Yang held her scroll to her chest. She longed to tell her. Make it official, bond them, mark her. Her head slammed back into the headboard as it still felt way too soon. If Ghira asked her what her intentions were with his daughter now, she tells him exactly that. She wanted a soulmate or bond-mate with the chieftain's daughter. _Geez!_ She sounded crazy. 

There was no way she was going to sleep well tonight. She knew she needed to. To sustain her life here, she applied for different jobs. The only one that would accept her was killing dangerous wildlife in the desert region to make way for new construction to start. She knew Blake would have a fit. The young alpha didn't have a choice. She refused to ask her hopefully soon-to-be family for help. She was too stubborn of a brute to ask for help or even accept it. She could do this on her own. Yang had to. She had to prove it not only to herself but Blake too. She needed to prove she could support and provide for any future family she might have.

Yang laid there, staring at the ceiling. Since that first night, she hasn't felt the desire to masturbate when thinking of Blake. For that, she's grateful. Blake deserves more respect. She also felt her alpha instincts kick in, but they weren't as strong. It may be the fights, it could be Blake herself. The omega has a calm aura about her. Where Yang would rush things, Blake would strategically think about it. 

Yang hit her head on the pillow. Of course! Blake is the Yin to her Yang! They both shared light and darkness; they balanced each other out. Yang shot up from her bed. She knew the perfect gift.

The alpha closed her eyes with a smile, covering herself under the comforter. Yang ensured to have the jacket she gave to Blake on. Yang disliked requesting to have her leather piece back. The Faunus has an adorable pout. It would smell like her the next time Blake was cold, which is often. Yang dreamily sighed, thinking about the gorgeous Faunus.

Even if her mind was clear, her body was not. It was becoming more challenging to deal with her needs. The more thought about wanting Blake, the harder it was becoming. Her body tensed as her prick pulsed within the confines of her pants. Deciding clothes were too restrictive, Yang slept naked. The alpha tried to keep her growls and roars to a minimum, no matter how much it hurt. Yang grit her teeth, she'd bare through the pain. Blake is worth any pain she'd endure. Yang would ultimately rest, no matter how hard it seemed at the moment. 

In the morning, Yang woke up for her shift near a construction yard. She arrived ten minutes prior to scope out the area. She wanted to prepare for whatever was out there. Everyone was ready and waiting to fight. The blonde readied her gauntlets in case. 

The guy gave them a low down of what was going on. He mentioned any new creature sightings. The foreman partnered people up, showing them their area of sectors to cover. One group had three, leaving Yang alone, surprise, surprise. 

\---  
Yang came back to the hotel, exhausted. She was lucky they would compensate her for shells she spent on the monsters out there. She had no idea what they were; black with white armor, red piercing eyes, they dispersed instead of bleed. Their bodies scattered as soon as they 'died'. 

The first thing she did is shower. The company paid by the hour leading up to the day as people died trying to push out. Yang could see why. They lost one Faunus today to an Ursa Grimm. 

As tired as she was, Yang had a mission. Not many traders would sell merchandise to a human in Menagerie for cheap. Maybe she could ask, Ilia? Ilia could purchase such an item with little to no question at all. 

Now, the question remains, did she sneak on the property or make herself known? Yang was speed walking, having made up her mind. She went to the side of the house as a way of sneaking around. Ilia would find her without alerting the inhabitants inside. Luckily the Faunus she was searching for found her first. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a loud whisper. 

"I came to ask you for a favor." Ilia raised an eyebrow. Yang wasn't here for Blake, for once? "It's harmless, at least for you." They were conversing on the side where Blake resides. Yang led them behind surrounding bushes in the garden. "I wanna give Blake a gift."

"That's sweet." Ilia stared into the sky with her hand on her heart. "All your gestures so far are cute. I mean flowers that are now dead, a tree that is rotting." The chameleon Faunus counted on her fingers. "I am eager. Sign me up." 

Yang frowned as she dripped with sarcasm. "No one, nothing is going to die." Ilia stared at her skeptically. "I want to buy a Yin-Yang necklace that separates in the middle. Blake has Yang, I have Yin." 

"That is cute." Ilia agrees. "'Wouldn't you want it the other way around?"

"No, because I associate Yin with Blake. I want her to have my Yang." Ilia couldn't stop smiling with the cute idea. "Issue is, merchants won't sell items to me what they're worth and automatically bump up the price. So something that looks expensive is made of cheap plastic. I won't be able to afford whatever the price is for something durable." 

"That is sweet, it suits both of you. Blake is lucky to have you. No one else would even think of something like that. I'll help any way I can." Ilia secretly rooted for them. There's no one she'd rather see Blake with. Yang would pay hell if she ever hurt her. 

"As much as I appreciate the statement, Ilia. I'm the lucky one. I'm glad I met her."

"She says the same about you." The Faunus smiled. 

Yang passed her the predicted amount of money the item might cost. "Please keep this a secret for me. If possible, have it before Tuesday."

"On my honor." As Ilia was about to take off, she turned around. "I'm glad I'm not the only one other than her family who sees Blake for who she is, not what she is or her worth." 

Yang smiled, watching Ilia take off from the corner of her eye. Suddenly, the sprinkler system came on. "Crap! Dag-gum it!" Yang stumbled, trying to wipe the water from her eyes. Her feet stumbled backwards, tripping over hedges on the way out. When she hit the dirt, it was already turning to mud. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing her best, this would stain later.

"Yang?" Blake thought she heard the familiar blonde outside. She opened her window to check. "Isn't it a little too early for you to be here?" The sight of a wet Yang covered in dirt amused her. She gave a cat-like smirk. 

"I had to something ask a friend of mine." Her hands tried to brush herself off to seem presentable. _Shouldn't you be wearing a bell as not to sneak up on people?_

She raised an eyebrow. "You have a friend." The cat-Faunus thought about it, glancing around her house. "Here?" 

"Two technically, but one kinda-sorta doesn't count. Um... She just left, so I better catch up with her." Yang opened her stride to leave. 

She had to stop her. "Yang, wait. Why don't you come in?" Blake had no idea what she was doing. This seemed like a mistake, but she wanted to spend more time with her. 

The blonde presented her with a small smile. "Do you remember what I said the last time you asked me that?"

Blake was half-asleep when she asked her that. "Vaguely. Come on." The pale hand waved her on to usher the alpha into her house.

"How can I refuse?" She bowed her head as Blake left her room to go to the door. _Seriously, how can I refuse?_

The omega embraced _her_ alpha. It didn't matter that they met only recently. To Blake, it didn't matter if Yang was sweaty, covered in mud, she'd hug her anyway. The omega didn't want anyone but the alpha in her arms. "I'm happy you're here." The dark-haired woman kissed her forehead.

The blonde chuckled. "I'll try not to make a habit of it." She held her omega back.

Blake broke away, intertwined their fingers. She ears picked up a tiny groan of pain in Yang's throat. She glanced down, eyes widening.

_Shit! I forgot to cover that up better. I wasn't expecting to see her today._

The glare Blake gifted her with sent a shiver to her core. She pushed Yang into a seat. The omega wet a washcloth, fetching a box with a red plus sign. "You going to tell me what happened?" She had ways of forcing Yang to talk. 

_Why does she have to be hot when she's angry?_

"Gah!" A cry of pain chocked out when Blake not so gently applied rubbing alcohol. "I partly went exploring. Ow! Okay, I got a job!" Omegas were scary when they were upset, especially with their alphas. They knew they could get revenge. Yang felt the fact she was no exception. 

Amber eyes narrowed. "What's that got to do with this?" She growled lowly. 

"I-It's with a construction company. I help them with construction. I went a little crazy. It's not a-Ah geez! Blake! Damnation!" She tried not to use profanity in the chieftain's house, but dang if Blake didn't cause her more pain.

"You promised me you'd be careful." Her eyes still glaring daggers, but her voiced worried. 

_If looks could kill, I'd be dead._ "I was careful." She tried not to raise her voice as the omega purposefully caused her pain. Yang also didn't want to sound defensive. "I was careful. It's just-Gah-ly!" The liquid stung her wounds. 

"That was an excuse." 

"Blake, I promise I was careful." The alpha kept herself from hissing in pain. Her voice is soft as she spoke. 

She angrily sighed, letting it go somewhat. "Hold still." She opened the first aid kit, pulling two items out. 

"Whoa! What!? No! Blake, it's not that serious!" Yang jumped from her seat, nearly knocking it over.

Blake couldn't understand why she was so scared. "It's a needle and threat, Yang. You alphas are such babies." She said the last part mostly to herself. 

"I can be tough. I don't need stitches. It's perfectly fine."

The omega inhaled, knowing she wouldn't win this fight. Yang's knuckles would also scar from the thread. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"..Yeah" Thursday is her only day off. With the hard work, she was able to take one day off, a requirement for the job they did. 

The dark-haired woman sighed. "You have to let this rest. It won't hold up if you keep going like you are." Blake rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb in gentleness. The Faunus smiled, sighing contently. She could imagine spending her life with Yang, no matter how worried she is right now. 

"Blake." She knelt on one knee, holding both her hands. "I promise I will take it easy from now on. It's my first day. I wasn't sure what to expect. You have my word. I'll slow down." 

Blake stared down, falling to both her knees. She couldn't stay mad. They shared the embrace of one another. "You better." _I don't want to think about losing you._ "I always imagined someone would go down on one knee for me, I didn't imagine it'd be like this." 

They both softly chuckled as they held one another. 

"A ring is a promise." The blonde leaned in close to her human ear. "You'll have that happiness, Blake." _Even if it's not with me._

"Yeah." _I hope it's with you._ Yang pulled way, holding one side of her face. Yang took her time as the cat Faunus cuddled at her own pace. Blake placed her hand on top and intertwined their fingers with the other hand. After a few moments, Blake broke away. She brought out gauze to wrap the injury. "Keep this steady over your knuckles for a few days. If it starts to bleed through, come see me again." She kissed it to make it better. The dark-haired woman has no idea why she felt this way around the alpha.

Yang sighed. "Alright, only cause it's doctor's orders." She gave a knowing smirk. "My doctor happens to be gorgeous."

Blake smiled, slowly shaking her head to hide a slight blush. How could she not love this blonde? "Come on. I'll walk you home."

Alarm bells went off in her head. _Nope! By no means could Blake see that dump._ "That's alright. I appreciate it, though." The alpha stood to walk away.

Blake smiled. "I could use the exercise."

Yang was a little more firm. "No, that's alright, Blake. I should catch up with my friend, see if she's made progress."

"She has." Came a voice from Blake's room.

Blake smirked, knowing that voice. "I'd like to meet this friend of yours."

"You have." Ilia's voice ricocheted off the walls.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Ilia was doing me a favor as a friend of your family. I have some stuff to do, errands to run, I don't wish to bore you." Yang failed not to seem suspicious as she nervously spoke.

"Then let me walk with you to make sure you don't get attacked."

Ilia came into the room as Yang was talking. "Blake, it's okay. I can look after myself."

Now she knew Yang was hiding something. "Clearly." She stated deadpan. "Every time I see you, you have injuries that aren't caused by punching bags. You're either attacked, specifically targeted, or something causes you to bleed unnaturally."

Yang opened her mouth like she wanted to rebuke, but couldn't when Blake had validated claims. "Blake, I'll take her back. We have some business to take care of." She could feel the protest of her friend. "I promise I will make sure she takes it easy." She glared at Yang as if to say a secret message that they'd talk later. 

"Be careful, both of you." She hugged Ilia then embraced Yang for longer. She held her cheek, opening her mouth as if she wanted to say something but ended up kissing her. The physical message of understanding passed between them — no words needed to be said. 

Yang's thumb rubbed the back of her hand with silent communication. Yang kissed her cheeks, lips, forehead, slowly planted one between her ears. It was steady, a warning for Blake, but also it was a new area. She wasn't sure how the Faunus felt about a human being close to her cat ears. 

Yang could hold her head up as an omega escorted her; she didn't have to hide in shame. She was deemed worthy as having a 'mate' and not just a random alpha that didn't contribute to society. The Faunus still gave her scrutinized looks simply because of her race. Ilia ignored them. "Necklace was a success. What do you think?"

Lilac eyes stared in awe. "It's perfect. I hope Blake likes it. How'd you get it so quickly?" Ilia passed over the change. 

"I know merchants. This was an easy task. She'll love it. You'll have to explain what piece you're keeping, though. So, tell me about the new job." It was a subtle demand, one she wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Ilia, I applied for jobs everywhere, ads, online, anything. The construction job, I'm on the front lines, killing Grimm." Ilia stopped dead. Yang turned and swallowed. Ilia's skin turned a boiling red, her spots a green color. Yang continued to explain as a way of lowering her anger. "It was the only one that contacted me back. No one else gave me a chance. I can't keep up on our living situation with what my father and I left Vale with."

Ilia furrowed her eyebrows, gray eyes filled with a certain intentness. She'd asked the same question Blake nearly requested. "And where are you and your father staying in right now?" 

Yang physically winced, the alpha would avoid the subject if she could. The chameleon Faunus wouldn't budge. "Some distance away in a motel."

"It's Grumpy's, isn't it." A statement, not a question. Her voice deadpan with some aggression. 

"It was the only thing in our price range." Her voice lowered. "The only place that accepted us, mostly me." 

Ilia was fuming. "Not here." Faunus cleared the way for the angry chameleon that dragged the alpha away. Now, if an alpha tried to punish an omega, everyone would have a fit. She pinned Yang against an alley wall. "I'll try not to slap you. I'll try not to yell, but you are going to tell me exactly what you have been doing since you've been in Menagerie."

"I make animated music videos that are halfway decent. I get lien from a contribution page. My dad is a beta that drinks himself away if not gives himself to someone or people use it as a cock sleeve. He brought me here on a whim of being accepted by an omega. He hoped for the best with Blake. He brought me here on a whim of being accepted by an omega. He hoped for the best with Blake. I didn't want to come here with only a single purpose. Not to mention how life is difficult for humans, a human, and alpha, a double whammy. Anyway, we've been staying in the crappy motel. I hardly see the man. I have no idea what he does. I've been supporting both of us as I always have. I would need more income if I wanted to give Blake anything, not to mention I have to make it look like I can support all of us. I don't want to cut my dad off, but if it came to him or Blake." She sighed. "I don't know what I would choose. I don't want to choose, and I don't want Blake to choose. Merchants treat me like a nobody, raise their prices because of what I am. That's why I asked you to get it."

Ilia's color softened. She's angry because Blake could lose her. She'd be pissed at Ilia if she knew. "Yang, I know you're trying to deal with this on your own, but you could tell Ghira what's been going on. As chieftain, he would want to do something. He wants there to be peace with humans and Faunus. He'd be more than willing to help. He has plenty of spare bedrooms-." 

"What did I just tell you?" She tried not to shout. "I'm used to do this on my own. As an alpha, we don't ask for help, even when we need it-." 

_**Slap!** _

Ilia's hand tingled from the force. "You're going to listen to me!" She sternly stated. "Just because Blake is nearby, and you feel like a stranger in their house, they won't turn you away. You tried it your way, and it's not working. Quit the dangerous job, ask Ghira if you could help volunteer around town with myself or Sun by your side. Sun is a guard at the mansion. You will still get scrutinized looks, but you won't get attacked. If you do, we can help you. Let us help Yang."

Ilia sighed before continuing. She didn't want to get too worked up and give Yang the wrong idea. Pushing her away would only cause strain for the two. "Blake likes you. You're the only person she's given the time of day. We want to support you. I've never seen Blake happy like she is with you. She's acting like an omega without thinking about it, something I've never seen before. She's independent, but she doesn't do well on her own. She needs someone who makes her feel protected even if she can protect herself. She has negative thoughts about herself whenever she's alone. She needs someone there to remind her she's loved no matter what. That thought alone has always scared her. With you..." She sighed. "With you, she can depend on you. She wants to give in to her omega side. We are with you as long as you have Blake's best interest at heart, which you do. That's why you're doing crazy stuff and tolerating less than poor conditions. Let us help, but importantly, let Blake help. She needs that more than you do. It brings her some comfort."

Everything in Yang screamed no. She couldn't keep going like this forever but to get help-No! She didn't need help. She had to prove she could do this. "Promise me you won't tell Blake anything." 

Ilia balled her hands. Did this stubborn alpha still not get it? The Faunus knew she was smart, just stubborn. Ilia narrowed her eyes. "I won't tell her, but you should. Your knuckles will only get worse. You'll never hear the end of it if they scar further." Ilia took Yang's scroll, inserting two numbers. "You made Blake a promise you would be careful. You have my number, and Sun's number. Promise me you will call us before it becomes too much."

Yang hated making hard promises. She inhaled sharply then exhaled calmly. "I promise. As Blake's friend, I want more date ideas she'd enjoy."

Ilia smiled. "Alright, I'll see what I'll come up with, but don't forget you can invite Sun and me to have fun too. We're also protecting Blake while having fun, no matter what she says. Ghira might even allow you to stay out later. We like beach days too." She punched her arm. "Promise me you'll tell Blake." 

"Eventually." She nodded. Yang wanted to promise sometime soon, but she couldn't. The alpha desired to tell her omega everything, but it didn't feel right. 

"That's all I can ask for." Ilia walked her the rest of the way up. She could tell shifty characters were eyeing Yang as if they wanted to take her alone. "Are you sure you didn't piss someone off?"

"I was attacked day one when I wandered off on my own. I smart talked Blake before even knowing who she is, maybe someone heard. Since then, there have been more of them. With this new job..." _It's only a matter of time until I break._ Yang's reality was setting in. She was strong, but even when pushed to the limit, there was only so much she could take. 

Ilia placed a hand on her shoulder. "What time do you work tomorrow?"

"Thursday is my day off. I took it so Blake and I could continue meeting on the same day at the same time, every time. But otherwise, I leave at six-thirty." 

"Six in the Morning!? You have to tell Blake. At least talk to Ghira, he'll understand." She needed to drill this in her head. "I'll be here on Friday to take you. Sun will walk you back. You can use him as a crutch. Blake won't be as worried about me disappearing before she's up. Sun disappearing wouldn't raise any alarms. Please, Yang, talk to Ghira. He knows you're trying, it's not working. You're getting paid shit money because of your race. It's reverse discrimination because of what the Faunus go through in the other kingdoms. Most of us are omegas. 

Yang inhaled tired of this conversation. "Tell Blake I said goodnight." She kissed her three middle fingers and placed them on Ilia's forehead, causing her cheeks to blush. "Give her a forehead kiss like that from me." 

"I will. Goodnight Yang. I wish you the best of sleep in a dank like this. Watch out for bedbugs."

"I've burned them, their eggs, and cleared them out in the walls." She tried to joke.

Ilia's face turned green in disgust. "Goodnight, Yang. Text me, or Sun, so we have your number. Please tell Blake or Ghira." 

Yang smiled though it was hallow. "Goodnight, Ilia." When the door shut, she sat in the dark, contemplating her life situation. She'd play this out as long as possible. As long as she could hide her bloody knuckles from Blake and win fights, she wouldn't have to count on Sun or Ilia to back her up. She sent a message to Ilia and Sun. 

Yangarang: This is Yang. 

Lizard Gurl: Sun, this is one Blake likes. She's too stubborn for her good. I gave her our numbers in case she needs help in a fight or an escort.

Sun Wukong: This chick!? It's gud to meet her — sort of. Hi Yang! Hope to meet u n person soon. Blake is completely head over heels 4 U. I didn't think tht girl could do <3

Lizard Gurl: Sun! 

Yang laughed as she imaged the look on Ilia's face. It was nice to be validated. 

Funny Guy: Oh right! Good luck!

Yang laughed at Sun. He was probably one of those who talked the same way he messaged. Yang's head fell flat against the pillow. Her thoughts were of Blake. Not just Blake, but her job tomorrow. It was her first day on the job, and one person died. With how easily they separated Yang away from everyone, it could've been her. She beat the snot out of every monster, but next time she'd slow down. She'd have to tell Blake everything eventually, but I'd have to be before she broke. She'd wear herself ragged between Grimm and the fights if they went on too long. 

Kitty Kat: Got your goodnight kiss. I know you were telling me the truth, but not in its entirety. I hope whatever it is you're struggling with, know that I support you. Someone is in your corner. I hope you trust me enough to tell me before it explodes.

_Oh Blake._ For this, she'd try for spelling and grammar. She wanted Blake to know she took this seriously. 

Yangerang: I do trust you. I have issues within myself, and I know I worry you. I don't want to, nor do I mean to. I do trust you. I struggle with my instincts and stubbornness from doing what I should do because of my need to ~~It's not you, it's me.~~

Kitty Kat: Whatever it is, I have your back :)

Yangerang: There's no one I trust more :) *Hugs 

Blake felt her heart flutter. She could feel Yang's hug from the text. Kitty Kat: *Kiss 

Yangerang: *Kiss. Goodnight, Blake

Kitty Kat: Goodnight, Yang. Sleep well

Yangerang: You too ~~Love~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent time editing this since there was no RWBY episode today. Sad day. There is next week, hopefully!
> 
> Just wanted to update you all. My mind is not in a good place at the moment, but it can and will improve, hopefully. Just a matter of time. Seeing all the hits, kudos and comments brighten my day. You all are awesome and greatly appreciated


	4. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's night starts well, dinner doesn't go as planned, Yang's night gets worse before it gets better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than usual as I changed a few things. I have been spending my last two weeks relaxing. Editing and writing are minimal. Happy New Year and I hope you all enjoyed your holiday break!

Yang woke up around noontime; she's never slept in without an alarm. Yesterday must've taken a toll greater than she expected. She started getting partially ready for her date tonight. She still felt weird that Blake would be the one taking over. It would give Yang more time to search for date ideas. She hoped by their tenth one, Ghira trusted her enough to take Blake away for a weekend. Maybe a cruise or the mountains for a camping trip, if she could swing it. 

Yang could smell her father had been in the room last night. He reeked of booze-her nose scrunched up with the smell of sex, on top of terrible body odor from the omega. If she truly wanted to be with Blake, he would have to go. Yang has money going to a separate account so she's not enabling him badly while dipping into their limited savings. If she would have known she was going to stay, Yang would've picked up more odd jobs. She didn't expect to find herself in this predicament.

Yang had a plan to make more money. It would take her away from Blake, to Anima. It wasn't legal by any means. She planned to talk to Ilia about it before actually going through with it. She wanted to give Blake everything because she damn well deserved it. Blake could come off as rude, witty, sarcastic, but she had the biggest and most caring heart that rivals her sister's. Her sister still won by a long shot. It wasn't everyday one could warm up to a Schnee. 

Even if Raven left her before she could remember, it didn't mean she'd reject her from joining her bandit clan to make more money. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how long it'd take. There was no way the Belladonna parents would let Blake marry a former bandit. Raven would never allow her to leave willingly. It was so stupid!

Her beta father tried, he bonded with another omega, someone he was compatible with, possibly his soulmate. She filled in that gap but not before disappearing. Yang hardly remembers Summer; it racked her with guilt considering how much she'd help Yang growing up. At a young age, the young alpha cared for her sister. It didn't feel right or natural, but she tried. She didn't even have an omega around long enough to teach her how to care. Qrow wasn't quite an omega, but he tried when he was around.. 

Here Blake was with everything she could want. Her parents loved and cared about her. She didn't have to worry about expenses. No one would accept Yang, except at a job that could kill her. She wanted to provide for Blake. She wanted to give Blake the world, which was Yang's burden to bear. Here she was, disappointing to provide for her, failing to be a proper alpha. Both omega Ilia and alpha Sun could be compatible with Blake, but not quite soulmates. 

Her hand slammed against the tile walls of the shower leaving cracks. She roared in frustration and anger at her failure. No more! She'd try even harder to be the alpha Blake didn't need but wanted. She'd do everything in her power to keep Blake close. She wanted Blake to be her mate. Omegas could initiate divorces and break bonds simply because they please. Alphas were easy to instigate and breed, so there was no need to have them a lot of them around. Omegas of worth willing to mate with a decent alpha were hard to come by. Yang wanted to prove she was worthy. She paid maybe a little too much attention when Blake said she wanted to travel the world, but for now, secluded areas of Menagerie would have to do. 

First, she needed to have a place of her own that was somewhat acceptable. Yang planned to have something like a studio, small, and affordable. She didn't mind if she got a view of the mountains or the ocean. She could imagine holding Blake by a window that was the wall as they watched the sunset of orange disappear from the sky. A mix of black, white, and yellow furnishings surround them. The image her brain brought to mind, the scene was oddly domestic. Yang never imagined settling down with anyone, even if she required a mate for a prosperous life. 

They could rent a two-bedroom, one for her father-No, Blake would want him gone. He needed to get his life sorted out with Yang moving on with hers. While stuck in the past, he needed to go. The alpha wouldn't support the deadbeat anymore. Blake deserved the best, only the best. While her dad's cabin was lovely, she was sure Blake would want to stay in Menagerie near her parents after their days of travel. 

Yang sighed. Providing for her omega here would always be hard. Tears stung her eyes at the thought that she should give up. There was no way in hell she was going to have Blake decide between her or her family. She would never tear Blake apart like that. Yang sat on her bed, defeated. She refused to release the tears from her eyes. Alphas didn't cry or show any weakness. Her mind spiraled into despair, one negative thought after the next.

Yangerang: Should I give up on Blake? She's out of my league. Providing for her here near her family is going to be hard on our lives. I can't give her what she deserves while in Menagerie. I refused to separate her from her family

Lizard Gurl: Where is this coming from!? Of course you can't give up! You can't do that to her! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP! Did she not tell you she wanted to see the world!? She clearly doesn't want to stay here! It's the only place she's known. She's ~~desperate~~ eager to leave

Yangerang: But then, I'd take her away from her family. She shouldn't be separated from them

Lizard Gurl: Of course she can't! You'll be her family Yang! Yes, she loves her parents, but Blake wants to leave the nest! Every omega leaves the nest to be with their alpha. It's what they do! You are so frustrating! Do you even know what it means to be an alpha!? 

_What!? Of course!_

Yangerang: Of course I do! It means providing a house that with an omega turns into a home, groceries into a meal, a smile in exchange for her heart, give an omega sperm, they'll provide a child. Give them crap, prepare for a ton of shit. It also means giving meaningful gifts. Make an omega feel loved and adored so they'll want to provide you with a home. A place comfortable enough to nest so they'll want to give you a child or children. I know what it means to be an alpha!

Lizard Gurl: That was very poetic. But that's just the basics! Yes, alphas provide, but they also take an omega away, give them a house to turn into their home. They can be away from their parents. They can't be away from their alpha. Yes, you're struggling here, but this is only temporary. Once you marry Blake, you can give her what she wants. Take her away from here. She can visit her family. She doesn't want to be tied down to one place her entire life! That's why she's so attracted to you! You're different Yang. You wouldn't do that to her. You can't give her the world, but you can give her front row seats to see it. DON'T GIVE UP! If you leave her, I will kill you.

Yang chuckled at the last part, knowing Ilia was telling the truth. That's all she needed, a different perspective from one of Blake's good friends. 

Yangerang: Thanks Ilia!

Lizard Gurl: Np. Now, I believe U have a date 2nite. Be early and dress in business casual attire ;)

Yang dressed in black slacks, a blue shirt with a bow in the back, black flats, and her hair in a high ponytail. She was on edge for what her omega had in mind. The way Ilia winked at the end of the text, did not calm her nerves. 

Yangerang: Wats Blake got planned?

Lizard Gurl: You'll see

"That's not nerve-racking, not nerve-racking at all." _I mean, I did control our other hang out spots. With Blake in control, that's a scary thought. An omega in control, I wouldn't say I like that idea. No! I don't like this. This wasn't normal, this wasn't right._

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Yang called. 

"It's Sun. I'm here to escort you. Blake didn't want you getting into any fights before dinner." Yang opened the door. He arrived as she thought about calling Ilia. She didn't want anything to happen to her outfit. "You look nice." He gave her a single once over. "Anyway, Ilia told me the exact time you leave so, here I am. I'm Sun, by the way." He held out his hand.

She shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm sure you already know, I'm Yang." Usually, she would keep her head down, but Sun is different. _I think Blake described him as eccentric, or was it earnest?_

Along the way, Sun struck up a conversation first, asking Yang about herself. Yang answered as honestly as possible without revealing too much, directing a question back. Yang felt a little awkward with a male alpha escorting her. He is a Faunus who is well-known and liked by everyone, she could see why the Belladonna's chose him for Blake's compatibility. She didn't have a problem it, it felt strange. His happy-go-lucky attitude assured her of his harmlessness. She could hold her head high. Her eyes saw the same people at the same places every time as if waiting for her to be alone. 

Sun noticed them staring at her. The monkey Faunus pretended to remain oblivious. "Yang, I want to say that you're pretty cool. I'm happy you and Blake found each other. She's been more accepting of her role where she was against it before. She fought her parents at every turn. It would be amusing, if not scary. She thought she was born wrong and tried to convince everyone."

"I mean, what isn't there to like about her? She's cute, and pretty, and fabulous, gorgeous, of high intellect, smart, well-read, well versed, if she doesn't know something, she finds the answer which makes her resourceful. She's also cunning, sarcastic, caring, truthful, even if it both those last attributes hurt." She was rambling mindlessly about Blake and what makes her special. "She's an incredibly amazing awesome omega who wants to better herself by furthering her education and picking up hobbies she enjoys. Of course, she'd be picky, we alphas aren't known for being the best, and she doesn't deserve to settle for just anyone." Her tone dropped to sorrow. "I don't even know what she sees in me. I'm just your average sperm donor."

Sun blinked several times in confusion. "You're kidding me, right?" Yang shook her head. "I know Blake is awesome, Ilia knows it too, but the way you described her is not only accurate but a triple bullseye. Most people she's met have wanted her for their gain. You're the first person outside of the family influence who isn't like that. She is crazy about you because she knows you care about who is, on a deeper level than her looks. She's hated people looking at her for what she is, not who she is. You look at her, ignoring everything around her. You don't care about what's in the background, only what's in front of you. Ilia did say you were crazy about her. I needed to see if for myself." _She's got it bad._

"I want her to be happy, to give her everything she deserves and more. I've never had strong feelings or felt a strong pull like this before. I don't want to mess this up, ya' know?"

Sun put a reassuring had on her shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. "Yang, you can't mess this up if you constantly put her first."

"But I can Sun. I'm too stubborn."

"Just put her first, and the rest will fall into place." Yang nodded. She lowered her head, taking off her shoes when invited to enter by Sun. "We're here!" He sang throughout the house. 

"Hey, guys. I'll be there in a minute." Blake called back. There was a cheer in her tone. 

Yang blinked, not believing Blake's voice at first. Sun wore a wide smirk. "Told ya, she's crazy about you. I know you'll do right by her." He said in a normal voice. "I'm gonna look for Ilia. There are some chairs in the kitchen."

"See you later, Sun." Yang strolled off toward the kitchen. 

Sun met up with Ilia wearing a frown he didn't mean. "Told ya. Blake found someone who s crazy for and about her. You didn't want to believe me." She stated smugly. 

He handed her ten lien. "Yeah, well, I'm glad I was wrong. Blake finally found someone mostly worthy of her. She's way too hard on herself." He smiled. "What are you going to do with your reward money?" 

Ilia raised an eyebrow. "Is that the only flaw you see?" She tossed the small bag in her hand. "I don't know. I'll try not to spend it all in one place." She smiled. 

Yang spotted Blake cooking in the kitchen and froze. Even in a partly casual outfit with an apron, she was breathtaking. The apron said _Kiss the Chef_. It felt so oddly domestic, like they'd done this before; their dance of courtship until Yang claimed her as her own as Blake did the same. 

"You going to stand there and stare, or are you going to taste this?" She sipped the ladle. Yang broke from her trance, walking up behind her. "Oh. Hello to you too." She was startled in a good way when arms snaked around her. Yang inhaled the scent coming from her neck before planting a kiss on it. 

"Hey." The blonde rumbled deeply from her throat directly in her ear. Blake felt a shiver down her spine. Yang stood several feet away and watched her work. She refused to do anything stupid. 

"My parents will be joining us shortly." 

Yang's head bobbled. She blinked several times. "What!?" She was not expecting a bombshell; a forewarning would've been invaluable. Her palms became sweaty in nervousness.

"I wanted you all to meet without formalities. It's time you meet them since we're spending more together." She noticed the worried expression on her face. "Don't worry, Yang. They'll like you." She whispered in her ear. "I know I do." She pulled away to go back to cooking. She turned before Yang could see her smirk.

Yang's breath grew heavy. She wanted to mark Blake right now. _If you only knew what you do to me._ Yang refused to be flustered at a small gesture. Her voice when back to its normal cheeriness. "Is there anything I can help with?" 

"No, dinner's almost ready. You could set the table."

Yang wandered around the kitchen, searching for plates and silverware. The idea of possibly memorizing the layout came to mind. Blake chuckled, watching her struggle. _Too stubborn to ask._ Yang set the plates on the table. "Do you have salad forks, entree forks, and dessert forks?"

Blake covered her mouth to laugh. Yang wanted to hear that sound again. "N-No. We use a single fork for everything." She composed herself. "We're not that fancy."

"Could've fooled me." Yang wanted to spend a few minutes closer to her until the food was ready. Her arms wrapped under her chest, head nuzzling into her black hair as she breathes in her scent. "You smell like flowers. They're beautiful, but not enough to overpower." She whispered.

Blake's heart rate spiked. It seemed they continued to tease one another. Having Yang at her back made it hard to move, not that Blake wouldn't complain. "Are you always poetic?" She asked with false sarcasm.

"Yes!" Two voices chimed in sync several rooms away.

Yang faced away from the kitchen opening, slightly embarrassed. She would've yelled back, but didn't want to hurt Blake's ears. "I'm going to hurt them." Yang half-joked.

"Then you'd have real problems." Blake reminded.

"Right."

Blake picked up on the tone of defeat. She spun in her arms to face Yang, cupped her cheek to plant a kiss against her lips. They melted into each other a few seconds, Yang's hands sliding down to the small of her back before breaking off.

Locking onto amber eyes, Yang wanted to mark her, passionately confess those few magic words on the tip of her tongue. There was no way Blake wasn't her mate. She'd never find what they have with anyone else. Blake's ear twitched. She pushed the blonde away. "We'll talk later."

Ghira entered, clearing his throat. "Hope we weren't interrupting anything." He glared knowingly.

Yang tried to hide her red face by staring at the floor. He knew she was kissing his daughter right in front of him. "No, sir, not at all." She stated quickly. 

"Dinner's ready." Blake interrupted. 

Yang watched as Blake placed the soup in the bowls and food on the placemats. Though, it was a minuscule motion, she's filled with grace in the way she moved. Her eyes turned away when she'd realize she'd been staring too long, dropping to the floor. 

Ghira and Kali took their seats with Blake right behind them as Yang rushed to her chair and pulled it out for her. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." She pushed her chair in and sat in the empty one. 

They all held hands with one another. Yang held one of Kali's and the other of Blake's. Ghira said a creed rather than a prayer to the powers that be. Kali and Blake said a few words at the same time. Yang waited for everyone else to eat before she started. 

Her eyes went to Blake every so often as she observed the proper way to eat food. "So, Yang, what do you do for fun?" Ghira started. 

The blonde was caught off guard by the question, hesitating. "Oh, um..." She thought for a second, rubbing the back of her hair with her hand. Blake smiled at her reassuringly and she caught her mind. The answer wasn't as complicated as she made it seem. "I browse through comics, play video games, tune-up my bike-."

"Death machine." Kali mumbled. 

She took that as a moment to shut her trap until Ghira gave her a look of encouragement to continue. "I work out-."

"That I can see." Kali offered something that wasn't quite a smile but something sinister.

Yang smiled in nervousness, biting the inside of her lip. "Oh! I take care of my hair." She internally face-palmed. Why not embarrass yourself further?

Everyone gave her funny looks. "She takes good care of it. It's soft, and it smells pleasant." Blake whispered though everyone heard it. 

"What about you, sir? What do you find enjoyable?"

"Well, I enjoy reading, spending time with my family when not being sucked in by work-related interests." Yang didn't know if she should ask the other two members of the family, or not talk at all. "Where are you from?"

"Patch, sir, a tiny island off the coast of Vale. Have you always lived in Menagerie?" 

"Yes, although I have traveled around here and there." 

"What was your favorite place to visit?" 

"Oh... I'd have to say, Vale. A lot of diversity and plenty to do." He was off-put by the question. No one has ever asked him questions like that before; if he lived in Menagerie all his life or his favorite place to visit. Though Yang was directing mostly the same questions back to him, he could tell she meant it as a pure curiosity from the way she rephrased them or asked him to elaborate questions she asked.

"If I may, when you visited these places and maybe bought souvenirs, what type did you collect?" Blake smiled at Yang's question, keeping her eyes on the food in front of her. She held the alpha's hand under the table. Blake didn't expect the evening to go so well. She knew her father liked Yang. He was hard on everyone, but there was a light tone to his voice. She was a little concerned with her mother, but she stayed silent. 

Kali chimed in with amusement. "I used to collect thimbles. Each one has a design of the place we visited. They're easy to buy, travel with and wrap. They're in my study on a shelf. I reminisce every so often." 

_Thimbles?_ Blake's noticed the tiny trinkets with places on them, but never thought anything of it. 

Kali spoke up. "I've used them to patch Ghira's clothing when I couldn't find my silver ones. 

"Mrs. Belladonna, what was your favorite place?" 

"Well, I could tell you that Atlas was the worse." Yang's face winced. She did a terrible job of hiding it. "My favorite is Menagerie." 

Yang let out a quiet sigh and smiled when Blake squeezed her hand. "So Yang, I haven't seen your old man since your first visit, what's he been up to?" 

"Oh..." Yang laughed nervously. "He's been exploring the island since I'm considered an adult." She sipped her soup. 

"Really?" Ghira raised a brow. "That doesn't sound like him at all. He's usually been more responsible since having children."

"He goes out exploring, comes to the place we stay every so often that way I know he's alright." Yang also added.

"That sounds more like him. Speaking of, where are you staying?" 

Yang sipped her soup when the question was asked. She swallowed quickly as not to do a spit take. The alpha coughed violently, excusing herself. Yang went to the bathroom with Blake behind her. The omega pumped her stomach and the culprit landing in the sink. She was coughing profusely, trying to calm herself as she could breathe again.

Blake rubbed her back soothingly, knowing she was breathing on her own and better to maintain it that way no matter how much she hated to watching idly by. After a few minutes, Yang had calmed enough. Her face was still red as she washed it and wiped the tears from her eyes. She gripped the edges of the sink tightly as she leaned against it. She wished Blake wasn't here for this.

The Faunus stroked the alpha's back soothingly. There were certain things Yang didn't talk about; where she is staying is one of them. She didn't expect her to have the reaction she did. The Faunus wanted Yang to talk about it, but if her alpha wasn't ready, Blake didn't want to push. All of the alphas she met buried her with their souls. Yang was different. The alpha purposely kept her hardships of life separate and showed Blake nothing but love. "We don't have to talk about it." 

Yang washed the rest of her face. She gave Blake a small smile as something. "Not right now. Ilia made me promise I would talk to you or your father about it." Her hand gently held her cheek. Blake fell into it, closing her eyes. "Not yet, not here, not now. I will talk to you about it, just not yet. I promise you that." Yang kissed her lips to seal the deal. 

The Faunus slowly opened her eyes, reluctantly. She wanted to stay, but they had to go back eventually. Since she was blocking the door, Blake took her hand, leading her back to her seat. 

"I'm sorry about that." She smiled as nothing happened but waited a little bit before eating again.

Ghira wasn't sure how to proceed. He could ask again or change the subject. "Where'd you go to school?"

"I graduated from Signal Academy, sir." Yang knew there weren't many schools on the continent. "How many people were in your class?" 

"Oh, I think about one hundred and twenty-five of us. I went to school here, so it wasn't massive. That's where I met Kali. High school sweethearts. I knew she was the one because she showed me not to take life too seriously." He laughed. "How'd you like Signal?"

"That's awesome!" She covered her mouth from her outburst. "Marrying your one, I mean." She squeezed Blake's hand. "I enjoyed Signal. My uncle and my father are both instructors. My sister is two grades behind me. They made life interesting. I had the best tutors." 

"Are you planning to further your education?"

"Mom..." Blake groaned, knowing tuition is expensive. Not everyone could afford it right off the bat. 

"Yes, ma'am. I'm taking a year break, a gap year to let myself recuperate before jumping back in."

"Have you decided on a school or profession?"

"I'm torn between a few professions. I haven't decided on a specific school yet."

"Oh.,," Kali gave a smug look. She was interested to hear how the alpha planned for her future. If it included her daughter or not. Blake told them how she was supportive of Blake's passion in having some independence. 

"Possibly Criminal Justice as a police or parole officer. Maybe a personal fitness trainer or graphic designs for video games though unlikely."

"Those are very different from each other. Why those first two?" Blake smiled as her mother finally engaged. 

"I want to help people. I enjoy helping others in any way I can." She had her reasons. Hopefully, there's no hurt in sharing them. "I want to know people on a personal level. I want to assist them out of a distressing situation. Knowing someone at that level has more impact on their lives. If I can better even one person's life, I feel it's worth it." Blake squeezed her hand so she could see her smile.

"I enjoy working out, teaching someone who doesn't know where to start or how to start, I can help set goals for them and the results of what they would like to see. I can give them exercise regiments, starting slowly."

Kali nodded in approval. "I think you can do both. I think a parole officer would fit you better while possibly having a weekend job at the gym as they usually close in the afternoons." 

"I haven't thought of that." It's a good idea, but it seemed unrealistic with school work in the way. 

Ghira chimed in. "However, you can't be working overtime to achieve both. If it takes a while, don't burn yourself out. You have people who care about you. Don't let them fall to the wayside. In the end, they're all you have." 

Yang smiled at Blake, remembering what she said about supporting each other. "Yeah." She said quietly. She squeezed her hand in agreement. "They're all we've got." 

Blake felt her heart soar. It wasn't just truth, but the passion behind it despite her low tone. Her lilac eyes lit up as she spoke about the future. She was a little-a lot worried there meeting would go south, but it didn't. Her father met the side of Yang that she sees. As they tossed each other questions, they understood one another. 

"Miss Xiao Long, what are you doing for work or whatever it is you do to provide, currently?" Kali asked. Now it was time to test the young alpha.

Blake's ears flattened. She did not like the tone her mother used. As she feared, Yang had her eyes set on the table. This is precisely the reason why she wanted to meet in a neutral setting. What was her mother planning?

"As of right now, Mrs. Belladonna, I'm assisting with the progress of construction. I also download music, movies, and shows, legally." Almost everyone chuckled. "And match clips of the movie or television episodes with the lyrics of the song. It's called animated music videos. Anyone who likes or watches them can donate to patron site and pay me for making content."

Blake lowered her ears in anger as Yang addressed her as Mrs. instead of ma'am. It showcases the distance gaining between them. She would understand on Yang's part, but not her mother's. Count on Yang's charm to lift the mood. 

"You know how to fix and build things?" She asked, impressed. 

"Yes, ma'am. I used to do it all the time at my father's house. Eventually, things stopped breaking." 

"But that's not what you do, is it?" 

Yang heavily sighed. The point of no return, this is it. "No, ma'am." Her face lowered. She wanted to be as small as possible. 

Blake's never observed Yang's defeat like this. It broke her heart. She was curious but wanted to give Yang time and space to open up on her own. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. She had to do something, but what?

"So, tell us, Yang, what is it you're doing?" Her eyes narrowed on the blonde.

"I..."

"Oh geez, look at the time. Everyone's finished. I'll clear away the plates and clean the dishes." Blake interrupted, already getting to it so there would be no more questions. 

"You cooked, I'll clean." Yang took the plates off her hands.

"Sit down, Miss. Xiao Long." Kali demanded. Stubborn alphas didn't tell their omegas feelings they harbor away. It was damaging to a relationship. She needed to test a theory; so far, with Yang's defeat, it wasn't right. She wanted to test her anger. 

_No..._ Blake's mind reeled at what could be so bad she tried to hide. 

"Kali," Ghira spoke softly. "There's no need to raise your voice. Yang was trying to help."

The Belladonna mother refused to back down, not when she had Yang so close. "You can go clean, and Blake can sit down with us." 

Blake wordlessly complied, looking into her father's concerned golden eyes. They knew Kali didn't like humans, but how deep is the wound? Would her mom prevent her from being with Yang?

"Why don't you tell me what you're doing for the construction company?"

Yang still had her head down. Blake held her hand under the table to reassure her. "I help clear out the Grimm in the area." 

"It's it true that someone died on your first day?" 

Blake's heart jumped as she stared at Yang in shock. Her alpha's job is dangerous she could die. Blake was fretting about possible knuckle scars. What was she thinking of applying?

"...Yes, ma'am." 

Blake wanted so badly to be angry with Yang and force her to explain, but her heart dulled in sadness at Yang's defeat. She knew there had to be a reason behind it, or she wouldn't have applied for something like that. Her mate's life was in danger. She could've died. Blake gripped her hand tighter, partly anger and sadness, mostly wanting to be close to her.

"So, you brutally beat up the dangerous wildlife monsters that threaten our borders during your time here?"

"Most of my income, yes, Mrs. Belladonna."

"And what about walking alone as Faunus come out of nowhere and attack you?"

"I defend myself. The attackers have to show me the intent to harm." Blake slightly smiled at the fact Yang didn't see them as Faunus, but equals, even if they did attack first. 

"Miss. Xiao Long, do you enjoy beating the snot out of creatures and living beings?"

"Only if their punishments fit the crime."

"I think you're lying." 

"Bull spit!" Blake shouted, surprising herself and everyone at the table. She couldn't get cold feet now. "I've seen her get attacked. She doesn't get enjoyment out of it except for maybe the first three minutes when her opponents know they're beaten but continue to get up and attack her anyway. They do it without rhyme, reason, and cause." 

"Her being an alpha human walking alone is cause enough."

"No, it's not. What is happening with Faunus discrimination is not her fault. Yes, she's a human, but she doesn't care that I'm a Faunus. I'm not a novelty to her. I'm not some fetish. I'm a person, an equal, no, according to her I'm ordinate. I'm an omega, but Yang gives me power and authority I didn't know I had. She acknowledges I have an extra set of ears, but knows I don't feel comfortable when they're touched, yet. She doesn't do anything I'm not comfortable with."

Yet. The word rolled around Yang's mind making her heart swell. Could Blake feel comfortable enough for Yang to caress her feline ears? She wouldn't dare think of the idea, only dream. The Faunus tightened her grip on her hand to a comfortable level. She hated that due to the rules, she couldn't defend herself against Mrs. Belladonna, which left Blake to do it for her. No. She was already tearing her family apart without meaning to.

"How dare you!? You are my daughter. I will not take this insubordination. Sit down and shut up." Kali angrily demanded. Blake glared at her as if to challenge her, sat down, and kept her mouth shut, for now. "Mrs. Xiao Long," Kali continued using a sweet voice as if there hadn't been a shouting match. "Where have you and your father been staying?" 

Even Ghira paused in his work, wanting to know where she was getting at. He's never heard his daughter challenge her mother like this before. Only one other time and it was nowhere near this level. Yang was something else, but was she worth the two women getting to a literal catfight? He hoped the time in the White Fang would bring humans and Faunus together. His wife wasn't as opened-minded as he believed. 

The jig was up. Kali knew all her secrets, determined to exploit them. "My father and I have been staying in a motel at the edge of town."

"Grumpy's..." Blake lowered her head and ears. They were known for their failed health inspections, with all the bugs, terrible, tainted food, though the bar area wasn't too bad as it was the only thing drawing people in and stopping them from closing down. She shivered at the idea of Yang staying in a place like that. It was the only motel in the town for that reason. 

"Grumpy's Motel was the only place willing to accept my father and I without overcharging us too much. Same thing with fighting off the Grimm. I applied to twenty different jobs and only got accepted into one." 

Overcharging? What was Yang on about? The only reason she took the job was that it was the only one she heard back from? No. That couldn't be right. That didn't sound right. Yes, Menagerie as a whole didn't have many humans, but Kuo Kuana, they weren't too discriminatory because the Faunus know what it's like to face discrimination. THis didn't sound like her home. They used it as a way to get back at humans, to punish the one who is here. 

"Ah, yes, speaking of your father." She paused for effect. "When was the last time you saw him?" 

"Three days ago." Yang sighed. 

"When you do see him, what's it like?"

"He comes in drunk or hungover with bruising, smelling of booze, body odor, and omegas."

"So he's an alcoholic who's sleeping around, possibly for money or fun?" She wanted Yang to be angry, not defeated. She wanted to know if what Blake told her was true. What Kali's seen so far is sincere but not anger. She also wanted Blake to discern the truth. 

"Mom, that's enough!" Blake warned.

"Sweetie, I'm just trying to help you figure out who you want to bond to. If you haven't bonded yet, which you haven't." Though her voice sounded sweet, her tone was more accusatory. 

"You didn't have to intervene." She growled. "She promised Ilia and I that she would tell me. There is no doubt in my mind she would've told me before bonding. Please excuse us." She didn't care to hear her mother's protest. She wanted to talk to Yang alone. 

The chair scraped across the floor as she stood, Yang's hand in hers. She left for her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She tossed herself at Yang, embracing her tightly. She wanted to say what had been on her mind, all her thoughts, and how things weren't right. She was happy that the truth was out, but how it came out is unfair. She deserved to tell it from her side with an explanation. 

Though they were some distance away, Yang could hear the shouting match between the parents. Blake could probably hear every word with her ears. "May we go to the courtyard or garden to talk?" Yang didn't want her sacred space to be tainted with a substantial conversation; it was only Yang's third time entering her bedroom and hoped it wouldn't be her last. 

Blake smiled at the idea of a change of scenery. The concept that Yang was asking permission which meant she was giving Blake the power to decide. "Yeah. We'll take a longer route.

The Faunus led her out the front door, not letting go of her hand as they wound the corner, and Yang opened the gate to allow Blake to invite her inside the perimeter. They sat on the marble bench, enjoying the songs of birds, the sights of colorful butterflies, and the smell of garden flowers. Yang evenly sighed, feeling half the tension leave her body. Her fingers still intertwined with Blake's. She kissed the back of her hand. "Do you want to start?" 

"Yes, but not yet." Her head tucked into Yang's shoulder as an arm reached behind her back to grab her side, pulling her body in as close as possible. Blake sat there, unsure about her feelings. On one end, she had her mom interrogated her alpha. It was either getting answers out of her like she wanted, or expected Yang to snap back to give her a reason to throw her out. The questions were too personal, too close to home. They made Yang feel embarrassed and shamed for a life she had no control over. At the other end, she was glad her mom strung the answers out as she knew something was bothering her but didn't know what or how to help. At the same time, it should've been Yang who wanted to tell her and build that trust freely. It made her angry just thinking about how her mom violated and betrayed Yang in such a demeaning and horrible way no one deserved. 

Yang felt the hand gripping her tighten into a painful squeeze. Blake felt torn about her inner monologue. Instead of being forceful, Yang kissed the top of her head between her ears to remind her. 

"Sorry." The hand on hers loosened but remained tight. 

"Don't apologize, Blake. None of this was your fault."

"I should've known. I knew Kali didn't like humans, but now I think she hates them. She'll never give you a chance. I want her to see you the way I do. I want her to know that not all humans are bad. I want her to understand there are bad Faunus out there that are just as capable of hate." She didn't considering Kali her mom at the moment. This was one of the worse things she's done, if not the worse. She felt confused about how to feel, from sadness, anger, or relief; she didn't know. Her voice didn't waver as she continued. "I wanted her to give you a chance to see that what you have for me is true. The questions you asked my father, they were..." She couldn't think of the word. "It's-. No one had asked him questions like that before. I knew what you were getting at. You are so selfless it can be infuriating. The way you asked him questions, everyone else just asked where he went to school, and he lived in Menagerie before traveling. Instead, you asked how many people were in his class. You knew if it was a large number, he went somewhere else or attended multiple schools, giving you a timeline when he traveled. You are caring, Yang. You asked questions no one else would even think of and took his answers into account before asking another."

She paused. "And then my mother... Kali just...comes in and takes all that effort and progress away." Her free hand balled into a fighting fist. Yang noticed and kissed the one mingled with hers. "She should've kept silent. She should've let your secrets be secrets. I mean. she has her own, and I bet she wouldn't appreciate me telling you some of her dark ones." 

She sighed. "At the same time, I wanted you to tell me freely, and I knew it was going to take time. I want to help." Her voice was soft and gentle as if she was in danger of breaking. "But after hearing what she said, the accusations and the questions she pegged you with, it'd take a while for something like that to become known. Still, instead of asking questions I already know the answers to, I want you to tell me from the beginning about everything since you got off the boat."

"Well, at first I wasn't happy. Before I get to that, there's a couple of things I need to tell you. My parents are both omegas. My dad is a beta-omega mix. Anyway, my mother is an out of control omega as I found out later. They were together for compatibility purposes. She's the leader of a bandit tribe." Blake's eyes went wide at the idea of an omega being in charge of a tribe. No wonder she's unstable. Her father, at least, had her mother. "Before I could even remember her, she left me."

Her heart dulled in an ache. The idea of an omega leaving their child behind. She couldn't imagine. She held tighter to the alpha as she continued.

"I think she left because they were compatible mates or a fling, I don't know. My dad never said. He meets an omega later. Two years later, my baby sister is born. Later turns out to be an alpha like her big sis. Before my sister could remember much of her, our mom, she disappears. I was five, Ruby's two almost three. Our uncle told our dad. They both shouted; they both cried. My sister didn't understand our mom wasn't coming home. She cried, and I held her attempting to be strong." 

Blake smiled at the caring gesture. Yang was disclosing information her mom didn't have freedom access to; Yang did it of her own will. Kali could nearly control everything on the island, but not Yang's past. She tucked her free hair behind her ear.

"Afterward, my dad disappears almost as soon as he wakes up; for many hours, he's gone. Sometimes he'd come home that night or early the next morning if he bothered coming home at all. I was forced-well, wouldn't say forced, but I had to learn to take care of my sister. I helped her with homework, cooking-."

That's how she knows. She already knows how to care because she did it before. 

"Cleaning the house, bath time with Ruby, or bathing my dad if he stank. Bedtime stories, baking chocolate cookies, and trying to learn what an omega would do. What Summer did for me, I tried to pass onto her daughter and care for her as she did for me when I wasn't even her child. I thought my mother was my birth mother for the longest. In one of my father's drunk ramblings, he told me about Raven and how I was an ostracized bastard child."

How dare anyone, especially her father, say such words. It cracked her heart that someone would ever say about Yang, no less their child.

Yang kissed the back of her hand as she felt her grip strengthen. "An alpha who had no idea how to raise another alpha. Ruby had her friends and me thankfully. It was her friends who taught her what it was like, how to be one and her type. I didn't have any clue. I just thought, 'be tough, be masculine, fight to the death, don't let them see you cry, don't let them see you fall, provide for your omega' and all that. That's why I snapped on Ilia when she asked me if I knew what it meant to be an alpha. I didn't, but I'm still learning as I didn't have an alpha to look up to or have many friends. I was too busy caring for Ruby. I didn't mind; Ruby gave me purpose and life. It was the best way I could think of to repay Summer for the kindness she showed me." She had a faraway look in her eyes from the fond memories of long ago. "But that is the reason my dad is the drunk mess he is. The boy you might've seen or met masquerading as a man was a hoax. I barely see him. When I do, he stinks of booze, sex, and omega if not multiple." 

She paused and slowly exhaled. "Moving on, my dad and I get here, and the only place that will let us stay because of our status as a human is Grumpy's. I'm not gonna lie Blake, that place is a dump. It needs condemning. That's why I didn't want you walking me back. I didn't want you to feel like you're obligated to do something about it. I know with your instincts, and how caring you are, you wouldn't allow it. I'm the one who is supposed to provide for you, and I feel like I failed because I couldn't even do that, shown or not." 

"Back to my dad for a little bit. This trip was his idea. Of course, he doesn't have the funds to keep us where we are, so I had to get a job, and I'm supporting him. I applied every hiring place here, in person, online, anything. I filled out at least twenty applications. Once I put in my race, that was it. Denied, denied, denied. Some were honest saying it was because I am human. Others tried to cover it up. The only place I did get a call and hired the same day was the construction company. The most dangerous job of fighting Grimm where people die, I am there, I am at the front lines. The first day on the job, someone dies. Nobody even batted an eye. That was when you worried about my knuckles. I start again tomorrow. Thursday is my only day off because I refuse to ruin the schedule we have. The pay is crap, but the only place that will accept me. I wanted to continue to take you out to dinners if you wanted, be able to pay for gifts you might like. But here, I can't even do that for you."

Blake could see the pain on her face. She felt like she failed when she was trying. Through her stubbornness, through everything, she was trying her hardest to give the Faunus exactly what Yang felt like she deserved. Blake blinked for a moment. some pieces started falling into place. She didn't want to interrupt Yang. 

"The merchants here, overcharge me on everything. When you saw me that day buying you a helmet and saddlebag, I knew I had to get a job. I went to one store, and they wanted to charge three hundred lien for both." Blake's ears became erect at the price. Even she knew it was overcharging. "I bought the bag as it was the fair price. The helmet was your color, but it was overpriced. It should've been seventy at most; the cashier wanted to charge me one-fifty — the place you found me at the second store, black and one hundred. I can't even buy you something nice. No, instead, I have to rely on Ilia or Sun if I want to get you something without breaking my wallet!"

Blake's heart lifted by the fact Yang was trying. She was working so hard, and she's been shit on for it. Her grip on Yang's hand tightened, her head resting on Yang's shoulder. She shouldn't have to strive so hard. 

"If it's not that, I'm getting jumped around every corner. I can't even walk anywhere without Faunus seeking to cause fights. The only times I haven't, because Sun and Ilia. It's so embarrassing as Ilia is going to be waking up before the crack of dawn to walk me to work. Then, to not make things look suspicious or gather your concern until I was ready to tell you, Sun walks me back to the infested motel. Deities Blake, I'm not fond of this. I hate I can't do things for you that I'm supposed to as an alpha."

"At least not here." Blake finished for her. 

"No." Yang shook her head. "We're not leaving. You're not leaving. I don't want to mark you yet. I want to, but I'm not ready for that next step." She held Blake's cheek stroking with her thumb. "You, your mom, and your dad just got into a huge fight. You're not leaving them like this; we're not running away from this. I won't let you. Maybe makeup, agree to disagree. At least try to come to an understanding, maybe." Yang kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry-."

"Don't." She warned. "None of this is your fault." 

"I didn't want you to find out this way, but I'm glad you did find out." The next question, where do we go from here? 

Blake noted the time was around nine-thirty. "Stay with me tonight, at least until nine-fifty-five. We'll keep my door open, no funny business." She closed her eyes and raised her head, so her forehead met Yang's as they stared at each other's hands. "I don't want you going back there tonight or ever again. I know it's fast, but this feels right. I want to take this slow too. I don't want to mess up what we have. I don't want to lose you over something simple. Move-in with me." Yang violently shook her head back and forth. The Faunus knew it would go something like this. "That's not a request." Her voice stern, raised in volume. She had to be firm with the stubborn alpha as Ilia warned her. She noticed in Yang's life story how stubborn, kind, and forgiving she could be. 

"I shouldn't. Being close to you, I'll feel certain things. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Blake lifted her head to force Yang to look in her eyes. "You care about me too much to hurt me. You can't deny it. But seriously Yang, your dad too. My dad might be able to help him as friends."

"I don't want to cause problems between you and your mom."

"Thoughtful as ever." She smiled. "I'm glad you had Ruby. You learned how to be your alpha and care for one of your own. Instead of letting her suffer, you're hurting too." 

"I'm glad I had Ruby too. But I'm even luckier I have you in my life." 

"I'm glad to have met you." They said in sync then chuckled. 

_Marry me._ Yang placed their foreheads together. "I'll consider moving in if you meet a couple of conditions."

"Done." Blake wore a quarter smile. She was way too excited about this. 

"You tell your dad the situation, and only if he agrees to allow me to stay, then I will. If he allows for my dad to stay as well, I'll leave that up to him."

"You're not going to negotiate terms for him?"

"Blake, the man has had..." She twiddled her fingers. "Twelve years to get himself together and at this point, I'm not only providing, but enabling him to continue to destroy his liver and life. He has had plenty of chances for forgiveness and redemption. I haven't given up on him, I know he needs something serious to break him out of his spell. More serious than me winding up in the hospital because of a bike wreck or because of a fight, I still won." She chuckled with a gleeful smile. "But I don't know what else will shake him out of it. That I will leave up to your father and my father to talk terms, I hate to say this since it's even against my father, but I'd hate to screw over your father, but tell him the truth, don't sugar coat it."

Blake curled her fingers around Yang's hand. Her head rested against the area between Yang's arm and shoulder, closing her eyes in safety and contentment. "I promise." She looked into lilac eyes with a smile. 

Yang couldn't help but kiss her. She held her cheek, and after the first one, they started lasting longer into long seconds. Yang couldn't help it as butterflies tickled her stomach. She pushed into Blake, and Blake pushed back into her. Both of them inhaling through their noses. "Have I ever told you how cute and adorable you are?" 

"You might've mentioned it a couple of times." She slowly nodded, blushing. 

"Next part-."

"Dang, here I was hoping that was it." She teased playfully. 

Yang laughed. She's glad Blake is opening up more too. "I at least want your cooking once a week, if not more. I would like to required once a week." 

"Done!" 

They both laughed at how quick she replied. Yang sighed dreamily, stroked her hair a few times. "You're home, if not in your room alone by ten." 

"Geez. You sound like my dad." She playfully slapped her across the stomach. "What else?" They weren't demanding or even hard conditions to meet. 

"Um.." Yang looked to the sky to think. "We kiss whenever we want but nothing deep, not in front of your parents purposely to make your mom fume." 

Blake growled in her throat and crossed her arms over her chest. "We get to kiss when we want just because we want to, no rhyme, no reason, just because, when we feel like it, or." She shrugged. "Any reason at all." 

Yang tried thinking of anything, using her fingers to think of conditions, and Blake kissed her. "You're pretty cute too." The alpha would have to leave it at that. As much as she wanted to have a kissing competition, she'd never been able to think clearly. Yang thought of another one, but it wasn't fair to ask. Blake could see the change. "What is it?" 

"I... It's not fair to ask of you. It's not a condition but something that I want-only if you want to." 

Blake placed her hand on hers. "I want to." 

"I didn't even say it." 

"Whatever it is, you're worth it." Slowly, they brought their lips together for a real kiss. Not a peck as they had grown accustomed. 

"Will you escort me to and from work each morning, possibly hand in hand? I want to show you off to the world because of you..." Dare she say it? "You are my world. I care about you the most, right here, right now. You can take a much-needed nap when you get home-."

Blake rested her body into her space heater. "You are my home, and I want to. What time do you have to go?"

"I have to leave at six-thirty."

"Six!? At six o'clock in the morning? What the hell, Yang!? That's too freaking early." She sat in Yang's lap, then curled into her and closing her eyes. "That's so early." 

"I know." She kissed the top of her head. The Faunus looked like a small child, but Yang wouldn't complain. "You're worth it." Her hand rubbed the top of her head. 

Blake reached up and gently moved her hand to her feline ear. It twitched reflexively, but she was determined. "Oh." Her spine jolted at the friendly touch that felt too good. Her head moved toward the fingers. "Mhm. Yang." 

Yang inhaled sharply. The way Blake moaned her name sent a spark of desire in her gut where it stayed. She felt Blake completely relax as she slowly worked toward the base. Yang felt like the luckiest person in the world. She had an omega she loved? An omega she loves. Blake in her arms...purring? No... She moved her head closer. She's purring. "You are so cute right now."

"Shut up, or I'll stop." She sounded tired. It was an empty threat with no bite. 

Yang silently complied, continuing to stroke the fluffy appendages. Blake was Blake at this point. Yang ran out of words. All too soon, it was time for Yang to head out. She was content sitting there with Blake. She gathered the Faunus in her arms and carried her inside. "Mh." She tiredly opened her eyes. "Yang?" 

"Yes?" 

"Set me down. I need to wake up to talk to my father."

The rules state that Blake wins, but Yang can reason. "You should talk to him in the morning when the tension isn't intense. I want to give him time to think about his decision." 

"You're not going back to that dump!" She shouted to draw everyone's attention. 

"I guess she finally told her." Ilia spoke soft enough for only Sun to hear. 

"Yeah, but we all heard Kali. What she said or assume is about Yang. Her judgment is impaired. Yang is so right for her. I was honestly hoping Blake would settle for one of us, but I'm glad she has Yang. I wouldn't trade that for how happy she is." 

Yang set her down. She bowed her knees to the ground with her hands in her lap. She displeased the closest she ever deserved to love. "I'm sorry, Blake. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yang." It broke her heart to see her like this. She wasn't even looking her in the eye. She rushed down to her level to wrap both arms around her. "I'm sorry-."

"No. It was my fault. You asked me to do something. Instead of complying, I disagreed with you. I'm sorry." 

Ghira came into the room a little confused at the two before him. "Yang, Blake, what's going on?" 

Yang felt the need to speak also the fear of doing so. "Dad, I have something to tell you."

Yang felt it was time for her to go. "Please excuse me." She stood up to leave.

"Stay." His glare matched his verbal command. 

"Go on, Blake." He started gently, knowing how sensitive his daughter could be at times. 

"Because Yang is staying in that awful motel. I can't bear the thought of her health being at risk as well as all the possible fights. Can she stay with us?"

He raised a brow. "Yang? Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, sir. I would like for you and your daughter to talk alone before agreeing to a decision without what little persuasion or influence I have on your decision." 

"Dad I-."

He held up his hand to silence her. "Yang's right." 

"We can't just leave her in that hole to rot-!"

He growled, signaling the end of their discussion, for now. "We will talk about this later!" He stated sternly. "Miss Xiao Long, you are excused." 

Blake reached out her hand to Yang feeling their skin contact before he forced her out the door. The young Belladonna glared at her father the entire time. 

Yang walked a block when she felt eyes on her. "Not again." Yang exhaled, as another group followed her. She didn't feel like dealing with this right now. She'd be extra tired in the morning if she didn't wake up.

"You've done pissed off the Belladonna family. You've upset the Queen. There's an order and balance here, we intent to keep it that way. We're here to kill you." 

Everything clicked like the guns cocking the bullets into place. Queen is another name for a female cat used for breeding. She's also the queen of Kuo Kuana; the Queen is Kali. Kali influenced the gangs to go after her. She's the reason Yang couldn't get a decent job, only one job, the Queen knew about. The Queen has the power and authority to stop her after turn. She's been keeping tabs on her, making Yang's life miserable and in turn effecting Blake. "Crud." It wasn't an empty threat. They knew by now she was a good fighter. What about the bullets they're using? Yang didn't speculate what type they are, something to pierce aura no doubt. Possibly something that was paid for by the Belladonna fortune. The alpha knew she didn't stand a chance.

Yangerang: 5150

Yang ran, dodging and weaving until they would run out. They kept firing their guns at her with the intent to kill. Whoever they were, they wanted her dead. A bullet passed through her aura, narrowly missing her. She was able to run and use cover. Blake wanted her alive, she advised her to run when it got too hard. Unlike before, when an omega showed up, the assailants stopped. This time, they continued their assault as Sun and Ilia took them out. The Faunus focused their lethal shots on the human alpha. The two guards distracting the Faunus by forcing their guns to the ground. Yang tried to catch her breath from running. 

"We have to keep moving. It's not safe for you here." 

"Ilia, she's not going to be safe tonight." Sun spoke. 

She sighed. "I know. These guys were different. They wanted to kill her, before they tried to scare her off or fight."

Yang stared at the ground like it had the answer she wanted. She felt like giving up. She felt defeated. Blake was worth dying for, but the humiliation hurt the most. Alphas can be prideful, but she felt like that was broken. She ran instead of fighting in order to live; that's what Blake told her, but running made her a coward, a living coward.

"Go, Sun. Explain what's going on to Ghira. I'll escort Blake's alpha back." Ilia pulled at Yang's arms, but she refuses to move. "Yang, we have to get you off the street." She dragged Yang away. The blonde was defeated. She wasn't struggling or helping as Ilia half-dragged her away. "We should be safe here for now." She messaged Sun, telling him where they were. 

"I can't believe this." Yang sat back against the wall in disbelief. "They want me dead. The Faunus of Menagerie want me dead." 

"Yang, you can't focus on that now." Not good. She was shutting down. "No, no, no. You have to be there for Blake. She needs you. She loves you, but she won't say it first. It might take her some time to gather her courage before she says it back. Yang focus on me." She held Yang's cheeks and looked directly in her eyes. "Blake loves you." 

The blonde blinked, showing her response. "She shouldn't. I'm a human. She's a Faunus. Kali is the Queen, she doesn't want us together. I can't win. Of course, it would never work. I'm not worthy of her. Coming here was a mistake."

"You are worthy, Yang. Snap out of it!" 

"Ilia!" Blake appeared from a rooftop. She came down to meet them, using her ribbon to swing down. She was worried as soon as she heard the gunfire. She was talking to her father when they were interrupted. The omega glared at her father knowingly. Their conversation is not done. This only proved her point more. "Yang." 

"Blake." She was surprised to see her. "You should be in bed."

Ilia stepped back. Blake held her cheek to stare into her lilac eyes. She hated seeing Yang like this for the third time today. "Just because my dad gave me a curfew doesn't mean I have to follow it. I go to bed later than ten anyway. You're staying with me tonight. I don't care what my dad says. I'm not losing you."

"Why does it matter to you so much? The Faunus here want me dead, your mom is the Queen, we can't win. She doesn't want us together because I'm human. Humans aren't wanted. I can't blame them. You deserve better than me."

"I care, Yang. You're more than just a human. You're more than just an alpha. You're my-. I care because of I… I..." Why couldn't she say it? "You're coming with me. I don't care what my parents say. My mom won't do anything unless she wants to be exposed. My dad won't argue with me." She growled. It was no longer up for debate.

Yang knew what she was trying to say. Having Blake there, it made everything okay. Not better, but okay. Blake told her to run to stay alive, to be living for Blake. The two of them can be together. "I'd follow you anywhere." She stared into her amber eyes and smiled. 

Blake thought she was cute. She couldn't help but lean in to kiss her. The omega wanted to say those magical words; only Blake was stopping herself. She pulled her to her feet. They walked hand in hand to her house. She didn't even bother stopping as she took Yang to her bedroom, leaving the door open. "Come here." The cat Faunus examined Yang for any injuries. Only scratches from trying to hide. Blake pushed Yang toward the wall so she wouldn't escape without notice. "I'm escorting you to work tomorrow. When's your lunch break?"

Yang didn't want to worry her. She stroked to hair. "Blake, you don't-."

She said softly as not to yell. "I want to." Amber eyes narrowed. 

"Eleven to twelve." 

"An hour, we'll go to lunch." She smiled. 

"You're too good to me."

"Someone has to be." 

Yang kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Blake."

"Goodnight, Yang." 

During the night, Blake subconsciously inched into Yang, who slid her arms above Blake's arms to invite her in. The Faunus smiled in her sleep as she felt comfortable. Her head tucked under Yang's chin, nuzzling her neck, Yang's arm snaked around her lower back. 

Half asleep, she turned, so Yang's hand was now on her stomach. Blake groaned at having her stomach touched. She went to move it, but she found comfort. Blake pressed the hand closer. She dreamed of the possibility of their child growing inside her. She wasn't sure how she felt, but knew it was what Yang would want in their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Happy New Year and I hope you all had a wonderful holiday break. This took longer than usual because I was enjoying my time off enormously! I also took my time editing because I wanted to get this wright (pun intended) as a few thing have changed. The Queen was an original addition but I took her out as she wasn't mentioned afterward then reinserted her as it seemed fitting as most reasonable people don't attack for no reason. That was a change from before. 
> 
> Another change, I warn thee, are the tags. Due to a friend, the ending completely changed, not that I'm complaining (I am complaining as it gives me more work to write as this was a completed fic at the time. Now, I have to re-write certain chapters) ~~I didn't like how it ended anyway~~ It adds more to the story plus angst and fluff. 
> 
> Someone asked me about WR attending the wedding. Well, that will have to be put off until much later!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed reading!


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tells Blake how she feels. Blake tells Yang how she feels

Yang groaned as her alarm blared. She let out a roaring yawn, smacking her mouth a few times. She heard a sound of protest next to her and saw the cutest sight. "Blake." The alpha whispered the name of the other half of her soul.

"Five more minutes."

The blonde smiled at how cute her mate is. "Alright, continue to sleep, my angel." She whispered, kissing her cheeking while attempting to leave the bed. 

Blake held her back, bringing herself closer to the heat source. "So warm." She murmured. 

Yang silently laughed. She unhooked Blake's arms from around her torso, going to the bathroom. Ilia and Sun gathered her stuff from the hotel the night before. She was able to dawn her combat outfit, a tan jacket, orange tank with her emblem in yellow, black pants, and tan boots that stopped at the bottom of her calf. She cocked Ember Celica for a systems check when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

A tired Blake opened the door. She looked like she was going to say something but paused. "Rar." She catcalled. 

"Glad someone approves." She stared at the Faunus with black disheveled hair. "Even just waking up, you're cute. I'm jealous." 

The Faunus glared, crossing her arms in the doorway. "I don't usually like being called cute." 

"Maybe for me, you'll make an exception." Blake smiled with a blush, watching as Yang brushed her hair and teeth. She was scrubbing at them with an intensity that Blake stifled a laugh. "All yours." Yang grinned, sauntering out as Blake went in. She had to stop her hand from grabbing her luscious behind. She couldn't help but want it flush with her hips as they cuddled last night. 

They cuddled. Yang slept in Blake's bed without any weird or funny business. She could do this. The blonde wanted to open the door, close it behind her, and watch Blake change. She imagined the way her body-.

"You ready to go?" 

A voice woke her out of her imagery. "Sadly." Yang held her hand as they walked through the house and toward her work site. Her heart was soaring as she inhaled. The morning air mixed with Blake made it all worth it. They could walk and enjoy the silence. All too soon, however, they arrived. The blonde kissed the back of her hand. "Thanks, Blake." They stopped outside the red barricade with warning signs planted all over. Yang held both her hands and pecked her lips. "I'll see you for lunch?" 

"Count on it." Her ears flicked in concern. She heard faint gunshots in the distance — the source of her uncertainty. 

Yang had some time to kill. Since her mate frowns, the alpha desired to ease her woes. It was easier to get a read on her than before, but the omega didn’t share all the time. "What is it?" 

"Why are we stopped here?" Blake grew curious about why Yang didn't take her further into the site. Her ears could pick up the faint sounds of gunfire outside the red zone. The Faunus grew more interested in Yang's safety. 

"Oh... The Grimm are dangerous. This is the spot where everyone who isn't working on the site has to stop." The omega physically showed her apprehension about what Yang was saying. "Don't worry, Blake. I'll be okay. I'll see you for lunch, okay?" The blonde tried to be cheery, kissing the top of her head, slowly. 

Blake wrapped her arms around her, drawing her in. "Please be okay. Don't die." She would make sure to confront her mother and find out what was going on, if not find out her reasons why. She'd worry about that later. Right now, she wanted to be around Yang and her scent. She'd go back to her hotel room, get her the hell out of there, into somewhere more suitable.

Yang held her protectively. She made a memory of Blake's scent, how the caring omega gave the best hugs when she's upset. "I promise I will."

"I'll see you later."

"You will, I promise." Yang forced herself away, turning toward the terrain before she was late.

"Kiss me to seal it." Blake tilted her head up. Yang spun on her heels to face her mate as their lips met for a slow, all-consuming kiss, pouring their love and feelings into each other. When the horn went off, Yang ran off toward the sound, straight into danger. Blake watched her leave, feeling a hint of sadness, and a wave of anger toward the situation. 

\---

Yang punched and dispersed the final Beowulf of the pack panting heavily when the whistle for lunch called. She liked working out and usually worked up a sweat, but this was ridiculous. Maintaining her kneeling position on the ground, Yang forced herself upward to meet Blake. It's what she's been looking forward to all day. Her hormones from this morning of Blake kissing her wore down. 

"Hey, Xiao Long, good work today."

"Thanks, Ted. You weren't too bad yourself." He took the time to talk to her for one sentence. He seemed like he wanted to converse, but couldn't because of polite society. He refrained from doing so. Yang cleaned herself as much as possible with brushes of her skin. 

She grinned when she saw her omega patiently waiting. _Oh no..._ She looked furious, absolutely furious. Though her composure was calm with her arms crossed, Yang knew she was pissed. She could keep her head and eyes forward instead of down with her omega around but not with the look she was faced with. "Hey!" She beamed, trying to diffuse her anger.

Blake rolled her eyes as she took her hand, leading her to an alley. Alleys were used for omegas to punish their alphas if necessary. Blake wrapped her arms around her. "I was so scared." Her voice held a lingering sadness. "All I heard were gunshots for the last thirty minutes, and I could distinctly hear yours. Every shot told me you were alive, but also fighting. I can't lose you, Yang. There has to be something else we can do." 

"Blake..." Yang's stomach growled. 

"You need to eat." The stern voice of the omega would not be ignored, taking her arm to guide her along. 

"I'll be-." She cut her voice off from the glare she received. "Lead the way." Was all Yang could say.

Blake took her to a barbecue stand. The place offered fish, but their beef bones were to kill for. Yang tried paying for it only to receive Blake's scary glare. Blake didn't even look at the cashier as she kept them trained her alpha. Yang was sneaky in paying for food without her looking. 

Alphas were known to be top dogs and would fight anyone to get what they wanted. Omegas ruled because they reminded their alphas, who was really in charge. While what goes behind the closed door is secret, omegas were in control in public areas to show alphas that weren't in charge all the time. It put them in their place to keep their personalities from changing due to marriage. Omegas and even alphas would join together to teach the offending alpha a lesson. If needed, and only if necessary, an alpha could scruff their omega as not cause a scene, even then they get pointed looks from bi-standards. 

Yang wasn't going to challenge her; she cared too much. She needed Blake to get through to her stubbornness. That could explain why Blake felt like her bond-mate, if not a close equal to her superiority. Nobody else would deter the brute from what she wanted. Any other omega probably wouldn't care or even know Yang's situation and remedy it as Blake could. Yang wanted this to work. She loved Blake; there was no question to it. The short time they've known one another, they've spent it with love.

As much as Blake hated Yang putting her life on the line, it was her nature to provide. Still, there had to be something else Yang could do. She decided to make a conversation to distract herself. "How's work?" Was there another terrible question to follow up with? Would you like my mom to humiliate you later?

There was no use lying. Blake knew her too well. "It sucks. I need a shower I don't get paid enough to die when I want to be able to support you and provide you what you need. I'm supposed to be impressing you with my skills or something. It's a new place to me, and I'm supposed to be showing you my skill of adapting no matter where I am. All I'm doing is making you worry; I still can't afford to give you what I want. All your concerns are for not." 

Yang is too sweet. She gripped her hand, staring into her lilac eyes. "My concerns are validated. Yang, you're trying. No one else I know would willingly sign up to die on a crappy paycheck to prove they can provide for an omega they want to be with." A whisper of breath left her mouth. She calmed herself to express how she feels. Yang deserved to know. "I have everything I need. You're the variable I want. It would help if you didn't risk your life while you stay here. " 

"You're worth it, Blake. You are completely amazing, and I'd sign up for as many battles as necessary. I'm supposed to show you the nice hotel or apartment I'm staying in, proving I can provide for your needs then shower you with gifts until you tire of me. I can't even give you any of that. I'm not complaining about my current living arrangements, but it's supposed reversed. It doesn't matter to me how rich or influential your family is. I can't fulfill my role." 

Blake covered her hand with her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Yang, when have we ever been traditional? Look at how we met. If you did as you said, I wouldn't give you a second glance. I don't want traditional. Traditional is boring. I was us; I want you, I want this, us."

**Beep beep beep, beep beep beep, beep beep beep.**

Yang's alarmed make a chiming noise in rapid succession. "Ugh!" The Faunus groaned. "Does your alarm have to ruin every good moment?" 

"Only when it's with you." She winked, standing up. "I don't want to head back, but I'm ready." 

Blake hates this. She felt like her heart was cracking at the thought of Yang fighting every day just for some measly daily paycheck. "I guess we should go." She sighed.

They walked in silence, enjoying the quiet. Blake stopped at the bottom and rested her hands on either side of Yang's collarbone. She couldn't quite meet her eyes. "What time do you get off?" 

"Five, night shift arrives to help keep them at bay. You don't have to-mhm." Yang furrowed her brows before closing her eyes, leaning into the gesture, wrapping her arms around the lithe figure. Yang's hands slid from her back to her waist when they broke away. 

Blake leaned up and kissed her lips, staying locked for several long seconds. "I'll be here. Promise me I'll see you and nothing bad will happen."

"Blake, I..." The omega looked so heartbroken like she hated the idea of Yang not coming back. "I promise." She kissed her to seal it. 

Blake wrapped her arms around her neck. "You better. Go get 'em alpha." The smirk didn't reaching her eyes. 

Yang smiled and squeezed her one last time before walking quickly. Blake watched her go with a neutral facial expression, sadness in her eyes. She slid her hair behind her ear and walked off. The omega still needed to talk to her mom. She supposed she'd put it off long enough. 

As much as Blake was determined to stay until Yang appeared, Sun and Ilia would have a fit. Next time, she'd have to bring a book, but listening to the distant gunshots would only increase her anxiety. Just how dangerous was the wildlife they killed if they purposely attacked the Faunus and humans? She shook her head. Thinking about it wouldn't help. She decided to return home. 

\---

"Gah!" Yang cried out as an Ursa clamped onto her gauntlet. Hopefully, she could get the scratches out later. Blake would have a fit. Blake! Her eyes turned red at the thought. She drove her left fist through its torso firing a shot, dispersing its body. 

A few hours later and they cleared out several packs. "Just where do these things keep coming from?" Yang had her hands on her knees to support herself as she spoke to no one in particular. The pack of Grimm seemed to disappear, at least for now. 

"Legend says they pop out of dark pools. They appear, and no one knows how to get rid of them. Others say they sense negative emotions." Ted answered out loud, then laughed. "See ya later, Yang."

"See ya." She hurried down the hill, stopping to see the foreman who paid her. She thought it felt heavier than usual. She beamed, seeing Blake reading a book. "Hey gorgeous." She smiled. 

"Hi beautiful, you ready to go??" 

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of Yang. She didn't mind it, but she liked the citrus and gunpowder better. It was a turn on with her skin shining in the sun, her muscles tight and tense-and she needed to stop. "More than ready. You're a sight for sore eyes." Blake couldn't contain the smile as she wanted to tell Yang good news.

Yang noticed her eyes shimmering. She was slightly giving off pheromones that drive alphas crazy. Yang wanted to mark her right then and there. "What's on your mind?" 

"I talked to my dad. He did some digging, looked into certain things, and..." Blake couldn't stop herself from being excited. "You're now staying in a three-star apartment." Before Yang could protest, she continued. "Don't worry; you're earning as much lien as the other Faunus. I did my calculations, and it's around a third of your paycheck, so that won't be an issue. While there are plenty of places hiring, one of them is a gym. They want someone who can safely show workout plans and train a newbie. That's your only exam. Now you can show me what you can do." _Without my mother's influence._ Her brows furrowed at the thought. 

Yang opened her mouth and closed it. She wasn't sure how to feel. The first emotion that she experienced is outrage. "What!? Blake! Ugh..." The side of her fist arched to her forehead. Everything in her screamed in protest. She was upset, angry, but also relieved. 

That was not the reaction she expected. "Yang, my mom is conspiring against you. You couldn't have done it alone, not against her. I know you could've, but at what cost? The cost wasn't worth the price." 

"Of course you are!" Everyone was staring at them. She needed to tone it down or force Blake's hand. "You're worth it, Blake. You doing everything is why I didn't want you getting involved. I know you care, and I appreciate that. We don't know for certain that your mom is behind everything. It's just speculation with how much power and influence she has." Her voice lowered. "I wanted to prove I could do it on my own, no matter who or what stood in our way." 

Blake separated the distance between them. "I know you can. I hate seeing what it's doing to you. You can continue how things are now, though I'll worry, or you can try the gym and maybe somewhere else. I wanted to give you options without cutting in too much. I know you can do this on your own. Just because you can, doesn't mean you should." Blake touched their foreheads, breathing through her mouth. Not minding her scent but tasting the underline citrus and the overpowering gunpowder was doing something for her. She wanted to run her tongue against her salty skin. She needed to pull herself away from her thoughts. 

Their conversation would be best somewhere else. "Blake, we should continue to go. You're releasing your scent; while I don't mind fighting, I'm pretty beat." Yang knew her scent was masking Blake's. No one would know unless they were nearby. She wouldn't have to fight anyone as long as she's covering her; this is between them. 

_Oh no. Am I doing that?_ "Yeah." Blake quickly led Yang back to her new place, ignoring everyone. They weren't looking at her any differently than usual. She was with Yang, nothing unusual. 

Blake took her to the back so they could continue. She noticed Yang's nose flaring, rapid breathing, and-Are her eyes, turning colors? "Like I was saying, you're staying in a place called Oceanside. It's not bad. Your reservation is under Branwen."

"Branwen?" The name snapped her out of her trance. 

"They didn't question it knowing the bandit clan. Your dad is next door, and it's the same price as everyone else. I did the calculations; it's less than a third of your paycheck, for both of you. Sun and Ilia assisted me in moving all your belongings. ...Your dad's stuff was easy to tell apart, not just by scent alone.

"Tah." It was a sound between Tai and blah. She quietly scoffed, hating this, hands folded together against her forehead. She felt frustrated with how much Blake interfered. 

"My dad addressed the people this afternoon. You shouldn't have as many problems. I don't know what to believe when it comes to my mother. I know she has her darkness about the reason she tolerates humans." Blake wouldn't let it be the end. She'd continue investigating to prove her mom innocent or guilty. 

Yang took her hand. "I appreciate you, Blake, I do, but this-." 

"It had to be done." She interrupted sharply. "A health inspection on Grumpy's Motel is complete. They're never rerunning a business."

Yang inhaled, closing her eyes. That proved to be a mistake as she breathes Blake's still lingering scent. The alpha could feel her cock reacting within the confines of her clothes. Yang loves Blake; she wanted to say it but felt this was the wrong time. "Is there anything else I should thank you for?" Her tone is slightly venomous.

The cat Faunus sighed. "Look, Yang, I wasn't going to sit idly by while you struggled, thinking you would fail me as an alpha. I'm not going to apologize for helping you. You're stubborn, and you have pride. There's nothing wrong with that. However, you needed help. You're selfish in that aspect, handling it all on your own. I know you could've done it, I refuse to let you. Your life and the risks outweighed the reward of you doing this alone." Her tone softened as she held her hand tightly. She felt butterflies twitch in her stomach. "To be my mate, Yang, I need you alive."

Yang squeezed her hand as she calmly breathes to slowly kissed her. "Thank you, Blake. I don't think anyone else can get through to me and call me out on my bull spit. I'm sorry I made this difficult for you. You know where I came from, and you understand my background." Yang stroked her hair. "Even though we fight and argue with little shows of affection, there's no one else I'd rather be with. You've not only told me you care, but you go out of your way to show it, even if it puts the relationship with your family in jeopardy." She rested their foreheads together. "I don't want that for you, but I understand and appreciate you helping me, even if I don't want it but need it." 

Feeling like she can't go back, Yang laid it out on the table. The omega deserved to know how she feels. "Blake." She pulled their heads away, taking both her hands in her looking her dead in the eye. "If you're still willing and wanting to make this work, I want you. The moment I saw you, I felt like you might've been the one, my one. Meeting you, being with you, seeing how much you care, I want you, Blake. I want you to be my one. I..." Now or later. "I love you." For the first time today, she saw Blake genuinely smile. She paused to keep it in her memory, blinking it into her mind. "You don't have to say it back, and I want you to know how I feel about you. I want a mate bond with you, Blake. Not right now, obviously, but I want you to know my feelings." Yang was an alpha what was she on about? Alphas don't show or express feelings, especially in trivial matters. She was acting like a damn omega. Not cool. "I didn't plan on confessing like this. I was hoping it would be watching or listening to you read on a happy, calm day. Not whatever today was. I wanted you to know and now felt like the right time or as good a time as any." 

"Yang." Blake intertwined their fingers. "You have the right idea. I hate watching you suffer for something avoidable. I care about you too much to lose you." One hand moved to her cheek. "I want you to be my alpha. I know without a reasonable doubt you can and will provide for me, love, and treat me better than I feel I'll deserve-."

The blonde closed her eyes, leaning into her touch. "Like my queen, because you are one." 

They both smiled. "Exactly. You treat me like a queen, even when I don't deserve it. I already know you won't change when we decide to get married. You have a heart of gold, and you wear it on your sleeve." Yang smiled at when not if. She would've spoke up, about Blake deserving love, but she was lost to her words. "I want to bond with you and to you. I want to be yours. I didn't think I'd ever find or deserved someone like you. I saw you in that alley watching you fight, and I just knew when our eyes met..." She sighed lovingly. _It was like staring into my other-better half._ "I was looking to apologize at first for not giving you a chance or tell you I wasn't interested in suitors; that you were wasting your time. You weren't fighting because you wanted to, angry about the rejection. You weren't fighting because they were Faunus. You fought because they attacked first, and you only continued if they did first. That was when I knew I wanted to meet you, wanted to find out how compatible we are. Now that we have, I love you, Yang. I love you." 

"You do deserve it. You're worth it." Yang whispered as they closed the distance between them, slowly, precisely their lips brushed against one another, closing their eyes and pressing into each other further. They ensured they got it right. It wasn't their first kiss, but it felt like their best one, yet. It lasted until the lack of oxygen became an issue, leaving them breathless. 

Subconsciously, Yang lowered to her neck. She started with brushes of her lips against her skin, inhaling her scent, then kissed her pulse point, letting her teeth rest against the area. 

The Faunus shut her eyes tight, moving her head to provide Yang better access to her neck. Butterflies floated in her stomach as her breathing grew rapid through her mouth, tasting the sweat off of Yang's skin. Was Yang going to do it? Was Yang going to mark her? Blake wouldn't fight her on it. They both wanted this. It was only a matter of time. "Yang." She breathes.

Yang growled and stopped, throwing herself back, panting rapidly. Her gaze froze on the ground. She was terrified of what almost became of her. She not only marked Blake on a spot that would be hard to cover up but also a place that entailed sexual actions. _No!_ Blake would get decide her mark's location. She would decide where she wanted it. Even a simple mark against her neck proved too much.

Blake blinked, surprised. Yang pulled away but also the way she was sitting. It was unsettling, like she did something wrong. "Yang." She gently touched her shoulder, causing Yang to jerk away from her touch. 

"I'm sorry, Blake. I don't know what came over me. I should go." Even if Yang lived there, she wasn't going to send the omega away. Maybe a walk would be good for her head without Blake's scent getting in the way. "I'll have Ilia escort me tomorrow. I'll see you later, maybe." She strode toward the door, nearly escaping.

"Yang, stop!" The alpha closed her eyes. She couldn't fight her, not like this. "You didn't do anything wrong. If anything, I wouldn't have stopped you. I was waiting-."

"Not like this Blake. I want to mark you; I will mark you, not here, not right now. I promise I will. And when we get there, when we cross that bridge, you could point out exactly where you want it. You don't have to give a reason why if you don't want to, but I want this. I want to go slow. I want to do this right."

Blake's heart soared with Yang's onslaught of confessions but also with how upset she seemed with herself. She spoke with complete conviction. "We will Yang, we are and will continue. I promise you, if you do something I'm not comfortable with, I will tell you to stop."

Yang cupped her chin to raise her head and kissed her as if to seal the promise. It was possessive as if to say _you better_. "Good." The word came out as a growl.

It wasn't a trick of the light; Yang's eyes did turn red. Just a flash, but it was there. "Yang, can your eyes turn red?"

"Mostly when I'm angry, but not every time."

Blake felt concerns that her mother tried to press, the reason she wanted to get her angry at dinner. Blake brushed off what her mother thinks and wants. "What about now?"

"Oh... It was something else."

_Something else?_ Blake questioned. Something she didn't want to talk about just yet. 

As Yang was taking her jacket off, setting it on a chair, a black, velvet box fell out of one of the pockets. Being the curious cat, she almost picked it up to inspect it, if not for Yang beating her to it. 

"Oh." She laughed. "I've meant to give you this. I couldn't find where it went. I should've given this to you earlier, but I guess now is a good time as any." The blonde turned around, then thought differently. "If it's alright with you, I'll wait 'till Thursday. I don't want to spoil everything in one day."

Blake knew she would get impatient. Amber eyes narrowed. "I don't like being left curious. I want to know, Yang." 

"That's your hint." The blonde smiled. 

"Hint?" 

"Yang."

"You're my hint?" She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. 

"I won't say anything more than that." She kissed her lips and pinched her butt, earning a cute yip. "That...was...-!"

"Nope." She swiped her arms out in front of her. "Don't even say it." Her eyes shut tight, trying not to imagine Yang's smile. "Don't finish that sentence." 

Yang closed the distance between them. She lifted Blake's chin to kiss her. The same hand lowered down her back to caress the ass cheek she pinched. 

"Yang..." It came out as a mix between a warning, hiss, and moan, in that order. The Faunus had mixed feelings about the inappropriate touch. It wasn't unwanted, more so new and unfamiliar. Yang would stop if she told her to. It did feel admirable to feel validated that she had a nice ass to someone so beautiful. Something felt right with Yang's hand in her back pocket.

Just as smoothly, Yang let go and walked toward the door with Blake behind her. The blonde grabbed any last second items from the dirty hotel before they headed to Yang's new place. The alpha opened it for her omega and closed it behind her. Yang tried holding her hand, but Blake seemed to have an issue with it, so she dropped it. 

With less Faunus around, Blake took her hand and led her to where she'd stay during her time in Kuo Kuana. "Hey, Blake."

"Hm."

"Have you always lived in Kuo Kuana? I mean, I know you've lived in Menagerie." She scratched the back of her head. "I just wasn't sure if it was always in on place."

"I've lived in Kuo Kuana, but I've traveled and visited everywhere in Menagerie. Some areas of the desert and mountains only to find nothing." She could feel Yang become a little defeated. "But the places you take me to, I haven't seen them the way you do." She smiled, watching Yang beam as they walked to the reception desk. Before they got too close, Blake pulled Yang off to the side. "Wait here." She went to the counter alone.

Yang growled in her throat. She hated this. She hated an omega telling her what to do in a public setting, only when it came to certain things. When it comes to the house, it still didn't make it any better. She could do this; she wanted to do this. Taking care of herself was her responsibility, not Blake's. An omega was telling an alpha what to do, absolutely-.

"This way." She smiled, leading Yang toward the elevator.

Yang lost her train of thought. In that instance, however, Yang wanted to finish her thought, her defenses lowered with a small smile. _Why does she have to be so alluring?_ The alpha stormed after _her_ omega toward the elevator. 

When the door completely shut, Yang pinned Blake into a wall dominating their kiss. There are no teeth, no tongue, pure power. Lilac eyes glanced at the floor number and pushed herself away. She smirked, seeing Blake pant from the surprise rather than the action itself. There's a sense of satisfaction of watching her chest rise and fall. 

There was a familiar chime of the slate doors opening, and almost instantly, Blake got her bearings, leading them to the room. She opened a door once having both keys. Yang closed it behind her. "This is nice, an upgrade." She smiled all too knowingly.

The curious cat ventured around the enclosed space, opening drawers, eyeing the carpet, checking the sheets, mattress, pillows, moving furniture, and inspecting the bathroom. "Ah...Blake, what are you doing?" 

She shook her head as if disappointed. "It'll do, for now, just until we leave Menagerie. This key is yours, and both of these are your father's. Now, you mind telling me what that kiss was about?" Yang's expression played dumb. The Faunus narrowed her eyes. 

Yang smiled at her, forced her to walk back into a wall, and stroked her cheek. "I just wanted to remind you you're not in charge." Her voice whispered a muted growl. 

Blake swallowed, trying to control her breathing at the warning. It excited her more than it should. The alpha's scent not making things better. The omega refused to lose herself to breeding, but every time, more of her stubbornness not to give in chipped away. "I'm aware." She stated evenly. "I didn't want you making a scene if that guy did something to provoke you. From a distance, no one can tell you're not a Faunus. Yes, I used the name Branwen, but I didn't want him saying something he would regret, rejecting you or raising the price of the room. That and I wanted to see it for myself to make sure it's..." Blake paused, searching for the right words. "Adequate for you." _I know where you'll be staying so you can't hide from me. Never again._

Yang held her cheek and stroked with her thumb. She knew that Blake didn't intend to challenge her. The alpha felt terrible for thinking otherwise. She gently kissed her lips, moving from the bottom upward. 

Even the gentle touch stole her breath. "I don't want you doing anything reckless that puts a mark against you. I don't want to give the Faunus here another reason to hate you." Still, her voice didn't falter. 

"You're so beautiful." 

"Huh?" Blake was confused. Yang told her she's beautiful plenty of times, but that was when she was looking at her entirely, not just her eyes.

"Your heart." She placed her palm over where it beat. The omega inhaled as the palm laid between her breasts. Yang touched her intimately, so close to a wanting. "It's beautiful." 

The gesture was sweet. Blake had no idea where Yang came from. She was too poetic and dreamy. Her heart soared, but the raven-haired woman couldn't let Yang have this one. With a breath, she escaped Yang's pin against the wall and waved her hands as she spoke. "Now, I know you jumped out of one of my fairy tale stories. You're too good to be real." She sat on the bed. 

Yang smiled. She wanted to shower, but she also wanted to lean over the bed, so Blake fell back against it to kiss her. 

"Oh, no. You're giving me that look again."

"What look?" Yang legitimately stared at her, confused. 

"The look that says you love me and want to do more than kiss me." 

Yang's mind determined her thoughts turned into action. Blake was giving her half-lidded eyes. It wasn't fair. How could she resist? "I do love you. I want to show you without going too far." Deciding waiting wasn't worth it as she wanted this day to last forever. She lowered herself on the floor at the end of the bed, forcing Blake to sit up. Yang pulled the black velvet box from her coat and went down on both knees. Blake gasped and covered her mouth. 

"Before you get too excited, it's not a ring." She stated before Blake could say anything. "It's not a form of engagement, but a way I can show you how I feel about you."

"Okay." She calmed herself. "I'm ready." 

"Blake, I know we've had our ups and downs in the short time we've met-."

_This isn't supposed to be an engagement?_

"I want to make it official without binding us to anything until we've waited until we're both ready, no traditions, no pressure from family, but something we both want on our terms. Will you Blake Belladonna," She popped open the box. "Be the Yin to my Yang?" 

"A pun!" She couldn't help but cover her mouth to laugh at how much it was true. Yang was laughing with her. "I can't believe you." She lowered herself to the ground to embrace Yang. "Of course I will." Never has she been so happy to have met someone who wasn't traditional. Their relationship was going to be interesting. She couldn't wait to see what their future together held. 

"May I?" Yang held up the white piece.

"Um... Shouldn't you give me the Yin portion?" 

"No. This is going to sound corny. I am the Yang to your Yin. I'm giving you the Yang piece because I want you to know that I am with you. I want you to remember that if for whatever reason I'm not physically with you, I am with you. And in the circle of that Yang, there is also a piece of Yin. A fragment of shadows indicates light. I am not completely light. That fragment keeps me grounded from flying too close to the sun and biting off more than I can chew, like what you do for me, keeping me alive. No matter where you go, I'll be with you. The Yin to my Yang." 

Blake turned and moved her hair out of the way to hide her emotions from the euphonious gesture. Yang was anything but a typical alpha. If she had to belong to anyone, if she had to be considered anyone's property within the confines of the household, she was glad it was Yang. There is no one else she could see herself with and be happy. 

"Perfect. Let me see." Yang wanted to see the look on Blake's face, as well as the piece around her neck. 

Nope. Blake didn't want Yang to see her like this. She turned to bury her face in Yang's chest. The blonde stroked her hair, holding her close, not sure what to think. "Blake?" The only indication she Blake heard was the swivel of her ear. "Blake, can I touch your ear?" After a bit of hesitation, the Faunus slowly nodded, directing her ears again.

"Oh." It was a soft whimper as soon as the gentle hand caressed her ear. It felt better than massaging them herself. Instead of using her dull nails, Yang used her fingertips. Blake held her tighter as the movement traveled toward the base. A low vibration felt in both their bodies; Yang sighed, relaxing to the soft rumble. A comment would've made her stop. 

After a few minutes, Blake pulled away. Yang swiped her cheeks tenderly with her thumb, smiling at her princess. She kissed the top of her head. "Yang?" 

"Yes, Blake?" Soft lilac eyes stared into her amber. All Blake could see is the love and adoration held in those eyes for her. 

Was she going to ask? Of course, not. The question has been bothering her since three days ago. It was one she meditated on. She thought about it, and the answer was simple, yet the question difficult to ask. Was it too soon? "Will you mark me?" 

"Blake, I want to, I do. There is nothing I want more at the moment. Are you sure you want to mark me back? I know I need to shower before you do and-."

Blake is shocked. Of course, Yang would think about her and how she feels about it. The answer was always simple. Her right arm held her left as it did when she was nervous. Her soft voice interrupted Yang's speech. "I'm not ready. There are too many implications." 

"And what does it imply?" Yang gently asked. 

"That we're bonded for life only to rip our souls should we want to break the connection. The stress I'll receive from my family pushing for a binding contract, a marriage contract, maybe even a dowry. I don't know Yang, but I don't want to put you through that."

Yang smiled. "First, you're going to put this on me." She held out the Yin necklace. When Yang heard the snap, she slowly turned around to confirm it was around her neck. The blonde held her hands. "Now, you love me, and I love every cell of your body and personality no matter how infuriating at times." She took both her hands. "If I had to be with anyone for life, the rest of my life, I want it to be you. There is no one else I'd rather be with. I wouldn't want anyone else if I didn't have anything close to what we have. Second, we don't have to _rip out our souls_ to break the connection. It could be mutual. There are only a few circumstances I would ever want to end it mutually. You found someone else that makes you happy and showers you with love, or I am on my death bed wishing to spare you any pain. Those are the only ones I can think of. Your family never has to know. I know you'll keep it hidden. I'll bite you somewhere hidden, wherever you want. I don't care what your father does to me. I don't care what Kali says to me. I want you. I'll sign whatever unreasonable contract they make, prenup, or whatever, I want you, Blake. I care about you."

Yang smiled as she continued. "Now, as for that endowment. I don't care what your parent's price is, I'll gladly pay it. As long as I can spend the rest of my life with you, that's all I want. I want what we have. I want you. If it takes me six years to pay for it, I'll gladly accept it. You're worth more than lien. They say you can't buy happiness, but if paying a dowry is what it takes for us to be together, I'll gladly pay it. Your parents are wealthy. I don't think they care about that. They want to see their baby girl happy and loved."

"Alright." With her fears and worries subsided. "I'll bite you, only if you mark me first." 

"I will, but I need to shower first-."

The raven-haired woman blushed. "Yang, I don't mind. Clean the area you want me to bite. I like the smell of gunpowder." _And the way your skin shines with sweat._ Blake would never admit her body felt warmth in particular areas having the blonde so close. She tried her best to hide her hormones meant for breeding or leading the alpha on, but there was no way it passed Yang. Both of them doing their best to keep their composure together as their bodies needed each other.

"Maybe I shouldn't quit my job then." She winked, slinking away into the bathroom. She removed Ember Celica, washing her left wrist thoroughly, scraping away whatever might be there. "Alright, I'm-." She froze in the doorway and took a single look at Blake. She lowered her shirt to expose her shoulders completely. Yang's nostrils flared. Blake looked so damn hot. Containing her lust proved difficult. It was already bad enough she started rutting. Yang wanted to rub one out last night, but not with Blake there. She needed to control herself around the omega. It was growing increasingly difficult. 

"You're always kissing and nipping my neck, why not there?"

Yang shook her head. "It's a pain in the ass to hide or conceal." She raised her shirt back where it was, whispering in her ear. "I like your natural scent, which is why I'm always close to it." Blake shivered with the way Yang purred in her ear, hot breath traveling inside her canal. It was made all the more torturous when she touched her arm, sliding across it. "How about here on your left arm? You can easily keep it hidden with shirts or your bandanna."

Yang raising her arm brought her out of the hypnotism. The longer they played this game, the harder it was to resist the urge to give in. Blake calmly turned to face her. It would take more than a few visible shivers for the omega lose her self control. "Alright. Where'd you decide?"

"Here, on my right wrist. I either wear a leather cuff or Ember Celica." 

"Alright." She offered her arm, closing her eyes to prepare for the pain. 

Yang tried looking into her eyes for permission. She stroked her hair to get her attention. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

Blake was uncertain, but she wasn't going to back down. It was like Yang said, if she felt uncomfortable with the bond, she can seal it. "Yes." She firmly nodded.

Yang maneuvered Blake's arm to her mouth, poked a few times to get a suitable area, placed her mouth over it, and bit down. Blake forced her groans to stay in her throat until Yang bit too hard. "Okay." 

Yang stopped to make sure she was okay, stroking her hair. Yang looked down at the beautiful mark. She wanted to suck on it and run her tongue over it. Yang offered her wrist, allowing Blake to back out if she wanted. 

Filled with determination, Blake grabbed it, noting the pink scratches in her skin to get rid of anything hiding there. She brought the arm to her mouth and bit down. SHe couldn't help but inhale the skin of the alpha with mouth so close to it. Her tongue slid through the opening tasting her skin like she wanted. Yang forced her teeth together to hold back any pain, the soft muscle against her skin proved comforting. 

Suddenly, they both felt warmth centering from their hearts and spreading throughout their bodies. Instantly, Blake stopped. Yang's body is casting a yellow glow while Blake's is a light purple. Where Blake was cool and calm; in her heart, she felt warmth and light. It felt like a miniature sun in the piece Yang gave to her. Within Yang, she felt the coolness, a calming shadow that blocked the all too bright sun. The feeling of shade on a summer's day. 

"You felt that, too, right?" The omega asked her mate.

"I did. We bonded." Yang felt like she had given Blake half her soul in exchange for Blake's half. She never wanted to let this go. There were no words to justify how she felt. 

They let the silence envelop them, content with staring into each other's eyes. "I didn't realize before; your eyes are lilac. It's my aura color, a light purple. And-." 

"And your eyes are my aura color. If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is." She picked Blake up, setting her in her lap on bed, basking in the moment. Yang smiled, staring at the bonding mark placed on her omega's pale skin. 

Silence enveloped them; Blake needed to be home soon, or that would be her excuse so nothing happened between them. There was only so much of her alpha could handle at once. Fingertips lightly brushing against her skin with a scent comforting and warming started to become too much. The dark-haired woman stood, walking toward the door. "I should get go-."

Yang reached for her hand, lightly tugging her. "You should, but that doesn't mean I want you to." She kissed the back of it as her eyes followed the Yang symbol of her necklace. "Will you-?" It's selfish of her to ask her girlfriend to wake up super early to take her to work, take a nap, eat lunch together, and pick her up in the evening. "Can tomorrow be like today without the disagreements, and instead of worrying, checking out the gym after?" 

"I'd like that. Yeah." She tucked hair behind her ear. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You're cute when you do that. It makes you look demur."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Shower, go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She demanded with a smile. 

Yang opened the door for her. "See you in the morning." Dare she say it. "Kitten." 

"Don't call me that." She ordered with no bite as Yang closed the door behind her. _She likes it._ The blonde smiled, removing her clothes to step into the shower. 

Yang collapsed on the bed with all her thoughts on Blake. She couldn't get the Faunus out of her head, not that she wanted to. She wanted Blake next to her, her arms wrapped around her kissing her neck as she pounded-. Yang shook her head as her thoughts were turning lustful. She needed to stop. Laying in bed thinking about what it might feel like to her have skin against my-. "No. No. No." Yang shook her head. It was too late for her to take a sleeping pill. Then again, sometimes it worked. Worse case, Blake would be able to wake her up with her key. Maybe she wouldn't need to. Her aggression is in check because of Yang's fights Grimm. Around Blake, she can't help it. Her dick pulsated within her pants. She's starting to hum the air in her sleep. A little bit of time to herself, and she'll be able to. 

Yang slid her boxers open, spits in her hand, stroking lightly. She wants to build herself up, not that it'll require much. The alpha swallows hard, stopping herself from going too fast too soon. Her eyes shut tight as she speeds up, jerking herself off as quickly as possible. "Oh, my gods." The head of her prick swells as she's about to orgasm. Images cloud her mind, rutting a naked Blake endlessly, breeding her like the omega in heat she is. Her bare breasts on full display, bouncing while the alpha pushes into her. Her pussy clamping as she screams and orgasms multiple times, legs shaking from how well fucked she is. Yang's rod pushing further into her, Blake is gasping as her baby chamber gets prodded over and over again. A picture of fucking a seven month pregnant Blake flashes in Yang's mind. Suddenly, she stops, feeling guilty about what she's doing. With a whimper, Yang's hand leaves her aching shaft. It wasn't fair to treat Blake like this. The omega deserved better. With the urge purged, Yang realized how sore she is from her hand from squeezing and the speed. 

With reluctance, she went to her bag to pull out a small pill. Yang gathered her saliva, swallowing it down. Unfortunately, it would usually take thirty minutes to an hour if it worked. She used the time to message her father were she was and where he was staying. When her thoughts went to Blake this time, she thought about how calm she is, her control of emotions, and how relaxed she is. Almost instantly, Yang fell asleep, imagining the omega cuddled into her like the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Took me longer than usual to edit this. I hope you all enjoy
> 
> WARNING! I added chapters to this fic. It's going to take me longer to write than I originally intended. If I end up getting to the certain part before I finish writing the entire fic, I will publish the original ending and publish the rest of it as a part 2. I prefer to finish a fic before publishing it as not to rush anything, to have it done correctly. Hence my thought process.   
> Also a reason why this took me longer than usual to post. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. I appreciate all of you!!


	6. Thinking about Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake thinks about their future together. Yang is my romantic version of Yang. The title kinda fits but I wanted a more romantic approach

Yang woke to her alarm and forced herself out of bed. She stumbled into the bathroom, washing her face with cold water to wake up. Blindly, the alpha kept tapping the counter, searching for a soft towel to dry her face, giving up, her hands reaching along the white walls. After drying her face, she scrubbed the plaque out of her teeth. She'd be damned if the Grimm had better teeth than she did.

Yang started her casual dressing routine into her combat outfit when a knock echoed on the wood door, sounding throughout the small room. 

"Yes?" If it were anyone other than Blake or Ilia, she'd reply with a yeah. Judging by how the person let themselves in instead of waiting outside, she could be no one other than Blake. She opened the bathroom door, finding the Faunus on the other side. 

"Hey, Bla-are you okay?" The alpha's never seen her mate in such distress; midnight tresses disheveled, tired eyes that barely managed to stay open, and yawns escaping without permission. Blake reminded Yang of how the undead walked in cheesy horror films, hands drooping at her sides, feet cautiously inching a foot at a time as if she might stumble. 

The brunette responded with a roaring yawn, covering her mouth. "Yeah. I'm sleepy. I'm not a morning person. How do you do it?"

Now that Yang was more aware, she found the sleepy kitten cute. "You make it easy. This is too early for anyone." She marched toward the machine, fixing up her omega a cup then herself, unless Blake didn't want the hotel beans. "Coffee?" 

"Tea?" Blake braced herself for limited options. She hoped this place had tea, but that might be too much to ask. 

Yang eyed the mixes near the coffee pot closely. In her current state with the best sleep she had in a while, it took more effort than she anticipated. "Unfortunately." _Noted, tea._

The alpha left for the bathroom to fill up a cup of water. Yang used the same vessel to place under the machine to fill with hot water. It was the best thing she had at the moment. 

Blake took an open seat next to her mate, observing as she armed Ember Celica, extending the gauntlets, locking the shotgun shells into place. Yang's eyes went wide for a moment as she felt a few deep scratch marks in her weapon with her fingertips. She forgot about them, momentarily distracted when she got back. Yang twisted the yellow arm guards around, ensuring the white lines of chipped paint didn't interfere with the locking mechanisms. The alpha realized her mistake when amber eyes narrowed upon her weapon. She forgot to buff Ember before Blake could see it, leaving the bite dots evident. She swallowed hard but silently, knowing she's in the dog house. 

Blake held the yellow weapon carefully as her fingers ran across it. Some parts of it didn't feel natural, particularly the puncture indents caused by an unnatural force. "Yang." She growled, narrowing her amber eyes upon the blonde. The brunette knew the marks were new. She wanted to hear what her mate would say. "When did this happen?" 

The tiredness left her eyes for a split second. It was clear Blake was not going to drop this. "I-I-." She stuttered. Her thoughts racing to find an excuse ninety-miles a minute. The threatening glare she received, causing her nervousness to spike. How did people start those lame stories to make themselves cool? "At the construction yard yesterday, there was this Grimm. Since I was already fighting two, a third tried sneaking up on me. To block it, it had it bite Ember, so I could fire Celica into its gut to blast it away. It dispersed into black smoke." She grinned nervously, trying to disarm the glare. 

She wanted to tell Yang to take the gym job, force her to take it. However, that would only discourage her even more. Yang could see the worry in her eyes, hidden by anger and hurt. This argument kept repeating itself in a cycle. That would kill any omega. Yang knew she could make it stop. She wanted to make the hurt stop, fight anyone who opposed her as long as Blake was happy. 

"Hey," She spoke to stare directly into amber eyes. She held her hand to convey her message seriously, but with a gentle tone. "Blake, I promise I'll be okay. After work today, I will shower, change, and we will check out the gym opening, alright?" Good compromise. She left it off as a question to give Blake an out or another option. Yang desperately desired to quit fighting the Grimm if it was going to worry her omega continuously. The alpha knew she'd be fine after surviving her first week. Yang kissed Blake's lips, then forehead.

The Faunus smiled, knowing she could live with that. "Okay." 

Yang stood, passing the hot water to Blake. "It's not tea." 

She chuckled. "I appreciate the gesture." They walked out the door, Blake pulling Yang by the arm as the blonde slumped over to yawn. It seems she was still waking up after all. Once the gun powder filled her lungs, it was game on. 

They reached the entrance all too soon, their walk feeling short-lived as the alpha enjoyed the few moments of freedom. Initially, the blonde planned to peck the lips of the omega before scurrying off, but Blake needed more assurance than that. When their lips met, Yang pulled her in, making their physical connection last. She read somewhere that those few extra seconds lower divorce/break-up rates. She wasn't sure if it was true, but there was no harm in spending a few extra seconds kissing her. 

"I love you." Yang verified words of affirmation. She believed them with her heart, knowing Blake felt every word through her mark. To confirm her words into actions, she pulled away, stared into her beauty's eyes for a moment, lifting her hand to the top of Blake's head before her cat ears and kissing her forehead for three seconds. Yang pulled her in close, not wanting to let her go, but also as a reminder to keep fighting. She had a reason to fight, someone waiting for her, a home to return to.

Blake inhaled through her nose as lips met hers. She felt her heart fluttering with the passion only Yang possessed. When Yang pulled away, Blake experienced the softest smile, yet loving, intense eyes. When lips met her forehead, she closed her eyes, leaning into the touch, soaking up all the warmth and light. The omega held her hands to keep her alpha anchored for a few seconds more. "I love you. Stay safe. I'll see you in a few hours." She smiled to give Yang more of an incentive. 

The corners of Yang mouth turned up, squeezing her hands. She couldn't afford to waste any more time. "Count on it." She bounded off toward the red danger signs, ready to be done with this.

Blake watched her go, a frown of worry appeared on her face, heart fluttering away as it followed Yang’s path. She wished there was more she could do to ensure Yang's safety. But as of right now, there was only one thing to do, confront her mother. Blake wanted to avoid confrontation with one of the smartest women she knew for as long as possible. It seemed impossible at this point. 

As the omega made her way down the hill, a bear Faunus interrupted her thoughts. Ted couldn't help but slightly watch them in awe while holding each other's hands, looking them in the eyes. He didn't view the entire display, but enough said without the use of words. Human or not, Yang unmistakably loved her omega, that much is obvious. He hoped their love would always last as it was rare. "Excuse me, miss, are you with Yang?" He couldn't help himself. Something told him to speak with the cat Faunus, even if she was practically royalty. 

"I am." Blake nodded. It was strange to be approached by any Faunus while she was around Yang, most gave pointed looks, not friendly conversation. Immediately her guard was raised, but stance appeared relaxed. She still had a role to play as the chieftain’s daughter. She's with Yang in every way that counts, except physically, for now. Their relationship reeked of intimacy, not sex. Blake desires something real, with Yang, she's found it. There was no faking that scene before her when they first met. She knew Yang's true intentions, even talked about the omega she was supposed to greet, to the omega without realizing it. Not one bad thing said about her, even after her bad attitude and terrible taste. 

"We can't say nothin' without being socially cast out, but tell her she's incredible and probably-no, is the reason the rest of us are still alive. No one's died after that first day of her hire. " 

Before knowing the type of person Yang is, he assumed the alpha was wealthy using Blake as a fetish as her family is well-known and honorable. He should've given the Belladonna's more credit than that, selling of their daughter to collect a dowry from the highest bidder. When told a human is working with them, no one wanted to work with her, attempting to kill her by placing her by herself, instead of placing her in a group. It's clear the adoration and love they hold for each other, they don't show it in public, but rather private moments they have to themselves. As far as Ted knew, only one time in history did a human and Faunus mutually fall in love. Unfortunately for them, it ended in disaster. With the way things were going, they could end up the same, except the human would die while the Faunus was forced to watch. He prayed to any god that wasn't the case with these two.

Blake forced a friendly smile. "I'll remind her." When he turned to leave, Blake turned to the side, facing the bottom of the hill, frowning. Her ears bent as the Faunus Yang protected cast her out as a nothing. Why was her status as a human treated as such? Then again, why were the Faunus treating her differently, socially casting her out to improve themselves when they could die any day. All Yang had to do was fight for herself as the others did. Blake knew her better than that. Whatever morals her mom, Summer, in-bedded in her, they were stronger than how anyone treated her. Yang's attitude is care-free; it didn't matter what anyone said. If they didn't attack her, the alpha left it alone. Her nature is to protect. 

Her fists clenched as her feet walked of their own accord. The omega aspired to depart Menagerie. She hated Yang's subjected to hate and racism. It was to get back at the humans who treated them the same. Blake remembers watching the television of the unrest across the continent, the fights, fires, vandalism, and violence that ensued. Her father reminded her that most humans were kind but didn't anything, so they were equally as guilty. She feared for her parents every time they walked out the door to go to another White Fang meeting. Relief washed over her when her father stepped down. 

Her thoughts rested on the gym; a trainer is one of her goals. No way a Faunus, would request a human as a workout coach. She didn't care what her father said or what her mother wanted to see; Blake ached to leave Menagerie. All that was left to make them official, marriage. Once married, Blake would be free to travel without a black mark against her or her family. Her feet stood to a halt. 

The idea of marriage is scary. Blake thought two years down the road; her hand held the bicep of her arm. The future was always frightening. Born an omega, she knew she could be independent, but with her status, she'd need a mate in her life. At first, Blake didn't want to be stuck with the same person for the rest of her life or feel the need to rely on someone. She wanted to be independent. 

Her parents forced her to meet thirty alphas in the past year. She pushed more than half of them away, not even bothering to meet them for various reasons. The number would be around twelve. None of them considered her future with them. As soon as Blake mentioned it, they brushed it off to talk about themselves or drew a blank. Their faces would've been comical in most other situations. That was the final straw for the omega before she kicked them to the side, walking home by herself. 

Ghira presumably invited the Xiao-Long's to catch up with Yang's father, if one could even call him that. He had an alternative motive for the alpha and omega around the same age to meet. Blake rejected every alpha after the first dozen right off the bat. A human, he assumed she'd reject Yang the same way. It was the perfect scheme. What he didn't count on, Blake followed every alpha after rejecting them to find their true nature. Sure their first impressions weren't great, but Yang at least understood Blake in this forced mess. Maybe the two could come out of this on top. 

Yang. The word, the human, the alpha, the person stuck in her mind. The name brought forth thoughts of sun, light, and warmth to her skin. Could she imagine herself with the blonde for thirty, fifty years, if not more? The more Blake thought about it, she could. However, would she be happy? Would Yang make her happy? 

Her smile grew, the more the omega imagined their lives intertwined. Yang would. Yang would ask her what she desired, and if she was happy, constantly bringing her token of appreciation. Yang always asked her if she was okay with something before going through a life-changing decision. Last night, their marks, a perfect example. This morning and last night talking about her job. She made no promises of quitting or getting the job, but that she would try. Anything to continue to support herself and her omega. Yang's heart cared more than she should. 

Blake would be happy with Yang. Yang gave her a small necklace, yet had so much meaning behind it. Blake would marry Yang. It still felt too soon, and there was no doubt Yang probably felt the same. It hadn't quite been a month yet, and even then, it seemed a short amount of time. It's as though they've known each other for years, dancing around one other to a rhythm only they knew. Yang spilled her life story, maybe Blake could tell hers. It was certainly far less exciting but meaningful all the same.

Her ears flattened as she heard the distant shout of gunshots. Panic still ruled, but Yang promised she'd be okay. "You monsters!" A bellow followed by an explosion. Shots of Ember Celica fired one after another in rapid succession. Blake's hands covered her face, palms on her cheeks as they moved in a downward motion. _That's my Yang._ She thought to herself before walking home. She couldn't help but smile at her alpha's antics. 

Ilia met her in her room when she tried to sneak in through the window. "Ah!" She gasped hands on both her cheeks mouth agape. "She finally gave it to you!" The shorter Faunus squealed. 

Blake was confused until she remembered, looking down at the necklace above her chest where pink, eager eyes focused. "Oh, yeah-oof."

The cat Faunus words cut off as the chameleon Faunus enveloped her in a hug. Ilia whispered. "I was wondering when she'd finally give it to you. It looks great on you." 

Blake rolled her eyes. The taller woman hugged her guard back. "Thanks, Ilia." _Wait._ She pulled away. Amber eyes focused. "How'd you know about it?"

The Faunus did her nervous tick of scales burning a bright pink. "Oh... Um... She asked me to pick it up for her."

Her friend wasn't telling the entire truth. It's evident with the way she avoided talking about it, if not her color change. "Ilia." Blake warned. 

"Alright." The leaner Faunus caved. She knew Blake would not be happy about any of this. "Yang told me she wanted the Yin Yang symbol to represent both of you that split in the center so you could have half of each other. Yang told me merchants would rip her off with faulty products out of her price range. The good products she couldn't afford because she's human. No one would give her a chance. So, she asked me to pick it up for her." Her eyes displayed some guilt about the subjugation the human experiences. 

"No! That's it!" She went to retrieve her bags. "We're leaving. I don't care what anyone says. I refuse to expose her to this any longer." Blake was already packing some of her belongings in a large backpack. The sooner they left, the better. 

Ilia had to reason with her. The omega lets her emotions get the better of her as it's her instinct when it comes to an alpha. Otherwise, Blake thinks about everything and decides the best option. It's rare for her emotions to get the better of her. "Blake, I know this sucks, but you two are still courting each other. You can't just jump the gun like this. It's not good to jump blindly. This isn't you." Blake didn't pause in her step, continuing forward. It was time to bring out the big guns. "Yang hasn't marked you; you can't just-."

Blake covered Ilia's mouth with her hand, eyes warning her to stay silent. Ilia pulled it off to whisper. "You mean...?" Blake nodded in confirmation, a smile forming on her lips as she pulls the bandanna from her arm. Ilia's eyes lit up as she was happy for her best friend. 

Ilia sat on the bed to provide Blake her undivided attention. "I want dets. Don't leave anything out." She stated in a hushed whisper, grinning from ear to ear. Blake continued to pack some of her items, knowing she'd leave her home eventually as she recalled the night's events. The brunette intently listened, grasping at every word. 

\---

Yang felt tired and drained after using all of her anger she felt earlier. When she did, everyone just stared at her. It left her confused. Other than Ted, a Faunus of very few words, no one talked to her. Sure she got pointed looks because she was human, but this time they were in shock like something to be feared. She had to kill a few Grimm until they got their asses in gear and started fighting again. 

Thankfully, the signal for lunch had sounded. Yang made her way down. When she was out of sight of everyone, she heard footsteps behind her. She knew it wasn't Blake as her footfalls were quiet unless she wanted to be heard. "How did you do that?" The familiar male voice asked.

Yang’s puzzled, turning to face him. "Do what?"

"When you called them monsters, fire exploded all around you with your eyes burning red, your hair glowed gold and your punches became stronger."

"My eyes turn red, yes, but the fire, that was how hard I hit them. The friction from the Grimm scraped across the ground hard enough to burn.

"No, Yang, that was all you. You burst into flame."

"Ted, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." 

When they were near the boundary, Ted increased the space between them. Yang smiled at Blake. She looked upset, angry, mostly hurt. "Blake, is something more than my job upsetting you?"

"Not here. I brought packed lunch instead of hoping we could go somewhere private to talk." 

Yang smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Blake trusted her to talk alone. "This way." Yang led them to a secluded area.

"Oh, the Faunus that tried looking like he wasn't talking to you says you're amazing, which is true, you are incredible. You're the reason everyone's alive. You shouldn't have to prove anything to people who don't care about you." 

"I'm glad to hear how awesome I am. Ted is a pretty good guy. He doesn't want to get shunned by the group. I can understand why." She froze for a minute. "I'm not trying to prove anything, Blake. Because they don't care about me doesn't mean I want something bad to happen. When did you two talk?" Yang was curious how the two met up, none of the Faunus bothered to get to know her or anyone associated with her. 

They sat against a tree in a shady area. "Honestly, Yang, if the roles were reversed, would be isolated if it meant you knew a friend saving your life, even if indirectly?" Blake paused, not waiting for a response, but for Yang to think about the question. With the way her head tilted, brows furring into a thinking line, the answer written on Yang's face. "You would talk to them, even if you were the only one. You wouldn't care what anyone else says.

Yang wanted to argue, but Blake knew she was right. Instead, she pecked her lips. "I want to tell you you're wrong so badly, but you're not." She might as well get used to saying it. "You're right." They both chuckled, and Yang wanted to hear her laugh again. "Funny you should mention him, one of the monsters sliced a strand of my hair. I screamed, you monsters-."

"All of Remnant heard you." The corner of her lips turned upward into a smile.

"He said something about how I burst into flames, my hair turning golden blonde and my attacks became stronger. When I blasted the Grimm away, there was a trail of fire, but he said I burst into flame. It sounds crazy. I'd be juiced to ashes if that happened." 

She thought about it. "It does, but there are a lot of things that don't make sense." After her talk with Ilia, Blake went to confront her mother about everything. She wasn't happy, but there was something, something her mother tried to prove. Still, it wasn't worth what she was doing. Yang could die, and it'd be her mother's fault for not giving her alpha a chance. 

Yang noticed the gears rattling in her head. "That's true. While I appreciate lunch as it looks appetizing, with spectacular taste, is there something on your mind?"

"There is." She sighed. "Ilia told me about the necklace you paid her to buy for you to gift to me." Blake steadied her breath, directly staring into Yang's caring, loving, soft lilac eyes. "I want to leave Menagerie with you. I want to pack up and go. I'm tried of Faunus treating you unequally, marking them as hypocrites. It's not right; I don't want you to feel like you're not welcome here. We can't be a couple here successfully." 

Yang held her hand. "Blake, I want us to leave and travel together, but not yet. We're not ready for a huge leap. I would love nothing more than jump with you, but I want to give it another month or two for your folks to get used to the idea. Importantly, I want to know that we're completely compatible before risking it all-."

Her ears bent back. "We are more than compatible. I don't care what my parents think. They set us up together, didn't they?" Blake interrupted. Her tone was harsher than she meant it, but she needed to break through to Yang's caring stubbornness. _Is Yang rethinking our marks, regretting her decision? Did Yang not want to be with me anymore? Is Menagerie too much for us? They wouldn't of had us meet if we weren't, right?_ She knew it was a method for the father's to meet, but there had to be more behind it. That's what Blake told herself 

"I want to give us a fighting chance, a shot at working through this. Kuo Kuana is your home. I don't want you to leave your family behind in the blink of an eye. I want to know more about you, everything about you. I want you to know what drives you, motivates you, ails you. Your favorite types of movies. What book adventures do you teleport to. What books do you get lost in? What other types of books do you read? Is reading your only hobby? What was your childhood like? What are your friends like, other than Sun and Ilia? Why you have golden-amber eyes when your parents' eyes are strictly gold? I want to know what ticks you off or how to make you laugh, smile, blush. I want to know your dreams, where you imagine yourself in the future, five years from now or whenever. Do you want us to be married or stay together, so we're together in our hearts? How do you feel about kids? Do you want kids? What are weaknesses we can overcome? I already know some of your strengths. I want to memorize how you are now, so I know how you'll change. I want to understand where you come from, who you take after. There's still so much I don't understand, but I want to." Yang paused for a moment. "I know other couples would be planning a wedding after meeting for a month, but I don't want to rush into a disaster, I want to walk beside you in our journey together." 

Yang was the impulsive one. She was supposed to be the one telling her she wanted to leave. Blake is the calm one. However, it's not the first time Blake mentioned moving. She felt saddened but also happy. The fact Yang was willing to invest time into each other before making a split-second decision said a lot. She was right. Blake was more reserved. They needed to know each other better. The marriage and kid question made her more hesitant to answer. 

Yang sensed her uneasiness at the burst of questions. "Hey. You don't have to answer anything." The blonde grinned, poking Blake's nose. "I want to find out for myself. That's part of the fun." She spoke gently, giving her a soft smile. "Lunch is delicious."

"You don't have to pretend to be impressed. It's a turkey, chicken, ham, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with varieties of chips, fruits, and vegetables."

"While simple, a lot of thought. Varieties of healthy fat that I'll burn, protein to build up the muscle that'll tear, carbs for energy intake, also cheese for dairy, and your fruits and veggies. Peanut butter for a protein snack. You've thought of everything."

Blake's face froze, ears twitching. She wasn't sure what to think. Consciously she thought about it, sweating over what Yang might like while adding variety, unsure what Yang wanted specifically. _Yang deflected from the issue._ "We are still checking out the gym later." She poked the blonde in her chiseled abs.

Yang paused in her bite. Honestly, she was tired, and her muscles were complaining about simple movements now that she got to rest. The alpha promised Blake they'd check it out. The blonde wasn't going to back down. "Of course. As long as you give me time to shower and change." She wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep the Grimm off everyone else and have the energy for the gym. She'd try, she did make a promise. 

"Yeah." She let comfortable silence hang between them before speaking. "Yang, you've told me your story." She took a bite of her sandwich, swallowing the contents. "I want to share mine." 

"Blake, just because I asked all those questions doesn't mean you have to answer." She tried to joke, then saw the seriousness Blake carried. She silenced her thoughts. 

"It wasn't just because of that." The Faunus sighed. "I was thinking about it last night, and I want to tell you." Yang shifted, giving Blake her full undivided attention. "I was born and raised in Menagerie all of my life. We moved around here and there to check out the other continents but always came back here. My father was the leader of the White Fang. I was practically born into it. At every rally, I was there, holding a sign and foolishly believing we were making a difference. Then the protests started turning violent. It was awful, but the robberies, theft, arson, destruction, it worked. I didn't want any part of it, even believing there was a difference; it wasn't the right way to go about it. When my father stepped down as leader, I left with my parents. Since then, I've taken online classes for a Liberal Arts Degree to become an author or publisher." She stared at the alpha expectantly, bracing for the worse. Once together, it was expected of the alpha to take care of everything outside, like work, while omegas stayed home and tended to the family. 

"Blake, that's incredible." The alpha was speechless. "I'm glad you didn't get caught up in the violence, you're too good to wear a Grimm mask. Liberal Arts Degree, becoming an author, that sounds great, a woman with a plan." She beamed at her mate. "So, does that mean I get to read all the final drafts before they make it to the publishing company?" Yang's hand waved in front of her horizontally. "Get the first hardcover copy before they even reach the shelves, and get it signed by my favorite author?" 

The omega chuckled at her alpha's antics. Yang is unusual. She showed that she would support her in what she desired, allowing her to follow her dream. "It doesn't bother you?" 

Yang blinked in confusion. "Why would it? This is something you want to do. I wanna know how I can help." Her shoulders slumped as her voice dulled. "I know omegas are known for staying home in the same house day after day, caring for crying who can't stay still, but that wouldn't make you happy. You'd get bored; you deserve more than that."

"You don't feel threatened about me having a working job, independence from her alpha?" Her voice lowered, arms curling around her knees, eyes staring into the distance as she braced herself for the worse. "Like I might not need you, not completely relying on my alpha to provide for me?"

"Oh, Blake." Yang wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm not bothered at all. You do what makes you happy. Honestly, knowing you want me and aren't obligated to stick around adds to your attractiveness. It tells me I have to fight for your affection everyday and give you a reason to stay." The alpha rolled her lilac eyes. "I know it's frowned upon for omegas to actually have a life, but just being stuck in the same place day after day doing the same thing, it gets boring. I'd go stir crazy. If writing stories is what you want to do, run with it. I'll cut down as many trees as you need for paper." They both laughed, thinking about their date not so long ago. "Since reading is a hobby you enjoy, I'll buy or learn to build as many bookshelves as you can fill." Blake relaxed as the alpha beside her became excited to learn more about her. "I'll have bookcases dedicated to all your accomplishments, separate from your hobbies so you can look at the shelf and smile. I'm not exactly sure what to get you if you decide to become a publisher." She thought about it, scratching her head. "Maybe boxes of red pens or a stamp with red ink that says denied."

Blake buried her face in Yang's shoulder with a roaring laugh, unlike her. Yang's sweet, supportive, and funny. "That's fine, Yang." She remembers her dad saying to marry someone who can make you laugh. She smiled up from the comfortable shoulder of the alpha. That was Yang, the one who made her laugh. 

A loud, low horn sounded signaling the end of lunch. "Ugh." Blake groaned as the sound bothered her ears but also that her companion had to leave. 

"I gotta go." She pecked her lips and forehead. "Lunch was delicious and satisfying. I'll see you when I get done." 

Blake kissed lips, having the having the alpha stay for a few moments longer. "Stay safe." 

"For you, I will." She gave her another kiss, about to take her trash to throw away when Blake silently fought her on it by not letting go. Yang grinned, quickly walking off.

\---

By the end of the day and another pack of Grimm vanishing before their eyes, Yang was in a kneeling position, brought down by how tired she was. She had no idea that using her anger earlier would have this much of a consequence. Yang was happy with the day's work accomplished. She might not be able to handle another pack of Grimm. The alpha faced the issue of getting up. Her fists tensed as she tried standing. Her arm was violently shaking, and her legs were slightly shaking. She grits her teeth as she thought it rude to keep Blake waiting. Emptying her anger earlier had been a dire mistake.

"Raah." She groaned, forcing herself up on shaky legs, taking a step at a time. Her feet unsteady when coming down the hill. She smiled, seeing Blake more well-rested as she probably got a nap. 

"Hey, you."

"Hey." Blake smiled as Yang survived another day. "You ready?" 

"Never more prepared." 

On the walk over, Blake was inspecting her. She was covered in scratches, dirt, with more blood on her knuckles than usual. _Oh Yang. Some things never change._ "Do you want to relax for the rest of the evening?"

There was almost nothing she wanted more. She made a promise she intended to keep. "What about the gym?" 

"You don't have to hide it from me, Yang. I know you're exhausted. You should rest."

"Blake, I'm fine." She stumbled with her feet closer to the ground than usual to keep her footfalls even. "I made you a promise, and I'm not going to break it."

Blake shook her head. She'd wait until they were back at Yang's to have this discussion. If Yang didn't rest, she very well could die. Her amber eyes narrowed in anger. That's what her mom wanted. 

Yang noticed gym clothes set out for her, a bra a size smaller to keep her breasts restrained, a yellow tank with black shorts. Before she could grab them, Blake stopped her, stepping in front of her. "Yang, I think we should go another time." She went to the dresser and handed the alpha other clothes to wear.

With her path blocked, it might be best to shower. She was too tired to disagree."Blake, I'm fine. You'll see." Yang kissed her forehead before disappearing behind the bathroom door to shower with other clothes in her arms. 

Blake waited. They weren't done, not by a long shot. There was only one way she'd allow Yang to go. She smirked at the challenge. That was what motivated Yang, a reason to prove people wrong. 

Thirty minutes later, Yang came out, and Blake had issues taking her eyes off her. It was apparent she worked out without the jacket on, but seeing most of her skin exposed, it was hot. Yang was hot. Some part of her was thinking with her flesh instead of her heart and logic. The alpha sat on the bed to put her shoes on. "Yang, before you put your shoes on, stand up." 

"Okay." She complied. 

"Carry me." Yang was confused. "If you can lift me and walk around the room from one end to the other, we'll go. If not, we stay here so you can rest." 

"Blake, I'm fine there's...." Blake gave her a look that said this was not up for debate. "Okay, only, so you drop this." 

"Don't drop me." Blake iterated, slightly worried. There was no doubt Yang wouldn't drop her, but she knew the blonde could barely stand herself. 

"I won't." Yang wrapped an arm around her back and swept her feet out from under her. Her legs were shaking with the added weight; Blake wasn't convinced. "See?" She walked to the door, doing her best to land a foot in front of her, taking extra time to balance. Yang walked to the other side. As she did so, her arms shook halfway through the challenge. No way she was going to lose. 

As Yang was going to put her down gently, she collapsed on the floor, her legs giving out on her. She ensured Blake had a softer landing, buffering between her and the ground. "See? I'm fine. I won." The alpha grinned. 

Blake raised an eyebrow knowing she wasn't okay. Her face scowled as she laid on top of Yang to brace her fall completely. If she had to lay on top of her body so she wouldn't move, so be it. The grin on Yang's face made her snort. She couldn't stay serious for too long stating at the Yang's dumb-struck face. "Clearly." She stated in a deadpan expression. "We're staying in. We'll go another time." 

"Blake, I'll be fine. I made a promise to you." Yang stroked her black hair with her fingertips, a simple gesture that wasn't taxing on her sore body. 

"And I relinquish you from it. You're too exhausted. I have Chinese food coming. I ordered some while you showered."

"Bllaakkee." She was too worried. She cared too much. From her point on the ground, Yang wasn't complaining. The alpha was comfy on the floor, too exhausted to make the effort of getting up. She closed her eyes, left-hand curling around Blake's back with the scent of flowers filling her nose. 

"Absolutely not. Get up." Blake started getting up only for Yang to hold onto her. "No." She laughed, playfully struggling to get out of her alpha's grip. The truth is, she didn't want to leave when Yang's muscular arms that could kill added comfort. 

There was a knock at the door that forced Yang to let go. Blake went to answer as Yang used a chair to force herself up. "Ugh. I'm too young to feel this old." She grumbled, all but falling on the bed. "What'd you get?" She asked as Blake turned to her with bags of food. 

Blake brought the white plastic bag over to the bed where Yang collapsed. "Sweet and sour chicken, chicken wings, dumplings, soy noodles, white rice, fried rice, and broccoli." 

"You are the girlfriend of the year." She stared intently as Blake's expression. 

Blake gave her a smirk with adoring eyes. "I like the sound of it." _I like the sound of wife better._ The midnight-haired woman thought to herself. 

Yang sat on the bed, chowing down on chicken and noodles, struggling with chopsticks. The seasoning stuck to her face as she sucked the food into her mouth. "You know, you never did tell me how far along you are in your degree or how many classes you are taking at a time." 

Blake felt her heart soaring. Not only did Yang say she was okay with it, but she asked about classes and brought it up on her own. She was okay with Blake having independence, not just saying she was. "I was taking four classes, but I dropped it back to two."

Yang expressed concern. "Why the drop back?" School is essential to Blake; it inspired her. There was a gleam in her eyes when Yang asked her about it. She didn't want to see it dim.

"I didn't want to overwhelm myself. I didn't plan on dropping back, but I needed a break." Blake didn't have the heart to tell Yang she distracted her from school. It was hard to focus with Yang on her mind, and the fact they were hanging out too much. With an alpha like Yang, she'd be taken care of. Blake poked Yang's nose, smiling. Blake wanted to be open with her, deciding to say more. "I never met an alpha like you. Even while my parents were trying to find a suitable suitor." Yang giggled. "I engaged in classes because I glossed over every alpha that showed up. No one attracted my attention, even while I secretly following them. I wasn't impressed with what I saw, how they treated people, especially omegas, always thinking they were better, even if they are the lowest on the totem pole." 

There lingered a sadness in her lilac eyes. "Blake, I think school would be good for you. It gives you something-."

"No." They were not about to go down this road. "I love spending time with you. You are the only outside my family and household who know or even ask about my school. That is one of the things I love about you. I don't want to give that up. It'll take me longer, but I'll get it while maintaining a social life." 

"Where's the main branch of your school located?" 

"Anima. I wanted to go to an Atlas school for 'finer education'," Blake used air quotes unknowing if Atlas is better. "I didn't feel comfortable enough to support the school by giving them money to abuse Faunus."

Yang gave her a half-smile and pecked her lips. "I love you." She kissed her cheek, going down her jawline, where her shoulder connected. Yang's mouth continued to explore her skin. Her tongue tasted the salt as her lips lightly sucked. 

Blake inhaled through her nose, she moved her head to the side, providing Yang more access to her neck. With amber eyes closed, she let her sense of touch multiply. "Yang, ugh. That's enough." The blonde reluctantly pulled away. "I love you too." Blake breathlessly whispered. The omega didn't want things to escalate. She had to say no. 

"How about a show or a movie?" Yang turned on the TV to distract herself. 

"Sure." Blake agreed. 

"What's your favorite genre?"

"I like action with romance, but it's way too overdone or not done correctly, so I stick to some romance. Action-adventure, some comedy, hardly romantic comedy, and horror only to make fun of how bad it is."

"What about... Avengers Endgame?" Stupid question. Blake probably didn't even like Marvel, DC, comics, or anything like that. 

"After the last one? No way. Toy Story Four." 

"Three was eh, but I've heard good reviews about four." Yang chimed.

By the end of the movie, the food disappeared, along with popcorn Blake offered to make. Yang's arm held Blake's side, Blake's head resting on the alpha's shoulder as her head rested on Blake's with their backs against the headboard. 

"That was awesome!" Yang's fist shot in the air. 

"I can't believe you cried. It was predictable." Blake snarked, playfully pushing the alpha away. 

"I didn't cry." Yang objected. "He was always her romantic interest. I'm glad they found each other again." She kissed the side of Blake's head, hand rubbing against Blake's arm.

"They did, but it was clear the kid didn't want him anymore." Blake covered her mouth to yawn. "It's getting late. I'm going to go." Blake started getting up.

Yang held her arm. "Nope. As you said, it's late. You're staying here."

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yang, if I don't go, my parents are going to worry."

"Send them a text. You're not walking home by yourself, and I am too tired to walk or defend myself. I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I want you to, or that you should." 

"I'll be fine. I could text Ilia or Sun."

"Nope. You're staying. I want to cuddle." 

"Yang." She groaned as the blonde's hands wrapped around her. It was hard to protest as Blake was already comfy on the bed. It was hard to resist, lying next to the warm body. 

"Blake." Yang repeated back. 

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms to sit beside Yang. She glanced over a gave her a smirk. 

Yang shut off the TV, snuggling under the covers. Blake tried not to take that much room and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Nope." Blake made a noise of surprise as arms pulled her in close. "Goodnight, Blake." Yang kissed the back of her head. 

"Goodnight, Yang." Blake hugged her arms. 

Due to the fact that Blake wasn't used to cuddling, she couldn't sleep with Yang next to her. It wasn't her fault, she wasn't used to the sensation. As Blake tossed and turned trying to become comfortable, the mark on her arm acted up. She felt a comforting heat passing through her veins. Yang's aura entered her skin, acting as sleeping medication as she found rest. 

“Sleep tight, Blakey.” Yang sleepily told, laying a single kiss against her head. “Yang loves you.” She sensed the trouble her omega was having and channeled her aura from the mark in Blake’s body to assist her in relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to post. I've had all the time in the world which is why I haven't worked on this. February, I spent 3 weeks in the field so I did not have a computer and March I've recovery from sleep, food and water deprivation. I wrote some fic ideas in a notebook I can not find at the moment. It's around somewhere. I get the general ideas for the fics I want. Not sure when they'll be posted though. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I spent too much time editing this chapter. I kept taking breaks as not to burn myself out. I hope it worked out well.


	7. What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is acting suspicious and Yang wants to help, anyway possible

Ugh...” Yang groaned, turning off her alarm. It was too early for anything. 

“Agh.”

Yang fluttered her eyes a few times as she heard a voice next to her. The blonde smiled at her companion. Last night wasn’t a beautiful dream. She forced herself to prepare for the day, muscles protesting movement from her constant fighting yesterday. The alpha slipped out of bed, feet trudging on the cold floor. She dressed in her shirt, jacket, and pants when Blake was getting out of bed. “Morning, Blake.” 

“Agh.” The Faunus groaned with movement. Was it already time to get up? How did Yang do it? “Morning Yang.” 

"Sleep well?" 

Blake froze. Her thoughts were going back to last night. She doesn’t recall closing her eyes to sleep, only tossing and turning. "...I did." She remembered the heat of Yang’s aura traveling through her body. The calming warmth that spread through her, relaxing her body as she slept peacefully. The dream she had felt too real, almost like their future together, and it petrified her.

Yang turned her full attention to Blake. "You hesitated." 

"I struggled, but when I finally got to sleep, it was the best." She smiled at the alpha, unaware of the power that lies within their mating marks. Blake headed to the bathroom, half struggling to wake herself. It was hard to pull herself away from the comfort Yang provided, but her dream becoming a reality proved more concerning. 

"That’s great.” She started the hot water regretting there wasn't tea. Yang would have to talk to management or Ilia, preferably the latter, about refreshment options. "Blake, would it be okay if I met Ilia for lunch today?" The alpha requested through the bathroom door.

_It’s too early to think. Is she planning something with Ilia, again?_ “Any particular reason?" Her heart sank a little at the thought of Yang not spending time with her. It was ridiculous. The two of them barely knew each other, but already, Blake didn’t want to let her go. She hardly wanted to be around anyone. Why is it different with Yang? Maybe because she could read in her world while Yang gamed right next to her. 

"I want to get to know her better.” _And in doing so, know you more than I do now._ “I haven't seen her in a while." 

"That's fine." There was something off about her voice. She did say yes, but it wasn’t convincing. Was Yang missing something?

Yangerang: Would it be k if we met 4 lunch? I wnt 2 buy Blake her fav tea when she wakes n the morning.

Lizard Gurl: Only if you tell me where she was last night! She wasn’t in her room all night. I had to hide pillows under her covers so her parents wouldn’t suspect anything. 

Yangerang: I promised her yesterday we'd go 2 the gym so I could apply 4 a job but she caught onto how tired I was so we 8 Chinese n watched Toy Story 4. I told her it was 2 late 4 her 2 walk home by herself, so she stayed the nite. 

Lizard Gurl: Nothing happened, right!? No funny business!? 

Yangerang: I am offended. Of course, nothing happened! We cuddled. 

"Blake, you almost ready?" What was taking her so long? She didn't have anything that would prevent her from staying. Yang hasn't had time to unpack what few items she had. All her clothes in her bag were gone. Her gym bag was empty. She looked around, then checked in the drawers. Her clothes were separated from bras and underwear to socks to her work outfit to workout clothes and finishing to nightwear. Blake is amazing. 

The bathroom door opened, and Blake stood there. "Ready." 

Yang knew there wasn't anything physically keeping her. What could be bothering her? "Blake, are you okay, physically, and mentally?" 

Blake blinked at her, surprised. "I’m fine." _Please stop pushing this. I know you care, but I don’t need it, not right now. Please, give me time to figure this out. I'm scared._

She held concern wondering why Blake wasn’t okay. “Is everything okay? Is something wrong? Any way I can help?" Yang opened the door. Maybe they could talk along the way. 

Blake didn't respond and kept walking. She held her arms close to her for comfort. Though it was weird, Yang didn't push. She tried holding her hand, but Blake wasn't too keen on that, so she stopped. "Blake, is everything okay?" 

"Yes.” She hated how her voice sounded, deciding to clear it. “Why wouldn't I be?" She softened her tone as well as the blow. She didn't want the alpha to get the wrong idea. Pushing Yang too far away was what she wished to avoid. 

"I'm not sure. It's not just the hand holding, but also taking longer than usual for you to get ready, and you're walking faster than usual. Are you..?" _Trying to get rid of me._ "Do you want me to leave you be? I don't mind walking by myself if you want to nap or go home or something." She asked dejectedly.

Blake felt her stomach crackle with the weight of the question. "What? No." She stopped in her tracks. Peering into Yang’s eyes, all she saw was the reflection of sadness staring back at her. It bugged her how much Yang was bothered by something she couldn't tell her yet. Longer slender fingers held Yang’s cheek. "I would never want that." Blake pressed her body into hers. "I would never want you to think that." 

Yang wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Good. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Tell me eventually, if you want. I want to help."

"Maybe, I will." Blake wished to avoid the subject. Maybe she could come up with a different reason for her strange behavior. She’d have to do better to hide her feelings. Yang’s made her intentions in so many ways. Their courtship dance would be over by now if she were anyone else. Blake didn’t care what her parents thought of her mate. 

Yang had an idea of what might be causing her distress. There had to be something she could do to ease Blake’s mind. The two fingers tautly wrapped her fingers. The alpha wanted to provide some assurance to the omega. If something bothered her, she desired to erase it. "After work today, I'll see if the gym is available."

Of course, Yang would think her job was the primary concern. "Depending on how today goes. If it's too much, you're not going." 

"Blake, I'll be okay. I have an excellent nurse who cares about me." The human winked at her girlfriend. Maybe the playful banter will cheer her up from whatever is going on in her head. 

"I know you will; I want them to see the best of you. The evaluator can't see that if you wear yourself down. Take it easy today, if possible."

"I promise I’ll try." It was the best Yang could offer something to help ease Blake’s mind. With lives at risk, there was no such thing as taking it easy. Maybe the others would have a rude awaking without the alpha at her best. She wouldn’t be here forever; she couldn’t be. 

"That's all I can ask for." She smiled. Why couldn’t Yang drop this? Why did she have to try her best to reassure her? It was endearing, the lengths she’s going through to assure her. 

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Yang knew she enjoyed quiet moments; she appreciated that about the Faunus. Some instances are better without words. While Yang could fill the silence with relentless chatter, today didn’t seem like that day. When they arrived, Yang kissed the back of her hand. "I'll see you later, Blake."

"Don't you mean, Blakey?" She smirked.

"Blakey? I like it. Where'd you come up that?" She didn't want to start with nicknames unless her partner felt comfortable with it, even Kitten pushed the boundaries. Neither could deny the cute nickname that fit. 

Yang must’ve not remembered much of last night. She turned away, blushing furiously. Her ears bent back as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nowhere. I'll see you later, Sunshine."

Yang beamed, turning to the hill. _Sunshine? I like it._

As promised, she took it easy, mostly using her gunshots from a distance. In the worse case, she distracted the Grimm from them to get to her. She felt better and refreshed after her night with Blake. She had no idea what the Faunus put in her food or what sweet dreams she gave her, but it worked. She almost couldn't keep the smile off her face. She needed to stop; otherwise, someone will think-.

"What are you so happy about? You get laid or something?" 

Yang would normally scoff, but she bursts out laughing, punching a Grimm in the face. "No. I have a hot girlfriend I can cuddle with, but physically we haven't touched tongues yet. I'm still running to first base." 

"Yet, she says." Ted grinned. They could talk with the sound gunshots echoing through the mountain. No one else would be able to hear them. 

Yang rolled her eyes with a smile she couldn't wipe. She continued to fight the Grimm off, with her smirk being the last thing they lived to see as they disintegrated in the background. 

When it came to lunchtime, the alpha didn't feel exhausted. Yang had energy, mostly somewhat tired. Whatever she did yesterday, or whatever Blake did, she felt terrific. The one day, Yang felt great; she was meeting with Ilia. Her aches and pains she felt this morning long forgotten. 

She headed down the hill, no idea how to judge the look on Ilia’s face. "Hey." She waved with a smile.

Ilia raised a brow with arms crossed. "You seem cheery. Any particular reason?" Of course, Blake told her everything. Not that Blake was very good at hiding it. Ilia still had to drag it out of her. 

Yang shrugged, walking along. "I think Blake put something in my food last night without telling me." Ilia couldn’t decide between shock or shock. It was apparent Blake didn’t talk to her yet. That was something for them to decide. 

"What!?" Yang asked, offended. 

Ilia facepalmed. She had no idea. How could someone so in love be so oblivious. "Blake will tell you later, probably. So, Blakey, huh?" She smirked, thinking she'd won. 

Yang grinned. "I love that nickname. How'd Blakey come up with it anyway?" 

Ilia's cheeks pinked. "You'll have to ask her. Come on, let's get moving.” 

Yang filled the silence with chatter, Ilia could be a quiet as Blake, if not smoother. 

Ilia spoke up as they reached the center. Yang tried walking with a high head, but it didn’t feel right without her mate. It was easier to listen to the Faunus without distractions. “So, the first thing you have to understand is that Blake is not picky about flavors of tea. What she is, though, is picky about the specific tea she wants at that _exact_ moment. The tea she picks in the morning will decide how she feels about her day." Ilia lead her through the isle. "For example, if she picks lemon and ginger, she's neutral about the day with optimism. If she adds sugar, it's going to be a good day. If it's black tea, watch out; her attitude will be as bitter as her tea. Early Gray means a neutral day and could swing either way, adding sugar means some positivity. Oolong tea means she's in a good mood. Green equals healthy. Mint tea is her favorite as it helps her sleep or if she’s feeling ill. Are you seriously taking notes?" 

Yang picked up more boxes of mint tea than the other packets to help brighten Blake’s mood. Whatever it is she’s thinking about, Yang wants to lessen any stress the Faunus might be going through. "Mental notes, thank you. I want to make sure Blakey's in a good mood after she was acting weird this morning."

Ilia's eyebrows shot up but kept her mouth shut. _She's not the only one. You haven't been able to keep that after sex smile off your face all day. If I didn’t trust Blake, I would’ve thought you two would've done the deed._

Ilia pointed to the shelves, explaining her friend’s favorite teas and the distinct effects they caused. "Sleepytime tea means she can't sleep for one or multiple reasons. One, she's been reading all night and wants to continue reading; or thinking about it, which is preventing her from sleeping. Two something is on her mind troubling her that she either will or will not talk about. Ask her what it is anyway and see what her response is. Give her time and space, and she will crack, eventually. Third, something is deeply troubling her where she hardly eats, sleeps, or does anything except disappear in her darkened room because she's having a severe mental debate with herself and the issue. Leave her be, or in your case, nest. Pop in with blankets and food, continually monitoring her to show you care. Let her work through it, and she will tell you eventually to come to her best conclusion. It's important to her that you two work it out, listen to what she says. Be patient with her. If that's the case, give her green tea with a quarter of lemonade. Papaya tea it's called. It shows you care and want the best for her." 

_I think I'd rather confront her and have her yell at me than avoid me._ "Got it.” Yang had another question among the others she could think of, but this one was more for a friend of Blake’s, the reason Yang has issues keeping her hands to herself and lips off of Blake’s neck. "Does Blake always smell like flowers?"

"Generally, yes,” Ilia affirmed. “The only time she doesn't is when she locks herself away. She has Yasmin for her room; she uses a Sweet Autumn Clematis body wash that’s known for its light heavenly scent and that fresh feeling all around."

It seemed strange that Ilia was naming attributes about Blake off like facts. It was no secret they spent time with each other over the years. It amazed the alpha how much Ilia paid attention. Then again, it shouldn’t. Yang knew better than to comment on it. She’d forget about it eventually. “Noted.”

“No doubt.” She whispered, rolling her eyes. Inside she was glad Blake had someone like Yang who wanted to know absolutely everything about her. She hoped it wouldn’t be their downfall with Yang thinking she knew everything about her, even if last night was strange. “The tea she chooses throughout the day says the type of mood she’s in more than she ever will. If she drinks it throughout the day, it means she’s under direct stress as she only drinks it in the morning and or evening.”

Yang grabbed assortments of teas, and a pack of cubed sugar as Ilia told her sometimes Blake does without. Thankfully with Ilia there, Yang didn't run into any trouble, nothing more than the usually pointed looks. She also grabbed a rotisserie chicken to eat after their adventure. Also, with Ilia looking like she was paying, she wasn't overcharged drastically, if at all. “Next stop, I need to get bullets to reload Ember Celica.”

“Bullets.” She wasn't confused or asked it as a question, more so repeating. It was clear why Yang needed them, even if the omega wished she didn’t need them. Enemies lied in more than just Grimm. 

"I've been using them to keep the Grimm at bay so I could 'take it easy.'" Her fingers drew air quotes. "I've used more than they're willing to restock. As long as it keeps Blakey from worrying too much." Her hands crossed behind her head. Yang didn't have time to look around to send Ruby a present. She bought a case of bullets which proved to be more expensive than usual, but not unreasonably so. They were in Menagerie, which probably included shipping and handling. 

Unfortunately, Ilia noticed Yang's hesitation at first. She narrowed her eyes slightly, hesitating before pulling out the proper lien. On their way, Yang ate her chicken like nobodies business, not even caring how she looked. "Slow down; you're going to get a stomachache and die."

"So dramatic." The alpha rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like Ilia to be over the top. Did something happen, did something change last night that Yang wasn’t tracking? As far as she knew, the pair of them cuddled, and that was it. Blake started acting weird that morning. 

"No, I mean, your stomach will hurt where you won't feel like fighting Grimm, and it will get you killed. Blake would have my head. She'd be upset with herself for not having lunch with you on your last day. You can't let today be the last day she has with you."

"Good point. Blake's been weird today. Maybe she had some of that catnip or something."

"Or something." She said to herself, rolling her eyes. She turned toward the blonde. "I'm not telling her you said that.” She gave a warming smile. It was rare for Ilia to allow anyone close to Blake. Her instincts were usually right about alphas, and Blake trusted her second opinion when it came to a suitor. Ilia would scope them out where as the cat Faunus is tethered to the house most of the time. “Don't die; she'd never forgive you." 

"I know, that's why I bought these. It keeps the Grimm at bay while fighting them and keeping everyone else safe. I'm not sure if I mentioned it, but we lost someone my first day. Nobody even batted an eye. Maybe a Faunus or two were saddened, but that was it. It bothered me so much I didn't want to happen again." 

Yang sighed. "I have been taking it easy, but it's hard. I hate this. I care about them just enough to not die, even when they don't give a shit about me. I hate that about my heart sometimes. But honestly, I wouldn't change it because Blake loves me this way. It's part of me that gets all sentimental. I still can't believe you ratted me out about the necklace." She shoved her slightly, grinning to show she wasn't mad.

The chameleon Faunus frantically spurted out all the excuses and facts she could come up with. "I didn't mean to-it slipped, she cornered me. You know how she can be. Blake forced me to tell her.” Ilia slowed her speech to normal, breathing once she saw the dashing smile light Yang’s face. Her head followed the path of the floor. “It looks great on her. Her parents have seen it. They weren’t exactly thrilled...” Ilia let out shyly, holding herself similarly to Blake. The Belladonna’s frowned upon seeing it, knowing where it came from and what it meant. “With you, she’s happy. I'm happy you finally marked her. Her parents don’t know, but she showed me.”

Yang drooped slightly in her walk, head downward. "She wasn't comfortable-."

"You have to push her." Ilia stated immediately. Her thoughts went to what Blake told her when they met. "When it comes to something she wants. If she's uncertain, she needs that push. You'll see that desire, but she needs that push in the direction."

"I know... I didn’t… I don't want her to regret her decision. There's no going back from a mark like that. I wanted her to be certain." There seemed a tinge of defeat in her voice as her head sunk.

Ilia felt confused. Why was Yang so down about a happy moment? She needed to bring this back to positivity. "With you, Yang, Blake won't regret it. If she seems scared, uncertain, I wouldn’t push, only support. Otherwise, do so." Ilia forced Yang to look at her. “Blake is the happiest she’s ever been. I’m glad she finally met someone who cares about her more than herself."

Yang brightly smiled. As if to destroy the moment, the alarm sounded. "I gotta go, see you later." 

"Bye, Yang. It was fun hanging out. I’ll see you later.” She took the many tea boxes and leftover chicken to Yang's, knowing Blake would be there either cleaning and organizing the place, or napping. Her parents thought the pillows Ilia laid strategic was their daughter as she might’ve snuck in last night without their knowledge. Knowing the tension between the parents and the rebellious omega, Blake rarely spent time at home now that she had Yang. Maybe that was why she moved the alpha out of the condemned building straight away, so she could sleep in her warm bed without the worry of bugs and mold. Ilia knew it was absurd, but she couldn’t blame herself for thinking it. Blake moved her out of the horrible motel because no one deserved to live there. That place needed to come crashing down. Ilia wouldn't be surprised if Blake started sleeping in Yang's bed while she was at work to roll around in her scent. At first, it might be taking a nap after cleaning, then straight passing out in her bed, not even bothering trying to hide it after a while. 

Ilia's job was to protect her and protect her; she shall. She would continue to do so until she had Yang to do so. She even wondered if Yang would keep her and Sun around for support. Maybe roommates, but that seemed a little weird. Possibly after they had an estate like the Belladonna's had now, a bigger house than they knew what to do with maybe after Blake felt comfortable nesting with their offspring whenever she'd feel comfortable.  
\---

After her day finished, she collected her daily pay and made her way down the mountain. Blake was waiting for her, and she seemed like she had something on her mind. “Hey, Blake.” Yang smiled, giving her a quick kiss. Blake didn't care much for public affection. That and Yang didn't want to push her luck. 

"Hey, Yang." A flash of a smile appeared. 

Yang wanted to cheer her up. "I did what you told me to. I cleared out Grimm and took it easy enough where I don't feel exhausted. I can shower, and we can check out the gym." She poked her girlfriend with her elbow to spread a good mood. 

"Oh, yeah, that's fine." Blake led Yang back. 

_Oh boy. She’s still in the same mood. I wish I knew what was wrong to fix it._ Yang remembered Ilia's advice on supporting her. She went for her hand and met resistance. She tried two fingers, and Blake didn't resist, wrapping around them. It still held the same meaning. 

They let the silence hang between them. Blake’s mood was cheering up as Yang stood next to her, not expecting anything, but silent supporting her in whatever it was. The omega smiled at the alpha, maybe her decision, and how she felt wasn’t rushed after all. Her stomach filled with butterflies. 

When they entered, Yang smiled at how clean the place looked without the smell of Chinese food and the look of white styrofoam boxes scattered on the nightstand. She slipped a small smile before retreating to a frown. Yang sat on the bed, holding both her hands. "Blake, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" It wasn’t an accusation, but a gentle question. 

She closed her eyes, sighing. "Not yet. If we get to talking, we might miss the gym before it closes." 

"Alright, I'll let this go, for now." Yang stroked Blake's midnight colored hair behind her hear. "I want you to know I love you, and I won't stop." She kissed her forehead to assure her. _I don't want to lose you._

One side of her mouth turned up as she stared up into Yang's eyes, hands sliding up her biceps. "I know, Yang. It's one of the things I love about you." 

"Thanks, Blakey. You're the best." The alpha pecked her cheek.

Yang brought her gym clothes in the bathroom and tried to be as quick as possible. She wanted to get a new job for something she has a passion for, something she didn't have to risk dying. She also wanted Blake to feel better. 

Yang turned off the shower, dried, and put on her clothing and immediately searched for Blake in the room. She was on the bed, curled up with a book. Yang crawled behind her, wrapping an arm around her stomach. Blake reached an arm behind her, stroking blonde hair as she is continuing to read. Yang kissed her temple before forcing herself off the bed to put on socks and sneakers. 

"I'm ready." She whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head, cheek, and lips and nuzzled her head against her cheek. "We don't have to do this today. We can easily go tomorrow." Yang wanted to give Blake an out. They needed to talk. 

"We need to get this done before applications close." Her ears twitched as her voice projected harsher than intended. She tried to stand from the bed, making her way to the door. 

"Blake." Yang held her hand and sat on the bed. "Is it because you don't want to not talk about it right now? Maybe a later date, or putting it off because you want to?" She loves the scent of Blake's fragrance in the bedsheets. 

"I don't want to talk about this right now. We will, eventually." Blake pulled herself off the bed as Yang followed her out the door. 

"Thank you, Blake, for being my cleaning fairy."

At this, Blake gave the brightest smile Yang's seen from her all day. "You're welcome, Yang. Thank you for the tea." 

"Chicken is yours, too, if you want it."

"Thanks, Yang." 

Blake walked them into the gym, and just like the hotel, Yang stayed by the stairs and somewhat out of sight. Blake called Yang over to the desk and fill out an application. "...You'll also be lifting some weights, showing you know how to use the machines and different stretches on the mat. You'll also be asking questions like what the goal they want to achieve is as well as any secondary goals they wish to achieve." 

"Cool." Yang grinned, trying to use her charm and be as friendly as possible. It wasn't hard, but she knew she could look intimidating, her race as a human didn’t help. She saw him scowl when Blake called her over but quickly covered it up. 

"Do you work out?" The fitness trainer asked Blake.

"Only yoga stretches."

"Perfect. _Yang_ , right? You'll be showing Blake how to use the gym equipment, proper procedures, stances, regiments, increments, goal achievements, and various exercises. But first, let me give you a tour." 

He led them through the building. It looked big, but it was easy to find specific rooms. Basketball court behind the desk, the side that in a cut off the room was the equipment room mostly for lifting weights. There was also an open area that had mirrors for walls with mats and rolling cylinders. Upstairs through a corner door was the core exercise room. 

The stairs gave Yang a good idea. Running up the stairs, but walking down as it's terrible for your knees to go down the stairs, not to mention a sliding hazard. They continued going past the reception desk toward the sauna, pool, and another cardio room. Unlike the other one, this one didn't have a kids playing area.

The Faunus guided them back to the reception desk. "Alright, now to see what you've got. You two are going to pretend like you don't know each other, and I'm going to observe." 

Yang turned to Blake and smiled. "Good afternoon, my name is Yang." She held out her hand, pretending like she never met Blake before. "What brings you in today, Miss...?" 

"Blake. Call me Blake. I um..." She needed to do well for Yang's sake. Yang was such a natural at this. She didn't know how to start. All she knew is the yoga stretches she does on her own. 

"Whatcha lookin' to work on?" Slight pun. "Core, biceps," She pointed to the top of her arm. "Triceps." She tapped the lower portion. "Thighs, quads, calves, weight loss, muscle gain, cardio, flexibility, what'd you have in mind?" She gave her ideas while offering her own. 

"I mostly want to work on my core, slight muscle endurance, and cardio. I want to run fast and become stronger." She wanted to narrow it down but wasn't sure how. Why didn’t she prep better for Yang’s sake? It wasn't like she didn't have all day preparing for this. Instead, she had to nap in Yang’s bed after thinking about last night and life decisions. 

"Cool. So today we're going to evaluate to see where you're at currently and where you see yourself. If you follow me, we'll start with some warm-up stretches."

"Go ahead and quickly breeze through them." Yang didn't appreciate how curt this guy was. She kept her thoughts to herself, but Blake could see the slight changes in her face. Warming up prevented cramps and sore muscles. 

Yang stretched out her arms, reaching toward the sky to stretch out the core. She bent toward her feet, stretching hamstring and calf muscles, demonstrating what she’d like Blake to copy, correcting her stance every so often, hands gently sliding up her body, pushing some parts of her forward or back. "Stretching as you know from yoga increases the heart rate and blood flow. Holding twenty to thirty seconds is good." She wanted to glare at the trainer but understood he wanted to move this along. Having an attitude wouldn't guarantee a job. 

"First muscle group we'll start on is your arms." As they walked, Yang continued to ask questions for Blake to elaborate. She wanted to give Blake options as she seemed unsure. Yang was glad for all her previous experience and knowledge. "We'll start with your biceps first. The first thing you need to know is your body is like a machine, so it moves like one. When exercising, you need a pushing motion, but also a pulling motion." Blake gave her a confused look. "For example, these bars here." Yang got between the two, so she was supported by her arms. "This is pulling motion. It works out your triceps." She completed a rep. "See if you can do ten of those." 

Blake was unsure of herself. She trusted Yang; she could do this. She gripped the bar. “Try to keep your body in line with your arms; that way, you're not straining yourself. Let it feel natural.” None of this felt natural. She took a breath, lining herself up. She crossed her legs, swinging a little at first. It felt awkward, but she knocked out ten. It wasn’t as hard as she thought, especially with Yang supporting her.

“Awesome.” Yang encouraged giving her a high five. “So, the pulling motion for this would be something like dips.” She grabbed onto one of the bars, with her butt nearly touching the ground and stretching her legs as far out as possible. “This time, you're pulling yourself toward the bar working our your biceps.” She knocked them out as she talked. “See if you can do ten.”

Blake got into the same pose. “Same as last time, do what feels comfortable for you.” The Faunus found it more manageable and lifted herself quicker. “Easy, you want to work the muscles with controlled movement. You'll build them up without bulking up. It'll be easier to get around through daily life without your muscles cramping.” 

"I've seen enough on arms, go ahead to the next muscle group." The trainer spoke neutrally. 

Blake shot Yang a look who seemed content and agreed, moving along to the next area. She decided to keep the conversation as they walked. "As you progress into different exercises, see what other workouts are that use a pushing motion as well as pulling to balance each other out." _Like you and me balancing each other out._ "Next, well work on core. Since that's your main focus, we'll see if we can build a few exercises into it. Have you heard of the reverse crunches?"

"I haven't." 

"On the ground legs at a ninety-degree angle, hands in front of your chest, however you feel comfortable as not to strain your neck and bring your legs in close with you back rolling off the ground. Regular sit-ups are bad for your back; reverse crunches have more benefit."

Blake tried knocking them out, and after two, she immediately felt the difference having some difficulty with it. "It ain't no joke. Next, we'll go with flutter kicks. Lie back flat on the ground, hands tucked in the small of your back, chin tucked into your chest, legs straight out, and kick your legs with motor control without going too fast. Ensure you bring your feet down slowly, so you don't hurt yourself. Go ahead and do twenty." 

Blake didn't care for the movement or motion, but she could feel it working. "Next, lay how you were. Knees toward your chest, then bring your legs straight out, six inches above the ground with a slight bend in your knees. Hold for thirty seconds. This one is called the bent-leg raise." 

“This next one will be the last one for the core.” He warned. 

Did he want to test what exercises she knew or not? “Last one, quadruplex. On your hands and knees, opposite arm, opposite leg held straight out and gazed straight into the horizon to keep your body straight. Hold for thirty seconds.” While Blake was doing it, Yang examined her stance and balance. She had more stability than Yang herself, then again, that was no shocker. Her core is stable and active. “And stop.” 

Yang led them to the machines again. “So again, like before with the pushing and pulling motion.” She adjusted the weight to a light setting, sat down, rested her feet flat against the plate, and pushed outward. “This helps work your thighs with the pushing motions.” She finished ten and allowed Blake to sit. Yang noticed she was doing well and was happy she set the weight at a good standard. When Blake finished, Yang had a question for her as they walked toward another machine before stopping. “If that was a pull, what could be a push?”

Blake had no freaking clue. She wasn't a gym expert. Thankfully, Yang led her to a weird-looking machine that probably felt as awkward as it looked. "This one?" She pointed to it. 

She wanted to boost her confidence as she hasn't said much through this whole ordeal. "Exactly." She smiled. "Laying down on your front, the end of your legs resting against the back of it, and pulling it to yourself." She had some difficulty with the weight setting in forgetting to change it and had no doubt Blake would have issues. She didn’t want to show the evaluator she struggled and pulled through it, though quietly straining. When she finished, she adjusted the weight and let Blake take over. 

Yang had to keep herself from laughing because Blake felt as awkward as she looked. "We can move on to something different if you feel more comfortable." Blake shot her a look that said _I dare you_. She knocked them out, though she preferred stretching over machines any day. 

"Awesome. A few laps around the track, a trip to the sauna, some cool-down stretches, and that will complete our training." Blake had to keep her eyes from going wide. _Do people enjoy making their bodies cry? Does Yang enjoy this as a hobby? A run? Was she trying to discourage someone from working out? It was working. How did I sign myself up for this? This brute is going to be the death of me._

Yang forced herself from bolting up the stairs, keeping pace with Blake, who did not look happy at all. If it weren't for the trainer, she was sure she'd die by glares alone. "Four laps at your pace. That's all I ask." Yang tried to lighten her punishment later. "You're doing great. There’s nothing to rush." 

Blake smiled at Yang's words. It gave her the motivation to start with a light jog. Yang was monitoring how she was breathing, how she ran, her stance and-damn she's graceful. She also noticed the shoes she was running in. Blake was more cat-like than she'd admit. "Ten minutes for a mile. That's impressive."

"Skip the sauna, cool down." 

"Alrighty." Yang leads them back to the open room, going over some simple cool-down stretches that focus on each part of the body. First, thirty seconds of over-arm stretches, core stretches Blake recognized from yoga, downward dog into cobra pose, and thigh stretches. "We completed training, coach." She smiled. 

"Cool. I'll go over the evaluation with my boss. We'll let you know." 

There was something funny about the way Blake looked at him. Something wasn't quite right, and though Yang couldn't place it, she'd have to wait 'till she got home to ask. For now, the two could walk in silence, enjoy the quiet night air as the stars guided her back. A shower would be the first thing she'd do, a talk with her girlfriend could wait. Yang planned on spending quality time walking through the sand with the ocean sparkling on the moonlight while she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say this because I really can't say it enough. YOU ALL ARE FREAKING AMAZING!! Nearly 300 Kudos. WWHHHAA-!!!???? I've never had so many kudos on a fic before. I am glad you all are enjoying this. This is my second favorite fic after the Secret of Blake Belladonna, but I am a huge fan of the 20th Century Fox and UAV fan of those versions, especially 20th Century Fox edition.


	8. The Alpha Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get back from the gym, it turns out the couple have a lot to discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry this took longer than usually. I'm trying to write fics for Bumblebee Week. It doesn't help that I only heard about it the week it happened so I'm taking my time with it.

Yang noticed Blake was giving him a stink glare as they walked out. She leaned in close to whisper. The air sending tingles to Blake's spine. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, kind of." Her ears bent back, voice monotone. She turned her head to share a look with her mate. They both understood this would have to wait until later. Too many people surrounded them; everyone has ears. Spies could relay everything back to her mom; everyone's watching. 

_Oh boy._ It meant that they would talk later. Maybe she could brighten the mood by complimenting her amazing girlfriend. Maybe she could brighten the mood. "Well, I didn't think they wanted a complete evaluation, so that took the entire evening. You're awesome, Blake. Your unfamiliarity helped me out. For someone who loves reading, I would never guess that you would be as fast as you are. Then again, I underestimated you. Your physique is lean and slightly muscular. It's no wonder you're good. Yoga is all about breathing into the stretches, strengthening the core."

Blake rolled her eyes, her mouth upturned in a smirk. There's a teasing gleam in her eyes when she saw her girlfriend from the corner of her eye. "Yang, you already got the girl, you don't have to check her out. Your humor of flattery will get you nowhere."

Yang exhibited delight; her mission of brightening Blake's mood proved successful. She thought Blake was walking home to the Belladonna's, but it seemed she liked spending time with her. About halfway through their walk, Blake realized where she was going and spun around. 

Yang tugged on her hand to stop her. Amber eyes stared in her lilacs with uncertainty; she appeared nervous. "Blake, it's okay. You can borrow something of mine. It's no big deal." She heard Blake sigh and thought she said something wrong as she was in a mood again if the scent around her was anything to go by. The alpha became concerned. "Blake, did I do something wrong?"

The Faunus paused in her head. She wasn't sure how to word this. Yang didn't do anything wrong. Her mom put too many ideas into her head. She can't help her dream or how she's born. "Yes, but no-not..." Blake sighed, shaking her head, hair swaying back and forth with the movement. "No, no, you didn't." They continued to walk to Yang's place in silence.

Yang had never seen her, so...sad wasn't right, forlorn? She guides Blake to an alley for privacy; maybe she'd be yelled at instead of ignored. She didn't want her place to be tainted with a weighty conversation that her omega wouldn't want to visit in the future. "Blake, whatever I did, I want you to know I'm sorry. Will you tell me so I can fix it?" 

Blake tore her eyes away from shimmering lilac. If Yang cried, she'd have no one to blame but herself. "No... Not here. It's too public." She took Yang's arm, darting out of the alley, pacing to a safe place. Too many eyes and ears were watching them. Maybe it was paranoia or justification in her mom's spies. 

When they reached the room, Yang shut the door behind them. She led Blake to the bed, sitting on the edge of it while Blake stood in front of her. Her head turned upward to gaze at Blake's features. "Are you going to tell me now or after your shower?" As she feared, Blake's ears bent back. Her body stilled all movement, including breathing, as if unsure when or how to answer the question. Yang averted her eyes, staring at the floor. It'd take some time to get the answer out of her. She had to be patient. "You can go first." 

Blake steeled herself. All Yang wanted to do is help. Instead, the omega made her feel dejected. She'd delay long enough. Yang deserved to know; she wasn't going to lose her. She sat on the bed while Yang took a chair. Her hands squeezed Yang's to get her alpha's attention, taking a seat next to her, the bed dipping from her position. "Yang, are you aware your aura traveled through me last night?"

The blonde paused, thinking about it. "I know you had trouble sleeping, and I wanted to help. I didn't know that sharing aura was a thing unless one of us is injured. I mean, it makes sense now, but it's not something I thought about before and I'm sorry if-." 

Blake gently placed a finger to her lips to calm her down from panic or rambling. "When it did, I could see your dreams, your thoughts. I saw our future together, and though I'm flattered, I'm not sure how I feel. It has me thinking if we're ready for our next step. It seems too soon. If you were anyone else, we'd be together already." She faced the white wall opposite of her, unable to meet but feel Yang's gentle expression. "I don't know if I want the family you wish to have. I'd be happy with just the two of us." Her ears pinned back, blending into her hair. If her mate were any other alpha, this would be a deal-breaker. Instead, it could ruin what they have. It would be all because of her nerves and the risk that comes with it. 

Yang's mouth made an 'o' motion without sound. It made sense. Ilia told her she wasn't sure how she felt about children. Yang wanted them, but Blake felt uncertain. It suddenly made sense why she was acting weird today. Her dream was Blake laid on the couch reading to her swollen belly while two kids ran around the house playing chase or something. Yang walked in, kissed her lips as if it was a typical day in their domestic life, rubbing and kissing all over her omega and their expecting child. 

The blonde snapped back to reality, shaking her head. Yang now understood why Blake was scared. She was dreaming about their future, and it scared her partner if she was unable to provide the future Yang only dreamed. "Hey, Blake, I want you to know there is no pressure for us to do or be anything. I'm with you for the years ahead, no matter what that brings, kittens or not. If you wanted to, we could adopt any unwanted child, giving them a home of love."

The dark-haired woman sighed. She didn't get the point. "It's not that... I don't think I could ever be a parent. I don't think I'd be good at it. I don't know Yang. It's all so..." Her words trailed off. Blake felt unsure of what to say. 

"Scary and confusing." Yang filled in the blanks. 

"Exactly!" The excited words left her mouth that her partner understood what she was trying to say. Her ears bent back by a mistake she made in admittance. It wasn't what she meant to convey. "I feel like I would mess up, say something hurtful, and our child rejects me for it." 

"Blake, darling. No one is perfect. Your parents raised you, and they made mistakes, but you learn from them. It's hard, but it's rewarding. I learned that from Ruby. I want you to meet her one day. She turned out alright." The alpha grin proudly. "My point is Blake; it's okay to be scared. As long as I'm with you, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." 

Blake couldn't help but smile, feeling it in her heart at the confession. She felt how much Yang loved her, but the way she spoke, even nervous, was everything. With so many words and phrases she could say back, none described how she felt. "I love you." Yet they felt insignificant. 

"I love you more." Yang leaned down to kiss her. 

Blake pulled away with a smirk. "As much as I love kissing you, you need to shower." Yang's skin sparkled in the light from sweat. From her shower earlier, her skin no longer smelt of gun powder, but from the gym activities and rooms they performed in as well as people they passed. Yang is hers, but she didn't like her smelling of other people. 

"I was gonna let you go first to be polite unless you want me to?" 

"You go first. My nose is more sensitive than yours." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. There was something more bothering her, something her mom pointed out. She didn't want to go home more than she had to. 

Yang knew her better than that. Her eyebrows scrunched. "There's something else, isn't there?" _Baby._ She kept the word to herself, unsure if it should be said. After what Blake told her, it seemed inappropriate. "What is it, Blake?" Her voice spoke gently, hoping to coax it out of her.

The Faunus shook her head, refusing to have two hard conversations back to back. They both needed a break. "I'll tell you after."

With that, Yang gathered a tank top and shorts to sleep in, also enough to cover herself if Blake decided to go home with Yang walking her back. She didn't care if an ambush came for her. Blake's safety is her top priority. 

Yang exited the bathroom, kissing Blake's cheek as she watched her disappear behind the door. It was the best assurance she could offer to help the Faunus while waiting for her, thoughts racing through her head, no doubt. 

Yang decided to take a peek at what Blakes been reading. _A Man With Two Souls_ She lost track of time after getting through the first chapter. It was a love story. It was a matter of how the protagonists got together or what might keep them apart until they worked through it. It wasn't until she heard the whisper in her ear that she snapped her back to reality. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up. 

"Yang-." 

" **Ah!** " Yang yelped in surprise. Blake is as quiet as a cat. 

The Faunus recoiled from Yang's surprise. "Sorry." She giggled behind her hand. "I thought you heard me." 

"Clearly not." She tried to feign annoyance, but it didn't work as she smiled. "This is an excellent read you have." 

"You're only in the third chapter." Blake sat behind her, stroking her damp golden blonde hair. She didn't realize that she spent that much time in the water as it turned from hot to cold. 

"You're lucky you're cute. I don't let anyone play with my hair." 

"You know, I think the word cute is growing on me, but only when you call me that." 

Yang didn't care as long as Blake smiled. She'd let the omega do anything she wanted if it put a smile on her face.

Yang was doing something she enjoyed, reading a book she finished twice with two different meanings. This third time around, maybe things would be different. "Are you enjoying reading?"

"Yeah. I know it's the third chapter, but I like how it hooks you in at chapter one." 

The omega leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "Will you read it to me?" 

Yang's eyes snapped open. She swallowed hard. Did Blake have any idea what she was doing to her? If she did, the cruel fate she deserved. At least it was better than a frown or worrying. The scent that radiated off her smelled of the same hair products and body wash the alpha used. There's more than one way to claim an omega. "Yeah. Do you want me to start or where you left off?" 

"Start from prolog. It's one of my favorite parts." 

"Before I do, will you tell me what's bothering you?" 

"When I got home this morning, my parents," _my mom_ "were concerned as to why I smelled like you, a little too much. They seemed to believe me that we didn't do anything, somehow. I was in my dad's study as my second safe place, observing the thimbles of all the places they've been when I saw a yellow book that laid on his desk behind the shelf."

Blake took shaky breaths as she continued. "They were phone records." She started blatantly. Yang, one of the reasons you didn't get any other job, but the one you have now, is because my mom is meddling in our life. She called every place in Menagerie, highlighting all the shops. She called every company hiring and even the shopkeepers that weren't, so word spread through the town about what a disturbing person you are. Ilia talked to some of the merchants I told her to go to, to see what they knew of you. She told them not to hire you. She wants you gone, Yang." She turned away, unable to take this. _In more way than one and it scares me._

Yang stayed silent, waiting for her to finish. Her eyes held shock, but mostly a concern for love. Shock widdled into anger at the thought of letting Blake go. She gently squeezed one of her hands as she held the appendage. It was a sign for her to keep going. She longed to hold Blake in her arms and whisper assurances, but she'd never finish with what she had to say. 

Blake felt the tears sting her eyes, but they never came. "She's the reason you're always getting into fights. I had Ilia check out the sources. There's a reason Faunus are mistreating you. It's so much more than discrimination." She could feel Yang tense as she tried combed fingers through blonde hair to help calm herself down. The fragrance of Yang's hair always relaxed her. The omega released a scent to help calm to alpha. It was something she could do. "I don't want to lose you, Yang, I can't lose you." Blake spun her around to hold her alpha. "Don't leave me." Her voice a whisper that broke Yang's heart. 

The alpha didn't want to believe it. Was there a wound so deep inside Kali that humans caused it couldn't heal? Yang's strong arms held her back, pulling Blake into her lap. "I don't want to believe you, Blake." She wished it wasn't valid. Blake would never lie. "I know you're telling the truth. Your mom is never going to be okay with us, is she?" Blake shook her head. "Is this why you don't want to go home?"

"Yes." She sighed. _I don't want to go home one day and find out that something happened to you because I wasn't there. I never want to see them again if it means I can be with you._ Blake didn't intend to speak the words, but to live without Yang in her life, it wasn't meaningful. Her legs wrapped around her mate's form to hold her close, face buried in her shoulder, inhaling her body wash. She could feel the alpha energy raging within, even as her hold was comforting. 

"I'll be okay, Blake. I'm not going anywhere. Your mom can throw whatever she wants at me; I'm not leaving you. I love you." Yang kissed her forehead. "You can stay here as long or as short as you wish." She gently smiled. "You're always welcomed here, Blake." 

She wiped her eyes, getting rid of the water that never fell. "Thanks, Yang." A corner of her lip turned up into a small smile. 

"Anything for you, angel." She kissed the top of her head between her cat ears. Deep down, she felt a growl in her throat. Yang felt her alpha activate. She had to do something. Blake wasn't safe with her, and it was the mothering Belladonna's fault. Not accepting her is fine, but dragging her omega into it because Blake is concerned is not okay. 

Yang pulled away, letting Blake rest her back against the headboard. She grabbed her jacket from the nearby chair. Blake's ears stood at attention as it seemed Yang was getting ready to go. "Where are you going?" The dark-haired woman rose from her position, trying to gauge her mate's intentions. 

"I'll be back." Yang kissed her forehead, putting on her boots in a rush. 

Amber eyes narrowed. Blake grabbed one of Yang's jackets, ready to leave. "That doesn't answer my question. Where are you going?" 

Yang snapped her head to the voice. Red eyes pierced Blake's soul. Yang was impulsive, angry; it leads to recklessness. The alpha is protective of her omega. There was no telling how unpredictable she could be. "I have a few choice words for your mother." 

"Yang, no." She threw herself at the blonde to stop her. "Yang, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." She stared into her eyes to plead with her. No matter what, Kali is still her mom. "You told me parents make mistakes, what if this is one of them?" 

"Blake, she hurt you by trying to come after me, attempting to push us apart." Lilac eyes stared at her for a moment, stroking her hair behind her human ear. Instantly, they changed to scarlet. "No one hurts you and gets away with it." Yang growled. Blake might've been her omega, but she could feel her alpha in its cage-rattling free. It would take Blake a lot to obstruct her if she could. 

"Yang, stop." She stated sternly, blocking the door, asserting herself. Yang wouldn't hurt her no matter how much she defied her.

Yang took the time to play with her hair, gently stroking her cheek before her eyes burned again. "Not this time, Blake." She carried the Faunus over her shoulder, heading towards the bed. 

"Yang! Put me down this instant." She flailed her arms, kicking her legs. "Aahh!" Yang dropped her on the bed to head for the door. She refused to push or hit someone who didn't deserve it, especially Blake. "No!" Blake took Gambol Shroud's ribbon and tied her up, just like how they met. She wouldn't let Yang do or say anything reckless that would validate her mother's point. Yang isn't dangerous. 

"Blake!" Yang growled, fighting against the ribbon to set herself free. The confines tested her frustration. 

Blake ran up and hugged her from her position on the ground. "Yang, please." She whispered near tears, resting her head on Yang's shoulder. "Don't do this. Don't let her be who my mother sees you as. I can't..." Her voice cut off as she held tighter.

"Blake. Blake, please. Please, don't cry." She felt her eyes water by simply watching Blake hold back her tears. Whatever trance she was in, Blake snapped her out of it. She slipped the ribbon free, to hold her tightly. "I'm sorry, Blake. I'm here, right here with you. I still want Kali to apologize to you. A message about messing with us needs to get through to her. She won't stop otherwise." 

"Fine." Blake agreed that something needed to happen. "Be respectful, no name-calling, no accusations, and absolutely no yelling." Her tone lowered, eyes bending back. "It hurts our ears and makes it hard to pay attention to arguments."

"I promise." She kissed her forehead. Lilac's eyes spoke volumes of control. The alpha held Blake's face, staring into her gorgeous eyes. 

"Good. We'll go together." 

"Not that I'm complaining, but you are wearing pants, not shorts. If anyone is going to see you, it's me. I'm not sharing." She threw sweat pants at her, and Blake didn't bother going to the bathroom. Yang saw her start to remove her shorts and turned around, blushing. 

"What? You embarrassed about seeing me in your underwear?" She could not let this teasing opportunity go to waste. The smirk spoke in her voice in her stead since Yang couldn't see it. 

"No." She scoffed. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Blake had finished putting her pants on and walked over to her. "Yang-?" She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was a question. _are you sure you want to do this?_

"Let's go." Yang's voice grew assertive. Her eyes twinged with red with an underlying hatred for the situation. She didn't want to blame Kali, but she pushed too far. 

Yang was practically growling the entire way to the Belladonna house. "No yelling, no name-calling, no turning your eyes red."

No matter how hard she wanted, she couldn't keep the anger out of her voice, even if it was Blake. "That last one I can not and will not promise." Yang banged on the door to the house. The sound echoed through the building. Seconds later, Ghira opened the door. 

Yang kept her eyes trained on the ground. "Blake? Yang?" The panther Faunus stared confused. Why was his daughter coming home late? First, she disappears all night; now, her 'alpha' is banging on his door in the middle of the night with all the force she could muster. The world must be turned upside-down. He didn't approve of this, not one bit. He pretended he didn't know about her midnight rendezvous, but he worked late into the night.

"Good evening, sir, may we come in?" She tried to remove all snark from her tone. This was not the Belladonna cat she had to skin.

Blake gave him a gesture that said roll with it, while her face appeared to send a warning. "Come in." He moved aside. "What can I help you with girls with?" 

Yang released a low growl with the scent of the other parent nearby. "You promised no shouting." She whispered to Yang, who released another low rumble. Not of defiance, but that she didn't support the idea. "Is mom-." She was interrupted by Yang's threatening growls. "Stop." She poked the alpha in the ribs with her elbow. "Is she home?" 

"She went to pick-up-."

Yang let out another low noise. Blake smacked the back of her head. There was only so much she was willing to tolerate, even if it was the alpha she loved. Yang rubbed her head, her eyes lilac once more when she calmed down from whatever feelings. 

"A couple of things." He raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like his daughter a well-deserved smack to anyone. He smiled inside as she showed her dominance against the alpha instead of the other way around. "She'll be back soon. Have a seat; I'll go make us some tea." 

"Sleepytime tea for this one." It had the properties Yang might need to calm down. She tried to joke as Yang continued to growl. "Stop it." Blake warned in a hushed whisper, taking her hand, giving a light squeeze. 

"I will try when she does." Yang snarked through her teeth. "She has no right to be called a mother with her nosing about. I will not sit idly by while she-." Yang stopped herself while Ghira came back with tea. 

"So, Blake, it's nice of you to return finally, but it doesn't look it's under pleasant circumstances." Her ears pinned back at the fact her father caught her. "I know about your disappearances, young lady. I work late at night. I'll have you know." The man set the tea down at the table. Drinking with his family is one of his favorite pastimes. They could all talk about anything and everything. 

Yang's entire body tensed. Blake tried to hold her hand to calm the protective alpha only for her to pull away. She gently tried again this time, Yang's hand slowly pulled away. Blake gave a low growl only to drown out by one of Yang's louder ones. Not to be outdone, Blake swats her head, making her huff. She didn't want to bare her teeth in front of her father. "You could say that. Yang wants to _talk_ to _my_ mother. Isn't that right, Yang?" 

"Yes." The alpha stated curtly, taking a sip of tea. Her throat rumbled, remembering Blake said sleepytime. Yang bought Blake that same brand as it usually worked; it would take longer to process due to her anger. Blake wanted her to be calm; the tea was the right choice, unfortunately. She sipped it, refusing to drink. 

Ghira had concerns for the couple. He's never seen them like this before. It was playful, yet something dark behind it. Blake was the one asserting herself, which he loved to see. It reminded the paternal figure when his daughter was younger. "I see. Blake, you are free to go to your room. I wish to talk to Miss. Xiao Long alone." Maybe he could do something about this. 

Blake wanted to protest. She trusted Yang enough to be alone with her father, not her mother. They had a relatively good start. Yang had to keep her head from twitching as Blake left. The alpha kissed the back of her hand before she was out of reach. She was worried the caged beast would get out without her calm flower to soothe her. 

"Miss Xiao Long, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Well, sir, I haven't discussed this with your daughter yet, fully anyway. I want us to move away from Menagerie, possibly settle in Vale for a little bit. I'm not sure of the order of marrying, then travel the world or travel then marry. I want to be with her. We're not ready for that step. I want to be with her no matter what. That is my intention."

Ghira noticed that Yang instantly calmed down when talking about Blake and their plans for the future; she even smiled. The male parent did not like Blake being at Yang's; he hardly saw her home anymore. As long as her purity was not in question, he was mostly accepting of whatever they did. "So what brings you-Kali, welcome back." 

Blake burst from her room to Yang's side instantly. Yang's right hand made a fist and was violently shaking under the table. Still, she stayed in her seat until addressed. Ghira noticed but helped his wife with some of the bags. "Blake and Miss Xiao Long are at the tea table. They wish to speak to you."

"Oh? I wonder what it could be about." A glint appeared in her eyes. She walked her merry way to the table. Yang kept her eyes lowered, but her nose continued to huff puffs of air. "Miss Xiao Long, Blake," Yang visibly tensed when she said Blake's name like a flat note. "How are you both this evening?" She kept her tone cheery as if nothing was wrong. 

"Good, Mother." Blake replied, knowing what Yang would say wouldn't be great. 

"Mrs. Belladonna, it would be a better evening if you would apologize sincerely to your daughter." Yang kept the snarls out of her voice. 

"On what grounds?" She asked, amused. The woman was always a step ahead. If her daughter weren't gone most of the time, she would've found the book sooner. It took her investigation longer than she expected of her curious child. 

Yang twitched. She would not break her promise or curse under their roof. "You know darn well what grounds. You are purposely trying to get me to die or leave Menagerie. It's one thing to mess with me, but not Blake. Whatever it is between us stays between us. It's another for your daughter to be involved." 

"Oh? What entitles you to say that?"

Blake squeezed her hand, feeling Yang's anger. "Don't even deny that the reason I hate it here is because of your influence." 

Kali planned to poke the alpha. Let it be the final nail in the coffin to find out what Yang really is. "So, you think I'm behind why you only had the job she has because everyone else turned her down? Am I responsible for the people she gets into fights with while in town? The reason why shopkeepers raise their prices is my fault? I suppose it's also my fault that your family is dysfunctional." She smirked.

Yang moved her neck in a circle popping it. "By denying every hardship I've encountered, you've proven yourself an adversary in my demise." Blake squeezing her hand brought her back to her senses. Yang's eyes shown lilac once more. "Don't you want your daughter to be happy?" 

"Happy? With a human? There's no such thing." The Belladonna mother laughed with humor. "Humans are the cause of unrest in our world. 

Yang took her hand away from Blake's as not to hurt her. Instead, she clenched her knee. "I'm sorry to break the news to you, but I love Blake. Nothing and no one is going to keep me away from her. No matter who you send, what you do, I will make my way back to her. In her eyes, I've found my home." The growling stopped as it proved more challenging to continue. Kali Belladonna wasn't worth Blake going through a hard time. 

The onslaught of statements would get a rise out of the alpha. "So what you're telling me is that my little girl, the one I gave birth to, can be happy with you? Chooses to hang out with her low life human mate over her family? You, who has slept with omega whores parading themselves around because it's fun? You expect me to believe a human alpha like you hasn't tainted her physical being? She's truthful for you, only for you to take lovers to bed and add to their deflowering? My daughter with you has brought nothing but shame, dishonor, and threats of destroying the household I work hard to build." She leaned in close and whispered. "Because she likes being your little whore, doesn't she? She screams for you in ecstasy, doesn't she? That's the only reason she stays with you, isn't it?" 

Yang promised not to yell. Stood up with a force that knocked over the table. "It's not true. Blake is a flower, and she's intact. If it's such a big deal to you, bring in a gynecologist to prove that I'm right. But you know what!? She doesn't have to prove anything to you. I love her, and I would never intentionally hurt her. I don't care what you say; I don't care what you do. I will not allow you to slander your beautiful daughter's name. I will not leave her here alone with you. Wherever I go, she's coming with me. I want you to apologize to her for trying to keep us separated and the names you called her."

Yang took a breath before continuing. "If anything, you're the one treating her like a whore. Trying to form a courtship with assholes who don't see her worth as invaluable, but rather a number they can pay. She's worth so much more than you think she is. I'd be willing to die for her, but she doesn't want that. I will gladly spend the rest of my life keeping her happy. Nothing you do will separate us. She might be your only daughter, but she is my beautiful girlfriend, and I intend to spend my entire life with my forever mate." She kissed the back of Blake's hand. She had calm down enough to talk like a rational adult. "Everyone has a price, what's yours?" This bet will be the only way Kali will approve of her. If it's money, she will work to pay for it. 

Kali smirked, baring her white fangs. She knew the Xiao Long's weren't wealthy like them. No, she had money and influence. There was one way to end this for sure. "A tournament. You want her, fight for her. Anyone who wants to challenge you for her hand, fight them until they yield, or can no longer fight. Preparations will take place at the end of the month next month. At your current job, there is a week break to prepare for such a ceremony. I wanna know if you're worthy of her." 

"I accept your challenge. Until then, leave your daughter alone. She's pure and innocent in more than one way. May I take my leave?" She entered the Belladonna house; it was up to the leader of the house if it was okay. The rules sucked, but disobeying them proved lethal. 

Kali narrowed her golden upon the alpha. Despite her temper, she managed to keep calm for the most part. Maybe the world and especially Menagerie reminded her of the hierarchy for alphas. "You may leave; however, Blake stays." 

Yang looked back to Blake for confirmation, who nodded a few times to reassure Yang it was okay, no need to be protective. "I'll see you later, princess." She kissed the back of her hand and forehead, more so to show affection and possibly get under Kali's skin, if she can help it. Yang made the trek back to her apartment. She felt eyes on her and armed Ember Celica, pointing them at the intruder. 

"Whoa, hey, easy. It's just me." She knew she should've sent Sun, but he can't see in the dark. She knows Yang has no fear of her by holding a knife to her throat. Something wasn't right. Maybe it was an excellent idea for Blake to look after her. 

"Geez Ilia, trying to give me a heart attack with how fast my heart is already racing?" Maybe Yang's paranoid about getting jumped after her argument. Ilia didn't deserve that. 

"Not really, but I'm glad your heart's in good health." After the shock, she stared up at her in amazement. It wasn't a sight one say every day. "How did you do that?" 

"Do what?"

"When you stood up, a fire completely engulfed you, but it didn't burn your skin. I knew about the red-eye thing, but that was cool." The first time for everything, Ilia, started the conversation first. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." _That's the second time someone's said that. Maybe I can glow red or something? Last time I scorched everything._

"When you stood up and knocked the table over, it was like you burst entirely into flame. Red and orange colored with licks of flame surrounded you, like a protective barrier."

Yang held her head. "Ilia, I'm too tired for this. I lost one good source of sleep, and I don't know how long it will be until I see her again. I hope her mom doesn't plan on locking her away. I hate to turn into a dragon to save her, especially when the princess can save herself." 

_You already got the fire part, red eyes down and the growls down. All you need are horns and a tail with scales to complete the look. Island princess has taken on a whole new meaning._ Ilia thought to herself as they walked toward Yang's place. 

"Ilia, not that I mind, but care to leave me for the rest of my walk. I need some time to think, and I prefer it if I was alone." _Or with Blake, but that's not happening tonight._

"I'll go, but just know the alphas trying to fight you, you'll either fight here or in the tournament. You fight them out here, the less you'll have to worry about later. Just make sure you don't lose. You absolutely can not lose. Also know, they can pull cheap shots out here. It isn't safe.."

"I won't, Ilia. I love Blake too much to lose to an asshole. I'll be fine on my own."

"Alright. Good night." 

"Night." As she trudged back, Yang thought that today was supposed to be a good day. Instead, Blake had a lousy day, and Yang felt it, it was her fault. If she hadn't insisted Blake spend time with her, her mom wouldn't be that much of a pain. She could keep her job and be safe, but Kali kept intervening left and right. Yang didn't want family or anyone to tear them apart. Blake was someone she wanted to keep. They'd have fewer problems if she were a Faunus. Blake didn't deserve this, didn't deserve her. It might've been better if they never met. 

_**You're wrong!** _

_What the-?_ A voice out of nowhere? It sounded like Blake. Yang searched the top of the buildings for the voice but found nothing. "Blake?" 

_**I love you, Yang.** _

_There it is again, no mistaking it. It feels like she's inside my head. Please tell me I'm not obsessed with her. That's just creepy._ "Blake?"

_**Your mark. The one I gave you.** _

_**The soul bond.** _ Yang realized. That's how Blake could read her mind, and she Blake's. The omega is in her head, but not as she thought. Yang decided to ask her all-knowing girlfriend a question that had been on her mind. If she knew how to use the mark, Blake is well-read. Who knew what other secrets she kept. _**Why didn't it work before?** _

_**Only a few words pass. You care for me as I care for you. It did work before. We needed to get through obstacles. Mostly me.** _

_**It's not your fault. I don't blame you for not talking. I love you, Blake.** _

Yang disarmed Celica. She took her off for a moment to kiss the mark before continuing her walk. This time, when Yang's surrounded by the gang of Faunus, the blonde felt prepared. She planned to get jumped purposely to take out as many alphas as possible. Ilia suggested it herself, with a warning. The less competition she had, the better. 

"So, you're the human alpha who's wooed the Belladonna girl. We're gonna show you what happens when you're with the richest girl in town. Not just that, but you upset the queen. We can't have that now, can we?" 

"Girl!? Who are you referring to? She is a woman and the most beautiful one I've seen in my life. She deserved better than an alley alpha like you taking cheap shots." She felt her eyes burning red again. Maybe she'd have enough anger stored to annihilate the Grimm. 

She waited until the first attack then started pounding them, not even caring if they attacked first each time. This time, it was about beating them 'till it took months to recover. If they punched first, she wasn't waiting for it. She made sure it hurt and would put them in the hospital. She didn't want to fight them later. 

Yang might've broken a few of their broken bones. She still felt her inner alpha ranging and needed someone to take it out on. The blonde needed more victims and could worry about the Grimm tomorrow. She ran into two other groups while taking a detour with the same results, knocking them flat on their asses.

_**Go home Yang!** _

_**No. They need to be taught a lesson.** _

Yang felt the raw emotions of the alpha inside her. Her eyes refused to change to lilac eyes. The beast deep inside her; it was awake, alive, and giving Yang power. She continued walking, head down like she was supposed to, waiting to be attacked and waiting to fight. 

_**I will destroy every alpha if it means keeping you safe!** _

She passed another area, hearing the swing of a knife. She stopped where she was, lifting her gauntlet to deflect. She didn't need to see in the dark to where her enemy is. With a knife on the ground, she sprung forward, dust kicking the air as she teleported in front of him. She pushed her forearm against her assailant's neck, lifting him off the ground. His legs flailed uselessly under him. 

Yang smirked. "My turn." She pushed him higher in the air with one hand. Once gravity lowered him, she accurately punched his solar plexus, sending him flying past wooden boards. "That was a cheap shot." She stalked closer as he crawled back in fear. "I might not be able to see in the dark, but your disgusting scent reeks, just like you. Arrogant in thinking you could take me on your own with a surprise attack. Now that you have my full attention, what are you going to do about it?" She gave a toothy smirk waiting for him to attack, but he only shook in fear. Yang broke several bones though he couldn't feel it with adrenaline. Bored, Yang stormed away, looking for another victim. 

"Yang!" Blake found her, alright. It's hard to miss a walking glowing flame that's looking for something to burn. Why didn't the others back off once they saw her? It didn't matter; she needed to get Yang home. 

Yang knew the voice wasn't in her head this time. Her ears picked up the sound, looking up at the rooftops. With the moonlight, Yang spotted the silhouette in the dark. There she was. Her anger lessened immediately. She lowered her head, partly in respect, mostly out of guilt in getting caught. Blake deserved better than that, but it was worth it if it meant her omega is safe. 

"What are you doing?" Her tone was gentle, soft as her brunette approached. With the connection to their marks, she knew Yang's thoughts and plans, beating up every alpha who attacked her in the dark. The more dispersed competitors later, the better. 

"Keeping you safe." Her voice growled. The alpha inside her maintained control. She knew who she was and knew to stop. 

Possessive, already? Though she felt flattered, they both knew it wasn't necessary. Blake loved Yang because they both knew she could handle herself. She didn't need someone protecting her. "Nice excuse." The Faunus crossed her arms. "You're angry. You need a way to burn it off; you want someone to pay. I feel your emotions, Yang. I know what you're doing. You can't hide what you feel from me." She placed a hand on her cheek, staring intently into her eyes. "Go home, Yang." She said gently before placing a chaste kiss against her lips. "Please."

Yang closed her eyes. She relaxed, feeling the tension disappear. "Blake? What happened? Where am I? Why aren't you home?" Her voice is full of concern. Blake was supposed to be home, not outside. "I'll walk you back. We don't need your mom saying anything more." 

"Shh. It's okay, my dragon. You're on your way home. I can make it back myself. I appreciate the offer." The sooner Yang got back, the better and safer for everyone. 

"How'd we get here?" 

"We met with my mom. Faunus attacked you on your way home. I was worried, so I came to make sure you were okay. Tomorrow, I want you to use that anger you felt earlier to defeat Grimm and protect people. Don't get reckless and chase them."

She wrapped Blake close. "I promise I won't." She kissed her forehead. She leaned her "Are you sure you don't want me walking you back?" 

"I'll be fine, Yang, so will you. Be careful."

"You too. Goodnight, Blake, I love you." Yang gave her a peck but deepened it. If her bed was going to be empty, she'd have this moment with Blake for as long as possible. 

As Yang was about to wrap her arms around her, Blake broke away. If they started, she wasn't sure if she could stop kissing, Yang's arms in one of her favorite spots to be. When their lips brushed together, she wanted to deepen it. They couldn't do this outside in the dark. "Goodnight, Yang. I love you." 

"I love you, too." Blake had all the grace of a cat as she walked away, one foot stepping in front of the other. "I hate seeing you go, but I love watching you leave." Yang held no shame as she openly stared at Blake's ass. Her mate knew she was opening gawking based on their marks. How could she not? It's perfectly round and plump. 

"Goodnight, Yang." She said more sternly, pulling out Gambol Shroud from her back, using the ribbon to swing up to the rooftops. 

_How she manages to control a sophisticated weapon is beyond me. She's good, fantastic even. She's amazing. What'd I ever do to deserve her?_ "Goodnight, Blake. You take my heart as you go."

_**How poetic.** _

She heard the deadpan in Blake's voice as it echoed in her head. It only meant she could tease her girlfriend all the more. _**I'm thinking romantic.** _

Yang entered the hotel with no issues. She laid in bed, thinking. She didn't need sleepytime tea as she found her eyes closed. It wasn't a restful sleep, feeling herself fighting something powerful. The blonde could only keep its power at bay. She had no idea what it was, but it had deep red eyes with a pupil slit that burned into her through the darkness.

A purple fog seemed to pull Yang away until she couldn't see the beast anymore. The glow calmed her mind and body as it flowed from the mark on her wrist. The creature seemed far away as Yang was able to fall into a peaceful sleep. The beast must've been nothing more than a nightmare she was able to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wager beings. Let the competition commence. This chapter and the last chapter were meant to be one chapter, but I broke it down into two chapters since they're both pretty long and didn't feel like editing more than I had to. Here it is. As usual, hope you all liked and enjoyed


	9. We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to put as a summary. I have been working on this for a while but had too much to edit and shortened the chapter. The ending paragraphs might be trash cause I wasn't sure how to end it as the rest was connected.

The next morning, Yang woke to her alarm blaring. "Ugh." It was too early for this. She sighed, missing the once occupied spot next to her. Without her favorite distraction offering sleepy cuddles and kisses, she quickly changed and armed herself. This time, she was completely ready by the time the knock came.

"Morning." Ilia raised her hand to say hi half-heartedly as she yawned. 

"Morning. Is Blakey okay?" The alpha immediately became concerned for her mate. She'd take an opportunity to check on her, even if time didn't allow it to ensure she's okay. 

"Blake's okay, don't worry. She doesn't know I turned off her alarm. You know how protective she can be, not to mention upset if she knew I was here instead of her. She needed to sleep after how emotionally exhausted she felt after last night. That, and she didn't sleep well."

"Yeah..." Yang sighed, thinking the same until a light purple fog came to her rescue. "Do you want coffee before we go?"

"Nah. I usually wake up around this time. I'll nap later."

"Then let's go." Yang closed the door behind her. "Ilia, can you give Blake one of those forehead kisses again from me?"  
  
"No problem."  
\---  
  
It felt incredibly weird being dropped off by Ilia, unable to give Blake the small tokens of physical contact they have. She took off Celica, kissing the mark before sliding her back on to marching up the hill.   
  
Like she promised Blake, she used all her anger to kill the Grimm without chasing them. They were falling left and right, small to bigger ones. As soon as they growled, Yang was on them. She roared right back before making the kill. 

She didn't realize how late it was until she heard the horn. She felt her eyes change in realization of the time. She turned to find the other Faunus were afraid of her. _What is wrong with them?_ Yang looked around, noting all the scorches of fire on the ground. Maybe she really could burst into flame.   
  
Yang kept her head down like it was no big deal and went to meet Blake. She didn't have time for anyone else. She grinned upon spotting her. "Blake!" She engulfed her in a hug — one hand around her waist and the other holding her head close in the crook of her neck. 

"I missed you too." The Faunus hugged her back with a firm grip. She doesn't blame Ilia, but she would've rathered nap after meeting Yang, even if she didn't sleep afterward, which happened more often than not. "You smell like a campfire that imploded with gunpowder. What happened up there?" Amber eyes traced the line behind Yang as if trying to see what laid beyond the hill.   
  
"I..." Yang rubbed the back of her head, stepping away. "I have no idea. I remember using my anger from last night like you said, then I heard the horn. The good news is the Grimm are coming less. Still showing up in packs but not anywhere near before."

"That's good. I'm happy to hear that." The Faunus smiled. Her mom was right. Yang had confided she didn't have another alpha to show her the way. She has no idea what her capabilities were. The issue was, she can't seem to remember what happens when she gives into power.   
  
As they walked down the incline, Yang noticed her partner is more silent than usual. Her brows furrowed, eyes focused on the path ahead. She was pondering too much. "Hey Blake, everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."   
  
"Anything you feel like sharing?" Sometimes the dark-haired beauty preferred quiet moments where she could focus and think of a strategy.   
  
She could partly tell the truth. "A little. The gym job you applied for, I gave them my number when you registered. I wanted to know what the hold up was for myself. They told me you didn't get the job; the reason is stupid, but accurate considering where we are. They didn't want a human as a workout coach because Faunus hate humans. The evaluator cheated you on purpose knowing you'd never be accepted. I walked to the gymnasium to give them a piece of my mind when I saw your application form. In black pen, the word human filled the entire sheet, with scribbles of everything checked off to perfection. I still feel infiriated." Her hands balled into fists, rising to her chest before falling back to her side in defeat. She couldn't change everyone's minds, even if she wanted to. 

Yang frowned. She expected it to go something like that. No matter where she went, it was always the same. No one wants a human, a liability they couldn't afford. The human smiled to wipe the frown off her partner's face holding her to grab her attention. She was surprised how well it worked when their eyes met, her heart feeling that same emotion she did when they first met. 

Instead of validating Blake's concerns, she changed the topic. "How are things between you and your mother?"   
  
Blake's ears pinned back, unable to meet her eyes. Someone would have to tell her sooner or later. The only one who was able to spot it was Kali. It was up to Blake to explain it to her alpha. "They're okay. She told me the reason she wanted to separate us. Supposedly it's for my safety. I don't entirely believe her. She aspired to make you angry on purpose, even that night at dinner, not defeated."  
  
Yang felt dejected. "Oh." Her voice flattened. "Is she worried I'll hurt you?" The thought pained her. Blake's mom is afraid she would hurt her daughter. She was tearing the Belladonna's apart after all. Her worse nightmare came true. 

Blake held her hand. She needed to reassure her. "Yang." She sighed. The Faunus needed her partner to understand. "She told me you're a True Alpha. She knew something was different about you. She didn't want us to be close until she knew for sure. Your eyes changing color is a good indication, but you burst into flame when you knocked the table over. That's why she thinks you're too dangerous for me. When you blackout, you're unpredictable in her eyes."   
  
Yang knew what an alpha is; she is an alpha. Granted, she wasn't the typical alpha but a True Alpha; this was something she never heard before.   
  
Blake knew she had to be tread carefully for fear of insulting her love for not knowing something she didn't understand. Hardly anyone knew the signs or the look of one. They're rare if not unheard of to come across; the knowledge about them is slim. "With the construction site, you try to protect everyone up there, knowing they don't appreciate you. There's that one special person you give extra attention. The way you care more than the average alpha. It's not just about proving yourself but protecting the group, not only with me but also about asking my parents questions, rephrasing, and asking them to elaborate. It's a deeper level Yang. The way you don't mind me having a future that's different that what society expects. You don't think I'm challenging your masculinity in providing for us. It's when you wait for the other person to attack before defending. These are qualities that make up a True Alpha. You're a True Alpha, Yang, my True Alpha." She intertwined their fingers, staring into her shining lilac eyes. "I was planning on telling you tonight, but I guess the cat's out of the bag." She smiled at the pun. 

She said a pun! Of everything Blake told her, she was excited over the pun. Yang spun to hold both her hands. "Marry me!" The words slipped out before she could filter them. Both of them stared at each other with shocked expressions. Snapping out of her freezing state, Yang scratched the back of her head with her right fingers. "I-I meant that you said a pun. We've been hanging around each other too often if you have the same sense of humor I do." _I hope you say yes the day I ask._   
  
_**Your thoughts aren’t your own anymore.** _ Blake chuckled. “Are you proposing?” She teased.   
  
_**Crap. I forgot about that.** _ “Can I get you a proper ring first? One worthy of you?”  
  
Blake chuckled. "You're the one who asked me to marry you."   
  
"The words slipped out before I could stop them. But I will propose. I already know how to get your mom's approval, I'll want your dad's approval, then I'll need your permission. Ilia would definitely be a good candidate for ring shopping." 

"Except she can't keep a secret from me. You need not put the cart before the horse." If Yang honestly asked Blake to marry her, she wasn't sure if she could say no, no matter how logical the answer was. They've been dating for several months now. It seemed too soon. Traditionally, they should be already be engaged in wedding planning.   
  
Yang beamed, feeling Blake's emotions through the mark on her wrist. _That answers that._ "How's your classes going?"  
  
Blake couldn't stop her smile. Her heart fluttered at the thought of marriage, and Yang is asking about her classes after days of no mention. "It's good. Homework is a pain, but it's steady. How's work?"  
  
"Today's been a good day, but I like spending time with you. My eyes turned red earlier, and now everyone's afraid of me. Have you thought about creative writing?"  
  
_That's the topic that most interests me, but it doesn't seem plausible. Why do you have to be a sweetheart?_ "I have..." Her ears folded back.   
  
Yang sensed her hesitation. It was more than her ears indicative of her emotions. She loved staring at her cute ears to find out more about how she expresses herself. "But?"  
  
"...I don't think I'd be good at it. Letting my mind wander without structure, something only used for fun. I wouldn't mind, but it'd prove more difficult." 

"That's fair, but I know you're not giving yourself enough credit. I know you could do it. If you have a draft, I'm all ears." She realized what she's said. She needed to do damage control. Her insensitivity will push Blake away. "I mean that-."

Blake chuckled. She pushed herself into Yang's form. "It's fine. I know you don't mean anything by it." Her smile shrunk into a smirk. _Maybe next time I'll watch her squirm._

"I can't say yes because I'm not good with grammar." She smiled. "I'll listen to you read."  
  
_Supportive Yang. Recognizing your flaws and still assisting. I love you._ "We'll see."   
  
Lunch was spent in comfortable silence as they ate. Yang understood Blake liked quiet moments. She used the time walking to talk so Blake could enjoy the stillness of mid-day. Blake knew Yang liked talking and finding out more about her. She enjoyed their conversations, short and meaningful. Yang sighed, wanting this moment to last. Maybe tonight it would. She loved seeing Blake every day. She missed her when she wasn't, but the time apart was good so they wouldn't get on each other's nerves.   
  
"Hmm." Yang groaned, her head hit the back of the tree as the horn sounded. "I'll see you later, Blakey. I love you."   
  
"I love you too. I better see you later."  
  
Yang kissed the back of her hand. "I promise."   
  
As she made her way to the area, all the Faunus went out of their way to avoid her. She was a True Alpha, alright. She could take any one of them down if they challenged her. She felt herself growing angry. Since she's never hurt anyone, she decided to give in to it completely.   
\---

Yang had found herself a little past the safety line when the familiar sound erupted. She felt exhausted using up whatever reserves from the alpha were inside her. The crazy part, it didn't feel like her own. Whatever it was, it seemed to have an endless supply of hatred, destruction, and lust. With Blake around, it was hard to keep the latter in check. Recently, she felt like she had been fighting the power rather than the feeling remaining dormant. As much as she liked cuddling with Blake, she knew something could happen without her knowledge. Maybe it had something to do with being a True Alpha.   
  
The Faunus noticed Yang was quieter than usual. Her head was down, even if it had no reason to be. "You okay?" Blake asked her along the way her house.  
  
"Yeah, I think. I don't know. I've just been thinking about this True Alpha thing. I'm not sure what to think or how I feel about it. I feel like I'm feeling things that finally make sense. At the same time, I think there's this power there that isn't mine. It craves control, destruction, and… I feel like it's something inside me." She couldn't say lust. She didn't want Blake to get the wrong idea.

They made their way to Blake's, as usual, leaving her bedroom door open. "It's the desire to breed." She said neutrally. Blake felt Yang's feelings as her own. The blonde cared too much for her to say it. They needed to talk about this.  
  
Yang stared at her, knowingly. She hated that Blake knew how she felt without voicing it. Then again, Blake could read her thoughts. Maybe her omega knew more than she led on. "Yeah. It has an unquenchable thirst, no pun intended." She tried to chuckle, but it immediately faded.   
  
Blake held her hand, attempting to understand. It's something she held off too long; it was time they faced the truth. "I've wanted to talk to you about that."  
  
Yang was dumbfounded, blinking unbelieving. "Blake, we're not-."  
  
Blake cut her off with a wave of her hand. She had a plan since her mom told her what to expect. "We're not, no." She shook her head. "You are."  
  
"Blake?" Yang asked, hurt, and confused. _**What do you mean?** _  
  
The Faunus sighed. "Because of this desire you have, you need to get it out of your system before it controls you. It was as my mom said, the omegas with no self-respect threw themselves at you, but it would've been a matter of time until something negative happened. You can burn out all the hatred, rage, and anger you want against the Grimm, but things won't improve unless we overcome that last one. Tonight, you'll be getting a little surprise from me." She tried to smile, though it was more bitter than she fancied.   
  
_Was Blake saying what I think she's saying?_ "Blake, no, please. I love you too much to hurt you like this." Lilac eyes nearly filled with tears. Why were they having this discussion in her room? It could be jaded.   
  
"It'll get worse the more you continue to abstain." She gripped her hand tighter. _**Please, I need you to understand.** _ "Yang, if you don't do this, your feelings will get worse. For the safety of everyone you care about, my safety included, please do this. Do what you need to get this out of your system."  
  
Yang hated this. She hated whatever idea Blake was throwing at her. Blake didn't like she didn't like it either. Yang opened her arms as wide as possible to hold the Faunus close to her. The cat Faunus pushed herself into the blonde's warm embrace. "No matter what happens, I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Tears she kept inside telling herself that she needed to think logically, finally escaped. They were silent as they fell into Yang's shoulder. She knew Yang loved her and wouldn't intentionally hurt her. She knew what Yang needed, from what her mom and research told her. Yang would never ask for it, knowing Blake would feel uncomfortable. Yang didn't this either, and it brought Blake some comfort in knowing that. She knew how to pick them. All the suitors she rejected, one she didn't expect coming to her door only for Blake to chase her off, was the mate she craved.  
  
Yang had no idea what she had in mind, but it seemed like it's bothering her too much. She continued to hold and comfort her. Yang hated whatever it was that caused her so much grief. She waited until Blake calmed down to speak. "Blake, if whatever you're giving me is causing you much pain, I don't want it."   
  
Why didn't she understand? Her alpha needed this to keep everyone safe. "You don't have a choice-."  
  
Yang disagreed, gently holding her cheek. "I'd like to think I do." There was a pause, a beat between them, silence filling the room. It felt as though minutes passed of them staring into each other's eyes before Blake spoke.   
  
"Your inner alpha will continue to break free until whatever method you use to hold it back snaps. With your inner alpha no longer restrained, the consequences could be dire. You could hurt someone without meaning to. You could cause damage to vendors, houses, set fires without meaning to if not destroy everything you touch." Yang couldn't meet her eyes. Blake lifted her head to look into hers. She needed to convey how serious this was. "You could hurt me."   
  
_**No...** _ Yang's eyes went wide before snapping away to find the nearest corner of the room. There was no denying Blake was right. She could feel the energy, not getting stronger, but waiting for her will to give in to the power and become a monster. "I would never hurt you, I couldn't." 

"You wouldn't." Blake agreed. "The power inside you would. It'd give you no choice. I was hoping with you using your anger on the Grimm that it would settle. You need something more. You've been abstaining for me, which makes me feel special, but at the same time, that's part of the problem. I love you, Yang. I need you to understand that."  
  
Yang wrapped her in a hug. "I love you too, Blake. I hate that this is killing you. I want to take away your pain."  
  
"Then you'd be taking part of yourself away. This part makes you different from everyone else. Though it causes me pain for now, in the future, it won't." A ghost of a smile rose at the corner of her lips. Blake turned her head as her mouth hovered over Yang's ear. "I may even enjoy experimenting with your alpha." Golden eyes sparkled, spotting the blush against her mate's neck. "But as we are, right now, it has to be like this."  
  
"Since the tournament is near, is this the only time I may hurt you like this?"   
  
Blake wanted to say yes. She longed to give Yang confirmation that this would be the only time. It cracked her heart that she couldn't guarantee it. "I think so. As long as you can maintain some control, then let loose." She closed her eyes, thinking of the worst-case scenario. "If you can help it, please don't beat someone within an inch of their life or kill them."  
  
Yang kissed her forehead. "If I can help it, I promise I won't. I hate this. I don't want to hurt you, but the alternative seems worse. I could end up hurting you anyway." She shut her eyes tight. "I hate this."  
  
Fingertips tickled her cheek as Blake drew her attention. "I know, Yang, I know." Her voice is as sweet as an angel. "We'll be fine. This was my idea, and though I hate it, you need it."  
  
Yang tried to be understanding. _Why do something you hate?_ Blake is smart; she solves problems by thinking them over a hundred times with different possible outcomes. "What do you have in mind, anyway?"  
  
Blake didn't bothering hiding a slight smirk, even if it didn't reach her eyes. "You'll see."   
  
Yang shrugged. If Blake hates it, she'll let her have this one. The alpha leaned forward, kissing her lips, forehead, and neck. She ran her tongue up her neck and sucked on a sensitive area.   
  
"Yang." Blake groaned. _Oh no. Please don't let this be happening now._ The blonde continued her menstruation. The goal wasn't to place a mark, only to suck her neck, which left it light pink, but there were no complaints. "Yang."   
  
Said blonde pulled away, giving her half-lidded eyes. She kissed her lips, deepening the kiss. The alpha lowered Blake on her back, so she was on the bed. Blake didn't want to fight. So far, she couldn't deny that it felt great. Her cheek was held by a warm hand as Yang presses her body against her.  
  
Yang's lips left hers and kissed her neck again before staring into her eyes. Blake is stunning. She locked lips with her again and licked her lips, asking for entrance. This moment was the farthest they've gone with both of them aware of it. Yang intended to savor it. She'd stay as long as she was allowed. Noses came in handy as it helped them breathe. Plus, when Blake inhaled sharply, it was sexy. Yang stole her breath away. 

Their emotions poured into each gentle kiss. Blake broke away panting furiously, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. "You okay?" Yang asked, gently lowing herself, so they were inches apart.   
  
Blake sharply inhaled as she felt her penis through her pants. She knew it was thick even from the short contact. She couldn't judge the size in that one motion. "Yeah. It's just a lot. New territory." Her voice whispered breathlessly. There was a tint of pink in her cheeks.   
  
"You're great." The blonde kissed her forehead and lips locking into place this time. She forced her tongue in and dominated her mouth. She wasn't asking for compliance; she was demanding it.  
  
"Mhm!" The Faunus tried fruitlessly to shove the alpha away. She was pushing her body in an attempt to get her off. In the end, Yang or who she thought was Yang pulled away on her own, looking down at Blake like she was a helpless little creature. Her eyes were red and almost reptilian-like. Her teeth appeared pointed.   
  
"What's wrong, kitten? I thought you liked feeling good?" She hissed.   
  
That voice. It was not Yang's own. "Yang!" She yelled in fear of what was happening. Her arms held her up from behind, knees together with her feet open, prepared to get away if needed. She whispered a plea for her alpha to return to her normal state. "Please come back to me."   
  
"Blake?" Yang's head came forward, the Faunus between her arms as she held herself up. Concerned lilac met fear-stricken amber. The alpha wanted nothing more than to strip it away. "Baby, what's wrong?"   
  
"I thought... I thought I lost you. You... You're here now." Blake tried not to worry, attempted to not dwell on the fact she almost lost Yang.   
  
"I'm going anywhere." Yang assured her kissing the top of her head. It was then she realized how her body responded to the nearby omega. She felt embarrassed.

Blake knew she had to go through with her plan. As much as she hated it, Yang needed this, needed release. Her alpha is breaking out little by little until it would completely take over. There would be no stopping her. She heard the footsteps of who could only be her mother to check on them. Why did her mom have to be right? Not that Blake was disappointed. She was happy, but it did have its drawbacks. Only a True Alpha could prove themselves against other alphas. The tournament was her mother's plan of establishing that, while at the same time Yang is showing to Kali she was worthy.   
  
"Blake, what happened? Why were you..? Why did you call for me?" Yang's concerned as she never heard Blake sound terrified. A moment, Yang blacked out and didn't remember but then came back to a terrified Blake.   
  
"It doesn't matter. You should go." She couldn't meet her eyes, even after her mother disappeared several rooms away.

"Blake?" Yang felt sad. Did something happen? Why was Blake kicking her out?

"I'll see you later, Yang." Blake coiled in on herself. She hated pushing her mate out like this, but she didn't feel entirely safe. No matter how cold her heart's to become, she had to go through with her plan.

 _Oh._ Yang flinched at the sudden change. "Alright, I'll see you later." Yang kissed the back of her hand and kept her head trained on the ground as she sauntered out. 

She made her way to the hotel, collapsing on the bed in her thoughts. Hours later, there was a knock at the door. Yang didn't feel like answering it. She didn't want to know what Blake had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you enjoyed. I got back from the field Sunday. I wanted to finish this before I left but couldn't. Next is a smut scene. I hope to have this done before the end of the next month. Not sure what is happening work wise so I do hope to have this completed before I leave for the field again in September/October


	10. Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets a knock on her door, not willing to hurt her relationship with Blake, she's reluctant to answer. The person at the door is unexpected, giving her one condition she must follow. The only way to control her inner beast at the moment, the alpha will struggle. Will Yang succeed while her relationship comes out on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long (kinda) Work has been crazy busy, erratic schedules and while I had the day off I wanted to be productive. It's finally here, I hope you all enjoy

When Yang opened the door, she found a beautiful omega waiting outside her door. She could only stare, blinking in confusion. Why was she here if their actions here tonight could ruin everything they're trying to build? The omega wore a long black coat with straps tied at the waist—only a few guesses what she's wearing underneath.

"Blake?"

"I'm only here on one condition." 

Before Yang could ask, Blake held up her hand, rendering the blonde silent to speak openly. The alpha stepped aside to let her in. Blake used the opportunity to kiss her lips. She took a moment to stare into her shining eyes. Her hand rested against her chest before shoving her onto the bed. Her face remained stoic, a message to convey how serious she is. 

"I need you to stay in control." _**Don't take my virginity.**_

Yang stared as she wrapped her mind around what Blake was telling her. The way it sounded, the thoughts resounded as a growl. There was no doubt she was nervous, having never done anything like this before. There were multiple ways of having sex that didn't involve deep penetration. The first thing the alpha needed to do was comfort her omega. There was no way Yang was moving forward while Blake was stiff and would possibly fight her.

"Blake, baby." Yang stood up to hold her hands, kissing her cheek to whisper in her ear. "Relax." The blonde smiled. She kissed her forehead to covey protection. "Relax. I'll take care of you. You won't have to worry about anything."

Calloused hands rubbed her shoulders through the fabric; one hand undid the knot that held the attire together at the center. Without it, she could spot a small fragment of lacy lingerie and belly button. She switched their positions, spinning Blake around, walking her backward. Yang lowered her body to ease her back onto the bed. 

Her girlfriend needed to decompress while feeling protected. Yang crawled on top of her, fitting their bodies together like a puzzle piece. Blake is the most beautiful piece of art her eyes have laid upon in her short life. Gently, she brushed their noses together, closing her lilac eyes. Their lips met in a slow, steady movement. Yang's hands skimmed over her mate's arms and up her shoulders through the fabric. The center of the material started to part from their early activities. 

Blake could feel the air around her, the refreshing air and the heat of her mate. Though her body knew what she wanted, her mind froze, putting everything on pause. She had to think about this before continuing. Sex was new territory for both of them together. The slower they went, the better. 

The Faunus turned her head to the side, facing the bare wall. Her thoughts were racing faster than her mind could process them. She steadied her breathing, composing herself. All she had to do was take it slow. Yang is her mate; Blake could tell her anything and everything. They had a connection no one would understand. She leaned up, grazing their cheeks together to whisper in her ear. 

"Yang, wait." 

Internally, the alpha growled, not wanting to delay this any longer. The couple waited too long for this moment. Yang was already going slow enough as it was. What more did her omega expect? A rumbling protest formed in her throat, fighting the urge to release it. Blake deserves better.

Yang used her forearms to hold herself. Her lilac is staring into Blake's beautiful golden orbs. The blonde was concerned she did something wrong, or Blake changed her mind. It was never too late to turn back while they were still ahead. She didn't mind stopping for Blake's assurance or safety but didn't want to. Yang enjoyed her goddess, taking her time to savor her present. 

"What is it?"

Her eyes softened. Sparkling lilac open and honest with her mate. Yang's heart swelled the more she stared at the gorgeous woman in front of her. She never understood how one so perfect desires her. Blake keeps her grounded, the one who holds her down and is her most incredible support. She'll never understand what she did right in a past life to have the omega as her life-long mate.

Black eyebrows furrowed, taking a moment to find her words. She had them but lost it from a single look in her eyes. They've never explored this far; it's a new area for her. Her lower lip stuck outward in a pout, make-up making her appear demure yet sexy as she glanced into shining purple. 

"I… I don't know... How do I start?"

Yang closed her eyes, thinking for a moment of how to proceed. She nodded in understanding, pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. The blonde would be upset if Blake weren't honest with her. The next move requires a level of trust from both of them. That's all their relationship has been about, relying on each other as their most significant assurances.

"Okay. Think of a safeword, take your time. We got all night, baby."

If it wasn't for Blake's thoughts, she wasn't sure if she'd understand. It was a good start. The safer she feels, the more she's willing to give. A word out is the best way to stop. 

Yang knew her brain was short-circuiting. With how cute and sexy the kitten below her appears, she wasn't sure how long she could keep her hands to herself. It was hard enough as it was fighting the alpha inside not to ravish her partner. She could not go off instinct, at least not yet. First, Blake had to give her the go-ahead. The Faunus told to wait; she'd obey if it meant keeping her. 

"I…"

Blake didn't consider needing one until this moment. She thought of many different avenues of approach, but not a safeword. Would it even matter if Yang's alpha took control? Though she wasn't pleased with the idea of needing one, she knew it'd be safer. Even if the alpha took control and didn't stop, saying and knowing it was available was easier. Blake's mind reeled at all the words in her vocabulary. It was difficult only to pick one. She could have any term worth desiring. She wasn't sure which one she wanted to use. 

Yang smiled sweetly at the steam blowing out both sets of ears. She loved how calculating her soulmate is, but this was simple. If necessary, Blake could always change it. Giving her a hint, she leaned in close to whisper in her ear. Her voice is soft yet deep as she spoke.

"How about dictionary?" 

"Dictionary." 

Blake repeated the word, having no idea why, but her hair stood on end. Yang knew what to say. She sealed her fate to whatever her mate planned. Her mind was her worse enemy, overthinking the endless possibilities. 

"As for how to start," The blonde smirked, staring down at Blake's body. "We can start, roaming your body and-."

Blake pressed her elbows down into the mattress, lifting her head and chest to press into Yang. Their lips met intently. Her plan worked as the blonde stopped talking, shutting her up with a kiss. A hint of mischieve glinted her eyes as her smirk disappeared. She did not want to be subject to any more teasing. If Yang was going to do something, she needed to act. 

"You better get to it then." 

Yang peered into her eyes as if asking for permission or searching for something rare. Slowly, her head moved forward, lips meeting with the pulse point of her neck. The alpha pressed heated kisses down her jawline, into her throat, inhaling her scent as she descended. Her hand opened Blake's trenchcoat enough to reveal shimmering skin from the light without showing her the most intimate parts. Yang planted kisses down her breasts and over her stomach, which clenched at the soft contact. Her nose catches Blake's scent below the waistline; she couldn't be selfish by thinking of herself. Tonight is all about her mate. The goddess laid before is nearly bare as Yang prepares her body with perpetual foreplay. 

Blake's nerves started dissipating the more she exposed her body to exploration. Yang's mouth connected with her skin, causing her body to warm on the inside. At each area of contact, her nerves sprung to life—her entire body hyperfocused on Yang, her eyes, lips, scent, and touch. 

The blonde moved back to her lips, savoring the connection between them. She didn't pull away until oxygen became an issue. When they parted, Yang's cheek brushed against Blake's as hot breath skimmed over her. She whispered sweet nothings into her human ears, watching the beauty fall apart.

Amber eyes shut tight as hot breath ghosted over her ear, causing the hairs on her arms to stand on edge. Her teeth grit together, exhaling as Yang instructed her how to give a decent blowjob. Blake was surprised by how much she left up to interpretation based on sounds or actions. It warmed her heart when Yang pulled away, gazing into her eyes, hand stroking her hair that she didn't have to do this. Blake leaned up, meeting her lips to switch to a verticle position as they sat on the bed. Her hands held both of Yang's, thumbs swirling on the top of her skin.

**I want to.**

Yang leaned forward, thumb under her chin as she's tenderly capturing her mouth. They shared a kiss that poured their emotions into one another. With Blake in her lap, Yang scooted toward the edge of the bed. Yang's breath hitched from the sight before her. 

Blake moved to the floor, sitting on her knees, crawling between Yang's legs. Not wanting to disappoint and get back into the swing, the Faunus gradually zipped down her denim jeans. She urged Yang to stand with her hands, fingers unbuttoning her pants to slide them down her legs. Each inch was revealing the yellow with white polka-dotted boxers. Blake shook her head. 

**And her I was preparing myself by wearing something sexy.**

**I was prepared to reject whatever present you had in store at the door. Either way, you're still overdressed.**

**You can have fun unwrapping me later. Right now, this is about you.**

Now that they've come this far, Blake felt unsure of herself. She paused at the bright yellow boxers. Her brain wrapped around exactly what was going to happen. She inhaled the dominating scent that radiated from the alpha in front. She couldn't do much else since her body froze from racing thoughts. The farthest Blake had ever gone was a kiss until she met Yang. Now, she was able to perform oral sex. The dark-haired woman shifted her legs together in excitement and reservation, her arm stiffened at her side, uncertain whether or not to continue. 

Gently, Yang took her hand, intertwining their fingers. With a smile, she sent the message of assurance. Her mate didn't have to continue if she didn't want to. Yang knew better; Blake's determined, not one to back down from a challenge. The brunette didn't need to prove anything, even if her body and alpha were screaming for attention. The blonde placed her hand over the omega's slender fingers. Together, they slid the appendage through the slit in the boxers, dragging it into the open air. 

The Faunus swallowed hard as Yang glided her hand across it, stroking it a few times back in forth in a rhythm. Her eyes widened as she watched it expanding, hardening to the fill length in her grasp. Her brain was already processing how best to proceed. 

**You don't have to do this.**

Different positions from reading and diagrams flashed through her mind. Of course, she didn't have to do this. Blake wanted to do this. She didn't have anything to prove. Yang is her mate, who is struggling. It was more than her role as an omega to help. The actions tonight are about them, their relationship moving forward. 

Blake didn't have to do this, no. She wanted to. 

**This is my choice.**

Amber eyes narrowed in determination—a brief smirk formed on her lips. Her hand gripped the firm member, sticking out her tongue, swirling it around the pink head. Her ears twitched, picking up the please sounds given off by her mate. Her heart pulsed with love, being the one to give. 

Blake smiled as her eyes met the expression of her alpha, the one slowly falling apart. The omega vaguely knew what she was doing from Yang's instructions. There weren't enough books, fan-fictions, articles, or videos that lacked viruses that could instruct her on how to do this properly. Part of her wanted to drag this out; it'd be an accomplishment as long as her partner orgasmed. 

She angled the appendage upward, sticking out her hot, wet, velvety muscle to lick the underside from the base to the tip. She reveled in her partner's reactions, watching her body tense, the soft sighs escaping her lips, and the sharp inhale of oxygen.

Pushing forward, Blake planted kisses along the length. She left time to savor every few touches, sucking her lips to suck the skin into her mouth. Her intention wasn't to leave hickeys as the area is sensitive, but she needed Yang to feel her and know her doing. At the same time, she can take her time, go at her pace.

Yang tried to steady her breathing through clenched teeth in pleasure, throwing her head back, shoulders rising, fists balling in the sheets with her eyes shut tight. It took a tremendous amount of Yang's restraint not to lock Blake's head between her legs and keep her there until she climaxed. Abstaining from her time in Menagerie proved to be a mistake from all her sexual frustration. Her prick was extremely sensitive, and Blake's attention to her was not helping. It's her mate's first time; they needed to take it slow to understand one another sincerely. The least she could do was allow Blake to control the pace. 

The Faunus ears twitched, and a smile formed on her lips as she desired to hear more sounds spilling forth. Precum started leaking from the tiny hole as her hand slowly stroked a few times. 

Yang clamped her eyes shut. The sight before her became too much; amber eyes held mischief as she controlled her pleasure with a few simple strokes. The image of Blake's smirk seared into her mind. 

"Oh, Blake." 

Blake felt herself become aroused as she reduced Yang to goo. Her eyes roamed from the rigid base to the flared head. From kissing, Blake presumed to languidly lick around the round bulging expanse, sucking it into her mouth. 

Her ears flickered with each sound made by her mate. It let her know the head is tender, but the contact is appreciated. Blake swirled her tongue over the skin, running her soft, velvet muscle over the shape. The cat Faunus purred in pleasure as her organ continued exploring Yang, loving what she was doing despite her guessing. Her mate's voice is more than proficient in guiding her and reading her girlfriend's thoughts. Her cat ears twitched as she listened for specific tones with each movement.

_**You're so big. I wonder what the rest of it would feel like inside me.** _

Yang bucked her hips in response, reading Blake's thought as her own. It took intense effort countering the urge to face-fuck her girlfriend. Hot breath whisked over her member as a wet appendage brushed the underside of sensitive nerves. The alpha's breathing was interrupted by the sound of the omega's name, leaving her lips. 

Blake ran her tongue over the hole, licking up pre-cum to obtain a proper taste. With ease, she swallowed it down, tasting slightly salty, mostly fruity. Blake gradually closed her eyes, humming in approval, sending a wave of arousal through Yang's body. She stroked her hand deliberately, starting from the base to her where her lips met to have another sample. It wasn't fair to judge based on one example alone. 

Yang whined as the sensations prove taxing to keep her inner alpha at bay. Yang tensed, watching the omega with intrigue as someone so new at this had effective methods that worked to the charm. She needed the teasing needed to stop. The alpha wanted to tell her girlfriend to get on with it.

Having an idea, Blake zig-zagged a finger across the top of hot flesh, then replaced with her sensual, warm tongue. She knew her mate was losing control. All the times, Yang kissed her roughly, pushed her tongue in her mouth, dominate their kisses, and nearly left hickey's on her skin; it was payback time. Amber eyes turned devious as she read her love's thoughts. Most of it is a jumbled mess, but she could make out a couple of words. 

_**Remember Yang, I’m still new at this, remember? Be patient.** _

Yang inhaled to calm herself. She understood. The Faunus was testing her composure as well as experimenting. The only thing that held her back was Blake's inexperience. Of course, the omega would use it against her.

Yang indented her blunt fingernails in her palm to stop her pre-mature orgasm. Her abstinence increased her sensitivity to the foreign, unpredictable touch. Anything Blake did prove too much. The worse part, Yang knew she was using her lack of experience to torture her as accurate as it is. 

Blake hummed as she sucked her pre-cum down her throat. Testing her limits, she inched forward, taking inches into her awaiting mouth. Amber eyes narrowed on Yang's reaction. She felt her underwear starting to become damp. She didn't particularly favor this, but watching her mate, hearing the sounds she made, it's more than worth it. It was essential for her to please Yang first because she loved her. Secondary, she feared the True Alpha unleashing without any sort of sedative.

Her nails dug into her thigh enough to leave crescent moons. Her claws scratched along her skin, leaving a light red trail. She bobbed her head, taking inches. Blake's other hand rubbed what she couldn't reach as she jerked her.

Yang gasped, bucking her hips slowly forward. She prevented herself from the full force as her mate wasn't ready. The alpha refused to choke her mate. Her erection is daring to pass soft lips into Blake's waiting mouth. Yang felt hands move to her backside as she's pushed forward, lodging the penis further into Blake's orifice. 

The Faunus hadn't worked out her gag reflex. She was slow with her movement as not to hurt herself. The omega cautioned with how forceful Yang's hips jerked without her permission. Pants and grunts escaped the alpha's mouth as the Faunus continued to pleased her. 

"Blake." 

Yang cried out as a hand, became attentive to her needs. Every inch Blake swallowed brought her closer to the impending orgasm. No doubt it would be the largest one since she's touched down in Menagerie, if not the most massive load in her life. Everything she had was all for Blake, her forever mate.

The omega wondered what it would feel like for Yang to spill inside her. Questions piled in her head if you could take it or feel them propelling inside her. Blake shook her head of the thought. Now wasn't the time for that. She could worry about that once she deepthroated Yang. 

The Faunus make a sound as the shaft hit the back of her throat. She couldn't help the automatic gag reflex. Her eyes widened at the unexpected gentle touch on the back of her head. Rather than force her upon the length, it brushed her black hair in encouragement. A type of smirk formed knowing Blake found her reflex becoming less of an issue. 

Yang tensed as the hot, wet throat closed around her shaft with each movement. It massaged her way she didn't imagine as it traveled along her length. Blake's reflexive reactions brought her closer to orgasm. Since her mate enjoyed teasing her, Yang decided to repay the favor. With her coat nearly open, Yang pushed one side open, admiring the black lace that laid beneath. She shifted the jacket off her shoulders, watching it pool on the floor surrounding the dark-haired beauty.

With admiration, her eyes took in the thin, decorated material that Blake chose explicitly for her. Her hand traced along the skin of her neck, shoulders, and stomach, purposely avoiding what would shame most people into calling it covering.

Blake took her challenge, pushing herself forward to rest the cock against the back of her throat for several seconds, before pulling back to inhale air. Blake moaned around the shaft in her mouth, sending vibrations throughout Yang's body as payback. Her hand vigorously massaged the length of the rod afterward, only to do repeat the process.

Yang cursed under her breath. She needed to double her efforts to give her lover more attention. Through the cup, a thumb swept over the semi-hard, pink areola underneath. The blonde knew it wasn't enough. She reached higher, barely touching the sensitive ears on top of Blake's head. When she didn't pull away, two fingers scratched her ear's tip, gently gliding down to the base. Yang's body tensed as a constant rumble from her mate sent jolts of electricity down her spine. 

"Blake!"

She cried—the only way to let her know before exploding. 

Blake pulled the organ out of her mouth, hurriedly stroking it. In her clutch, the member expanded, flowing through the tunnel until it burst, exploding on her face. After several vigorous strokes from her hand, she milked every drop from the alpha. Blake licked the fluid as it trickled down her face, swirling it on her awaiting tongue before making a show of swallowing, her throat bobbing. 

The blonde panted for breath, her girlfriend not helping as she everything she did was sexy. Her hands loosened around the fabric of the sheets slowly. Her brain started to function again as it re-booted. Her mate is the most extraordinary person in her life. Never in her life has she felt this amazing.

Thanks to her alpha, Yang recovered quickly. She pulled Blake in her lap; legs bent over her knee on the side of the bed. The blonde kissed her forehead and cheek, hands stroking her arms. With Blake in her arms, she enjoyed recuperating movements with one another, enjoying her warmth and glow. She let her thoughts pass to Blake, knowing she preferred the calming silence. 

_**I love you. So much.** _

_**And I you.** _

After several minutes, Yang effortlessly laid her back on the bed. She stared down in Blake's gorgeous eyes, swiping her hair off her face. The alpha smiled, watching the omega below her flush with color. How her mate is so adorably cute is beyond her. Yang had no idea how she became so lucky. 

"You're beautiful."

Blake turned her body to Yang, hiding her face in her chest. No way would she allow Yang to see her blush. After everything that happened, how could her partner still say that? Her make-up probably smeared everywhere; she had Yang's juices on her face, and she committed a sexual at before the prospect of marriage. Nothing about her was beautiful.

Knowing she wasn't getting anywhere, it was her turn to tease. Yang started by flattening Black on her back, leaning into the column of her neck to plant kisses across it. The alpha inhaled through her nose, basking in the knowledge her omega's laced with her scent. Her beta parents wouldn't suspect a damn thing.

Yang was able to hear Blake's quiet voice having an ear so close. That was one advantage Blake had over her. However, it proved more of a challenge. All she had to do was pleasure her to the point of losing reservation. Having an idea, Yang exhaled over her skin, running her tongue along the area. She reveled in the sounds produced from Blake, watching her shutter. 

Blake released a quiet high-pitched moan, moving her head to grant more access. Yang's hot breath, mixed with saliva, left her feeling sensitive. If this is how her mate would tease her, there was no way she wouldn't unravel. It took more control over her panting than she'd admit, especially to the arrogant alpha.

_**I want you to be loud.** _

One of their love languages is a challenge; if this is what Yang wants, she will bring her a-game. There was no way Blake would lose this. Her mate can try as much as she wants, but it wasn't happening. 

_**You'll have to do better than that.** _

Yang bit down, keeping her mouth relaxed, not to cause pain, but enough to leave marks. The alpha's fangs scraped along the skin as she pulled away. Yang smiled at a louder sound escaping. She might win yet. If not now, definitely in their future. As much as she craved to mark the omega, no one could know of their affairs. Her parents already hated her for species; there was no need to make it worse. Things were already bad enough. 

Leaving a mating mark against the omega's skin was more tempting than she wanted to admit. With Blake's scent so close, mixed with Yang's, how was she not supposed to? Her girlfriend volunteered to start them off, but the blonde wondered if it was a mistake.

Yang couldn't get enough of her scent, overpowering the woman below her. Her lips followed to the front, caressing her voice box. She loved the sounds entering her ears. The blonde took it gently as she licked and sucked on the outside of her vocal cords. 

Yang lifted Blake to sit her upright against the headboard. Her eyes followed a path from her eyes, flushed cheeks, marked neck to her panting chest. It wouldn't do if she unwrapped Blake without exposing herself first. 

She crossed her arms, grabbing the hem of the shirt, pulling it over her head to toss it to the side. She smirked, watching Blake's throat bob. Yang held her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. Their bodies slid into each other until Yang pushed her still against the barriers. She loved the gasp that left her mate's mouth from the impact. 

Lilac eyes darkened, capturing the red, swollen lips of her girlfriend. When Blake started to reciprocate, the alpha bit her lips, dragging it outward. The omega wasn't able to do anything as long as Yang had her. The blonde let her go, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. 

"You're gonna be a good girl, aren't you?" 

"Yes." 

Blake inhaled through her teeth, hissing, her head titled upward, shutting her eyes tight, shoulders down. If Yang asked her for anything, she wasn't sure she could say no. It might be worth losing her bet. She cursed the blonde for knowing what she was doing to her. 

"Just for me, Blake." 

Her hand stroked against her side from her breast to the curve of her waist several times. Her nails scratched into her skin, leaving light pink marks. Yang needed to get naked. Both of them were loving this a little too much. 

"Just for you, Yang." 

Yang held her cheek, keeping her stead in a heated kiss. Her tongue ghosted across her lips, requesting permission. Slowly, Blake opened her mouth, allowing her inside. The blonde found Blake's timid muscle, rubbing against her to coax it out of hiding. She swirled her tongue around Blake's pink tissue before exploring her mouth. Yang could taste herself inside her mate if only a little. She felt a claim for the omega rising inside her. 

_**Relax.** _

Blake hummed insider her mouth, relishing Yang's tongue exploring her. Her cheek bulged from Yang, pushing her tongue against her. She brushed her muscle along each tooth before going down Blake's throat. The alpha smiled as her mate sucked on her tongue as if pulling it down her throat.

After a few minutes, Yang went back to touching tongues. Blake started meeting her halfway, pushing back against Yang's tongue. With her distracted, Yang was able to discard her bra, tossing it near her shirt. She reached behind Blake, peeling the lace from her skin. When the fabric got her arms, Yang pulled away, slipping the material over her head and off. 

Lilac eyes openly stared at the work of art in front of her. She smiled as Blake was in nothing but her underwear. She took a moment to admire the sight before her. Blake's cheeks brightened to a shade of pink. She was already flushing from their activities; her head turned away, ears flicking back. 

_**No need to be embarrassed. You're gorgeous.**_

Before Blake could do anything, Yang pushed into her, kissing her deeply. Her hand wandered to her neck, stroking over the pink marks on her skin. The blonde played with her tongue, distracting her while acting on a bigger scheme. Her hand attached to her boob, squeezing the tender flesh. The action drew sounds of pleasure, which Yang swallowed down with pride. 

When their eyes met, Yang made a show of licking her lips, swishing from top to bottom. So many thoughts passed through both their minds, the possibilities piled on top of each other. She loved teasing Blake too much. The scent entering her nose made her want to continue much lower.

Her palm focused on the hardened nipple, waving directly over it for more friction. Her fingertips narrowed on her flesh, massaging the mound. Yang removed her mouth, listening to the sounds of her mate. She moved her chest in a circular motion to stimulate her omega. 

Her index and middle finger pinched the areola, rolling it between her fingers. A slight smirk formed on Yang's face watching Blake shut her eyes, shoulders falling, and balling her hands into the fabric. The best part was hearing the sound that left her vocals. 

_**I might just win, yet.** _

_**How much longer do you plan to tease?** _

_**We got all night, baby.** _

Yang moved her mouth to kiss Blake's cheek, down her neck and collarbone. Velvet lips licked across her collarbone, wiggling it back and forth. When Blake attempted to hold Yang's head against her skin, the blonde gently took her hands, elevating them above her head. Her wrists were skinny enough to fit both of them in a single hand. 

Blake closed her eyes, panting heavily. It was absurd Yang played with her body, tempting to move lower, only to move back to her mouth. When she tried to protest, her hands are now trapped. The omega knew she wasn't in any danger. The safeword would stay in her mind, never coming to her lips. She's safe with Yang.

Yang traveled down her body, stopping at her breasts. Her soft tongue is licking every inch, swiping from the bottom to the top. Her pink cells tasted sweat and a scent that was only Blake. After her tongue covered an area, she exhaled hot air on it, delighting in her mate's shiver. When she reached the sensitive area, her tongue flicked the centerpiece, observing amber eyes. From there, Yang ignored it, earning a whine and hands struggling for freedom. 

Blake felt like she was going crazy. Her body burned from the inside out. Her alpha continued to play and tease her. If this was anything to how Yang would treat her while in heat, she wasn't looking forward to it. Blake had only heard rumors and knew friends who experienced a heat cycle's misfortune, but she could sympathize with how it felt.

With a smirk, Yang used her other hand to massage her other breast, much like before. When the nipple stiffened from stimulation, she used her fingertips to tickle her skin, barely touching the surface. It was too easy to watch her shiver and squirm. The alpha was enjoying herself and her omega's body too much. 

Yang's fingers pinched and pulled the centerpiece in between knuckled fingers, watching her mate's reaction. After covering her boob in a light coat of saliva, she hovered her mouth over the nipple, exhaling breath over it. A long groan left her mate's lips. The blonde sucked the sensitive centerpiece in her mouth, flicking her tongue over it as she listened to the erotic sounds as Blake attempted to ground her body against Yang. 

Not to leave her work half-done, she switched it up, breathing over the one other while her tongue had fun while her hand switched sides. Her mouth sucked and nipped the light pink crown causing Blake to shutter and gasped under Yang. The alpha had her hands trapped, unable to release them, not that she wanted to. 

Blake kept whithering under her grasp, panting heavily. She was still winning the challenge of not being uncommonly loud. The Faunus knew Yang would've hated it if the princess used her influence to acquire a suite. Instead, she talked the receptionist into ensuring no one was in the rooms next to them for this exact reason. The chieftain's daughter had to keep what she does in the bedroom with her alpha away from prying ears. 

Yang scooted away to allow Blake to settle on her back. She removed herself from Blake's chest, lowering over her stomach. She kissed down her tone abdomen, enjoying the fluttering of skin meeting her lips. With her tongue, the blonde slide down the outline of her muscle, sliding between each crevasse. Upon an inhale, Her teeth nibbled at her flesh, licking and sucking without care. Unlike her neck, no one would see these bruises. Yang ensured it would last several days. If she could only leave a hickey on Blake in unseen areas, she would make it last. A bite on her neck is a sign of their engagement. 

Blake's head hit the back of the pillow. She regretted teasing Yang earlier. The blonde drove her crazy with need. Every time her alpha pulled away with a wet plop, it left her grasping. Blake felt her muscles twitch as hot breath traveled across her abdomen, made sensitive by the saliva. Blake tried to wring her arms free as she usually hated having her stomach touched. 

Translating the message, Yang grabbed hold of the damp garment, made wet by her sweat and body's natural lubricant. She tore her underwear free, leaving the black garment in tatters. Her index finger wandered inside Blake's folds, swiping along her outer labia collecting fluid. 

Amber eyes widened. The Faunus felt how hot and wet her body is, as the chilly air filled her uncovered area. Blake shut her eyes, turning her head toward the wall as Yang examined an intimate part of her. Never has she felt so exposed, worsened by the finger exploring her most sacred area. 

"Yang." 

Blake bared through her name through her teeth. She wasn't sure how to feel about lilac eyes studying her body.

_**Nothing can enter me. You can't break me until we're ready.** _

The omega felt her mate needed the reminder from how intently she stared into her. Blake felt self-conscious as Yang was hesitating. She visibly shivered as the alpha held her open, purposely blowing air against the sensitive area. 

Yang smirked, purposefully lowering her head between her omega's legs, holding them apart at her hips. She inhaled, basking in her mate's scent that made her Blake, strong, determined, yet willing to give up control and loving. 

_**Now it's my turn to tease.**_

Tantalizing, the omega felt her alpha lick around her slit, deliberately avoiding her clit. Blake tried to close her legs, but Yang's arms held her still, exposed. Amber shut her eyes tight, biting on her finger hard enough to leave indents as it was one of the only things she could do to keep herself grounded. Blake tried to control her breathing, even as it became labored. She attempted to lower her voice, but it was clear to both of them she's starting to lose control. Her hips rolled into Yang's tongue for more much-needed friction.

Yang pulled away for a moment, watching her mate raise and lower her heated center, craving much-needed contact. She flattened her velvet muscle for a single broad stroke from Blake's slit to her clit. The Faunus whined, arms tensing as her shoulders arched. Blake wanted more. She'd never get accustomed to the hot breath and wet tongue against her sensitive skin. 

Instead of giving Blake getting what she wanted, like she was used to, her partner kissed a path from her thighs toward her knees, moving to the other side. The action earned a desperate sob from the Faunus, who wanted nothing more than to be ravaged. Maybe she needed to remind herself nothing could enter her, not Yang. She wasn't anything overly loud, but she'll take any small victory. The alpha would drag the sounds from her mate. 

For a moment, Blake regretted teasing her partner as much as she did. Lips traced a trail down her long slender legs until they reached her feet. Her eyes widened as her mate circulated her thumbs at the bottoms of her feet. Tonight, Blake discovered a lot about herself. She had no idea how Yang knew her turn-ons in a single setting. The omega wondered if her mind betrayed all her secrets as they spilled into her alpha's head. As much as she enjoyed the worship, the Faunus needed more. 

Yang stopped her journey. Amber eyes snapped open from the loss of contact, only to meet scheming lilac peering up at her. Blake's body withered, moving without her permission as her body craved more of the touches of communication. The wetness between her legs only increased from the smirk on her mate's face, scheming lilac eyes peering up at her from between her legs. 

The alpha slithered up her body, her hands gliding from the inside of her thigh toward her center. The action drew goosebumps to the surface of her pale, creamy pigment. She felt the hair on the surface of her skin stand on end from the gesture. She planted a caressing kiss directly upon her clit. Yang took tremendous enjoyment, knowing she was the one driving Blake to the brink with her teasing. 

A coat of sweat covered the surface on her skin. Her chest is heaving from exertion from light touches as it flushed with color and in her cheeks. To say the lubrication from between her legs was squirting like a fountain would be an accurate statement. The debt the Faunus accumulated from teasing Yang is _coming_ back to haunt her. The blonde collected the payment, along with interest. 

Purposefully, Yang stuck out her tongue, exhaling hot breath over labia. Barely, she touched the pink skin, continuing to poke, lick, and prod at the soft skin under her folds. Her goal was to lick her clean until everything pooling came from her heated opening itself. 

Blake threw her head back against the pillow, unable to take the image before her. Her knuckles whited out against the sheets. It took her will-power to stay silent as not to let the neighbors know of their deeds. Yang strung her body like a guitar, knowing where to direct her attention with the exact amount of force without overstimulating her nerves. The blonde was driving Blake crazy with desire; she swears she's never craved something so desperately in her life. Blake held onto her pride; the omega refused to beg. She's not a cat in heat, demanding that her owner fucks her until she passes out. 

"Yang, please." 

The Faunus felt the smirk against her skin. Yang finally, finally entered her tongue. She gasped a curse under her breath. Her walls closed around Yang's tongue like a vise; the brunette didn't want to let her mate go. Blake twitched her upper body in every direction as the muscle explored her tight passage. 

Some part of her knew they shouldn't be doing this, but as long as Yang didn't pass her hymen, claiming her virginity, everything was fine. She tried to still her begging body, not wanting to break it herself accidentally. Her hips were plunging toward Yang's eager mouth as the alpha continued to tease her sensitive area. The blonde held her steady in her strong arms as a pink muscle ravaged her from the inside. She wasn't sure whose slickness belonged to who, neither did she care. Blake felt the heat inside her and would be surprised if Yang couldn't taste the flame. 

For her part, the alpha drank her nectar like water. She loved watching Blake's body shake like a bubble about to pop. Yang knew all the spots to hit based on her reaction. The Faunus was quiet during sex, not an issue. The alpha would challenge herself to force Blake's voice to spring free, as she promised earlier. How much more could Blake enjoy this if she raised her voice? How much more would Yang enjoy it? She was nearing for round two if Blake recovered adequately. Either way, her lover would orgasm. Satisfaction guaranteed. 

Blake tensed, her voice caught as Yang probed a particular spot. Their eyes met, thoughts crossing their minds. For Blake, it was the anticipation of the torture to come. Yang would be enjoying herself too much. 

A devilish grin appeared on the alpha's face. The couple both knew the omega was in trouble. Yang was doing everything to force the sound out of her, doubling her efforts against the omega's sensitive upper wall. She held her legs steady, continuing to eat her out as Blake squirmed in her grasp, kicking the sheets.

The dark-haired beauty attempted to close her legs around Yang's face, but strong arms held her open, exposing her mouth to the deliberate treatment. She wasn't trying to get away but attempting to back away from the stimulation happening inside her. She tried to keep quiet, but the more the alpha continued without her receiving a reprieve, Blake knew she wouldn't last long. 

The feeling of vulnerability no longer poses an issue as Yang continued to eat her out, the skilled tongue hitting every spot inside her. Her body jolted every time Yang ran her tongue over a specific area. Blake bit back her vocals as Yang separated her legs farther apart, drawing more fluid from her. The fiery, hot, wet center brought closer to Yang's face, allowing the blonde to fuck her deeper. 

The alpha growled against her skin, unwilling to take her insubordination of making this difficult. Unrelenting, Yang sucked on her clit. In turn, she tore a high-pitched whine from Blake's mouth. She was close; Yang could feel it. It was only a matter of time. 

On and off, the blonde flicked her clit while sucking to stimulate her omega as much as possible. Her tongue dove inside Blake each time, twisting and turning in the tight canal, stretching her upper walls. The alpha's reveling in the breathless, moaning mess she makes of her mate until she reaches her peak. She demanded the omega to spend all her energy, giving everything she had into claiming Blake's orgasm, ensuring she never forgot this night. 

The Faunus tried to quiet herself in vain. Her fists gripped the sheets as she attempted to steady herself, even as her body jerked, twitched, and shook without permission. Blake hated and loved what Yang was doing to her. Her eyes shut tight against the stimulation in her pussy. 

It wasn't right; it wasn't fair. The omega wanted to play with herself; but could only touch herself outside, never breaking the thin barrier inside. The Faunus never experienced heights such as this. Blake was too busy caught in the passion of pleasure forced upon her to stop the commotion she was causing. It was worth it when she had Yang going down on her. 

Even now, she knew she lost their bet. Yang knew what she was doing. Her body flattened against the mattress, gripping the sheets in her fists, with her feet bent, searching for friction to ground her. Blake's body jolted up without her permission as Yang applied pressure to her body, craving that release. 

Blake held still for a few moments as Yang to drive her up the wall. Suddenly, Blake's body shook sporadically, body shuttering without her control. Her legs would've flailed if not for her strong alpha holding her down as the Faunus sang into the night. Her lungs burned as she gasped for air. Her chest felt hot from the lack of oxygen in her body. Sweat beads rolled off her body. 

The red-eyed blonde continued her movements, milking every last drop from her body until she's satisfied. She held her still, continuing to stimulate her mate, extending her orgasm for several long minutes. In her grasp, the Faunus continued to yell, body shaking from the build-up of need releasing inside her. The alpha would continue until Blake calmed down or used her safeword. She didn't care which happened, as long as her omega is satisfied beyond relief. She was far from complete with the pray lying below her. 

Since this was happening between them, she would ensure it'd be the most fabulous event for the first time. Her eyes stared into hazy amber that appeared with a blank expression. It didn't stop her from giving the woman of her dreams unspeakable amounts of pleasure, twisting the tongue inside her tight canal. The pressure so good tears fell from her eyes. 

The Faunus whimpered as the warm, wet muscle advanced. Her body overstimulated from all the action of a single round. Blake's body attempted to calm from the earth-shattering orgasm. Her chest panted for much-needed oxygen. Her body tried to cool from the constant beads of sweat sliding off her skin. 

"Yang, wait." _**Let me catch my breath.** _

From above the Faunus, familiar red eyes with a black slit peered up at her. Blake panted, feeling terrified. She was hoping her time with Yang would be enough to sate the alpha inside her. What was her true alpha doing here? More importantly, why was it attached to her? 

Blake tried pulling away only for the alpha's head to follow. The tongue's stuck inside her, wiggling inside. She cried out from the sensitivity. The alpha's stuck inside her; amber eyes widened in fear. In a sense, her virginity was unquestionable. At the same time, the alpha could use its fingers to probe deeper, claiming her innocence. SHe couldn't afford to go into heat. What was she thinking? She should've paid someone else for Yang to lose control. 

_**Don’t worry, kitten. I'll take care of you. Your research forgot to mention your walls will collapse, keeping my tongue inside. It'll be a while before you let go. This attachment is all you.** _

That voice. It's twinged with Yang but barely distinguishable. Fear sparked to life inside her. Blake tried kicking her legs free only for the grip to prove unbreakable. The hot tongue squirmed around in her entrance. To Blake, it felt like hot wax. It wouldn't burn, only reddening her skin. Though, inside her, she felt fire. The Faunus cried out from a mix of sensations all at once. It was going to be a long night. If the alpha continued to play with her, she wouldn't be relaxed enough to let go.   
\---

Blake wasn't sure how long she laid there like a puddle of goo. Her body was aching everywhere in satisfaction, unable to move after what felt like hours, the alpha finally with her. She was eating her out the entire duration while they were stuck together. Her body continued to twitch the whole time from the overstimulation. Maybe Yang formed some type of bond, so nothing more happened than cunnilingus. 

Blake's drenched in sweat, the bedsheets are in disarray, and her voice raw from overuse. The blonde snuggled up to her. She didn't know if it was Yang in control as she was the little spoon in their cuddle session. She assumed it was the alpha with how strong the protective arm wrapped around her stomach—trying to break free proved futile in her weakened state. Her body stilled, too exhausted from their night of passion, even she hated the hand on her stomach. It reminded her too much of the pregnancy in their future. She's not ready. 

As if a light turned on, Blake felt warmth and heat entering her. It was calming, nothing like what she felt earlier. It was Yang, her Yang. The alpha she knew and loved was back and sated. As exhausted as she was, Blake wouldn't trade this moment with anyone. She felt stupid for thinking of a lame idea. Yang's made for her. They fit together like a puzzle piece, no matter which way you turn it. No one could take this away from them, not the True Alpha, her parents. She loves Yang, Yang loves her, and that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all of you for taking the time to read, leave or kudos or comment! Stay awesome and know each one of you are amazing!
> 
> Stay safe! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! I love working on this fic and it means a lot to me because of the amount of kudos. I'll probably work on one-shots from now on until December. Don't expect this fic to be updated for a while. (Keep them low so you're not disappointed) 
> 
> The reason is because my job has a crazy schedule where no one knows what's going on. I'll be leaving for training to Louisiana sometime in October and it's usually supposed to be a month. With COVID, it would be longer. I will be unable to use most electronics during this period. I'll be without my phone during a blackout period, and forget bringing my laptop to have a possible thief get it. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for your continued support.


	11. That Awkward Moment When... I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our power couple need to address what happened the night before, but avoid the topic. It causes tension between them and their connection. No matter what, they still love each other. They will do anything for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout to my beta reader for helping me decide which path to take when it came to this chapter. I decided to make things slightly awkward for our bees cause my other idea felt rushed. Glad he was able to help me out with that!

When Yang woke to her alarm that morning, she grinned, hearing a familiar groan next to her. The heat in her arms felt all too familiar; she didn't want to let her go, even if a scent she couldn't place entered her nose. The source emanated from her partner; she knew that much. There wasn't much room for her to talk. 

The blonde kissed the top of Blake's head. Yang couldn't remember what happened after she blacked out. Instead, the alpha held the omega close in her arms, unwilling to let her go until she had to prepare for work. Yang assumed Blake was still a virgin. She'd never forgive herself otherwise. 

"Morning, Blakey. Sleep well?"

Blake groaned in response. Under the covers, she twitched her legs, unsure if they functioned properly. Thoughts of last night entered her mind; Blake coiled around herself. She was afraid of what Yang was capable of, eating her out for what seemed like hours, her body screaming from the sensitivity of it all. After her tongue was free, Blake was too out of it to focus, lying there, panting from exhaustion. A white sticky substance splattered over her. 

The alpha smiled at the aftermath of Blake wearing her orgasm. She crawled under the covers, holding her close, claiming ownership of the Faunus. As the alpha faded, a calming bright yellow aura wash over Blake, sending her into a restful sleep. 

Blake tried to move, but the dull ache reminded her why she shouldn't. It's easier to have Ilia walk her to work. Still, Blake wanted to spend as much with her as possible. Knowing her parents, she was running on borrowed time, notably with her father. Neither likes how much time she was spending with her alpha. 

"Hey, Blake, you okay?" 

Yang's voice tinged with worry; fussing over the Faunus wouldn't help either of them. She hasn't stirred much. Even in a sleepy state, she would be rolling around, attempting to cuddle closer. Thoughts of hurting the omega entered her mind last night during the blackout crossed her mind. What if she caused more damage than intended. There would be no way to fix it unless Blake continually uses supplements. The world would be against them as her virtue would come into question. 

Blake grumbled in her throat, unwilling to move. Even after last night, she couldn't flinch from her mate's tender touch. Contrary, Blake leaned into her. She loved her alpha, willing to ease all thoughts of reckless abandon from her mind.

"I'm okay." 

With a small relief in her mind, Yang kissed the back of her head, leaving momentarily to retrieve tea and pills. She sensed the Faunus was in pain, but unsure why. She required affirmation that her partner is okay, even if last night did sate her inner alpha. None of it mattered if Blake wasn't okay. 

Feeling better, Blake decided to remove herself from the bed, deciding to start her morning. Her father would come for her eventually. He did not need to see her like this; no one did. Blake held herself, one hand holding her bicep. She'd have to appear tough in front of her family. For now, she could be as weak as she felt. 

Yang sighed, hating herself, watching whatever Blake was going through. The human wished she knew how to help, but it was she who caused this to happen. Asking Blake if she's was okay wouldn't help. They both conceded the Faunus would lie if it meant comforting her. 

Blake felt Yang's internal battle. The alpha didn't need to blame herself like this. The Faunus held her girlfriend's hands. She tried to smile, attempting to brighten her mood. Smirking, Blake started for the bathroom, exaggerating her hips when she disappeared into the bathroom, knowing she'd hypnotize Yang's gaze. 

Sure enough, Yang followed behind her, pinning her to the tile wall, claiming her lips. Observing her mate, she understood what the scent was. Last night, her alpha claimed the omega, scenting her body. 

Their eyes met, amber glancing up in sadness. Her mate was blaming herself again. She leaned in close, panting a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips. 

Yang distracted herself by turning on the water, adjusting it knowing Blake wouldn't like it scalding. Heat and flame never bothered her, maybe something dealing with her alpha. She didn't care, as long as both of them were clean as quickly as possible while getting rid of any lingering scents from the night's activities. 

On their walk to the construction site, Yang clenched her fists. She hated that Blake felt hurt or walked like she had no confidence in herself. Her left hand held her right arm, amber eyes staring at the ground. It was a nervous tick Yang picked up on. She hated that Blake felt this way. 

Before they're spotted, Yang grabbed her, pinning her back against a tree. She smiled at how easy it was for Blake to lose her breath. Before her mate could ask questions, she cut her off in a healing hug, a warm embrace. No words exchanged, no accusations spoken, just love and adoration shared. 

The alpha leaned in close, whispering in her ear. 

"Just a little pick me up for your morning. You seem like you didn't sleep well. You should nap later. Taking care of yourself, kitten. I'll see you later, kitten." 

Before departing, fingertips swiped her hair to the side. Yang leaned in, leaving a forehead kiss behind until she saw her girlfriend later. After their eyes met briefly, communicating her love language, she stepped to the side, heading up the hill. 

Blake latched onto her hand. There was no way she was leaving like this. The Faunus raised head, gifting her girlfriend with a proper kiss goodbye. She needed a reminder, giving her another reason to fight. 

"I love you."

"I love you more." 

Yang wrapped both arms around her, planting twin kisses across her cheeks. Before she could become distracted, nearly running late, she bolted up the hill, listening to Blake laugh behind her. 

During her day, Yang felt tired, but nothing abnormal compared to the usual. If she were honest, she didn't feel angry or unstable anymore. Her body felt tired because the alpha had no anger to fuel it. The blonde felt average; it wasn't bad, but different. She hasn't felt this way in many years. Never before has she met someone who could fill her constant lust, no matter how many partners she had. 

When the horn sounded, the blonde walked with both hands behind her head. She wasn't sure who to expect waiting for her. The blonde smiled upon seeing her, opening her stride toward the woman she loves. Lunch was one of the better parts of her day because of this. She grinned, trying to judge her lover's mood.

"Hey, you!"

"Hey." 

Blake smiled, leading her toward one of her favorite places. The dirt path leads them to the vender near the docs. The smell of fish lingered in the air. No one would judge her, but with a human, they would. The Faunus brought them to a table outside as they ordered. 

They sat in silence, sharing glances and smiling at each other. When the drinks came, Blake's hands cupped the coconut, sipping at it little by little. Amber eyes perceived how the blonde practically swallowed hers in one gulp. 

"I want you to know you're special, Yang."

"You don't have to tell me that." 

Blake rolled her eyes. A smile ghosted her lips from how her mate brightened the mood; it's what made Yang, Yang. Still, proceeding, she had to choose her words carefully. Since this morning, the Faunus couldn't stop thinking about something nagging at her brain. 

"What do you remember from last night?"

A frown appeared. No matter how hard Yang thought, she couldn't remember anything past a certain point. Her fingers massaged her forehead in hopes something would come back. Lilac eyes darted around. She leaned in close to whisper. 

"Your orgasm. After that, nothing."

"Blacking out isn't your fault. Your alpha took control because the cage melting away. Unless there was a way to control the, lust... It would've gotten free, eventually. It's the same with your emotions. Your feelings intensify-."

Her eyes stared at the ground with furrowed her brows. Her right fist clenched. Yang didn't want to go through this again. It was already too risky as their relationship is. Her voice was flat and disappointed, twinged with anger. She interrupted before Blake could finish. 

"When is the next time I have to go through something like what happened last night?" 

Blake felt something wrong with her emotional heart when she saw her alpha shut her eyes and shake her head. She needed her mate to understand the risk, what was at stake. If Yang didn't use her alpha, there was no way she'd win against an island of prospectors. 

"Maybe a month, maybe sooner, depending on us. I want you to use that in the tournament-." 

It wasn't that at all. Why didn't Blake understand? Yang already knew how to use it against them. Her mate's safety stayed at the forefront of her mind. She couldn't lose control; she made a self promise she wouldn't. 

"You're not going to be ready. I refuse to force you into that type of situation." _**You’re still a virgin, right?** _

_**If that's what you're worried about, yes, I'm intact and didn't use my safeword.** _ “That doesn't matter. I want us to work out in the long run. I'm with you for the long haul."

Yang's voice sounded on the verge of cracking as she reached out, holding her mate's hand. Once again, she disappointed Blake as her voice grew in annoyance. She sighed, hating her inner alpha. 

"Blake. I want us to work too. I know some soulmates rush it, and it ends in disaster... Do you think...? Do you think we should wait for a little longer, try again-?"

"No!" 

The force of her voice took her back as she stared at her omega in surprise. She gripped her hand. Her heart soared at the idea of the two enjoying a peaceful life together. She closed her eyes and sighed, imagining herself pregnant with their child. She hated the idea at first of even having a kid, but with Yang, everything changed. There's no one else for her. No way she was ever letting Yang go. 

"I love you, Yang. Nothing will change that. I knew you wouldn't hurt me last night, and you didn't, even if you did blackout. The only reason we're struggling as much as we are is because of the forces against us. My mom wants a tournament, my dad is skeptical but approves. Ninety-nine percent of Menagerie hates you. When we leave... When we get out of here, life will be so much better. It'll be the two of us without any issues." 

Yang slowly nodded her head. Maybe she was overthinking it. Once they're alone, together, the world fades away; there are no issues, no problems, just the love they hold for each other. Her thumb stroked the back of Blake's knuckles. Dilemmas revolve around Blake's parents regarding their relationship, and Ilia's assurances of taking the princess from her tower only do so much. 

"Okay. I'll use whatever I have and save it for the tournament, but maybe you could tell me this. What is this true alpha inside me?"

"I don't know. For every True Alpha, it's different. A little more than a hundred years ago, someone claimed to have a large bird, several hundred pounds that sprouted thunder all over its body. He could burst into lightning, and you burst into fire. You also have eyes that remind me of... It's like a slit. Some type of reptile." 

The brunette didn't like thinking about their make-out session that went wrong or the soul-piercing eyes staring up between her legs. She never felt afraid of Yang before, except that moment. 

Yang couldn't face her. From shame or guilt, she didn't know. There was something different in the way Blake was talking from before. Sadly, Yang knew what Blake was describing. She passed it off as nothing more than a bad dream. 

"Would you believe me if I told you I'd seen those eyes. I know it sounds weird, being inside myself. I was staring at a large cage. I saw red eyes, yellow sclera instead of white, and a long, thin, black slit. It feels like you're petrified, unable to move as it stares into your very soul. I asked what it was, and it just chuckled. It was a deep, bitter laugh, like something out of a horror movie. What if that is the creature inside me? Gods, Blake, I can't let you be near me because I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you. 

The omega kept her voice soft and gentle. Her heart pained, hearing and feeling what her mate did. Yang thought she was dangerous, but she had restraint. 

"Yang, I know you wouldn't. I want to be near you. I don't care how dangerous you think you are. You're a protector; you would never hurt me. I know that for a fact. I love you, and I don't want to lose you." _**I don't think I could live without you. You're different from every alpha. I don't want just any alpha; I want the best.** _

"Thanks... Blake." _**You deserve the best.** _

Though she believed her, it was difficult. Yang's used to having control. She trusted Blake, but still, there was always the possibility. First, Yang had to win; then the human can take Blake to bed, claim the omega as hers in every way that mattered. For now, she felt relaxed, listening to the ocean with her mate by her side. 

The more time the couple spent more time together, the stronger their connection. The more powerful Blake and Yang's relationship, the more words they shared and more extended range with nothing between them. They walked back in silence, enjoying each other's company hand-in-hand. They sat under the same tree, enjoying each other's company as they often did until Yang had to go. 

As she was fighting, punching Grimm left and right, she kept thinking about how much she loved Blake, willing to fight, if necessary, die for her. She'd fight who or whatever she needed to keep her mate at her side. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Blake. 

_**You're so dramatic.** _

She could imagine her amber eyes rolling more than she could see it. A smile graced Yang's lips at the image. She smiled as Blake was close to her location for the connection to work. Rumor has it, mates can read each other's thoughts halfway around the world, but this was something, an accomplishment for the short time they've known each other. 

_**You're worth it.** _

_**I don't want you to die.** _

_**Are you busy later?** _

_**I don't think so.** _

_**Good. I'm taking you to dinner.** _

_**You're deciding my life? Before marriage? It's even not Thursday.** _

_**I'll kidnap you if I have to.** _

_**Dramatic. I'll see you at eight. Dress attire?** _

_**Casual.** _

_**Yang!** _

The blonde punched the incoming Grimm. She sensed it coming, but the fact Blake could warn her, it explained so little. Thankfully, her omega always had an answer. 

_**I feel the same things you do, fear, love, anger, worry, danger, all of it.** _

As the day ended, she was surprised to be met with Ilia. The blonde glanced around for her girlfriend, hoping to see her before tonight. Her concern increased from the pain she caused Blake last night. 

The chameleon Faunus smiled. It was pleasant to see the human worrying about the princess. Her eyes narrowed at the reminder the alpha needed to hear. 

"Relax Casanova. She's getting ready. There's something I've wanted to talk to you about. You scared Blake last night, even still, she can't keep that after sex smile off her face. If it weren't for the fact I trust her, I would think she was lying about her virtue. Understand I won't let you scare Blake like that again. True alpha or not, you can't terrify her. I know you need whatever you two did to control yourself or whatever. I need you be conscious of what you're doing." 

Yang raised her right hand at a ninety-degree angle. She was slowly opening her eyes and mouth to speak from her heart. 

"I promise I won't intentionally hurt Blake Belladonna. She can take care of herself, you know."

"If you hurt her, I will cut off one of your balls. Just enough for Blake to give you what you want."

The blonde furrowed her brows. There was something peculiar in the way Ilia worded what she said. The couple hasn't talked about the possibility, but Yang was still hopeful. Maybe it's confirmed after all. 

"She... doesn't want kids?"

"She didn't. She never has and never wanted them, at least until she met you. She lets her guard down as soon as she smells you nearby. Why am I even telling you this? I can't let that downed wall prevent her from seeing you like the threat you can be."

Yang smiled, feeling extraordinary. Blake wanted a child, their child. She only heard that the omega was reluctant to accept her role, especially with how they met, but there she was, killing it. The alpha saw her as a loving, caring person she is. 

Yang decided to tease her newfound friend. Both hands relaxed behind her head with a broad grin appearing on her face. She was enjoying this a little too much. 

"If you had the opportunity, would you?" 

Ilia furrowed both her eyebrows. Not so much in confusion, but as to the reference. Their conversation could head where it shouldn't, especially since the princess and the alpha are together. If the grin was anything to go by, Ilia was worried. 

"What?"

"If you had the opportunity, without straining your relationship with Blake, would you sleep with me?"

Ilia scoffed. Why would it matter to the alpha? She was more big-headed than Blake said. That arrogance is not attractive. Blake is her closest friend; she'd never ruin it. The Faunus shook her head. The freckles in her cheeks turned a shade of light pink. 

"No. Absolutely not-."

"Liar." 

"Hear me out. If it doesn't ruin any of our friendships. It's actually Blake I have a crush on." 

Ilia felt more embarrassed as her freckles turned a darker shade of pink, traveling to her neck. The Faunus hated to admitted her secret. Even Blake didn't hate Yang continually stimulating her. Slightly uncomfortable and awkward, but not something she disliked. 

"Are you happy now?" 

"Satisfied." 

Yang grinned, knowing she's won. She'd stop teasing her friend for now. The blonde got Ilia to admit a well-known secret, though it was a secret if your name is Blake Belladonna. Everyone else knew it. 

When Yang arrived at the hotel, she didn't quite expect Blake to be there but half hoping she would be. Just in case, Yang took Ilia's hand, lowering herself to kiss the back of it. She smiled sweetly. 

"Give that to her for me."

"You two are mentally and physically connected and you still give her gifts like this, why?" 

"Just in case she's not in my room when I get there. I miss her." 

She did miss Blake, but she's been acting a little weird, and their connection was spotty at best. That meant Blake was hiding something from her and wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. Yang wouldn't push it until later that night or before their date ended. 

They waved bye as Yang started getting ready. She showered, put on an orange shirt, brown leather jacket, black slacks with deep pockets, and detailed boots. When the alpha heard the knock on the door, she assumed it to be Ilia since Blake was postponing the inevitable. 

Her eyes shot up, seeing her favorite person. She smiled brightly, then frowned, examining her face. It told her everything she needed to know. Yang stayed silent, knowing Blake would take her time talking when she was ready. A simple forehead kiss would be one of many simple assurances she'd give the Faunus until then. 

Silently, they headed outside. Yang helped Blake saddle onto Bumblebee before driving them away to a private part of the beach. While there, she set their fishing poles together with bait. 

"Squid is the best bait to use because the fish can't nibble like they can a worm. You can reuse it over again." The blonde used her strength to cast the line in the water. She watched as Blake followed suit. Even now, she swings with the grace befitting of her beauty. 

Yang caught Blake's eyes, smiling. They shared a few thoughts, but nothing deep or worthwhile. She hoped Blake would tell her what was going on. Secrets and silence weren't their best thing. 

The two sat in silence, listening to the waves of the ocean cascade over the shore. The warm temperature of the night mixed with the ocean breeze couldn't be any more perfect. The blonde held her girlfriend's hand. Amber eyes glowed in the dark as they met lilac. The Faunus smiled back at her date. If she wanted to talk, now would be the perfect time to do so. 

Blake still didn't have it in her. She shook her head of the thought. She was staring back at the ocean. The stars were starting to shine as the sun nearly set. Her eyes spotted a few of the constellations her dad showed her as a kid, and a few Yang knew. 

Several hours later, the blonde let out a roaring yawn. Tomorrow wasn't Yang's day off; she needed to rest. However, the more time Blake spent with her girlfriend, the better she felt. Once a week was adequate, but she deserved better. The fight of their lives was soon. 

When Yang and her father arrived, Blake verbally smacked her out of the house. Little did the blonde know the Faunus followed her. Where Blake rejected and followed all alphas, she only revealed herself to Yang. That was a vast difference between her and the rest. 

After being insulted in the house, Yang didn't demand an apology, starting with one first. The alpha lowered herself in a bow, not even bothering to meet her eyes. That was the moment Blake knew she was the one. The fiery spirit is what she wanted. Yang is her mate. 

Even now, Yang wasn't throwing money her way, expecting her to be impressed, but last-minute late dates of quiet, just the two of them. It's her fantasy played out, all she wanted, to be loved, adored, and listened to. Yang gave her everything she doesn't deserve and more. 

Yang smiled at the Faunus, feeling her same feelings of happiness. Her heart swelled with emotions running through it. She adored her mate in every way. Maybe Ilia was right; they were perfect for each other. Blake knew she was the one before Yang did. The omega always knows. 

"Everything okay?"

Blake laid her head in Yang's shoulder. The dark-haired woman embraced these little moments together, knowing they wouldn't last. If Yang called her at the last minute with a date idea, Blake wasn't sure if she'd be able to say no. There was nothing she wouldn't give her alpha. The Faunus whispered in her ear. 

"It's perfect." _I couldn't ask for anyone better._

In the blissful quiet, Yang released another yawn. The relaxation brought on bouts of sleepiness. She wasn't felling any of the intense emotions of the alpha as before. Hatred usually drove her, but now, it was still. 

"Come on, let's go back."

Yang drove back to her place with Blake holding onto her. The Faunus wanted more time together. The upcoming tournament was fast approaching, and she wasn't ready. She knew she could very well lose Yang on too many levels. She hated to admit how much she wanted her-needed her. As they walked hand in hand, Blake is slowing down to stay by Yang's side instead of walking with a purpose. Her grip remained taught. Since marking her, Yang was able to read her thoughts, knew something was up the entire day, choosing not to say anything yet. 

When they arrived, Yang held the door open for Blake to enter. The Faunus thought about it, freezing and overthinking about whether to join her girlfriend. The blonde smiled, taking her hand, gently pulling her into her arms. She leaned down to kiss her forehead, assuring her it would be okay. 

"Yang!" 

The Faunus laughed as the alpha picked her up, carrying her to the bed, sitting down to hold Blake in her lap. Nimble fingers gently stroked her hair, and ears lightly scratched. The simple touch relaxing. Yang would take her time and keep Blake there until she shared her mind or felt better. The Faunus nuzzled her head above Yang's busty chest to be as close and comfortable as possible to her beating heart.

"You going to tell me what's on your mind?" 

Though Yang could read her thoughts, there were parts she couldn't access. Blake only shared what she wanted. The alpha respected that but didn't like it. Usually, it was gloomy, and Yang was determined to chase her doubts away, forcing the dark clouds to run from the sun. 

"Not yet. Can I stay here, with you until I have to go home?" 

Yang rubbed her head against Blake's. She desired for her girlfriend to feel as loved as what Yang held for her. Never could she say to her omega. 

"Always baby. Your eyes are my haven. You are the home, and I am the guest. I should be asking you if I can home. Where I am, you're always welcome. I love you." 

Blake couldn't help it. As strokes continued on her hair and ears, she began to purr. Tears escaped her eyes from the affirmation spreading through her body. Just as gently, a finger wiped it away. 

"It's a happy tear, I promise. I just missed you. My dad's a jerk. He wanted to keep me in my room, where he can keep an eye on me, away from you. I can't..." 

Yang wrapped her in an all-embracing hug. She knew it was a matter of time until her mate broke down. For so long, Blake was vital for her, her most incredible support. Yang loved being there for her; she'd fight all her demons if she could. She placed Blake in her lap, holding her close. 

"Shh. It's okay. You're here with me; I'm not letting you go. No one is taking you away from me. I love you." 

"I love you."

Yang's eyes burned red. She hated how much her girlfriend's family hated her because of one trait she's not. Though a few tears fell from her eyes that weren't sad, it was because of the relief from them spending time together. While their adventure the night before sated the alpha inside, she could call upon it anytime. Her arms pulled Blake tightly into her form. She'd do everything in her power to protect _her_ omega.

Blake knew something was wrong. Her body temperature rose, arms gripped her tightly, possessing her, the omega felt the energy surrounding her from Yang. She ran her hand up her girlfriend's forearm, another brushing her cheek. 

The Faunus should've been scared after last night, but Yang is in control; another reason they belong together. Closing her eyes, she snuggled into her alpha's body. Blake hoped to relax her alpha by unwinding. They had each other. 

"Yang, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Right." 

The word came out harsher than intended. Inhaling deeply, Yang began to decompress. Red faded back to lilac. She held Blake, but not tightly against her. No matter how much they angered her, she refused to bad-talk Blake's parents because they raised an amazing woman. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize. It makes me feel special. I just wish my parents could accept me being happy with you instead of miserable with a Faunus noble of some kind. I'm not going to let them sever us. I need you to believe that." 

"They won't. It doesn't matter how many enemies they throw at me. I'm going to win. You mean more to me than any stupid game they could play to try and separate us. " 

Blake held her hand, using her thumb to stroke the top of the blonde's knuckles. Yang intertwined their fingers, kissing the back of her girlfriend's hand. The alpha flipped the omega onto her back, smiling at the shock and laughter that filled the room. She lifted her shirt, blowing raspberries into her stomach. 

"Yang! Yang!" 

The dark-haired woman didn't want her to stop. She loved the attention Yang gave her, basking in it. She wasn't one for the spotlight, but as long as she's the center of those lilac eyes, there's nowhere she'd rather be. 

Yang switched, kissing her stomach, lips meeting the marks made yesterday. She thought about what Ilia mentioned earlier. Both of them might have wanted to start a family eventually. 

Yang crawled up her body, kissing her lips. Every few seconds, she renewed the kisses between them. Her tongue darted out to lick the border of her mouth, requesting permission to enter. 

Reluctant at first, Blake opened her mouth, searching for her girlfriend's tongue. They met in the middle, twisting and coiling around each other in dance. It was unfamiliar to one last night. Blake felt relief to the calm of their make-out session. She was half-tempted to remove her clothing, allowing the alpha to play with her upper body. 

Salva gathered in both their mouths. Yang consumed what she wanted, but it fell into her girlfriend's mouth. She swallowed both of them with pride. Their tongues continued to explore each other's mouths, grinding along. 

After a long make-out session that left their jaws sore, Yang broke away, panting. She smiled, noticing the tint of pink on her omega's pale skin. Her chest rose and fell with every inhalation of breath. Before she could continue further or do something stupid, the blonde laid her head in the crook of Blake's neck, inhaling her wonderful natural scent. The Faunus is the calm to her firestorm. Her arms wrapped around her body, holding her close. She pressed a single kiss to her cheek. 

"Baby, are you spending the night?" 

The dark-haired woman turned on her side, breaking the hold Yang held. Blake admired the sparkle in lilac eyes from the lighting. She reached out her hand, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"I'd like to if you're not opposed to it." 

"You're my home, Blake. Like I could ever say no to you." 

Yang leaned up, kissing her forehead. She greeted her with a warm smile, giving Blake a boop on the nose, chuckling as the Faunus twitched it. The alpha cherished their time together. 

Before getting too comfortable, she got up, fetching nightwear. Reaching in the wooden dresser, Yang pulled out an oversized shirt and pants, tossing it behind her. She took something for herself, turning around to an incredible sight. 

Blake stood beside the bed, grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it over her head. Her hands slid up her body, feeling every mark, grove, and uneven spot her lover make the night before. A soft sigh escaped her mouth. She strode up to her girlfriend, spinning around—a smirk formed on her lips. 

"Do you mind undoing this?" 

Yang stood there, dumbstruck. All she noticed was Blake taking off her shirt. The Faunus stood in front of her. She willed her hands to move, but they refused. The entire night, she didn't want to push too far or act like a horny teenager. When Blake is standing there asking Yang to take a clothing piece off, it was hard to refuse. Yes, she saw everything last night, but that was a necessity in some sense. This was intimacy. She wanted to keep her hands to herself, not touch more than she had to. 

Blake loved teasing her girlfriend at every turn. Even though they went far last night, it was pleasant to know she could gain a jawdropping reaction. Yang's hands were tracking the muscles in her back, unhooking the garment that constrained her cleavage. Hands traced to her shoulders, removing the straps down her arms. Yang placed a kiss where the band used to be. 

"Thank you." 

"Uh-huh." 

It was the only intelligible noise Yang could make, slowly removing her shirt. Unlike Blake, she didn't ask for help, observing as the smaller woman bent over, shedding her pants to dawn the shorts. She has the hottest girlfriend in the world. Yang had to protect her from every alpha that dared to see her as anyone other than a person. 

After changing, Yang strode the bathroom, filling up water for herself and her mate. She drank the glass in one go, refusing for Blake to see her like this. When she walked out, she handed Blake her cup to put on the nightstand. As they crawled in bed, an arm wrapped around the Faunus, holding her close. She kissed the back of her head. 

"Are you going to message your parents, let them know you're here?" 

"No. I snuck out. My dad can call me later if he's worried. Maybe Ilia or Sun will use pillows or pretend to take my place instead." 

A hand held her arm. Blake pushed herself into Yang, loving their nightly cuddle sessions. The warmth that spread between them wasn't uncomfortable but peaceful. She loved falling asleep and waking up to her mate. 

"I love you, Yang." 

"I love you the most, Blake." 

"I don't believe you." 

"It's true." 

"Doubt it." 

"You better believe it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my amazing readers, I have poll booth for you about your input because you all give me a reason to continue writing. I will give you from the day this chapter is posted 28Sep to 01December GMT-11. Supposedly, this is when I am returning from training and might have access to technology to update my fics. 
> 
> Anyway, I am currently torn between keeping this fic into two parts to end part one on a happy note then complete and update part two; or, combine parts 1 and 2 into one longer fic with a happy ending. Part two includes a lot of angst, a continuation of the story, and a happy-ending
> 
> While I am without technology, I will try to finish the fic ideas I have on pen and paper, possibly coming up with more fics, all depending. You all are amazing! Stay safe! Have wonderful holidays and know that 2020 is nearly over. We are almost in the final quarter stretch.


	12. The Start of New Adevenutes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wakes Yang early in the morning to have an adventure together. Little does she know her mom is waiting for her at the house. When Yang goes to work, she feels something wrong with her partner. Ilia meets her for lunch instead. The alpha's day manages to get better and worse

The scent from her mate lulled the blonde into lovely dreams. Yang groaned in her throat from teeth nibbling against her ear. She wasn't ready to wake; her alarm had yet to go off. The second time, she smacked her face, waking from the sting. Her orbs barely opened, listening to the giggling next to her. A smile and amber eyes filled with amusement met her gaze. 

"Morning, Sunshine. How'd you sleep?" 

"Great. I _was_ dreaming." Her eyes turned to the window. Through the blinds, the moon showed brighter in the darkness of the pitch-black sky. Her star was still several hours away from waking. Blake had reasons for everything she did. She rolled over to turn to the omega. "Why are we wake?" 

The brunette raised her fingers over her mouth to huff in slight annoyance. Blake knew her mate valued sleep but preferred spending time together before her father intervenes, protecting his only child. When their eyes met, there was nothing but love and patience held in those lilac eyes. The sight melted her heart. Her fingers brushed her hair behind her ear. Though the human couldn't see her, the Faunus could see the alpha accurately. Unable to stop herself, she kissed the side of her cheek. 

"I know it's early." To get Yang out of bed, Blake had to provide some explanation. The alpha raised her eyebrow, holding in her sarcastic remark. "But, there's something I want to show you. First, I need to sneak into my house."

"Remind me to put a ring on you later."

"How about a mark on my neck?" 

"You're perfect." Blake's taking a page from her book on impulsive behavior. The teasing keeps their relationship interesting. A mark on her neck would be visible for everyone to see, an engagement ring until the omega bit back. Her flirting and teasing made their relationship enjoyable as they kept each other on their toes. The alpha kissed the back of Blake's hand. "Let's go." 

Yang drove them toward the Belladonna house. She delighted the cold air on her face, warmth against her back, and the wind in her hair. Blake held her midsection, holding on comfortably. The level of trust that passed between them always felt, remarkable. Like her star, Yang rose with the sun as Blake rose with the moon. It was the twilight hours when both celestial bodies would meet visibly in the same sky, and the couple brought out the best in each other, not overlapping, but complimenting with various colors surrounding them. Even though it was early morning, she'd follow her moon anywhere. 

The blonde parked a ways away, not wanting to wake anyone up unnecessarily. Blake hopped off, kissing her cheek and whispering the promise of her return. The hairs on Yang's arm stood. 

"I hate to see you go, but I love watching you leave." 

"Pff. Enjoy the view. Maybe if you behave, I'll let you touch me."

"You tease. I don't wanna wake your parents up."

Blake moved to stand in front of her, placing a kiss against her lips. The implication of what would come if her guardians woke hung between them. Her lips lingered for long seconds to pass reassurance. The brunette loved the small moments shared between them. Amber eyes could see the alpha clearly while the moon and dim headlights extend Yang's vision. "I'll hurry back."

 _**I love you.** _

_**I love you too.** _

Before her mate could leave, Yang pulled her close, placing her lips on her forehead. The blonde hated that she associated Blake's house with negative vibes. Her home, the place the Belladonna's raised their daughter into a beautiful person, caused her pain because of the people inside. It's hard to see past the constant threats to their relationship, no matter how well their daughter turned out. The two understood how the other felt, and the alpha is still amazed she can read Blake's thoughts and emotions as her own. Her childhood isn't perfect, but her home is where Yang isn't wanted, a painful reminder as she watched her leave. 

Yang checked her watch, worrying about how long it was taking her mate to collect a few items. Ten minutes passed since she last saw the brunette. Knowing Blake's speed and stealth, something's keeping her, possibly one of her guardians or guards. If her emotions were anything to go by, the alpha felt troubled. As Yang was about to climb through the one-story window, a plastic bag full of canisters fell to the ground. In an attempt to catch the items, her arms were outstretched. A voice from above caught her attention, and Blake fell into her arms, bridal carrying the omega. 

Instead of a moment filled with laughter, the omega pulled herself close, snuggling into her. "Take me away from here." Blake spoke the words as soft as a prayer; Yang thought she heard them in her head. Swiftly, Yang advanced with Blake and the goodie bag to Bumblebee, saddling up and riding like the wind. 

Along the way, Blake pointed out the path, eyes adjusting to the darkness and the light of the bike. After several minutes of cuddling, the brunette's grip began to relax. Her head nuzzled against Yang's back. Blake thought's guided Yang; words popped into her head, indicating where to turn. Blake knew this place by heart. It's not like this place is difficult to find. 

Upon arrival, Yang parked her bike in front of the dusty road. A red and white striped barricade stood in their path. The blonde removed her helmet, raising an eyebrow at her mate. She shook out her hair, using the black reflective lens of her mate as a mirror. 

"What?" 

"I'm curious why you woke me up at two in the morning to bring me out on a nature walk. Also, what's with clanging in the bag?"

Blake took off her helmet, setting it in her saddlebag, blessed with the ability of no helmet hair. She tossed the plastic bag over her shoulder. The omega led the way, squatting under and through the barricades. "The path is only part of it, but I wanna show you what's at the end."

"I'll take the bag. You're more agile, but I'm more muscle."

Blake could detect the teasing in her voice. They played off each other's challenges. "Fine, let's go. It's four kilometers out. We can get there in thirty if we rush, or forty if we stroll." 

"As much as I love your ideas, how about this, we run for it. We'll make it there in twenty-five?" 

"I only need twenty, but you have the bag, so it evens out." 

"Ha. Come on, Belladonna. Twenty it is, I was trying to be nice. Last one there owes a kiss."

"You're on Xiao Long. Ready."

"Set."

 _**Go!** _

Both women burst across the sandy path laughing. When Blake thought of a nature walk, this wasn't what she had in mind; it was better. While she didn't mind the romantic gesture of watching the sunrise as they walked, a race was faster and more efficient. Yang would arrive at work as it rose. 

They challenged each other at every turn. Yang showed off some ninja skills of jumping from one stone to another in a zig-zag. Fortunately, her move gave Blake the advantage of taking the lead. Not to be outdone, Yang sprinted next to her, taking her hand as they ran. The rocks were a darker color than the sand, making it easier to run in the dark. One thing she loved about Kuo Kuana is the brightness of the moon over the open valley. Never has the morning been so sparkling anywhere else in the world. With Blake in her life, the world is brighter. 

Both of them burst through the sand of the beach before reaching the water. The morning air filled the women's lungs as the waves' energy and wind cooled them down. Blake straightened her body, raising her arms over her head. She felt Yang's gaze staring at the exposure of her abs. A mischievous smirk appeared on the omega's face as she caught the blonde shamelessly staring. Pulling her scroll out, she read their run time. "Nineteen thirty-seven." They didn't have much time to spare before leaving, even if there was still little sign of the sun. 

Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "I don't need an excuse to kiss you, but I like having one." Yang held her cheeks, bringing their faces together, rubbing their noses from the sides. The corner of her mouth turned up. How is it possible she loves her more than anything in this world? Her eyes are a beautiful shade of amber. "That was fun. What is it you wanted to show...me?" The canisters fell at her side. Her eyes widened with the scenery. If any higher beings are painters, this is their canvas. The waves crashed into the smooth rocks, blowing puffs of wind that moved the shrubs of greenery. The glow of the moon with twinkling stars lit the dark sky. She turned to Blake, who breathe in the view, hair blowing behind her from the breeze. Backing away, she captured the omega in her natural environment; an imagine she plans to keep burned into her mind, just like their first date.

The Faunus turned to her, sweeping her fingers behind her ear, walking toward a structure, a large concrete structure with one and a two-story step. There wasn't an area that hasn't met the end of a spray can. She pulled out her scroll, turning on the light for Yang to see it sharply. "This is what I wanted to show you. Each year, the taggers have a competition to decorate one side. The team that wins gets to decorate the rest of it, and the others leave it alone for a whole year. This year, my team won." 

The blonde's hand touched the stone surface as if traveling back to the day of the competition. The words popped, weaving through each other like vines, the black making it appear three-dimensional. A black panther's head popped from the top, a predatory look in its eye to the top of the tower. Dark purple flower patterns spread across the surface, like roots branching out everywhere. 

"You're an artist." Her voice spoke softly, in awe at the design in front of her. Yang slowly stepped around the extended squares, admiring all the artwork. When she got to the back, her fingertips inched against the chilled surface. "You did this one too, didn't you?" 

A pink tinted Blake's cheeks, not that Yang saw since she's focused on the graffiti elsewhere. "I'd been practicing for nearly a year to try to get everything the way I wanted it. School and stuff had to pull me away, but this is what I enjoy. Everyone agreed since my art won the competition that I'd get to choose the first side." The omega reminisced the day as she spoke.

\---

Thanks to the upper rectangle, the sun's position couldn't reach her directly, making it more relaxed. Her teammates gathered around her, laughing and joking about how they were the best, and they'd beaten the others. Blake felt pride in accomplishing something she dedicated her time and effort into. The stress relief from school by using her talents made it all worth it. 

"Hey, Blake? What are you planning to do with that side since you won?" 

"I'm not sure yet. Something doesn't feel right."

"It's not the architecture, is it?" 

"No, it's not that. I'm not sure what I want to create. I thought I knew, but I don't."

"You know what you need to do? Slap something on there and you'll figure out the rest." 

Blake was never one to start without a plan. Something didn't feel right. She had a pattern and an idea, but she couldn't bring her heart to design it. The omega held the spray can, slapping something on for the sake of it. 

\---

"At the time, I didn't know what to create. Since meeting you, I finally figured it out. I know it won't stay here for long, but I want everyone who visits to see it." 

Before Yang could say anything, the brunette grabbed the slate-colored spray can and started covering her mediocre project. The blonde reached out her hand in an attempt to stop her, but it was too late. Her omega didn't have to do any of this. The sentiment warmed the alpha's heart. Blake wanted to do this for them. 

Walking away, she caught Yang's attention. Blake pulls out a light, casting it over the box. Her night vision skews her perception as opposed to the daylight. Also, her partner is unable to see in the dark. The human had a hard enough time jumping to avoid stumbling over the rocks. 

A noise caught her attention. A dark purple and black spray can rattle in hands. Her hands appeared to twitch, as if ready to fire a gun in her hand before a dueling challenge. Digging in the bag, she tosses a can to Yang. 

"Since you painted your bike and weapons, I'm assuming you know how to use this?"

"Pff. Just tell me what you want and I'll help in any way I can. I will warn you, I am better at details." 

Blake turned to her, invading Yang's personal space, holding her hand that has the can. She stared intently into Yang's eyes; there's love, but it's something more profound. 

"Then show me what you can do with those magic hands, babe." 

The alpha's breath caught in her throat. She'll never get used to the feeling of how right her mate's hand fits in hers. Instead of giving in to her desires, Yang pushed them away. The rare pet name said as nothing more than to rattle her. If she behaved, she could touch; maybe she'd remind her of that later. Blake is always her competitor, driving her to be a better alpha and person. Her eyes focused on the outline in the dark-ish setting. She knew what Blake wanted, could see the words forming details in her mind.

Rattling the can in her right hand, Yang raises it to the surface, starting in the middle and working her way out. After a good hour, it was all coming together. In three-dimensional letters with a shadow slant upward, the word _United_ stood proudly on display. Ears, antlers, horns, and other appendages stood on the left corner of the _U._ Various tails extended from the _D._ A dark blue square held a circle, the original White Fang symbol, before the time of extreme death and violence. A golden wingless dragon painted with orange and red flew over the word, conveying judgment and bringing fortune. A black panther roamed the ground; the meaning of such a majestic creature brings forth courage, valor, beauty, grace, challenge, feminine power, and rites of passage. 

When they finished, both stood near the light, admiring their work. Blake took her hand, proud of their creation. "It came out better than I imagined. How is that even possible?" 

Yang leaned down, planting a kiss on her cheek. She loved the scent of her mate, smiling at the reaction of a relaxed sigh. "Because it's real, baby. Though it'll mean something different to everyone, this will always be special to us, our interpretation matters." 

"Speaking of, I'm sorry I took so long earlier-."

 _**Don't be sorry** _

"My mom was waiting for me in my room." The silence except the wind and waves splashing on the rocks filling the air as Yang squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue. Blake turned her head to face her, soft lilac eyes met her gaze, and she smiled, unable to help herself. They turned to sadness as the alpha prepared for the usual backlash when it came to her mom. Blake started softly. "She told me she misses me and wants me home more often. You're invited as long as you go home before I have to go to bed. It's her compromise, I guess." A sigh left her lips before continuing. "My mom's tired of and I quote _fighting and tearing her family apart._ My happiness matters to her, and I'm happy when I'm with you." She clasped Yang's hand in hers. Ears bent back, blending in with her hair. Blake wished they could be together without the constant discouragement of what's proper in Menagerie society. Yang is more than enough for her. "The tournament will continue as it is an official event—word about the announcement has already pushed out. She told me she's secretly rooting for you." 

With a deep inhale through her nose, Yang sighed. So desperately she's wanted to hear this, gained the approval of the Belladonna mother, but it's too good to be true. Yang was outside, but why couldn't she tell it herself? Maybe Blake was saving her and came up with an excuse. Either way, Kali doesn't want to see her directly. Yang didn't want to give up spending time with her mate, but Blake needed family time, and the human alpha got in the way of that. Oxygen filled her lungs once more, released a tense exhale. 

_**You can tell me** _

"What's there to tell? All I'd be doing is channeling my frustration at you. That's not fair to you." 

"It's called 'venting' I believe. I'm here to listen."

She squeezed Blake's hand with assurance, refusing to give in to anger. Her mate is the calm before the storm. "What's the point? Why is she trying to make amends? Your father might hold the seat, but she's in charge. She manipulated people into fighting me at every turn in hopes of chasing me away. Granted, your mom may not have intended to have people kill me, that was still a risk she was willing to take. I'm sorry, Blake, it's going to take time to adjust to her change of heart, if that's indeed what it is." 

"I know, Yang. None of this is easy to hear or understand. I want to give her the benefit of the doubt; she's my mom. I still love her after everything, but it's still...hard." 

"I can't imagine Blake. It's easier for me because I _was_ the cause of her aggression, but it's difficult for me to understand the consequences you face. My sister would love you, because I do. Now, my sister-in-law, she's still getting used to me." 

Blake covered her mouth to chuckle. Already she was feeling better. Spending time with Yang is time well spent. "I can see why; it does take a while to get used to you."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad." 

"No, you're the worst." 

Both stared at each other for a moment before breaking out into fits of laughter. Once they calmed down, they stared at the stars. There was always something magical about them. Unfortunately, the dim light peeking over the horizon notified both of them of the short time they have left. 

"If we leave now, we can take our time walking back." 

"I suppose we should go." 

Reading each other's minds, they slowly stood. Yang grabbed the bag with the cans, but Blake pulled it from her grasp. The alpha gave into her stubborn mate, shaking her head with a smile. The blonde intertwined their fingers, her heart leaped in her chest, continuing until they reached the end.

 _**Where to, Princess?** _

_**I'd say the stars, but maybe later.**_

Compared to their earlier ride, Blake nuzzled her head against Yang's back, closing her eyes. Her arms wrapped lazily around the driver. A low, content hum reverberated from her throat through Yang's back.

"I know I've told you this before, but you're not supposed to sleep back there." 

_**Comfy** _

All the blonde could do was laugh. Blake's too tired and peaceful to use her words accurately. A tragedy Yang has to adjust to mental one-liners because the omega is comfortable against her. As much as the alpha likes to cuddle, Blake is the worse offender. 

All too soon, Yang pulled in front of the Belladonna house. Drowsily, Blake woke from her sleep. The driver smiled at the adorable yawn. Amber eyes glared at the alpha when she discovered where she was. 

_**You need to spend time with them** _

_**Not until they accept you and my decision** _

"Blake..."

"Yang..." 

"They're trying." 

"Certainly doesn't feel like it." 

"Drop me off at your work and stay with me until you have to go." 

Unwilling to argue, Yang revved the engine, strolling through the streets and woods until they reached their destination. The alpha hopped off first, offering her hand to the omega, who caressed it but slid off with practiced ease. Blake sat on the bike as Yang placed a palm next to her thigh, eyes roaming inches away from her mate's face. 

_**You look like you want to kiss me** _

_**I do** _

Consent is one of the highest forms of gratification. Blake's heart soared with the knowledge Yang wouldn't act unless permission's granted, even for a simple kiss they shared many times. This morning alone, Yang warns her before making a move, no matter how small. Amber eyes flashed to her mate's lips then back up. A genuine smile appeared on her face. 

_**Kiss me** _

Agonizingly slow, Yang leaned forward, brushing their lips together. She lingered for a moment until Blake pushed forward, meeting with passion. The blonde sucked on her top lip, renewing each kiss after several seconds. With the omega's breath catching in her throat, Yang stuck her tongue in Blake's mouth, the brunette sucking it in deeper as her muscle moved with it. 

_**I love you. I love you so much** _

_**I love you too** _

Strong hands powerful enough to wield shotguns held Blake's hips, bringing her closer to the warm body heat. Yang broke the kiss, moving to plant her lips against her mate's cheek. The blonde lowered her head, running her mouth along the column of the omega's throat and neck. When she covers every inch, Yang tastes her skin of sea salt and Blake.

Raspy pants echoed left her voice, only caught by her sensitive hearing. Yang sucked her skin, love biting sections to leave indent that heal with aura as fingernails dug into her back through the jacket. Blake gasped at the erotic pain. Flashes of what Yang could do with her mouth pass through her brain. They had to stop lest either of them become out of control. 

_**You know what I want to do right now?** _

_**What?** _

_**You know what it is** _

_**Tell me anyway** _

Yang leaned in close to her ear. However, Blake can read her thoughts. Too many words would get lost in the shuffle. Plus, the added vibrations would make the hairs on her arms stand up. Summoning her deep husky voice, Yang whispered in her ear. "I'd sink to my knees, lift your shirt so I can kiss up and down your abs. You hate touches there because you're so sensitive, but it's me, so you'd make an exception. I'd leave small visible marks only I can see. If we'd have the time, I'd unbuckle your pants and-." 

Before things could get too heating, the horn signaled the end to their 'discussion'. Blake groans loud enough for anyone nearby to hear, though her ears are on high alert. She hated the idea of separating from Yang with how frustrated she is. The alpha always wound her up but never followed through. If Blake decides to take the next steps before her parents say so, she'll have to lead until Yang dominated her. The thought frightened and excited her.

 _**I hate you** _

Yang chuckled at the frown on Blake's face. She kissed her lips to make it better. "Love you too. If you decide to ride Bumblebee, please don't damage her. She's sensitive." A pause, a breath in her omega's ear as Yang considered her words carefully. "Almost like you. I'll behave myself so I can touch you later." Yang placed a kiss on her forehead. As she jogged up the hill, turning out to wave and talk over her shoulder. "Bye Blake. I love you. Have a better day." 

"Bye Yang, stay safe." 

_**I love you too. My day's already great, thanks to you** _

_**Challenge accepted** _

Blake rolled her eyes; a smile appeared on her lips. She could still feel Yang against her as she breathes in her scent of salt, fruit, and Yang. Her tongue ran over her lips, tasting the flavored lipstick of her mate. She'd have to get more of that later.

Due to Yang getting an early start on the day, she stayed close to the others, friendlier than they liked. Grimm are smart enough to jump a straggler with a small group. The alpha didn't want to exert herself more than necessary as she fired her shotguns at the three-headed dinosaur Grimm, something inside unbalanced, not from her, from Blake. 

There was confusion about whatever was going on. A trembling roar reminded Yang of what she had to do. Using superficial anger that left her eyes red, she jumped onto its back, firing her shotguns into the two mouths while the other continued toward the Faunus. The Grimm continued to shout until the alpha shut it up for good, materializing from the nothing whence it came. She focused her attacks on the Death Stalker to distract until a machine gun came to her rescue, knocking the stinger into its head. Yang couldn't tell if the hoards are more frequent today or if her exhaustion is kicking in. The bell for lunch couldn't come soon enough.

When the horn rang out, and the relief shift kept the Grimm at bay, Yang felt on the verge of exhaustion. Refusing to show weakness, Yang sauntered down the hill until she was out of sight from a tree. Her hands gripped her knees as she heavily panted. The blonde couldn't keep this up; the alpha needed to be stable for Blake, for both of them, no matter how many Grimm came along. She'd fight them all to survive. 

Speaking of, she strode down the hill meeting...Ilia? Something's wrong. Her omega needs her. Yang turned her head and up into trees in search of her. Unsurprisingly, nothing. 

_Where are you?_

"Relax, Casanova. She's fine, just disagreeing with her mother...again." 

"I knew it. I'm the cause of all this arguing. If I'd just-." 

"No. No. We're not going down this road again. Blake is the happiest I've seen her in years. I'm not allowing you to go anywhere and disappear from her life. Yes, it concerns you, but it's for the better. Trust me; she loves you more than you'll ever know." 

"I know you're right; I wish our connection stayed strong all the time, not only in range."

"It will. You two are farther along intimately than most couples starting out. Come on, let's get lunch. Blake told me to get your favorite." 

Yang rolled her eyes. The omega knew her better than anyone. All the small and big spectacles are showing her love and appreciation everywhere. "I love that woman." 

Ilia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as they walked. The two are disgustingly cute. She's glad they have each other. "Believe me, I know. I've suffered enough." 

"Mh. I don't think you have. We can put on a bit of a show for you, with my tongue down her throat." 

"Oh my gods!" The chameleon Faunus changed to a neon green color with blue spots. Her mouth held open, hands on her neck as if she's choking with something down her throat. "I hate you. I hate both of you. I did not need to know where your tongue's been or where her throat's been. Please, next time you think of telling me something like this, keep it to yourself." 

As they sat down, the waiter came by with Yang's drink, turning to Ilia. "I haven't seen you two together before, is this alpha breaking hearts?" Both women chuckled at his antics. "Anyway, what would you like to drink?" 

"Coconut water." 

"You are boring."

"I'm healthy." 

"Is that what we're calling it now? You are super dull." 

"We can't all be buff, attractive, blonde's with muscles for days." 

The waiter came back with drinks, taking their orders before disappearing once more. The two slipped into easy conversation. It'd been a while since they've interacted as she's spent more time with Blake. Ilia didn't disclose much of what was happening in the Belladonna manner, probably for Blake's sake. From the little she's seen of Sun, he's okay, mostly going off and doing whatever it is the monkey Faunus does. 

When their meal came, both ate in silence, enjoying the quiet of the water, sun, and breeze. The atmosphere and drinks are why it's one of Yang's favorite spots. Unfortunately, she couldn't stay long as others took over during her short break. 

After they finished, they walk back, Yang filling in the silence with mindless chatter as Ilia listens, barely offering feedback. It seemed shorter coming back, but then, the alpha had a long day ahead of her. When they reached the end, Yang pulled the shorter women into a tight embrace. She gave one last squeeze before releasing Ilia. 

"Give her a long hug and one of them forehead kisses. She needs it. You not telling me says more about the situation. I know she needs it. Maybe a group hug with Sun. She deserves to know she's loved." 

"I will, but believe me, Yang. With you in her life, she feels more than loved." 

As the horn sounded, Yang felt more energized to fight, but not by much. She had one goal in mind, survive. Yang positioned herself, gauntlets ready, when a low, long moan broke through the tree line. A pack of Grimm, maybe a foot taller than her sister. Their long, thin legs closed the distance. Yang could only describe them as greyhounds except for the long canines and bones sticking out from their back legs and back. When they got closer, their vocals sounded like a burst of laughter. 

The machine guns did what they could, but they only slowed down the horde. Yang used her shotguns to drive forward and sideways to dodge, slamming into their sides. When one lunges toward her, she pries the teeth open, separating the jaw until it disperses into black dust. Another pounced on her, using her gauntlet to defend herself until she punched it into powder. 

Pressure against her aura causes her to turn, slamming her fist into the head of a Grimm. Eyes scanning around, there were still less than twenty left. Today was going to be a fight, one of the worse ones. It was bad enough she's worn down from her early morning drive, but most of them focused on her, most likely due to the fact she's working alone. It was hard for the gunner to take a shot with her in the way unless they want to risk it. 

Yang took out two more as they start becoming more aggressive, continuously biting at her aura. The alpha landed hits as they continue to surround her from behind. Yang tries to pull free from the pack, but they weren't easing up. She felt tired by the time there were eight left. Her aura significantly dropped. 

Yang burst into flame, fire in her eyes, exploding the ground around her. The Shenzi knocked back from the impact, allowing the alpha room to fight back. Fists flew in all directions as she pummels each Grimm away, fighting one after the other until they all disappeared. 

After the fight, Yang's semblance died down. Her shaking knees support her body as her hands' rest. There was no way she could keep going like this, but she had to. It wasn't just today, but the past week she's been careful because of this reason. Exhaustion hit her quicker and faster no matter how much her body rested. Her day off couldn't come soon enough. A date night with the woman she loved was the perfect escape. 

"Watch out!" 

She barely turned when a Grimm claw sliced down her right arm from the elbow down. The little aura she had stopped the bleeding, but it'd leave a jagged scar later. Blake would have a fit. She put the energy in her fist, launching it back at the Grimm, killing it in one shot. 

Her eyes blazed red. Gone were the flower colored eyes, replaced by a reptilian black slit and dark yellow eyes. The alpha was out for blood, not caring whose it was. The dragon growled through her teeth, turning her head toward the tree line. Losing all sense, she ran into it, not caring anymore. She was going to kill everyone and everything. Nothing and no one would stop her.

\---

Yang slightly opens her eyes, only to shut them from the blinding light. She lifts her hand to block out the light of the sun. Hushed voices fill her ears as lilac eyes slowly open. The alpha felt exhausted. All she knew, she didn't pass out, but blackout. The anger Yang felt earlier died. Just like her time with Blake, it felt far away, with no sense of it anywhere. 

Her eyes scan the surrounding area. The start of the tree line is knockdown, with spots of black explosions littered everywhere. The damage is immense. The Grimm would have to jump and navigate through the foliage of branches. Wherever they appeared, she'd be ready for them. 

After the sound of the horn died, Yang stood in line to collect her pay. "Xiao Long, end of the line." The alpha kept an eye-roll from barely escaping. She's used to treatments like this from others, but not the foreman. Every day they risked their lives while he sits at the gate prepared for any Grimm that charge past the line of defense. Yang wouldn't expect this from him. Then again, he did short change her paycheck until Blake involved herself. The omega could be scarier than her mother at times. 

When it was her turn, she notes a bonus bill on the top. "Watch yourself. Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to tell ya today's your last day. I only got the call an hour or two ago. Don't bother coming in tomorrow. Not sure what's going on since you've done great work here, but it came from higher." 

"Thanks." 

Yang trudges on before sighing toward the ground. She doesn't want the foreman to think of it as a sign of disrespect. Her foot kicked a pebble down the hill until it reached a barrier. The human alpha barely had this job to begin with, and now it was gone. There's no way she's able to support herself here, no less Blake. She'd have to figure something out. Kidnapping the princess Belladonna doesn't seem feasible, willing partner or not. 

Looking up, she spots the omega of her dreams, offering a smile. Blake slowly closes her eyes, shaking her head. She opens her arms, wrapping Yang in an embrace. The alpha releases the tension in her body with a breath, returning the favor. This time, she wouldn't ask. While Yang didn't know what happened, the emotions of her mate were evident to her. 

A hiss caught her attention. Blake narrows her eyes upon the slit of the jacket at her right arm. Opening it up, Yang winces in pain from the dark red mark. At least the alpha had the decency to appear guilty. Her head lifts until their eyes meet. "Explain."

"Grimm surrounded me, and I tried to fight them off. One of them managed to scratch my arm-." 

"That is not a scratch. That is a scar in the making. We're going to my house to clean this up, and if you ask nicely, I might repair your jacket." 

"You call it a scar. I call it a battle mark." 

"Call it whatever you want, we're still going to my house." 

"Uhh. I'm not wanted there." 

Blake twitches her ears, listening to the sounds of other people. With assurance they were alone, she leads them back to Bumblebee's hiding place. It was better to talk here than remind Yang of a solemn conversation in her room. 

"Please let me finish before reacting. It's a lot to process." She took Yang's hands in hers, breathing deliberately. "My mom called your work and had you removed so I wouldn't run the risk of losing you. This was before your arm injury." Blake could feel the energy radiating off of her mate, restraint holding her back. She squeezes her hand. "I don't want to lose you. I can't entirely agree with how she did it." The omega inhaled, preparing for the worse. 

The angry growing inside the blonde grew. Pushing Blake's hands to the side, she pulls bodies together. Strong arms wrap around the lean body as she exhales. Inhaling the soothing aroma that surrounds her mate lessens the tension in Yang's body. 

_**You are the calm to my storm.** _

"So, your mom more or less fired me so I wouldn't risk dying to be with you and still expects me to fight to prove my love for you is genuine. If she doesn't want me to fight for my life, why even have the arena? I know you can't answer that, but I'm still confused."

"I know. I don't want you to fight." A smile graced her lips. "I have no doubt you'll wipe the floor with any alpha that dares to challenge you. Still, I worry for you." 

_**I love you**_

_**I love you too** _

Wordlessly, Yang hopped on her bike with Blake wrapping both arms around her core. Yang revved the engine, driving toward the most lavish house in Menagerie. Welcomed or not, she wasn't leaving Blake's side. With her partner beside her, the alpha could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long. After several months of not writing, I struggled to write this chapter and it took me longer to write than usual. Pumping 10,000 words is child's play to me usually. This less than 6,200 word chapter I struggled with. This one was recently added because it wasn't planned. I felt like the next part would've been rushed so I'm adding two more chapter to slow down the pace. The plan is to incorporate more fluff, but I kinda failed in that department. While I have some great fluffy fics, my strong point is angst. I'm sorry if this one seemed all over the place. My mind is all over the place and reflected in my fic. I would like to thank my beta readers for their feedback and comments on this particular chapter.
> 
> After careful planning, deliberation, comments and votes, I've decided to split this up into two parts. 1. Organization 2. An OC character a friend of mine is allowing me to use and I know not everyone likes OC's. 3. The story isn't complete and I don't want a run-on boring fic of same thing. 4. I don't want to be self-serving.


	13. A Moment Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake fixes Yang's arm, leading to a night alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex, not yet anyway
> 
> The ending chapter notes are a lot of rants of what's been keeping me from updating so I'll save this for positivity. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there. I know the last chapter updates have taken a few months, but I thank you for you patience. I hope this chapter is worth the wait as we get some cute bees. Thank you for the hits, kudos and comments. Enjoy the newest chapter!

Yang groans in her throat as they reach the house, turning off Bumblebee's headlights and motor. She leads Blake up the stairs, opening the door. The omega grabs her hand, inviting the alpha inside. Immediately, they head toward the kitchen. Yang quietly sits in the chair, fidgeting. 

Blake's ears twitch with every movement from the chair or the tapping boot against the wood. She squats down to drag a white box with a red square and white plus sign from under the sink. Opening the box, she lays out the required contents. "Don't be so nervous and don't touch it. You'll make it worse."

"Well, excuse me. The first time, you nearly put stitches in me. I can only imagine what you have in mind. My aura will heal it eventually. You also choose the worse times to apply pressure and antibacterial gel. That shit stings." 

"Yes, but you might have an infection by the time your aura heals. I have to make sure it's cleaned properly. Don't be a baby. You're an alpha."

Crossing her arms, Yang grumbles in her throat, mouth opening and closing indistinctly to make a show of things. She feels Blake's gaze upon her. The blonde turns the corner of her mouth up, moving her head to meet pools of alluring amber eyes. If Blake's a mermaid about to drag her to her watery grave, this sailor goes willingly.

The brunette's ears twitch. Blake moves her head to meet Yang's lips in a kiss. Her mate closes her eyes, melting into her. In a second, the alpha pulls away, letting out a pained hiss. Blake can't help but laugh at her adorable pout that doesn't match her glare.

"You cheater. Trying to distract me."

"Don't blame me since it worked." 

Yang crosses her left arm, murmuring the words under her breath. "Like I could ever resist you." She tries to relax and let the omega dab at the wound. Her eyes close, forcing oxygen through her nose with loud inhales from the sting. While the blonde knows it's better this way, it doesn't help her feel any better. Yang's been through worse scrapes than this, and yet there's a calm reassurance with Blake's presence surrounding her. It's more than her scent slowing the alpha's heart rate.

When the pat on her arm stops, a lilac eye dares to open in fear of what she might see; instead, it's a smirk with playful amber eyes looking back. When the kit closes with a snap, Yang releases an exhale she didn't know her body held. It was finally over. The worse bit is the application of the antibacterial gel.

Blake sits on her legs, snaking both arms around her neck. She breathes in the scent of her mate. Her lips meet Yang's, only to linger for several long seconds. Loving arms wrap around her upper and lower back, promising a solid foundation from falling. She loves the sweet kisses that only belong to them. It expresses every emotion running through them. Her ears twitch, a smirk assures her this silent battle's won against their common enemy. Yang might not mind she's used this way. She nearly forgot about the eyes that wander everywhere.

The brunette pulls away, standing to face her mate. She pulls Yang's arms, inching backward as she assists her in standing. Blake holds her hand as she leads the way, sauntering to her room. Each step she takes is with pride. In the doorway, her arm met resistance. Blake turns to face Yang, uncertainty in her eyes. A smile inches on her face. Her mate is full of confidence until the omega allows the alpha to inch past her barriers.

_**It’s fine as long as we keep my door open** _

Yang's throat visibly bobs. A concerned thought entered her mind. For once, her mind wasn't focused on lust and what it meant to enter the hallowed ground, but rather what this meant to her omega's family. Her brows furrowed in consideration.

_**I know your parents say they’re okay, but isn’t it bad to antagonize them? Your mom did fire me.**_

Blake narrows her golden eyes. The teasing vanishes in an instant, replaced with something unyielding. Yang gave her one more reason to go against her wishes. The grip on her hand tightens. Yang knows she's screwed when her mate uses that voice or gives her that look, but it's moments like these that make her realize how fucked she is.

_**Stay!** _

With a single nod, the alpha agrees. If the Belladonna parents interrupt, they can face their daughter's wrath instead of her. Blake gently pushes Yang on the bed to a sitting position, swaying her body to fit like a puzzle piece. Both of them chuckle, smiling into the simple kiss. The brunette latches onto the blonde, refusing to let go.

Unfortunately, this moment between them wouldn't last. Blake would squeeze every opportunity she could to spend time with her mate. Without a job, she'd probably have to leave soon. Not just that, but if Yang couldn't fight in the tournament, automatic disqualification is on the table, and Blake would be up for grabs all over again. Though they've been together for months, it feels as though they recently found each other. The omega couldn't let this end.

_**Hey** _

Yang's gentle fingers brush through dark locks, swiping the ends behind her ear. Lilac eyes smile into pools of amber. The back of the alpha's fingers rubs against Blake's cheek. The Faunus closes her eyes, resting her head in Yang's open palm. A shaky sigh releases from her nose.

_**I’m not going anywhere** _

_**Do you think about running away together?** _

_**Not like this, your family would miss you**_

In her heart, Blake knows it's true. However, as an omega who once believed she didn't need an alpha, she wants the one sitting with her. Yang isn't the typical alpha. Her parents approve of the ones she met, but Blake disagrees, picking the one her parents disapprove of because of a missing trait. The Faunus doesn't let her mind go there, with Yang holding her close. Though tonight Blake is alone, her thoughts will haunt her.

Blake's body slumps against hers. Yang hates it when her mind gets the best of her. Negative energy builds into her brain, sending impulses through her body. It doesn't matter what it takes; the alpha will fight to see her mate smile. Though she doesn't have a job and limited funds sit in her account, Yang wouldn't let the evening go to waste.

"Do you wanna catch a movie?"

"Not in theaters. How about we stay here, together, like this?" Blake's arms held tighter. She stares into Yang's lilac eyes, a silent plea. "I could go make some popcorn and put on my favorite movie. We can keep watching until I fall asleep." She leans in close to her ear to whisper. "Then we cuddle all night long. You're not going anywhere tonight."

How her girlfriend makes a simple suggestion sound sensual is beyond her. The effect the omega has on her is apparent. As Blake left the confines of her room, Yang's eyes follow her butt with every step until she disappears. She swallows hard in her throat, eyes scanning the furniture, books, pictures, and decor details. The alpha stands and walks around, admiring the space as she has nothing better to do. Lilac eyes stop at her vanity photo, possibly a six-year-old in overalls, missing her front teeth smiling at the camera from her father's shoulder, arms holding his neck. From a still image, one could feel all the love pouring out of it. Another thought enters her mind; what could've caused this smile to turn to cynicism? 

The smell of butter, low-fat goodness, and something Yang can't put her finger on waft through the air. A small sound causes her to turn. Yang jumps out of her skin from the shock, flailing her arms, nearly knocking the frame over. Her mate is as silent as a cat. Carefully, she placed the still image where it was, an apologetic smile on her face as her hand goes to the back of her neck. 

"Sorry, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in." 

"I have that effect on people." A smile pulls at the corner of her mouth; a small laugh escapes her lips. Yang gives her that look of I want to kiss you. The longer she stares, the harder it is to resist. Blake walks closer, shoulder pressing against the blondes with a bowl in her hands. "I was six when that was taken. My parents took me to a pineapple farm and I had a severe sugar rush. I swear, this island is the only place you can find pineapple cotton candy." 

Yang notices her ears fold down, a sad expression on her face as she sits on the bed. The omega sets the bowl aside, connecting the box to her scroll. The blonde sits beside her, taking the popcorn into her lap. Her eyes focus too hard on the screen to see the smirk on Blake's face. Blindly, she put a piece into her, mouth; tasting the strange concoction of pineapple popcorn. Slowly her head turns, narrowing her eyes at the brunette nervously biting her bottom lip.

Yang places the bowl to the side, smirking at the smaller woman before tackling her on the bed. Her fingers gently poke and prod at the sensitive skin. Blake burst into a fit of giggles, falling on her back. She tried to defend herself, but the tickle monster kept it up. The alpha loves the way the omega says her name while attempting to pry her hands away. Laughter fills the room until Blake started tiring from the lack of oxygen. 

_**You’re adorable** _

Blake continues to breathlessly pant, cheeks flush with a blush. She looks cute like this, staring into each other's eyes without the use of words. Yang smiles, kissing the side of her face. Maybe, just maybe, they could have a family like this, tiny voices of laughter filling every room of the house. 

_**I love you too** _

Blake moves to sit in her mate's lap, holding the bowl of popcorn in hers. Her fingers glide through the movies and shows. She pauses at some of her re-watches but skips over them. The omega is waiting for the alpha to make a move, say something she enjoys. 

Yang sits in silence, observing her mate scroll through the list for a second time. The blonde isn't sure if she's having difficulty finding a particular show or if she's undecided. Maybe Blake wants to know her options before choosing. Her mate scrutinizes every choice before picking the lesser of two evils-third rotation. Yang's finger gently hovers over the screen to select a movie. 

"How about this one?" 

The brunette raises an eyebrow. Either this is what Yang wants to watch, or she knows Blake's hidden taste. She didn't think it's a coincidence. The alpha smiles at her with shimmering lilac eyes, and the omega couldn't help but smile back. She chalks it up to both, not the first secret they share. 

In the end, it wasn't a choice. Blake selects the Rom-com, tossing her scroll aside to curl into Yang's lap. Her fingers pick up a white, buttered piece, throwing it into her mouth and launching the next bit into the blondes. Her head rests in the curve of Yang's neck, inhaling her scent, the alpha's arm cradling her back as she sighs in contentment. 

With the thoughts shared between them, her laughter escapes with Yang's mental commentary. When cute scenes appear, the alpha presses a kiss to her cheek. The alpha often feeds herself when her omega is too encased. When she does, she takes Blake's fingers into her mouth. A smirk appears at the blush, dusting her cheeks. Every so often, her cat ears twitch, sensing something that wasn't there previously. It's then she holds Yang's face, kissing her lips for a few seconds before turning back to the screen.

Yang pipes up as the movie comes to an end. She's glad it's one of those movies where the main protagonist doesn't get the omega. They're too mainstream and cliche. "That was cheesy." 

"Says you." 

"Hey, I might be cheesy, but I got class." 

_**You’re adorable** _

_**Says you. You should be illegal, cute and hot at the same time** _

"That's why only you can touch me, True Alpha. I might burn everyone who isn't made of fire." 

_**Marry me** _

_**Maybe when you ask me properly** _

"We can watching something with gun, explosions, death and action if you want?" 

"I got it. This one is perfect. It has all the above with the love interest fighting right beside the protagonist, as an equal, not someone in need of saving. It's actually kinda hot. Not saying that the rescue thing isn't because it's more heroic but just that..." 

As Yang continues to ramble, Blake's mind goes to a question she's asked the universe many times. Maybe it's because Yang sees her as an equal, someone who doesn't need her but wants her. The omega adds a level of hotness, having someone able to rely on, a deep level of trust and not riding with them, but riding right beside them, challenging them to be better than they thought. Maybe that's why the universe put them together. 

Her ears twitch as she stares at her partner. A smile creeps on her face as Yang continues to stumble over her words. She tries so hard not to contradict herself while trying not to be insulting; it's sweet. Blake pressed a kiss to her cheek to shut her up. 

_**I love you** _

_**I love you too** _

As the movie plays, they hold each other tightly, the empty bowl of popcorn long forgotten. The pair stares at the screen as the loud noises of machine guns fill the room. They're a tenth of the way in when Yang feels something terrible, a gut feeling. She couldn't place it or understand why. That alpha's with Blake and will protect the omega with her life. Instead of dwelling on it, she points out flaws, naming each gun and how unrealistic it is, the damage they cause. 

"How do you know so much?" 

"My sister. She knows everything about every type of weapon. Trying to explain why she shouldn't play with them was harder than sex education. It took her a while to understand the dangers, she knows them now and still doesn't take them seriously. Our Uncle Qrow helped me out, taking her under his wing and training her." 

A smirk appears on Blake's face. Her hand sweeps across the zipper of her pants—the blonde jolts in surprise—payback for taking her fingers into her mouth.

_**How about downstairs?** _

_**Skips a generation. I don't know my grandparents. Though, if my mom was an alpha, possibly her since she tries too hard. I see both your parents in you.** _

_**Bad or good?** _

_**All good. Your mom's looks, mom's stubbornness, both level-headed, able to defend themselves, the instinct to protect, dad's love of reading slash adventuring, and a huge daddy's girl.** _

A blush appears on Blake's cheeks as the blonde boops her nose. After all the trying times, she dares not to say a single negative trait about her family. She'll never figure out what she did in a past life to deserve Yang. The only person that could push away the alpha is the omega herself, like she'd let her go immediately. 

As the credits appear, lilac eyes note the color of the sky. As sad as it is, their time together would have to come to an end, at least for now. Yang kisses her forehead, moving the bowl to a dresser as she tucks the woman of her dreams under the covers. Blake's arms around her neck with small whines of protest escaping her beautiful lips are distracting enough. Gently, her hand cups the side of her face, the Faunus places a kiss on her palm. The longer they stayed together, the harder it is to resist. 

Yang pulls her tightly. The sinking feeling in her gut hasn't lessened; something isn't right. The alpha kisses her forehead, stares into amber eyes for a moment. She gets up, grabs her partner's weapon, and hands it to her. There's confusion in Blake's eyes, but she understands. 

"I can't help but feel something's wrong. I know you have your parents, guards, Sun and Ilia, and your amazing skills, but I'll still worry. Call me if you need me, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. It's not like I have work or anything planned that's going to take up my day." 

"Yang, I'll be fine. You don't have to go if you have a bad feeling. You should listen to it. I promise I'll be fine. What about job applications?" 

The corner of her mouth turns into a small smile. Though she feels supported and is never alone, is Blake not going to worry about her? Probably not. Her princess deserves everything. She leans in, pressing their foreheads together, holding her hands. "I made you a promise. If I'm feeling overwhelmed, or I need your help, I'll let you know before it gets serious. Let me take care of it, alright?" 

Yang described how she's stubborn like her parents, promises that need keeping. The alpha isn't getting the fair shake she deserves; her mom made sure of that. The odds stack against her; all Blake wants to do is even the playing field. "If we need to leave due to the hardship you face, tell me and we're on the first boat out." 

"Can't let you do that, Kitten. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about me." 

"I always will."

Yang's footfalls echo through the room, taking one look behind her, smiling at the brunette resting her head on the pillow before closing the door. Her brows furrow as the house seems devoid of the parents. Weirdly, they weren't checking in on them as they'd make themselves known. Maybe they're around, and Yang failed to notice them. Blake's twitching ears might've heard something. 

Steps caught her attention before arriving at the front door. She turns to see nothing behind her. Her eyes scan the area for a moment longer than necessary. Maybe her hearing is off. Shrugging, she spins to face the door-." 

"Hello!" 

Instinctively, she responds, punching the surprise in the nose. Yang's met with resistance of aura, but she knows it hurts. Her eyes widen in shock. She's going to regret this. 

"Sun? I'm kinda-sorta sorry. You shouldn't sneak up on people. Where ya been?" 

"Ow!" The blonde Faunus holds his nose. His aura stops any bleeding, doing nothing for the pain as his gray eyes water. "I was trying to say hi. It's been a while. You didn't have to attack me." 

With Sun plugging his nose, Yang tries to conceal her laughter. She attempts to keep her lips in a firm line; there's nothing straight about her. "Sorry. I'm on edge with everything going on between gangs, the tournament, a job and...other things." Yang's eyes drift to the side as the alpha thinks about her dad, financial stain, her sister she hasn't called in a while, and the fight of her life. "Can I help you with something?" 

"Yes!" He rises in excitement, tail bouncing upward behind him. His fingers pointed at Yang, making them in the shape of skinny handguns. "I'm here to help you. We talk while I walk you home. I know stress increases your chances of looking for fights and with your big fight soon, none of us want that." 

She tilted her head to the side, stepping around the cheery blonde to open the wooden door the more extensive than the size of a Goliath stampeding through without causing any damage. Her arm drifted outward, leading down the stone steps. "Lead the way." 

With a smile, the Faunus performs acrobats of flips and handstands, missing several steps at once. Yang rolls her eyes at the show-off. In truth, she's glad to have him as a friend, someone who lightens the oppressive atmosphere. As usual unusual as humans come, Yang steps down the stairs one by one, heading toward her temporary residence. Sun interlocks his fingers behind his head as he walks on, jabbering away.

Yang pulls away from his side, starting up her bike. She trusts Blake, but there's no telling what the monkey Faunus would do with such a device. She could walk the distance with Sun at her side, or she could drive. Yang smiles as a chocked sound comes into his mouth as he spins on his heel. He shrugs and jogs toward the machine of doom, jumping on the back. 

"Shot gun!" 

Though the walk may take twenty minutes, the drive is five. Yang parks her bike in the usual spot, arriving earlier than she wants. She's never excited to be here knowing Blake's in her house, alone. Her parents and guards are there, but none of them are her. It still pains her that their daughter might marry a stranger, unhappy if she loses. Too many variables ride on this fight, their life, their future together. Yang can't lose. 

Just as quickly, Yang fools Sun with a smile. She watches him grin proudly at her speed demon. Naturally, she would walk her bike at her side with the monkey Faunus leading the way, but she's not feeling too chatty this evening. Too many thoughts run through her head, mostly providing a future for her mate. Her gut instinct hasn't gone away; if anything, it's worse, becoming hard to ignore.

"Well, this is my stop. Good bye and good night, Sun."

"You too, Yang. Take it easy and don't be a stranger." 

With that, Yang walks inside, heading toward the elevator to her floor. Inside the box, her hands leaning on the silver bar, relaxing as her mind wondering to Blake. It always does, whether alone or with her. If it wasn't for her fight, she might ask the omega to marry her. First, she has to prove herself to her overprotective parents. Blake wants to talk about them, but Yang wants action; proposing is everything she wants. 

The ball of her foot vibrates against the floor. Yang's anxiety increases as she climbs higher. There is something wrong, but she can't place the feeling; maybe it doesn't have to do with Blake. It didn't matter; the moment her scroll rings, she's on her way. Something wasn't right; she feels it in her bones. 

As she exits the elevator, her nose picks up the disgusting scent of her father. At the same time, a few disturbing others filled with ill intentions catch her attention. Quickly, she swipes his key in the lock. Eyes dart everywhere, searching for something unusual. 

"Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pineapple popcorn is a thing, didn't know it was a thing until I got here. It's not pop-able like I've made it here. Same with banana cotton candy. Both are delicious
> 
> Wowie, February already. Where has me monthly updates been? **Long explanations below.**
> 
> Well... Work, mostly entirely, completely work if I'm being perfectly honest. So, Decemeber was a chaotic month with limited breaks and I wasn't able to take leave because my boss did. (I took leave in November) We're the only two at our jobs that are related to each other. No one else can do our jobs or know what we do entirely. Where was I? December. So I was completely overwhelmed because other people took leave, leaving me as the only person across the island that can do my extra duty where we had 6 people, it was only me. If you think people are bad, their spouses are normally a lot worse and more demanding, especially for the holiday season as requests pilled up. I started getting my stress headaches. 
> 
> January... Yeah... That was a month. Due to Restriction of Movement those "6" people had to stay in their homes due to COVID-19, so I was once again the only person. I was already exhausted and the year just started. All the people are back and putting in requests like nobodies business, especially for services/returning programs since the virus started slowing (it's now affecting our installation and certain people I am around weekly, if not monthly). I had a splinting stress headache, this time it was followed by two anxiety attacks, and vomiting. My wife took me to the Emergency Room, refusing to take no as an answer. My boss knows the stress I was under and let me have that next day off which was great. After that, my emotions shut off for about 3 weeks. I felt nothing for 3 weeks because of the amount of stress. I'm exhausted and the year just started!? Well, 2020.02. This is going to be a fun year
> 
> Here we are, February. As I said, my extra duty dealing with requests/requestors for purchases that I had done for the entire installation, now we have 3 soon to be 4. Requstors still chose to have me because I'm reliable and I had so many requests I couldn't track who was who. (And these requests have nothing to do with my actual job) I had tell higher what was going on and I found out people were purposely calling me to fulfil their request, going behind other people's back knowing I wasn't their cardholder so I could do it because everyone else wasn't reliable or they thought I was their personal cardholder. Higher tried not to give me any requests and somehow I stilled ended up with a ridiculously a high number of purchases. 
> 
> Oh! And my regular job leaves me completely exhausted and drained if not angry, then the other two. After yelling venting to my wife (she's aware my work is stressful and knows everything going on and the yelling doesn't bother her) I do something mindless like watching a movie or playing a video game (Assassin's Creed Valhalla) until I go to bed early where I can't shut off my mind and sleep or I have a nightmare. 
> 
> So yeah... This chapter is a little late. I'm kinda-sorta sorry for the vent, but I wanted to update you all. Better news, I'm leaving this place in September at the latest and it will be 2 years at the very least until people can "try" to make me a cardholder again but I will only have 2 years left until I leave again so they're better off with new blood. I am excited for the new place and I don't think any place is worse than my current place. If anyone can survive here, they can make it anywhere. 
> 
> Other news. Because of what is happening in my chaotic life, I decided to split this chapter in two so I can focus better on the next part which will take a lot. I'm partly sorry for the cliff hanger. I will try to continue monthly updates
> 
> Other news: I ran this chapter through Grammarly and got most if not all the edits knocked out and I was going to read through this again but I don't feel up to it. 2 nights ago I was feeling sick and yesterday I got my COVID test after being forced to be at work for 7 hours cause my boss can't function without me. I'll find out in a few days as I wait for the results.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't leave an ending note until I saw the feedback for this fic. I just want to say you all are amazing! If it weren't for the hits, kudos and comments, I would not be writing. You all inspire me to want to write more. I have ideas, it's just a matter of finishing them before posting the story on here. 
> 
> I am not sorry this took so long. The writing is fine, but editing is a **bitch**
> 
> Shout out to all of you! Take care of yourselves **and stay safe!**
> 
> Ending note, I am having a poll from 28 September-1 December -11GMT. Comment if you want option:
> 
> 1\. Keep this fic into two parts. Part one ends on a happy note then part 2 is the next story
> 
> 2\. Combine part 1 and 2 into the same fic as a continuation of the story, angst, and eventual happy ending
> 
> 3\. Questions, comments, suggestions, feedback and whatever else
> 
> Thank you al! The year is almost over


End file.
